


Watch me make 'em bow

by Knight_of_darkness



Category: Legacies (TV 2018), The Originals (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Blood and Torture, Dysfunctional Family, Emotional Manipulation, F/F, Father-Daughter Relationship, Friends to Lovers, Kidnapping, Klaus Mikaelson Has A Heart, Parent Klaus Mikaelson, Protective Hayley Marshall, Protective Josie Saltzman, Protective Klaus Mikaelson, Protective Rebekah Mikaelson, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Tribrid!Josie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2019-11-24 01:42:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 88,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18159821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knight_of_darkness/pseuds/Knight_of_darkness
Summary: “Mom?“ He spun around from where he had taken a better look at a picture of two girls, one with the same blonde hair and blue eyes like her mother and the other one brunette with brown eyes.Examining them for a hint of who was the child he sought. Instead, he met chocolate brown eyes that widened at his sight. A small girl perhaps the same age as Hope was. Although she rubbed her eyes exhausted, she observed his every move.A complete stranger, dressed in black, standing in her home in the middle of the night. At least he had no blood on his clothes.Or,Klaus Mikaelson would do everything for his daughter even kidnap her soulmate.





	1. Chapter 1

Her face looked soft illuminated in the moonlight. Her body so tiny, so delicate with her arms tightly wrapped around the plush-rabbit. Red-brown hair fanned over the white bed sheets. Nose adorably scrunched up as she dreamed peacefully. 

She was perfect.

So similar her mother. So lovely, innocent, untouched by the horrors of the world. Untouched by the hatred and terror their name elicited. He couldn’t believe she was his. That he the monster of every story, the villain, the devil himself had a hand in creating something so pure.

King of New Orleans, the Original Hybrid, father of Hope Andrea Mikaelson, the first Tribrid. His legacy, his heir. A child full of wonder. Her blue-green eyes glimmering with mischief and curiosity. The same color like his but no cruelty and cunning spark could be found in hers. 

Watching her heal the butterfly filled him with pride, she would be the most powerful witch the world had ever seen. Perhaps if it had been anyone else, it would have intoxicated him with the power radiating from her. Would scheme how to use them for his gain. Before her birth he had still played with the thought.

First time he saw her he pledged his life and his love to her. To the blue eyes that bored themselves into his very soul. His aching heart and his darkest thoughts were so easily chased away, forgotten in her presence with every giggle full of life, echoing through his blackened heart. 

No melody could ever compare, could light something inside him he thought long dead. He would life and die happy if he could listen to it for the rest of his existence. He couldn’t wait to watch her grow, to see her take on the world and he would stand by her side as she made it hers. He would be there helping her build, brick by brick her own kingdom. She would never want for anything.

The way she touched and hugged him not holding back, without an ounce of fear. How she dared to spread paint on his cheek and clothes. Snickering, her fingers covered in paint, running away and her sweet, joyful laughter. Breath coming in quick gasps between her unstopping giggles he gave chase. The guiltless look she shot him after he caught her.

He was drawn to her, like Icarus to freedom flying higher and higher never thinking of the sun. After all this time away from her he wouldn’t leave her side if the world around him burned in flames.

She seemed to share his feelings. Hope sought him out, pulling at his pant leg to gather his attention, loved to sit on his lap at mealtimes or when he told her stories. Painted with him even if she became restless, squirming in her seat. Full of energy she waved and gesticulated when she told him about everything. From things she learned to things she dreamed about.

She was the most precious treasure he ever got to hold. For centuries every touch was to inflict pain to kill and other touched him for the same reasons. He had many scars to prove that. Hope did it so freely. So long as he could think they had regarded him as an abomination, a monster even his family. For Hope he was her white Knight, her protector. He would make sure it would stay that way.

He had promised to always keep her from harm. No one would lay a finger on her as long as he breathed.

The thought alone brought him close to losing control. There would be no mercy for the one who dared to. He would rip them apart limp for limp, make certain they were conscious for every broken bone. He would bath in their blood, reanimating them again and again to start again with his torture. He felt the haze around his mind and relaxed himself. 

After years here he was. Observing his peacefully slumbering daughter. He had only wanted to make sure she was all right, just a glimpse but he couldn’t tear himself from her side. To long they had deprived him of her sight, of her proximity. He had yearned to see her smile, to hear her voice. Now he could.

He had never in his long life felt this content, this pleased. Brimming with pride and hope in his heart.

Both were the first of their kind. He knew the loneliness that came with that knowledge and he would ensure his daughter would never be affected by it.

His princess. His heart. His eyes trailed over her, taking in every inch, every freckle on her skin therefor he immediately zoned in as something appeared on his daughters shoulder. Writing, two words glowing red. They shined for a moment before blackening like ink on ivory skin.

He swallowed heavily, alarmed. It couldn’t be. Hope was only turning six in a few weeks.

Yet she was his daughter. The first Tribrid in existence. A Mikaelson. She already was heading for a great destiny. Greater than they even imagined if these two words composed a name. The name of his daughters soulmate. 

No one knew how fate decided but most agreed the greater the destiny, the greater the need for another person to hold the weight of the world together with, the earlier they got marks. 

Not everyone had one. He and his siblings didn’t have one and never in his life he had viewed it appearing on someone.

Not someone. His everything. He leaned forward, lightly brushing over the mark with his fingertips. Most likely the name would mean nothing to him. A person he couldn’t find and would someday stumble into his daughter's life.

His breathing stoked reading the name over and over adorning his daughters shoulder. He paused. It couldn’t be yet it was marked on his child's skin. Unremovable. Infallible.

Soulmate’s needed each other, did they not? He would sacrifice himself in a heartbeat for his littlest wolf. Leaning back against his chair he exhaled. Thought’s running wild. This was his daughter. Fate gave her a soulmate. Meaning that soulmate would be needed. Would help keep his daughter safe. Another knight to protect his princess.

He was King. He cared for nothing but her. He had done horrible things in his life. Rubbing the bridge of his nose he pushed away every shred of guilt that wanted to well up by the thought alone of what he would do.

This was his heir, his princess, his little girl. Nothing, but her mattered.

Standing over her, he traced her rosy cheeks gently then kissed her temple softly, reaching for the duvet to cover her from toe to shoulder.

A visit to his birth town was in order.

* * *

It was still dark outside by the time he reached his destination. Air chilly and the night silence. Tension in the air as if fate was watching him every step. Like a Sword suspended over him as it was over Damocles reminding him of the ever-present peril he faced. He was dancing on razor’s edge intervening into fate’s business. 

He stared at the unassumingly light blue house enclosed with a white picket fence. No one would assume the family living there was anything but normal. How cliche. He had tempted fate his whole life, he wouldn’t stop now.

Honing in he only picked up on two heartbeats, one steady as if asleep and the other slightly elevated. Indicating their father was out of the house. Better for him before Klaus would kill him for what the fifth, sixth time? Unfortunately, he could see their mom in the kitchen light. 

She still looked as beautiful as the last time he had seen her. A hint of guilt pinched his insides. She didn’t deserve what he was about to do. He knew, she never had expected to have children either but loved them fiercely, unconditionally. Had seen how she glowed with happiness as she was pregnant. He wondered if she watched over them with the same wonder he watched Hope. Wrapped around their little fingers, would lay down her life for them too.

Shaking away these thoughts, he dashed inside, faster than she could comprehend. Snapping her neck from behind with a forceful twist.

Gently he lowered her to the floor. He knew he couldn’t place her somewhere more comfortable, it would hint on his presence in this house.

Tenderly he stroked back a string of blond hair behind her ears. One side of him was glad it was her child knowing if it was a tenth like her mother he wouldn’t have to worry about his daughter. 

She was always responsible, capable of controlling her bloodlust even without her humanity, had fought werewolves and vampires older than her and was fiercely protective of the one’s she considered her own. He hoped she had raised her children the same way.

The other side cursed himself. How would she feel being ripped away from her child, never going to see it again? If someone would threaten to touch Hope, no one, nothing would be safe from him. He knew how protective she was over her friends. It would only be amplified for her children.

Standing up from where he crouched beside her he stepped out of the kitchen. He had lost enough time. He was doing this for his daughter. Seeking for the staircase he ignored the various pictures of the family, either the kids alone or with their parents all beaming brightly at the camera, avoided the toys lying around in the living room.

“Mom?“ He spun around from where he had taken a better look at a picture of two girls, one with the same blonde hair and blue eyes like her mother and the other one brunette with brown eyes.

Examining them for a hint of who was the child he sought. Instead, he met chocolate brown eyes that widened at his sight. A small girl perhaps the same age as Hope was. Although she rubbed her eyes exhausted, she observed his every move. 

A complete stranger, dressed in black, standing in her home in the middle of the night. At least he had no blood on his clothes.

“Hey, there.“ He smiled charmingly, thinking quickly. Was that her? His intuition pinging.

The child furrowed her eyebrows together, so similar to her mother before cuddling the stuffed cat closer to herself. Hiding her face slightly for a moment. She was encompassed in the scent of her mother and when she meet his eyes steadily, head held high he knew what to expect.

Her hands glowed an airy red as she siphoned magic from the stuffed animal. Not only a toy but a magical object. It amazed him she could already deliberately use her abilities. He had heard rumors of the twins ancestry, of the Gemini Coven.

“No need to be frightened little one.“ He kneeled down until he was on her eye level. “I’m not here to hurt you.“

Still smiling friendly. No need to make this a traumatic experience. While he was already sure she was the one he needed proof. Scrutinizing the girl thoroughly.

“Who are you?“ The child asked, hands still raised and he could feel the magic gathering around them. Could taste in in the air and his hair raised. He knew not to underestimate Witches after all they had done to him and his family.

“Niklaus Mikaelson, a close friend of your mothers. Isn’t it bedtime for you yet?“ He trailed off, getting a glimpse of black ink on her skin. 

Josette Saltzman nodded. “But my arm glowed red and now it's black and I can’t get it off.“

“And you wanted to show it to your mother? Sadly, she needed to leave but maybe I could be of assistance?“ He spoke lowly, keeping up eye contact. 

The girl was a Siphoner. He wanted none mishaps to happen just because he startled her despite of wanting to leave as fast as possible.

Showing by her actions, she had potential.  Perhaps she even could be worthy of his daughter.

The knight for his little princess. A Siphoner. Someone he could form to be the best for his daughter. The girl stepped tentatively closer, timidly pointing at her shoulder. 

Unknowingly sealing her own fate.

Hope Andrea Mikaelson marked her skin in an elegant script.

“Oh, it's the name of a princess.“ He breathed feign wonder, looking at her in astonishment. Planning his next steps.

“A Princess?“ She perked up, excitement shining in her eyes. He grinned knowing he had won.

“Yes, and fortunately I know her. Would you like to meet her?“

She averted her gaze, hesitantly nodding pulling the toy closer to her chest. Unsure like her instincts were screaming at her to run, recognizing the predator in her vicinity. Ready to leap. He offered her his hand, waiting for her to take it.

“Now?“ She whispered, indecisively looking over her shoulder to the staircase. “Shouldn’t we wake Lizzie? Or ask mom?“

“Your sister is sleeping, is she not? No reason to wake her. And your mother allowed it after all you spent time with her other friend, no? With Damon and Elena and the rest?“

She once more peered up to the staircase before meeting his gaze. Too young, too innocent and trusting the mention of her aunt and uncle convinced her. 

He eyed her pleased as she took his hand eagerly, still a bit skittish. Grinning brightly at her he guided her out of the front door to his car, stealing a jacket that seemed to belong to her from a hanger in the hallway. 

Leaving behind the other half of the twin duo and her mother, who would wake up, would frantically search the whole house for her daughter. Would cry and scream and take the other one with her panicked as she called their father. 

Would assemble their family, every contact they had. Wouldn’t give up on her daughter until she was once more safe in her arms. Seeking for traces of the one that took her and would be led onto a fake trail.

Klaus had planned for that, knowing parents would never give up on their children, would run to the edge of the world for a hint for a clue as long as hope burned in their veins. He would extinguish that delicate flame. Crush it completely that not an ounce of doubt would be left behind.

The first rays of sun showed themselves, pushing through the black canvas that bleed into blues and reds. Foretelling his victory here, his accomplishment.

He nodded to the three men standing beside his car, having given them clear instructions beforehand. They would ensure his plans would blossom.

He felt Josette tense at their appearance, little hand squeezing his firmly suddenly more alerted than before.

So he paced himself, not wanting to hurry and showing something wrong was happening. He easily put her in the passenger seat of the car, buckling her up and afterwards starting the engine. She observed him quietly as he did.

Steering the car away from her home. Somehow the girl seemed to still know she wouldn’t see her home ever again and pressed the stuffed cat tightly against herself. Trembling slightly.

Only when they had driven by the leaving Mystic Falls sign she became restless in her seat. 

“Maybe we should call mom.“ She whispered, bottom lip quivering, doe eyes glistening.

He swallowed, concentrating on the road until the sobbing beside him started. He ignored it as long as he could until the guilt seeping into his bones was too much. His stomach knotting up. 

“ENOUGH.“ He growled, eyes glowing golden and glowering at the girl. Terrified she shook, scampering away from him as best as she could with a panicked whimper. Holding the cat in front of her as to protect herself from a blow.

A flash of himself cowering away from Mikael came to his mind. Reminding him how he had cowered in fear, whimpered as the blows of his father whip or fists rained down on him. How forceful he grabbed his wrist to pull him with him. How his siblings and his mother did nothing to stop him.

Reigning in his temper, he exhaled, stopping on the side of the road. He was ripping the girl away from her family. Of course she wouldn’t just calmly let him do that. He was the villain of her story trying to be the hero of his daughters. It left a bitter taste in his mouth. He was the monster under her bed. Unless…

He gently gripped her chin until their gazes locked. “You’re safe. I will take care of you now. You don’t need to be afraid of me.“ He inhaled, realizing the magnitude of what he would do. “Your parents and your sister died in a car accident. They are now at peace and watching over you. I promised them to keep you safe and happy. It’s all right to mourn them but you will get over it in time. I’m now your guardian, meaning your now part of my family, do you understand?“

She relaxed, leaning against the hand cradling her cheek. Blinking unfocused and confused for a second nevertheless she nodded. 

They made the rest of the journey in silence. The girl didn’t speak though she curiously watched the passing towns and cars. Wiggling in her seat as she saw dogs or other creatures on the countryside.

He inspected her, hoping the compulsion had worked flawlessly. He didn’t intend to turn her into a mute robot or an empty husk. This was his daughter’s soulmate and Caroline’s daughter he would treat her well. 

Perhaps she just needed time after being told her family was dead. Grief was not an easy emotion to handle and he would keep and eye on her.

It was around midday by the time they reached New Orleans and the Mikaelson residence. Opening the passenger side, Josette took the offered hand without complaint, taking in her surroundings curiously. Her new home.

He guided her through the foyer seeking for his daughter's heartbeat. Their first meeting after all was off utmost importance. Soulmate’s meeting. He didn’t know what to expect. Would they somehow know? Or was it something they would only realize after being told? When was the right time to bring it up? 

He found Hope with his sister and her mother in the study cuddled together on the couch reading a book.

At his entrance Hope shot up quickly dashing into his open arms. “Daddy, where were you?” He hugged her back tight, the few hours of separation nagging at him. He never wanted to be parted from her again. Yet he had a good reason, he was ensuring his daughter’s happiness and safety.

Stepping back he reached for Josette guiding her to stand before him as she tried to hide behind him. Shy in the face of so many unknown people, who looked at her with curiosity.

“I had to pick up a friend of mine. She will stay for a while with us if it's alright with you?“ He grabbed Josette’s shoulders calm as she apprehensively squirmed. 

He could feel his sister confused gaze and Hayley’s glare burning on the back of his neck.

“I’m Hope Mikaelson and you are?“ Hope beamed brightly, sticking her hand out. Blue eyes brimming with excitement. After all Hope hadn’t much contact with children her age. 

“Josette, but my friends call me Josie.“ Josie grabbed the offered hand shaking it shyly. Confused as Hope didn’t let go of her hand.

“Do you want to see my room?“ Hope bounced on her tiptoes, radiating energy. Josie reddened overwhelmed looking up to Klaus questingly.

“Go on, I will arrange for your accommodations.“ He nudged her and noticed as his daughter bounced off, pulling the other girl with her, already rambling a mile a minute, delighted by her new friend.

Confirming he made the right choice. Seeing his daughter smile was worth the repercussions that might follow.  

“What did you do, Klaus?“ Hayley demanded, afraid she knew already.

“Protecting our daughter.“ He offered simply, grabbing a glass of whiskey for a job well done.

“Don’t tell me that girl is Josette Saltzman, Alaric Saltzman and Caroline Forbes daughter. One of the twins.“ Hayley stood, disbelieving, pacing in front of him. Rebekah caught on and glared at him.

“Did you seriously kidnap a child? That’s a new low even for you. I thought we had rules about children.“ Rebekah pointed out, and he waved her accusations away.

“Her family died unfortunately in a tragic car crash and we are graciously taking her in.“ He smiled taking a sip from his drink.

“You didn’t! You wouldn’t murder Caroline Forbes just like that.“ Rebekah argued.

“We are going to take her back. Tell them it was a misunderstanding. I mean how could you? You know how it felt as they took Hope away from us. And everything just because she is our daughters soulmate? They will meet when the time is right, but kidnapping a child is not the way. How would you feel if someone would do this to us. Her mother must be worried sick.“ Hayley argued, ready to find the girl and bring her back to her mother.

“No one will and Josette stays. She is our daughters soulmate and therefore part of this family and you will treat her as such. And should she suddenly vanish or someone betrays me in taking her back they will face the consequences of their actions.“ He glared his eyes flashing golden. His sister frowned but backed down, not wishing to face her brother's ire once more.

“You really are a monster!“ Hayley glared back, eyes golden and baring her teeth before she turned around and stormed off. Heading for the children by the sound of it.

Sinking back into his chair satisfied with himself he swirled the glass in circles, staring at the whiskey sloshing inside it. He had plans to make. 

He had Hope’s soulmate and now he could shape her to be worthy of his daughter. There was so much potential in a Siphoner, so many possibilities to make her more. 

Stronger, faster, better. Transforming her into the perfect protector for his daughter.

Grinning, he downed his glass, seeking out his other sister.

They had much to discuss.


	2. Chapter 2

Josie stumbled as Klaus dragged her along. The grip on her wrist bruising and he didn’t slow down as she failed to match his strait. She kept stumbling in the dark, not even the light of the moon could illuminate their trail good enough for her to see anything.

She could only make out the shape of the pines and branches when she nearly crashed against them. The forest dark and the night sky obscured by clouds hiding the stars from her sight. 

Anger was emitting from Klaus in waves filling the surrounding air, tension making the hairs on her neck rise. So she stayed quiet focused on the blood that matted his hair to his scalp and his torn clothing. Know she realized Klaus was always furious, raging he just hid it from Hope and her. 

Remembering all the times his eyes would be like glaciers icy and unpenetrable but beneath simmered a storm untamable. Standing so close to him and now walking at night with him in the forest left her uneasy, shaking. The copper scent lingering on him made her sick to her stomach.

There had been an attack on the Mikaelson residence. Vampires had invaded their home at the same time the Mikaelson siblings had left to subdue another threat to the family. Only Hayley had stayed behind and they had prepared for a movie night.

Arranged snacks and were sprawled on the couch, deciding what to watch as Hayley had suddenly leaped up, shooing them into her own bedroom and commanding them to hide in the closet and stay quiet. Her eyes glowing airy yellow and claws already forming as she closed the door behind her, leaving the two of them alone in the dark.

Shortly after yelps, and screams had begun, the breaking of furniture echoing up to their hiding place. Hope had her hand in a death grip, Josie’s knuckles turning white and her head rested on her shoulder as they had to listen in silence. Not knowing what was happening. Hope tensed beside her with every crash the fight seeming to continue for an agonizing long time. 

Hayley’s scream broke the eerie quiet after minutes with no noise. Despite Josie rubbing circles on the back of her hand and Hope burying her head into her neck Hope couldn’t stifle the sob that escaped her throat as a pained roar reverberated through the walls.

Although it was the faintest of sounds, seconds after someone ripped the closet door off its hinges and something pulled out both of them. Red eyes and blue veins contrasted against the pale skin of the vampire. Teeth bared as he stood over her and tilting her head to her side and she had seen Hope in the same position, held down by two other vampires. 

Josie struggled in his grasp, kicking at him with her legs but he easily evaded her attacks pinning her to the ground and a cold nose brushed over her neck. Making her panic and reminding her of her powers, so she attempted to siphon from him. Hands glowing red and he tensed and growled as it hurt him, slackening his grip on her.

On the other side of the room, Hope threw two vampires of her with a magical wave, letting Hope stand up. Initially, it looked like they could win and try to make a run for it just as another ten vampires stormed the room. 

Josie had a moment to catch Hope’s gaze, hopeless and powerless. Watching as Hope came to the same conclusion. She swallowed heavily as they leaped at her only to be torn apart right in front of her eyes. Blood sprayed onto her face, running down her cheeks like tears, soaking her clothes. Warm and sticky.

Klaus stood over the fallen bodies, bloodied and looking worse for wear. He didn’t spare her a glance as he speeded to Hope making sure she was alright. Assuring himself of her wellbeing. 

Hayley found them seconds later rushing to hug her and picking her easily up to hug Hope at the same time. Before settling them down, relived as she saw them safe.

Hugging them again, pressing them so close to her chest they could feel the growl still vibrating through it. Yet her steady heartbeat soothed Josie, hands slowly stopping to shake. Hope didn’t let go of her hand until the rest of the Mikaelsons stormed in encircling them.

In the mess of hugs and limbs, relieved everyone was okay Klaus had no hard time taking her hand and dashing away with her. The sudden action made her belly turn and her dizzy. Leaving her heaving and bent down. By the time she got her bearing, they were already in the middle of the forest. 

Josie swallowed her questions as Klaus meet her gaze for a second, eyes golden and cutting. Not even as he grasped her wrist and marched straight into the forest did she open her mouth and he didn’t care if she could keep up with his much longer legs.

In her six years with the Mikaelsons she never had seen him so furious, anger so barely contained. Especially not at her. Normally he only spent time with her when Hope wanted them to do something together.

More often that not Josie stayed with Hayley and Rebekah. Elijah and Kol had more important matters to attend and if Klaus didn’t have to he gave all his attention to Hope.

Josie was fine with it, her hands would shake in his proximity and her heart pound. She couldn’t put a finger on the why. He never had shouted at or raised his hand against her. His presence left her unsettled and she would exhale in relief when he left.

Hayleys presence was far more soothing and Josie eagerly listened to her stories about her pack and her past. She was the one who made her feel most at home besides Hope. 

Calling her little one despite the fact she accidently spilled the flour all over the kitchen while Hayley tried to bake or Josie accidently set her bed on fire as a spider frightened her. And the many other accidents and shenanigans Hope and her came up with.

Hayley would sit in the chair beside her bed when Josie would shoot up from nightmares, chest heaving, breathing in an uneven pattern. Would gently rest her hand on Josie’s shoulder to warn her before hugging her close waiting for Josie to calm and she would fall back asleep to the rhythm of Hayley’s heartbeat.

Didn’t fault Josie for her weird mood swings. Where she could go from laughing to suddenly devastated that she couldn’t stop sobbing. This came and went and would be accompanied occasionally by physical aching. 

Josie remembered one time clearly were her arm had from one second to another hurt so badly as if it had been snapped. She had screamed in shock, frightening Hope who had painted at her side. Whimpering pathetically until Hayley had found her and cradled her close to her chest.

Hayley brought her to Freya with Hope nervously trailing behind. Freya had said everything was fine that nothing was happening to her, emphasizing her as she shot Hayley a pointed glare making her grimace as if she had eaten a lemon raw and both looking at her with compassion. 

Josie hadn’t understood but the weird pains or sudden spikes of anger or hurt became a fixture in her life she accepted with time.

As did Hope. Reading to her at times her whole body hurt too much to even stand up, and she was confided to her bed for the day. Splayed around her upper body as she once more read Harry Potter this time aloud to Josie. 

The Siphoner hid it as best as she could from Hayley and the rest not liking the pitying glances they gave her or the one time it happened in front of Klaus and his eyes had flashing golden as he stared at her if she had disappointed him.

For the days Hope was miserable, either because she missed her father when he left for months without a reason or because she had a frustrating training session with Freya in reigning in her magic, Josie played for her on the Ukelele Hayley had gifted her. 

Hope loved music, Jazz the most. It never failed to calm Hope’s raging emotions until she fell asleep, head resting on Josie’s lap.

Rebekah was more subtle with her care. She talked about life as a noblewoman, showed Josie the proper etiquette and dancing, saying it was a necessary skill for a woman to posses. 

Scowling and scolding Hope and her playfully when they mis-stepped while dancing because they couldn’t contain their giggles or when they had to honor their partner and would make the other break into laughter by pulling silly faces. Also, there was the constant struggle of who got to lead. 

Josie reminded all so happily Hope that she was the taller one and therefore should lead and Hope responded to that argument by ‚accidently‘ stepping on her toes. 

No one won the argument because Rebekah made clear both of them needed to know how to lead and how to follow. Talking about how a dance was a partnership of equals and so on.

Hayley would whisk them away from the dance lessons teasing at how archaic and misogynistic most balls were, Rebekah argued it was tradition and Hayley started every time Rebekah would enter the room to talk about historical feminist figures or teach them about the suffragette movement as Rebekah stood behind her rolling her eyes. Pointing out she was present for them.

Rebekah would repay her when they demonstrated hand-to-hand combat, besting Hayley easily with her superior skill and always comparing fighting to dancing with mischief glimmering in her blue eyes. 

Teasing as Hayley grew frustrated and the blonde would only dodge her attempts. Although Rebekah was a vampire, she wasn’t cold and emotionless as many described them. Always a warm, soft smile on her lips.

The complete opposite to Klaus. She shivered as a gust of cold air bit at her skin. Josie’s teeth clattered and legs hurt from walking and the twigs scratching her as she bumbled through the night. Wishing Hope was by her side. 

Hope was a tick warmer than a normal human and Josie enjoyed it, in winter even more, when Hope sneaked into her room and bed. Staying up for hours whispering while their sides touched and her warmth seeped into Josie’s bones.

Klaus stopped so suddenly, she crashed into his back. She scrambled away as quick as she could and averted her gaze as he glared at her therefor taking in the rest of her surroundings. 

They were on a hill, bare from trees with the exceptions of smaller vegetation like blue flowers and grass. As she let her gaze wander, she caught sight of a strange figure.

Klaus stepped closer to him and Josie followed confused and scared because the nearer they got the louder the snarls got and the snapping of bones. 

The stranger looked the same age as Klaus had shaggy blond hair and an athletic build. Heavy looking metallic chains anchored him to the earth. Arms and legs shackled. Yet he still struggled and tried to leap at them as they drew nearer.

He only wore jeans, his torso naked and she could see bruises, scratches and scars running over his sun-kissed skin. Some a deep purple and some already healing. Klaus laughed hollowly, grabbing him by the neck and compelling him.

Josie couldn’t hear what he said, heart racing and blood rushing through her ear deafening. 

“Do you know who he is?“ Klaus turned to her and bathed in moonlight his eyes glowed even brighter.

“A werewolf?“ She stuttered, stomach knotting up.

“He is the reason the vampires attacked the mansion. He belongs to another pack of werewolves. He thinks Hope shouldn’t exist and is an abomination for being the first of her species.“ He circled around the werewolf, digging his claws into his skin and blood poured out of the wounds as the stranger howled in pain. “He deserves to be punished, don’t you think?“ 

She looked at the werewolf. He was the reason Hayley, Hope, and her got attacked. The reason why Hope was nearly killed. Reminding her of the tight grip Hope had on her hand, the panic in stormy blue eyes as the vampires pinned her to the floor.

Even though she still could see it in her mind's eye he pitied him. Agony painted his features, he was covered in blood. Snarling and at Klaus’ mercy. Wasn’t that punishment enough?

“He attacked our family. The family that has taken you in and protected you. Hayley could have died swarmed by the vampires.“ He bellowed, gripping her chin and leaving more blood on her, only to quieten his words turning more insistent. “Hope could have died. She could be just as dead as your sister.“

The mention of her sister punched the air out of her lungs. She had nightmares about Lizzie where she saw her happy laughing beside her, familiar cerulean eyes sparkling with glee. Would blink and this time a skeleton was looking back at her or only a mess of blood would greet her. 

Would hear a ghostly whisper You should have died too in her ears. Sometimes she was even convinced the emotions she felt were these of her twin, their connection still alive and maybe her sister hadn’t found peace.

Losing her sister, felt like loosing a limb, a part of herself. They had done everything together. Never been apart from each other. Could sense the other’s emotions, their hearts beating and brains thinking in consonance.

The nightmares brought a sick sort of comfort too. The faces and voices of her parents grew fuzzier in time and she feared someday she wouldn’t even remember them anymore.

Seeing Lizzie in her dreams even if they were bad ones showed her she still remembered her twin. That Lizzie was still in a way with her.

She didn’t want to imagine what loosing Hope would do to her. Hope was there on days a hurricane of emotions tore through her, destroying the carefully put together pieces of her soul or when she would drown in an unforgiving ocean of sadness and denial. 

Hope embodied the sun rays peeking through the dark clouds following a heavy rainstorm, creating a rainbow inside her and enlightening her darkness, chasing away the shadows of her grief.

She clenched her fists at the thought alone. This man was responsible for the attack. Josie could have lost Hope. Didn’t that deserve punishment? 

If Hope and her broke something while roughhousing or running through the mansion even as Hayley had forbidden them there were also consequences. Like no dessert for a week.

Shouldn’t this mans actions also have consequences? So she nodded as yellow eyes bored deeply into her soul and a cold, pleased smile flashed on Klaus‘ lips.

“What do you think we should do to him, so he will never mess with our family again.“ Klaus voice was soft as his hand settled on her shoulder. Claws digging faintly into her flesh.

Josie had no idea but Klaus already spoke again. “I know what will leave an impression on him. We need to keep Hope and our family safe, don’t we? Will you help me?“

He grinned menacingly as she nodded again, pulling out something from the inside of his leather-jacket. A metallic flask.

“Drink this.“ He commanded, holding it out for her and she hesitantly took it. Under his watchful gaze she pressed it to her lips and drank. As the bitter, horrible taste filled her mouth she wanted to put it down but Klaus was faster. 

Keeping the flask pressed to her lips and one hand cradling the back of her head making her swallow every last drop. 

Just then he was satisfied and left her bent over as she suppressed the urge to vomit. A rusty, salt like taste in her mouth.

The liquid burned down her throat, settling in her belly and spread through her until her whole body tingled. It felt similar to when she absorbed magic and she watched surprised as her hands glowed without her command. Energy filled her, and she felt dizzy with the ferocity it pumped through her.

Bones cracked, and Klaus caught her off guard again as he took her hands and pressed them directly onto the back of the werewolf who was in the midst of changing.

Both her and the werewolf screamed out as his spine arched, fur sprouting over his skin. Her hands glowed red and she could feel even more energy charge her up.

This time even more violent and she struggled to get her hands away from the stranger. Klaus didn’t let her keeping them in contact as the werewolf trashed and growled, the horrible snap of bones burning itself into Josie’s memories. 

Magic blossomed inside of her like magnificent, white roses and their thorns tugged at her insides, her blood dyeing them red.

She fell to her knees, and she didn’t know when but the growls from the man got quieter while her screams got louder. Until white hot another bone snapped not his, hers. 

Her throat was dry and aching from screaming but she couldn’t stop. Flesh ripping. Bones reshaping to take on a new form. 

Agony the only thing she could concentrate on, panting and shaking. Twin screams echoed through the forest as another bone cracked. 

“Let it happen, little one.“ The gentle voice reached her through the haze and she could hear the pride the accomplishment in it.

She stopped struggling and the magic in her over-flooded, drowning her. Blending out the hot, simmering pain as her skin stretched, fur sprouted all over her body until her last cry turned into a howl.

Her whole body ached, and it tinted her world golden for moments and she had to blink away the black spots disturbing the vision. Slowly, sluggishly, the fog lifted gradually.

Noises penetrated her hearing, the flapping of wings, the scurrying of wildlife in the bushes, the sound of trickling water and the loudest the heartbeat right behind her.

The metallic, coppery scent seemed to be soaked in the earth beneath her coupled with the scent of death. Sending her stumbling. A contrast from the warmth that spread through her as she caught a faint whiff of vanilla in the air. She needed to follow it to find the-

“It worked.“ Klaus voice interrupted her thoughts, clearing her mind more. He kneeled before her gripping her muzzle as he tilted her head from one side to the other, inspecting her. Looking pleased and a real grin on his lip.

A part of her wanted to snap, to pierce his flesh with her teeth, to rip out his throat-

The other one was happy the pain had stopped and mindlessly preened under his gaze. However, the biggest part of her wanted to run, to stretch her legs to explore her surroundings. 

Klaus seemed to know because his grin got bigger, showing his elongated canines. He backed away and in a fluid movement and cracking bones he turned too. His wolf bigger than hers, his fur black as the night and howling victorious as he stood majestically. 

He stalked closer, and she automatically made herself smaller, ears flat back. His lips curled slightly, revealing just a few teeth as a warning. Afterwards he sprinted deeper into the wood and she followed enthusiastically.

Paws hitting the ground, first uneasily before it became instinctively, her senses sharpening. Her inner conflict dulled. 

Paws itching to race through the undergrowth, her ears flickering between noises and barely containing the urge to chase after a rabbit the saw. Nails digging into the soft soil.

She stopped as Klaus did, warning her with his posture to stay quiet and it didn’t take long for her to catch sight and scent of a deer.

The smell from it driving her wild, salvia collecting in her mouth. Luckily they were downwind and their prey didn’t know it was hunted yet. 

Klaus circled the deer slightly, shooting her a look, before he leaped out of the undergrowth and Josie did the same. Both giving chase to the animal.

Josie’s heart raced and her legs pumped with the strain of keeping up. It heightened everything and Euphoria ran through her veins, her head spinning and instincts taking over.

Leaving Klaus to catch up as she overtook him. Following her instincts and leaping on their prey the second she was in range.

Her sudden weight made the deer stumble and fall and she was quick in tearing into his rump. Hazy with bloodlust and the thrill of the kill.

Blood filled her mouth and her mind connected that the liquid in the flask had been blood too. Now it didn’t taste horrible anymore, no she devoured eagerly, tearing with her teeth through flesh. 

Ripping chunks out not caring as Klaus stepped beside her or the animal breathed it last breath.

Tearing through skin and muscle with her teeth and bones crunched and broke in her jaws grasp. It took a while until she felt full and satisfied; the bloodlust receding and haze lifting. A tickle in the back of her mind, telling her this was not right. She ignored it. 

The black wolf was sitting near her, observing her as her tongue lolled out, shaking out her fur, brushing off dead leaves that clung to her. Klaus howled, and she joined before he darted deeper into the woods. Their night far from over and Josie chased him foliage flying past her.

* * *

“Josie? Josie?“ A sudden weight landed on her, pressing the air out of her lungs. Tired and confused she blinked looking in eyes as blue as the sky on a warm sunny summer day. Inhaling the scent of vanilla that lingered in her lungs and relaxing her.

“What?“ She grumbled still sleepy but smiling at Hope sitting on top of her.

“Finally, you are awake. We have so much to do. Mom wants us to go train with Freya and afterwards it’s Rebekah’s turn for giving us lessons, meaning we won’t have to do physics because you know she hates it and then Mom promised to take us for a trip in the city.“ Hope basically vibrated with energy, ready for the day. 

Josie just stared and her, head reeling as she could hear everything happening in the mansion.

From Hayley making breakfast to Rebekah and Kol walking around the study, talking in hushed voices to Klaus and Elijah’s arguing. 

Her body buzzed, and she was restless even with the tiredness fogging her mind. 

Last night wasn’t a dream. The blood she tasted in her mouth reinforcing the idea. She was now a werewolf and a Siphoner. She had killed yesterday.

“Josie?“ Hope cradled her cheek gently, eyes flickering over her face concerned. “Is it happening again?“ She continued, not wanting anybody to overhear them.

Josie didn’t know what to say. She didn’t know what to feel. 

The man deserved it, didn’t he? Klaus had said they had to keep their family safe. Klaus had saved them yesterday from the vampires. Then he had made sure it wouldn’t happen again, and she helped. 

She had protected her family.

After their hunting session, Klaus had clarified that this would stay between them. Commanding her to tell no one about their trip. Saying it was a secret between them and that this was only the start.

Josie helplessly stared back. She never had lied to Hope before but she knew Hope would pressure her until she told her what was burdening Josie.

“I’m just not feeling well.“ Josie admitted letting Hope conclude what she wanted.

Hope hugged her tightly, burying her face in Josie’s neck.

“I can tell Mom to postpone the trip because I don’t feel well?“ Hope assured her, squeezing her and Josie settled into the soothing embrace. 

Letting Hope’s very presence blend everything else out. Maybe it would have been better to stay inside, to accustom to her change but Hope had looked delighted and giddy to start the day.

“No, it’s alright.“ Josie meet Hope’s inquisitive gaze steadily, smiling at her until Hope beamed back.

“Then let’s go.“ Hope jumped off her, auburn hair swishing around as she searched Josie’s closet, throwing garments at Josie, who stood up slowly her muscles sore from yesterday. 

Slouching only for Hope’s gaze to meet hers and quickly she straightened. The slightest hint of pain or weakness and Hope would blow off the whole day and they would stay here.

Josie was too jittery to be confined in the mansion again. Already itching for another run freely, to stretch her legs. The mansion feeling too cramped and her skin too tight.

She quickly dressed herself, stomach rumbling as the smell of chocolate chip pancakes teased her nostrils.

“Ready?“ Hope asked bouncing on the hill of her feet. Grin nearly splitting her face in half.

“Ready.“ Josie replied, not knowing she wouldn’t be prepared for the things coming.

Neck prickling as she stepped outside her room, following home to the kitchen.

All the while being watched by icy-blue eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys :) 
> 
> Was anybody else a little bit disappointed Josie set nothing on fire in this week's episode? Didn’t go dark? Not even gray. I mean the confrontation between Lizzie and her was not really a fight? Not that I want them to hate each other but a bit more fire could have been there.
> 
> Somehow the episode was cramped and rushed and not as angst filled as I thought. Personally I hoped Lizzie and Josie would be the focus of the episode with the Merge and anything but with it being the last episode before the series finale the plot was more important.
> 
> Whatever. Here is the second chapter and I hope you enjoyed it!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,  
> here is the third chapter I hope you enjoy reading it.  
> Who else is still reeling after the season finale?  
> Still can believe Hope did what she did. Can't wait for season two.  
> Have a nice day!

The rough bricks painfully dug into her back. Another anguished scream tore through the warehouse, revibrating in her brain. 

A broken cry as with a squelch the knife is twisted and pushed deeper into flesh. Bitter, metallic, the scent of blood filled the air, and she watched it pour out. 

A single trickle over a broad shoulder. Nails dug into wood and splinters of it bury themselves under fingernails. A cold chuckle fell from Klaus‘ lips.

“Torture is meant to be slow. Every cut, every stab, every fracture is like art. A stroke of the paintbrush, precise and with purpose. It takes time and you can’t hurry it or the work gets messy and isn’t satisfactory. The body is your canvas.“ 

Klaus explained unperturbed by the sobbing and begging of the man before him, reaching for the vampire’s cheek, mock cooing, while his other hand reached for a fingernail, ripping it out with one sudden pull.

The man screamed, trashing in his binds. Ashen and his eyes an eerie red.

“Im talking, I’m talking, please stop.“ His voice is hoarse from screaming and fear wafted from him in waves.

“You won’t want to kill them too quickly. When extracting information, always prepare for their lies. A creature in pain will do anything to make it stop. You need to push them to the point where they can’t lie anymore.“

Klaus pulled the knife out, ignoring the blood streaming out before the wound healed slowly. It left a scar on his shoulder, not the first one tonight, fine pink lines all over his torso. Looking like the webbing of a spider.

“If it’s punishment, you destroy every molecule of their being, but don’t kill them. Not when they beg for death. Death is a mercy and how will they do repentance if they are dead?“

He traced with the knife over the ribs of the man, calculating and then leisurely pushing it in as the man screamed, panting heavily and coughing as it punctured his lung.

“Especially with Vampires and Werewolves you take your time. You let them heal a bit in between and start anew.“ He finished with a bright smile on his lips twisting the knife. Raising is eyebrows amused by the shriek that followed.

Klaus still looking impeccable and inviolable after hours of fighting and kidnapping and now torture. Not a drop of blood on his clothes, not wolfed out. 

Not the beast inside in control but himself. Standing relaxed, idly playing with the knife in his hand. Every move with purpose and executed with perfection after decades of doing this. His voice deep and serene as if he really was just describing art or holding a lecture.

Josie swallowed, eyes watering at the stench of blood and agony, the salt in the air solidifying clotting up her lungs and leaving her breathless. Her stomach churned. 

The beast inside awakened and called to the surface by the coppery fluid and the cries of pain, sensing prey. Wolf prowling up and done in her mind. Scratching and howling to be set free as she reigned it in.

“You know he deserves it, right? He should not have tried to betray our family and hurt Hope.“ Klaus growled, eyes flashing golden and emphasizing his daughters name. 

He was able to smell her inner turmoil, her nervousness. His words rolled around in her brain.

“We need to set an example or everyone will attempt to harm our family. Weakness attracts them the same way blood attracts sharks in the water.“

Her wolf growled at the reminder. The last time someone had hurt her family, she hadn’t been able to help, to protect them. Remembering dark veins and red eyes. 

Klaus had saved them while she was standing uselessly around seconds away from being slaughtered. Hands turned into claws, chest rumbling.

“The best tools are the one’s given to us. Do you want to try it, little one?“ Klaus smirked, raising his hand in the man’s direction like a salesperson trying to sell a product.

Tilting his head as he inspected her. Testing her.

Josie ignored the tremor in her hands, let the anger and bloodlust of her wolf wash over her, quietening the voice, the whisper that told her this was wrong. Numbing her emotions as she gave her wolf more freedom.

With sure steps, she stalked forward out of the shadow she had hidden in. Josie observed how the man’s eyes widened in fear as golden eyes met his and his gaze darted to elongated fangs which shined in the dim light. 

Pale green eyes, glistening with unshed tears. His pupils blew as the pain registered and tears fell as her claws slashed deeply over his upper body.

* * *

The faint buzz of the city, the loud traffic, the noise of people talking and the exasperating repeating click of cameras thundered in her ears. 

Josie growled silently as she read the same passage for the thousandth time. 

Her hand twitched and relaxed periodically against her leg, claws leaving red crescents on her leg as another excited yell reached her hearing.

She wanted some peace and quiet, not the constant noise in her ear or her restless wolf. Not settling down fighting with her for control. 

It snarled to be free, to stalk and hunt as a gentle fall breeze brushed through its fur. To feel the strain in her muscles as it gave chase or leaped into a creek. 

Could imagine the crunching of dead foil under her paws. Although it was easy to reign in when they both wanted the same thing she had problems with it in everyday life.

Hunting and fighting in wolf form was effortless to her after Klaus’ training. He didn’t discourage her slips in control under the condition it didn’t happen around the others.

“You’re silent today.“ Hope voiced questioningly and Josie could imagine the worried twitch in her eyebrows even with Hope’s back turned to her. 

“I’m fine.“ Josie retorted, failing to hide the frustration in her voice. She concentrated on the book again, clenching her teeth as she didn’t even know anymore what happened in this chapter.

Hope hummed, resuming painting in the middle of the room, lulling Josie in a fake sense of security. Josie was aware that Hope wouldn’t let it rest and waited. 

Being proven right as Hope spun around from her easel and cerulean eyes bored into Josie. She felt like she was being x-rayed and her results checked for abnormalities.

Josie ignored it, fidgeting under the scrutiny, then snapping the book shut irked, throwing it to the foot of her bed. 

“What?“ Josie snapped, patience and slipping and wolf too close to showing itself.

“You’ve been huffing and sighing the whole day. Normally nothing helps you wind down more than a good book and companionable silence while I paint and you read. Only instead of reading you look close to ripping out every single page out of the book, so?“ Hope concluded, eyes darting over Josie’s face, eyebrows scrunched together as she searched for clues for Josie’s mood.

At Josie’s silence she continued. “Is it the mood swings? Or nightmares again? Or are you still sore over me kicking your ass today?“ Hope wiggled her eyebrows, beaming so dazzlingly, she easily lured a small smile from Josie, who rolled her eyes.

“Sorry. I just feel off, I guess.“ Josie sighed, rubbing her neck and averting her gaze. 

She had been on edge the whole day with her senses running wild overwhelming her and the nightmares, the screams that haunted her dreams only added to it.

“You know, you can come to me if you have trouble sleeping, so I can protect you from the monsters under your bed.“ Hope teased, hiding her concern as she walked to Josie, cradling her cheek gently. 

Josie exhaled, muscles relaxing as she leaned into the soft palm, despite the paint covering Hope’s hands. Not caring if the paint rubbed off on her. 

Sprinkles of color covered Hope from head to toe. Similar to the trees outside that turned into a sea of orange, red and brown. She was always messy while painting, forgetting she had paint on her hand and touching everything.

Nodding, and missing the touch as soon as Hope backed away to put her paintbrushes in their cases, it surprised her as Hope easily slipped onto Josie’s lap, embracing her tightly. Arms wrapped around Josie’s shoulders and Hope settled her chin on top of Josie’s head. 

Josie fell into the affection, the annoyed buzzing in the back of her conciousness receding as she gathered Hope more closely to her, burying her nose into her friend’s neck. Lungs filling with the familiar scent of home and vanilla. 

Wolf calming and settling down, tamed for the moment. Exhaustion creeping up on her silently.

“You seem more tired than usual, maybe we could have a sleepover tonight?“

Josie wished she could tell Hope what was bothering her. Getting some rest sounded heavenly in her ears, however Klaus‘ lessons were at night. 

It would be difficult to slip out with Hope beside her, she was a light sleeper and afterwards Josie had to shower more than once to get the smell of blood and death off her. Scrubbing at her skin until it was raw and pink.

With the Mikaelson’s vampire senses and Hayley’s it was hard to hide the late night trips. Even Hope’s senses were heightened, not yet on the level of a vampire or werewolf. For now, only the witch side of her activated.

Yet, she murmured her affirmations, enjoyed the affection Hope showed. Until her heartbeat speed up and before Josie could ask deft fingers poked into her ticklish spots. 

First yelping in shock afterwards giggling, muscles spasming as Hope abused her knowledge of Josie’s weaknesses without mercy.

Laughter kept her from finding the strength to buck off Hope or turn the tables on her. Falling back on the bed, wiggling to get away. “Hope, please.“ She got out in a brief pause in the attacks.

Opening her eyes she looked up to Hope as the tickling ceased. Beaming down at her with twinkling blue eyes, dancing with joy, her head thrown back laughing. Auburn hair falling over her shoulder. 

Propping herself up on her elbows, she stared up Hope, warmth filling her heart and spreading through her. Eventually she bucked off Hope and initiated her own revenge.

* * *

The coldness sharpened her senses. Her toes keeping her from sinking into the deep snow, as she silently stalked through the forest. 

Listening to the crunching of footsteps, the hurried heartbeat and the rustling of clothing. The clinking of chattering teeth and murmured curses.

Even in the dark, she evaded twigs and undergrowth that could betray her position, using the woods to shield her from view as she followed her prey.

Enjoying the paranoid backwards glances of her prey, and the following spikes of fear and the accelerated panting. Watched as breath crystallized into a white fog as if the person was breathing fire. 

Her gums aching and her wolf impatient, wanting to pierce soft flesh, to finish this hunt.

Instead she creeped closer, remaining undetected. All her senses focused on the woman before her. Her bones humming, the thrill of the hunt intoxicating. 

The unease of the woman teasing her nostrils, deep down knowing she was being hunted. Muscles tensing as they were nearly out of the woods.

The relief in the air and radiating from the woman was palpable. Her wolf ready for the chase, blood pumping and eyes blazing in the dark. 

Deliberately she stepped on a twig, observing as the woman whirled around, hands raised and where she was moments before smoke rose as flames licked and died in the snow.

A red haze fell over her vision. Bloodlust brimming under her skin, needling at her insides. Buzzing and making her ears twitch with each movement of her prey. The power in her body barely contained. 

Prowling closer and remembering Klaus words. Stifling the victorious growl as she knew she had her where she wanted her. No escape possible even with the woman now stepping into the clearing where her car parked.

Shoulders relaxed and while hands shook nervously, the witch pulled out her keys, thinking her mission to be accomplished. She had no time to react as a dark brown wolf jumped on her back.

It took a second for claws to dig into skin as the woman toppled and not a cry escaped her as sharp canines pierced her neck, snapping it with one twist. 

Blood filled her mouth, trickling down her maw and matted the fur on her chin. Magic prickled down her spine as she could feel the life force draining out of the witch.

She growled, shaking her head with her jaw still shut, the body spinning around like a rag doll. Wolf having hoped for a bigger challenge. Still burning with energy. Josie only set the corpse down as snow crunched behind her.

Looking up into icy blues. A cold, proud twitch on his lips as he stood beside her. Picking the bag up the woman had carried and rustling through it until he found what he had sought. 

An ancient looking in leather-bound book. Her hackles raised at the darkness emitting from it, smelling death, blood and pain on it and the musty smell usually associated with old tomes.

“Well done, little one.“ He smirked darkly, a glint of madness in his gaze.

Making the hairs on her neck rise and she suppressed the apprehension as he stepped closer, his hand brushing over her head for a fleeting moment.

“Come on now. There is still so much to do.“

* * *

Giggling they stumbled out of the car, clutching their sides and leaning against each other not to fall over as they erupted into laughter. The summer sun was shining down on them, sky clear and the streets bustling with people.

Rebekah slammed the car down shut, stalking away from them, head held high and tilted snobbishly upwards. 

Glaring as a snort and pearls of laughter followed her. Hayley closed the passenger door looking at them and mimicking the outrage and pouty face of the blond original. Setting off another bout of laughter from Josie and Hope. Needing to keep themselves standing.

Rebekah gave without a glance back them the finger holding it up in the air in Hayley’s general direction.

“Enough teasing Rebekah. You all know her gentle soul can only take so much.“ Freya stepped up with the many shopping bags on her arms and sunglasses resting on her nose.

The defense of her sister useless as she herself was grinning brilliantly and voice laced with mirth. Knowing her little sister could hear her.

“Exactly. You two should be ashamed of yourselves, teasing your Aunt so relentlessly.“ Hayley shot them a look, hands on her hips as she reprimanded them, dark brown eyes twinkling like a shooting stars in the night sky.

“What? We didn’t do anything.“ Hope sputtered, straightening herself up, arm still around Josie’s shoulder.

Catching Josie’s gaze and breaking into an innocent smile at Josie’s skeptically raised an eyebrow. Hope grinned with the tip of her tongue peeking through her teeth. Hayley put one arm over each shoulder, squeezing them close for a moment and lead them to the house.

“It’s still Girl’s night, who wants to watch bad horror movies?“ Her heat seeped into Josie’s body not uncomfortable even with the blazing heat the sun brought.

Josie snuggled deeper into the couch. Groggily blinking as Hope started at another jump scare. Blinking at the TV screen another horror flick seemed to play, indicating she had fallen asleep, buried between various body parts.

The five of them were sprawled on the couch together. She picked up on the whispered conversation between the two Mikaelson sisters while her eyes got heavier and heavier. 

Exhaustion over the last days and nights catching up with her. Klaus had become more restless after another attack too close to their family, interrogating and hunting down any leads while she helped.

When she got the time to rest, to finally sleep, horrible pictures, and the screams burned into her memories plagued her mind. Restlessness keeping her up, staring for hours on end at the ceiling and listening to the heartbeats of her family. Unable to sleep.

Now encased by uncomfortable heat, she was ready to succumb to her exhaustion. Inhaling deeply the familiar scents of wild roses, herbs, flowery perfume and vanilla. Safety and warmth. Home. 

Hope cuddled closer and she could feel a leg thrown over her move as she heard the clink of a wine glass.

A freezing nose brushed over her neck a stark contrast to Hope’s usually high body temperature. Despite feeling overheated she wouldn’t give up her position for anything, sandwiched between Hope and Hayley, her head resting on the formers shoulder. 

The horror film continued to play, and she watched numbly as the serial killer slashed the neck of another victim, blood spraying and the friends screaming in fright on screen.

Closing her eyes, she dozed not paying attention to the rest of the movie. Letting only the comfort and happiness register inside her, blocking the shrieks out. Her family, her pack around her, safe and sound was enough to distract her. Especially as Hayley pulled her closer to her side. Morpheus taking her once more.

Soft murmurs and slight swaying brought her back to the edge of awareness. Feeling herself being picked up into strong arms and she buried herself unconsciously closer. 

The vibrating of a silent chuckle and the steady heartbeat lulling her nearly back to sleep. Knowing she was safe. The smell of wild roses, forest and wine clinging to Hayley. A scent she knew by heart.

Josie was gently laid down on her bed and Hayley tucked her in. A gently brush of lips against her forehead and fingertips traced over her cheek, brushing back wayward strands of hair.

“Goodnight, little one.“ Hayley whispered lovingly, before turning to leave.

“Mom?“ She mumbled in a sleepy haze, not wishing to be alone with her mind. 

“I’m here.“ The bed dipped, and Hayley gathered her back into her.

Neither Klaus nor the nightmares came that night. She slept soundly for the first time in months.

* * *

A tremor went through her. This was it. Her ordeal. Klaus trusted her to do this while he was attending other matters. The witch was still out for now and she had injected him with herbs that would suppress his magic and the shackles around his limbs. Making sure nothing would go wrong.

She was supposed to interrogate him and afterwards to deal with him appropriately. Breathing in and out she concentrated, ensuring no one with magic could enter or leave the warehouse. 

She noticed the slight twitch in the witch‘s hand and heard his heartbeat sped up. Swallowing Josie steeled herself, she couldn’t show any weakness or hesitation.

Now it was a waiting game, waiting until he realized he couldn’t escape and knew she was aware he was awake. Calmly she set up the difference tools for tonight.

From daggers, knives, needles and different toxins which were not deadly however it would hurt and make the victim hallucinate.

“What do you want?“ He finally growled out, glaring at her.

She ignored him, sharpening one dagger in rhythmic strokes. Hearing him twitch and struggle in his binds.

“Answer me!“ Faster than he could comprehend she held the dagger to his throat. Cutting a fine line and watched as it bleed slightly.

“Your worst nightmare. Cooperate and less suffering will be involved.“ Josie advised and avoided the headbutt.

“You got to be kidding me. How old are you 14?“ He snorted, shaking his head.

“Thirteen but that won’t make that hurt any less.“ She said and her fist connected with his face.

Not with her full strength or it would behead him. She listened to the crack of bones and observed in eerie silence the blood pouring out of his nose and the shocked cry he gave.

Blue watered in excruciating pain and he tried to reach for his nose. Blinking for moments disorientated with the tears in his eyes, blurring his vision.

“Fuck. What do you want?“ He chocked out blood running over mouth and chin as nothing stopped it.

Even though the room scented heavily of blood, she sensed his unease and fear quite easily. Turning away from him she picked out one of the smaller knives, holding it up into the light on purpose and noticed the spike in his breathing.

“I want answers.“ She stalked up to him meeting his darting eyes with an icy stare. Despite him being twice her age she could see his throat bob as he swallowed heavily.

“Why did you try to attack the Original family?“

“How about my name, age or favorite color?“ He mocked and Josie arched her eyebrow at his insolence while he was at her mercy, reminding him of it with a well-placed punch under his sternum, hitting his solar plexus and shutting him up efficiently. 

Not hard enough to knock him out but he wheezed ringing for air.

“Okay, no jokes. My name is Jamie Walker, and yours is?“ The witch brought out in between breaths and earned him another punch, this time into his stomach.

“I asked you a question.“ Josie stated observing the tightening in his jaw.

“At least tell me your name before you kill me.“ He asked continuing at her tilted chin. “Yeah, we both know how this ends, so?“

She averted her gaze, calculating her next move. Josie could just go on. He would break. From his twitching and his response to pain he wasn’t used to injuries. Yet he hid something in his gaze, in his calmness in the face of his own death.

“Josie. Now why did you attack the Mikaelson Manison?“ She twirled the knife in her other hand. 

“Nice to meet you, even if it could be in better circumstances.“ He smiled which fell as she slashed with the knife through his face. 

Leaving a shallow cut from his temple to his cheek. Like all wounds in the face it bleed extensively.

“Because the Mikaelson’s are monsters that terrorize our city.“ Jamie snarled, chocking as her fist connected with his jaw, snapping his head forcefully to the side, not breaking it.

“Was Hope Mikaelson the primary target?“ She scrutinized his features for a nervous tick.

“God, are you the guard dog of the Mikaelson’s? A groupie of the family? Shouldn’t you be singing Disney songs or stare longingly at Boyband posters?“ Another punch in the face. 

“Fuck no, we were aiming for Klaus. I would never harm a child.“ The witch spit out blood.

“Who else was involved in the assault?“

“What? So that monster can kill them all? I rather die.“ A spark of defiance was in his glare.

“You will. Beforehand you will tell me what I want to know.“ Josie stared back at him not intimidated or surprised by his rebellion in the least. 

“Do you have a sister?“ Jamie asked after a while, groaning as he moved upright in the chair.

The question registered a few seconds late and when it did; she stumbled over nothing on her way back with a syringe.

“You have. Wouldn’t you do anything for her?“ Jamie continued in her silence.

It caught her off guard and the flash of blonde and a familiar snickering echoed through her mind. Lizzie. Her twin. Her sister.

“Yeah, I would have.“ She whispered without thinking.

“My condolences. I have a younger sister. Maya younger than you. A prodigy with magic.“ He told her a slight smile on his lips as he stared into the distance.

“Why are you telling me this?“ Josie shook of her memories of her twin, furious she had given him any insight.

“Because of Klaus. It won’t take long for him to come after our coven again. After my sister. I’m the only one she has now and I would die to protect her, can you understand that?“ He peeked up to her imploringly.

For the first time that night she examined him. The desperation in his features, the dirty blond hair, the ripped shirt and the tattered jeans. On his arms a bracelet in different shades of pink. 

Similar to the friendship bracelets Hope and her had made for one another.

Handmade by the looks. She averted her gaze, stepping back. Trying to suppress the compassion rising in her throat. 

She was doing this to protect her family. He had attacked them. He was not an innocent.

“You would do anything for your family, wouldn’t you?“

Josie turned away from him, supporting herself on the table as her resolve cracked. She was doing this for them. How many times now had she killed and harmed in the name of family? Shaking she eyed the blood on her hand, guilt leaden in her stomach. Jamie had a sister.

“Where are your parents?“ She asked, back to him. Closing her eyes and focusing on his heartbeat.

“Killed by vampires. My sister and I were the only survivors.“ He was telling the truth.

She was torn. Could she torture him and kill him with the knowledge a girl would lose her brother? The last link to her family. 

Josie was familiar with the pain of losing one’s family. The aching in her chest that was steady, always there, sometimes more, sometimes less. Her dreams still haunted by memories of her sister and her parents.

“Would you ever again attack the Mikaelson family?“ She rested her head on her hands, listening to the steady pulse.

“I want to be there for my sister.“ Jamie breathed out.

She couldn’t, could she? Klaus lessons echoed in her head. She shouldn’t let sentimentality cloud her judgement. Yet Hope would never do this would she? 

“Promise me you leave and never return. You take your sister and leave New Orleans tonight?“ Josie straightened herself, blood rushing in her ears. 

She was crossing Klaus. Going against his commands. 

“I will.“ He nodded at her, breathing out in relief as Josie came closer. 

Freeing him shackle for shackle, shaking at the thought of Klaus and what he would do if he found out. 

He stood up, supporting himself on the chair. His face was a mess of blood and bruises. He grinned at her.

“I need to take down the shield afterwards you run as fast as you can, understood?“ Josie walked to the door whispering the spell. Concentrating on it as it was a complicated one.

The dagger pierced her back, and she fell to her knees as a leg kicked her’s out. 

Groaning she tried to stand, to turn as another stab came. Tearing through muscles and lodging into her bones.

“It was stupid to free me.“ Jamie leaned down, crouching over her and whispering into her ear. “I’ll kill you first and afterwards we will gather for another strike against the Mikaelson’s.“ He chuckled darkly and twisted the dagger in her back. 

Agony spread through her and she howled, lashing out at him. The magic restraints had worn off, and he had only to raise a hand to make her brain explode with pain. 

Josie didn’t know how long, couldn’t even think off defending herself, couldn’t believe she had been so naïve. So easily played. 

Although she couldn’t hear his ranting over her painful howls she sensed him stepoing closer ready to finish her. Josie forced herself to look up to see him watching how he raised the dagger over his head, preparing to strike.

A hand cracked open his chest, heart in hand and Jamie collapsed. The agonizing pain vanished and her blurred vision. 

“It seems you still had a lesson to learn, little one.“ Klaus threw the heart carelessly behind him, crouching besides her, pulling the dagger gently out of her back and helping her stand up on shaking legs. 

Josie didn’t meet his gaze. Ashamed to have been played and finding herself in need of saving.

“You never can trust them. I know it may seem cruel but we do what we do to survive, to protect. You know Elijah helped my father and my mother lock up the werewolf in me, shutting off a part for myself. Rebekah once helped an old family friend nearly kill me. I know how betrayal feels. He made it seem like you and him were the same. Like he was honorable. He wasn’t, was he? The scar he left will remind you of that.“ 

Klause spoke calmly stepping with her over his body and leading her out of the warehouse with an arm slung over her shoulder.

“Now you have two choices. You can go home. Scolding yourself for your weakness, feeling miserable for yourself. Or you can come with me. I know were the rest of them hide.“ 

Josie shivered in the freezing breeze of the night. Growling as she felt her muscles grow back together. Felt the burning in her gut spreading through her veins.

“You‘re angry.“ Icy blues observed her as she touched the wound on her back, saw her hands red with fresh blood. 

“I want them dead.“ Her wolf howled furiously and Klaus gazed down at her, a genuine smile forming on his lips.

“We can arrange that.“


	4. Chapter 4

Josie snapped the neck of the werewolf. He collapsed in a heap in front of her feet. 

Josie probed with her tongue against her lip, where he had gotten a hit in, tasting her own blood. She licked it away as the wound healed, knowing it must have stained her teeth with blood.

Josie shook out her muscles, arching her back until it popped. Sighing at her own soreness.

“Did you find anything?“ She didn’t flinch at his sudden appearance, familiar with his unexpected comings and goings.

“No. But we aren’t just dealing with witches.“ She answered pointing with her hand at the body in front of her.

Crouching beside it, her eyes caught sight of a string around his neck. Taking hold of it she recognized it as a talisman. 

It tickled something in the back of her mind, having somewhere already seen it but couldn’t quiet place where. She tucked it from his neck, putting it into her back pocket. She would research it later.

“Witches again. For being protectors of nature’s balance they always screw around with it.“ Klaus rolled his eyes, stepped over the surrounding bodies, heading for their hideout.

Heading for the direction were the stench of mutts was the strongest.

“Perhaps we should show them our way of keeping balance.“ Icy blue eyes met hers a grin on his lips.

Josie easily fell into step with him, relaxed in the silence between them. Looking down at her blood-stained hands, she glimpsed at her bracelet.

It was a broad, black leather bracelet with a single charm on it. The big curvy M. The Mikaelson family sigil. It was delicate, golden and priceless to her. 

Klaus had gifted it to her for her fifteenth birthday. Marking her as part of the family. Klaus didn’t even give Marcel that honor, yet he had given it to her.

Hugging her for a brief moment and a whispered Always and Forever. He had also etched it in the charm's backside. 

That and the broad smiles of the Mikaelson siblings as they watched had her eyes filled to the brim with tears. Shedding them in the safety of Hayley’s hug, which turned into a group hug nearly smothering her.

For the first few days she couldn’t take her eyes off it, fiddling constantly with it and Hope would nudge her, beaming brightly when she caught her doing it. The bracelet and the necklace were the only jewelry she ever wore.

The necklace had been a present from Hope and since then rested over her heart. Giving her strength and reminding her for who she fought. Hope had given it to her after she realized Josie was more fragile than her, which she wasn’t but she could hardly tell Hope this. 

Hope had charmed it to make quiet things heard in case she ever got kidnapped which was a high possibility being part of the Mikaelson Clan. It also had magic stored in. In dire circumstances she could siphon magic from it. 

Although there were many close call with attacks on the mansion or on family members, being part of the Mikaelson family was worth it. From the teasing and snarky remarks between Hayley and Rebekah, or the pranks Freya played on her siblings for getting cocky or annoying her with their vampirism to the incessant bickering from Klaus and Elijah.

“So Hope is on a date?“ Klaus interrupted her thoughts, going for nonchalant, despite his blazing golden eyes betraying him.

“Didn’t Hayley tell you Hope’s love life was off limits?“ Josie asked rhetorical, avoiding a lower hanging branch.

“As a concerned father I like to think I have the right to know. Especially if the boy in question is a curly haired peasant unworthy of my daughter’s attention.“

Long flowing glorious blond hair, hazel eyes which sparkled like liquid gold in the sun and his smile blossomed like a flower in spring. At least from what she heard from Hope’s gushing. Tuning her out after a while and kept reading.

Roman. Hope’s boyfriend.

“I wouldn’t know. Hope didn’t tell me and I didn’t ask.“ Josie shrugged like she didn’t care.

“So I’m to believe that my daughter’s soulmate doesn’t care about her love life.“ Klaus mockingly arched an eyebrow, a move she was familiar with from Hope.

“I don’t think it’s any of my business. Hayley met him and approves of him, so he can’t be a threat to Hope.“ Josie remarked not wanting to think too long about the subject.

Hope was her own person. She and Josie had decided together after the whole soulmate talk Hayley and Freya had given them, that it didn’t really matter. 

They were best friends, teenagers and there were not any romantic feelings whatsoever to speak off. They had their whole life to live, to figure it out and for now they were best friends. She was all right with it. A smiling buffoon wouldn’t change that.

“Hm and Hayley has never been wrong in her entire life-“

“I would be the first to rip him to shreds if Hayley turned out to be wrong.“ Josie cut him off, smiling up at him.

“If you got to him first.“ His eyes blazed, and he bared his teeth, grinning.

Josie shook her head, chuckling, following him to the edge of the swamp. The stench intensified around a cave entrance. Body thrumming with anticipation, she listened for any noise. 

A dozen heartbeats and murmured conversations. Mutts and Witches. Meeting Klaus gaze she nodded at his silent question. Ready for their next skirmish.

“Knock, Knock, today is your lucky day.“ He crowed loudly and seconds later they stood across from a little hoard of werewolves. “One of you get’s the opportunity to live.“ He finished, spreading his arms wide.

The mutts reacted in an instance, jumping forward. Josie easily sidestepped the swipes of claws. Her wolf howling at being challenged. Numbness spread thru her, primal instincts taking control. Slipping into a frenzy.

Laughing as she tore the throat out of one and threw away another. The illicit thrill of the fighting and killing, flushing through her. Snarling, she didn’t wait for the next to come, leaping directly into the enemy. Klaus chuckling echoing in her ears.

* * *

A smack against her shoulder awakened her.

“Huh?“ She shot up, hairs sticking to her mouth while she checked her surroundings.

Looking for a threat, only finding stacks of books and a snorting Freya.

“Less napping and more researching.“ Freya ignored the heated glare Josie shot her, opening the ancient tome in her hands and skimming over it.

Josie stretched her stiff muscles, yawning and trying to shake away her drowsiness. 

After Klaus and her hunt yesterday, getting no answers but more questions, they had found a lot of weird symbols and runes. They were even tattooed on the dead witches. Klaus recognized none of them so he had showed them to Freya.

He also easily offered her up as a research assistant as Freya wasn’t familiar with them either. Giving her a crooked smile and a wave as he left her. Normally Josie loved to read. No matter if it was magic books, history or fiction. Jumping from genre to genre. Even the monster lexicons and folklore Hope would huff about. The reading assignments from Freya or Hayley as part of their homeschooling. Hope preferred to read thrillers in her free time.

But being offered up for hours of reading after not sleeping for days didn’t exactly thrill her. The nap only seemed to have made her even more tired. Rubbing her eyes and holding back another yawn, she tried to concentrate on her makeshift pillow the book she should have read.

The words made little sense to her, letters dancing over the page and meaning escaping Josie. She groaned frustrated.

“Why so tired?“ Freya asked, not looking up from her reading.

“Nightmares.“ Josie replied shortly, having learned her lesson in saying ‚nothing‘. It would only invite further questions and scrutiny of her behavior.

Freya hummed, giving her a look over her book. “I could give you a portion for tonight or until we found a better solution.“

Josie nodded, knowing she wouldn’t take it. First, her higher metabolism may react badly to it and the risk to be drowsy or not aware in a fight was too high. Second, it wouldn’t stop Klaus from coming and waking her up for another trip. So it was of no use. 

Freya opened her mouth, preparing to say something. A loud explosion rocked the mansion interrupted her and books tumbled out of the shelves surrounding them. 

Josie avoided a book heading for her head as aftershocks vibrated through the mansion. A trickle of magic ran over her spine, making the hairs on her neck rise.

“The Protection wards have fallen.“ Freya breathed heavily because she was connected to the wards around the mansion.

She was pale and sweat collected on her forehead as she murmured an incantation. Collapsing in herself, Josie rushed to her side supporting her.

“This might buy us some time.“ Freya lead them both out of the room, closing the doors behind them and whispering another spell to make sure the Mikaelson knowledge, the powerful, dangerous spell books wouldn’t fall into the wrong hands. 

“Any idea who would attack us?“ Josie asked, head moving in the direction the footsteps got louder.

Josie concentrated listening to where the rest of the family was. It would be best to fight together and not in little groups that could be easily overwhelmed and picked apart. 

She had hoped Hayley and Hope would still be in town, far away from the mansion, but they seemed to have just came home, heartbeats indicating that they were on their property, not in the mansion.

Cursing she steered into the direction of the elevated heartbeats. They had already encountered the enemy. A whoosh and a threatening growl. Klaus. She couldn’t hear Rebekah, Kol or Elijah anywhere in the mansion.

Freya tripped and only Josie’s quick reflexes kept her from falling. Something wasn’t right. Freya was the greatest, most powerful witch she knew. Not even the protection wards could take that much energy from her. Except-

“They cursed the wards as they were still connected with you.“ Josie exclaimed and Freya nodded having realized the same.

“Hope was connected with them too.“ Freya confessed and Josie’s heart stopped.

Their family was being attacked by an unknown enemy. They had crippled Freya and Hope powers and only the half of the family was home. Great.

With Freya resting on the wall, back turned she didn’t see a supernatural turning the corner. Josie did.

Despite recognizing the threat a second too late, she was faster sending a fireball before the witch could finish her incantation. Freya and her watched her burn.

“These are the same symbols like the ones the witches had.“ Josie whispered, helping Freya straightening up.

“How do you know?“ Freya asked, looking at Josie weirdly.

Not a moment later a dozen more supernaturals swarmed them, encircling them and cutting off their way outside to get to their family’s side. Again it wasn’t just witches, like in the swamp werewolves were with them. Freya cursed and turned so they were back to back.

Josie knew the odds weren’t in their favor.

Spell after spell they unleashed, howls and screams echoing thru the walls. Murmuring incantations and not a second to breathe as another enemy took the place of the fallen.

She couldn’t move with Freya holding herself up with her back, thus claws and teeth came too close for comfort.

Josie could turn. It would expose her, to Freya and the world, would leave Freya without support and vulnerable. This wasn’t a situation where she could just rush the enemy. She had to be patient and wait for an opportunity.

You only turn in the direst of circumstances and only to protect Hope.

Klaus command echoed through her mind. Shaking she pressed herself closer to Freya. Feeling her falter. Avoiding another claw swipe her eyes darted over her surroundings, looking for a way out, for a higher ground where they could defend themselves better. Maybe somewhere she could ditch Freya, transform and come back unnoticed.

Magic radiated like a beacon. Resting heavily on her tongue like smoke making her cough. Trying to shake it off, a deeper female voice echoed through the mansion. Sending shivers down her spine.

A tall woman, bathed in blood with a creepy smile on her lips, flashed in Josie’s mind. Distracting her and the next thing she knew a sword was sticking out of her stomach.

Josie stumbled. Disbelieving looking at the object piercing her abdomen. Shaking she fell to her knees, warm blood soaking her shirt. Arms embraced her and Freya screamed, magic shooting out of her body and pushing back the enemy.

Warm liquid sprouted out her mouth as she coughed wetly. She grasped the sword weakly. Her ears were buzzing and, black spots were dancing in her vision.

She felt Freya shake her, watched drowsily as her mouth formed words. Josie coughed, attempting with her remaining strength to push out the sword.

Blood filled her mouth. Hands over hers, stopping her from removing the weapon. Enemies regrouping and heading for them.

Hope. She had promised. She needed to find Hope. She needed to protect Hope.

The last she felt was a hand cradling her cheek, the touch feather-light. A flash of blonde and gleaming sky-blue eyes, a familiar giggling in her ears.  
She blacked out.

* * *

Klaus snarled, struggling against his cuffs. His curses fell on deaf ears. His arms tethered to the cold wall over his head and his legs, to the ground. The chains rattled loudly as he used his full strength to arch off the wall.

“Would you two stop?“ Freya snapped to the right of him.

Klaus headed her words, watching her as she seemed to try to free them magically. The rattling of chains continued, Hayley fighting against the chains, more beast than human. Eyes glowing golden, claws fully formed, only finding purchase in her own flesh. Single mindedly trying to get to Hope, who was chained to the wall between Hayley and Klaus, still unconscious.

An unknown enemy had overpowered and captured them. His other siblings were somewhere else and Josie was missing. He could smell her blood, wafting from Freya’s bloodstained hands and clothes. Making the beast in him itch. 

He shook away the thought. His daughters soulmate wasn’t defeated easily. He had trained her. Nurtured the animal in her. Made her strong. Forged her in fire, molded her to be deserving of Hope. An equal to her.

“You should stop struggling. I made these chains specifically for you. There is no escape.“ A deep female voice said and half a dozen witches entered the room.

Sealing up the only tunnel leading to them with magic. Making sure no one would enter or leave without their permission.

“Fantastic. I didn’t mean to leave before I ripped out every single heart of those responsible of our imprisonment.“ He smiled brightly, noticing how some witches took a small step back from him.

Eyes darting nervously around. Only a few, the coven leader met his gaze steadily.

“Big talk for someone chained to the wall. Or are you hoping for a rescue by your siblings? Because they would be indisposed for the moment.“ The tall woman stated.

She had a dark complexion and covered in the same runes and symbols of the last witches he had fought.

His siblings. He hid his brief shock. They were the strongest creatures in the world. The monsters nightmares were about. Still, he had a back-up plan.

“Ah, you thinking of the little Siphoner aren’t you?“ The woman got closer to him, the corner of her lips uplifting in a mocking twitch. “She helped you fight our brothers and sister, right?“ She nodded to herself, twisting to the stony altar in the middle of the room. Picking up a ceremonial looking dagger.“ She also had prior commitments I believe. Meeting death and all that.“

No. She could protect herself-

“Josie!“ His head snapped to his daughter.

Having woken up and screaming at having heard her soulmate was dead. Hayley’s howl also echoed through the tunnels. 

He wasn’t even sure if she was part vampire. If she could turn into one. She was the first not born werewolf.

“I WILL KILL YOU!“ Hope’s eyes blazed, the room around them shaking with her fury.

The coven leader seemed surprised, before they chanted. Counter acting Hope’s magic until the room ceased to shake. 

They all panted heavily and Hope collapsed against the wall, sobbing. Tears running over her cheek. Breath hitching in between sobs. Mumbling Josie’s name.

“I think we will begin with you.“ The witch in charge said, stepping up to his daughter, making his vision bleed into red as both he and Hayley thrashed against their binds. Any rationality flying out of the window as the dagger cut his daughter’s flesh.

* * *

Josie shot up, inhaling sharply. Turning to the side and spitting out blood. Hand scrambling to her stomach. The only evidence they had stabbed her was the rosy, thick line against her skin and her blood covered shirt.

Slowly she sat up, dizzy. Checking her senses and her body. Heartbeat strong in her chest. Still alive. Relieved she exhaled. 

The mansion was eerie quiet. Whereas no bodies were on the ground but debris, fragments and splinters littered the floor. Destroyed furniture, blown out windows and blood adorned the foyer.

Standing up on shaky legs, she listened for any signs of life, finding none. Closing her eyes, she focused, trying to single out one scent. There.

Leading her outside, she inhaled the stale scent of vanilla. It tasted bitter on her tongue and the realization why only came as the smell lead her to a pool of blood.  
Hope’s blood. Hope had bleed. Hope was injured. Hope had been captured.

Klaus‘ and Hayley scents were intermingled with Hope’s. The magical residue heavy in the air. Sending a shiver down her spine. Someone had burned a circle into the grass, a symbol. They all had been rounded up and seized.

Growling she raked with her blood caked hand through her hair. Overwhelmed and furious by the scent of Hope’s blood. She had no idea, who had seized her family. Was alone, not knowing who else got captured. Klaus, Hayley and Hope for sure. Freya couldn’t have withstood the flood of assailants long after her tap out.

She had only one lead. Hope’s blood, her scent. She always could pick it up. 

Josie ignored her light-headedness, ignored her sore muscles. Transforming hadn’t hurt that much in a long time. 

She had to compose herself for a moment, breathing in and out the familiar smell of her best friend. Concentrating on it, till it seemed to have soaked every molecule of her body. Was etched into her senses. 

Snarling, she followed the trail. Howling a threat into the midday sun. Wolf and her in synch. A single goal in mind.

Josie had to avoid, being seen by a lot of humans. Her route going straight thru the heart of New Orleans in the middle of the day. She took longer than she could stand.

Paws itching to run, to hunt down her adversaries.

Finally she stalked into a clearing at the edge of the forest. A dilapidated building, overgrown by ivy her objective.

It would have looked abandoned if not for the guards posted on the door. Hollow footsteps below her alarmed her. Right beneath her must be a network of tunnels. Catacombs with an unknown amount of enemies.

The rational decision would be to wait, to stake out the shift changes, or look for a window of opportunity. Even maybe wait for Rebekah, Elijah or Kol to show up. Not to go in alone. 

Yet life had already taken one family from her.

It would not take another.

Without further ado she leaped out the undergrowth, tearing out the throat of her first unexpected victim.

* * *

He wanted nothing more than to kill them. Having dared to touch his daughter, to draw blood from her and him and now casually chanting. Not the least faced by his threats. Thinking they would get away with it.

Hayley hadn’t calmed still raging against her chains, exhaustion slowing her motions. Freya beside him watched the happenings in front of them like a hawk, likely trying to figure out what this witches want from them. Hope catatonic with grief, hanging in her chains.

Klaus didn’t know how to escape these manacles, blind fury hazing his thoughts. 

A crash and screams distracted the witches, stopping their chanting. They looked drained some of them shaking like leafs.

“We aren’t done. The wards will hold everyone off.“ The leader barked. 

Good, they still needed time to finish what they started. They closed their eyes once more, beginning the spell anew. He listened trying to figure out who was coming for them. However his senses were also cut off.

They could hear screams and shrieks, and some witches opened their eyes as the cries drew nearer. 

“Don’t let yourself become distracted.“

A wolf jumped through the wards. He could smell the burning of flesh and hair. Faster than any witch could react the wolf had already torn the head of the nearest one.

Blood spraying the walls and witches screaming in fright. Backing away.

This alone would have made him smile, yet the familiar dark brown coat of the wolf told him exactly who it was. 

The wolf teared through their ranks, not stopping for a second. Blinking in and out of vision. Copper scent filling the room. 

The cracking of bones, the tearing of skin, the wails of pain and the victorious, furious howls a dark symphony in his head.

Even though she avoided the spells and curses sent after agile they caught her off guard with a throwing knife dipped into wolfsbane he guessed at the hiss and pained yowl.

Piercing the wolfs side and the power of the throw amid jumping, brought it to fall behind the altar.

There was no sound. The remaining witches gathered on the other side of the altar. Hands raised and ready for the slightest of moves. Close to them. Not close enough so he or anyone else could get to them.

A knife flew, dropping another witch inches from him and a fireball scorched the wall beside him. Then out of an cloaking spell Josie appeared right next to the last three.

Ashen with the dagger still in her side, clothed in a jacket and hastily thrown on trousers. Eyes golden and claws and teeth elongated.

She blocked the spells coming at her, reflecting one that made a witch bleed out of many cuts that appeared on her body. One cut through her shield, not stopped by it but weakened. Cutting her face diagonally from chin to cheek. 

Yelping she ducked just in time for a blow aimed at her face, ripping the heart out of the witch. The last standing was the leader. 

Smoke clouded the room, therefore Josie couldn’t stop her. Hiding her from vision and as it dissipated, the leader had disappeared.

Leaving Josie bleeding and heavily panting in the middle of the room. Clutching the altar, knuckles white with the force of her grip, shaking.

“Josie!“ Klaus broke her out of her fatigue and her head snapped up in his direction.

Her eyes were clouded, glistening with agony. More beast than human.

“Free me.“ Klaus commanded, surprised by the snarl he got as a response, the twitching of muscles visible in her jaw.

He observed her shaking her head and when she looked up her eyes were dark brown. Shivering, she went up to him. Checking the manacles. This close to her he could smell death on her. He said nothing as she slightly leaned against him and he could feel her trembling.

Josie’s hands glowed red, siphoning the magic out of his bonds. When she stopped a little more color was in her face. Then she broke his shackles. Klaus stepped forward, grasping the handle of the dagger still piercing her side. Pulling it out as she once more snarled in his face, teeth bared.

“Free Freya then we will hunt them down.“ Klaus spoke with command. Knowing she wouldn’t follow without a direct one.

* * *

Josie weakly nodded, vision swimming and side aching. 

“Josie?“ Her eyes immediately found stormy blue ones.

Feet leading her with little thought to Hope. Her eyes were red, tears still staining her cheek. Josie involuntary growled, gently brushing them away.

“They said they had killed you.“ Hope breath hitched, struggling against the cuffs at her hands, wanting to reach out.

Josie touched them, siphoning and breaking them easily. Although Hope hugged her so tightly, hurting her already abused body she let it happen. Wolf rumbling, glad to see Hope unharmed. Feeling Hope nuzzling into her neck for a moment before stepping back.

“What happened?“ Blue darted between golden. A hand cradled her cheek, Hope inspecting every inch of her.

“Josie!“ Klaus bellowed, stepping back into the room, glaring at her. 

Even more when he saw her standing beside Hope. She flinched at his tone, stepping back from Hope.

“The Ward is still up and we have to get out of here before they flee.“ He growled. “Hope will free her mother and aunt while we take care of them. Come one.“ Josie turned to him, a hand on her wrist stopping her.

“Whatever is happening, Josie you stay with me okay?“ Hope stared at her, trying to pull her closer.

“Little one.“ She broke eye contact with Hope. 

She was here to save them. To protect Hope. The ones that hurt them were still out here. She shook off Hope’s grasp, stepping up to Klaus, breaking the spell holding them in and turning back into a wolf as he whooshed away.

Ignoring the yelled Josie. How her wolf wanted to turn back. To get to Hope’s side.

Outside of the tunnels it was a carnage. More bodies littered the ground. Screams and howls and other unpleasant odors flooded her senses. She stayed with Klaus. Fighting alongside him.

Tearing apart witches and crashing into other werewolves. Turned werewolves. Wolves bigger than her. Getting on her hind legs to meet them blow for blow. Rolling and clawing. Biting into legs and necks. Blood matting her fur. Howling as her skin was torn or broken.

Killing them and watching them turn back into humans. The next one already pouncing on her. Shaking one off only for another to pounce on her. It was a red haze. Pain and Blood intermingling in her mind.

Animalistic carnage. Wolf not getting weaker but stronger with every kill. With every drop of copper spilled. Agony fading out. Her bones humming. Leaving behind a massacre in her wake. 

Yelping as a strong arm got her unexpectantly pushing her onto her back. Blonde hair tickling her snout. Rebekah crouched over her, prepared to rip her heart out.

Faster than she could blink, she wriggled out of her grip, turning back to human form.

“Josie?“ Rebekah looked at her disbelieving, hesitantly holding her hand up as if to touch her.

Klaus painful roar resounded through the skirmish and Josie turned back, following his sounds. Finding him in battle with the woman of her vision. As he distracted her, Josie hastened her steps, paws sinking into the wet ground, muscles tensing as she jumped.

Blinking dazed as the witch shoved her into a tree with a loud crack. Coughing, she watched with black spots dancing in her vision as she also sent Klaus flying.

Growling she rushed her again, getting in a swipe of her claws only for fire to scorch her back. Evading another spell, she went for a bite only to be kicked directly in the face. With more force than a human should have.

Klaus appeared on the witch's other side, dodging a curse flying towards him. They worked in tandem, getting punches in. The witch didn’t seem to weaken.

“ENOUGH!“ Another powerful wave sent both her and Klaus flying.

Panting she tried to get up, her legs to shaky, and she hit the ground once more. Despite the ringing in her ears she felt her coming nearer. Knowing a deadly strike would follow.

Her legs gave out under her as she tried to scramble away. A foot on her neck kept her down, cutting off her air flow. She struggled.

“GET AWAY FROM HER!“ Hope’s voice rung out and a massive wave of magic, rushed over them.

Then warm arms wrapped around her. Helping her stand up on her own four feet. Ash, blood clung to her, still the vanilla remained.

“I’ve got you, Jo.“ Hope gathered her close, taking some of her weight.

By the time the other witch could stand up, Hope had healed her up. Josie still felt weak but not like she would drop dead any second. So as the enemy came closer, she placed herself protectively in front of Hope. Snarling, teeth bared and making herself as big as possible to cover Hope as much as she could.

“Get behind me. I’m the one who is protecting you.“ Hope hissed stepping up beside her.

Josie growled at her, angling herself so she would be ready to get into the way of every spell aimed at Hope.

“It’s time for both of you to die.“ The witch snarled, looking haggard and exhausted.

Hope put a shield spell around them as a flurry of magical blows headed for them. Holding it up with one hand while she sent with the others her own spells against the leader.

Eyes glowing, icy and the same menacing spark like her father in her eye as she had her teeth bared. Not letting up. Keeping them both safe in the bubble while also engaging the witch.

It was not surprising as the neck of the witch was snapped and the heart torn out for good measure. Showing Klaus standing behind her. Sparing a fleeting glance at them, after he was sure the witch was dead and Hope was alright.

“Come on, this hunt isn’t over.“ Klaus said walking off, expecting her to follow him.

“Josie your staying with me, okay? I need you to turn back, please.“ Hope soft voice stopped her from trailing after her father.

Josie stopped and changed back. Letting Hope enclose her in her arms, steadying her.

“We have to stop them!“ Klaus whirled around, barking at her.

“She is not going anywhere with you!“ Hope snapped back, tilting Josie’s chin gently until she looked directly into her eyes.

“I have to protect you.“ Josie whispered, feeling herself being tugged into Klaus direction.

“You have. Look, I’m alright.“ Hope intertwined their hands, letting one rest over her chest, until Josie could feel the steady beat of her heart.

“Josie!“ Klaus bellowed again.

Josie glanced at him not moving an inch. Eyes darting over Hope’s face. Her still red eyes, the small freckles scattered over her cheeks, the determined twitch in her eyebrows, the warm, stormy eyes resting on her.

“Stay with me.“ Hope implored once more as Josie twitched in her grasp.

Josie nodded, wolf calming, soothed by the warmth radiating from Hope. Hope smiled tenderly, tucking a strand of hair behind Josie’s ear. Thumb whisking over Josie’s cheek, before she softly rested their foreheads together. Lulling her into an even breathing pattern until the haze over her mind was completely gone like a sun chasing away the shadows.

“Gadyen nan balans, gadyen nan la foi. Se pou nou fe sa yo dwe fe“ Hope’s lips brushed over her ear, whispering the spell.

Josie eyes closed. Familiar magic flooding through her and she succumbed to it willingly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,  
> here is the next chapter I hope you enjoyed reading it.  
> Have a nice day!


	5. Chapter 5

Giggling.

“Tag! You’re it.“ Josie felt a poke in her side.

Blinking she watched a blond-haired little girl sprint away from her. Laughing loudly while she ran through knee high grass. .

Sunflowers and other plants blossoming under the cloudless sunny sky. Birds chirping, a rabbit hopping over the grass, a soft breeze blowing through her hair.

Suddenly the girl stopped, looking over her shoulder and frowning at Josie as she noticed she hadn’t moved. Sky-blue eyes narrowing and sending a jolt through Josie.

“Come on, Jo don’t be a Spoilsport.“ The girl pouted, her eyes pleadingly widened.

“Lizzie.“ Josie breathed out bewildered, taking a step closer only for Lizzie to rush off snickering.

“Lizzie?“ Josie gave chase following the chuckles from her sister until she came to the edge of a forest.

It was dark. Quiet, unnaturally so. Gnarled trees looking like skeletons, barren like in winter, gray and colorless. .

A shiver run down Josie’s spine. Her breaths vaporizing in the sudden coldness. Frantically searching for her twin. .

In the middle encompassed in shadows a dead fallen tree. Not an inch of green, no vegetation only earth. A stark contrast to the grasslands before.

“Lizzie?“ She called out. “Lizzie!”

Superior senses straining for any sound, hearing nothing. 

“BOO!“ She spun around. “Scared you.“

There she stood with a raven on her shoulder and a dazzling smile. Wearing a yellow dress stained with grass and dirt. As if it was an everyday occurrence. 

“Jo?“ Lizzie asked, holding her hand out for her, which Josie took with little thought.

Following her sister deeper into the forest. The raven followed them. Her first look hadn’t deceived her, the rest of the woods looking barren. .

Lizzie hummed a familiar tune beside her swinging their intertwined hands. She stopped in a clearing, laying down so they could see the sky.

She traced her features, burning them back into her memory. Searching for when this had happened or had this ever happened? .

She had been too young and her memories of that age were fuzzy. While she was watching every movement of Lizzie, her sister was staring upwards.

“It could always be like this.“ Lizzie turned sideways, gazing at her.

“Yeah.“ Josie mumbled.

“You only had to go with us. But you didn’t. And now I’m here alone.“ Lizzie pouted a flicker of anger in her eyes. “We promised. Best friends forever.“

“We are. Of course we are.“ Josie exclaimed, reaching for Lizzie’s other hand only for her hand to go through hers.

“Liar. You have a new family. A new best friend. You left me. Forgot about me!“ Lizzie scream-

* * *

Josie shot up. A twinge of pain flickering through her lower abdomen. Wheezing her hand found her side, her vision swimming.

“Easy there, Love.“ Someone placed a soft kiss on her temple, a hand smoothing over her hair.

“What happened?“ Josie inquired reeling from seeing her sister. 

In particular as she gazed into another pair of blue eyes, the only difference a slight shimmer of green in them. 

This hadn’t felt like her other nightmares and never had she seen her twin in that clarity. What did it mean? Rebekah helped her sit up, fluffing the pillow behind her.

“We hoped you could tell us.“ Kol leaned against the doorway, dark eyes flitting over her.

Oh. The attack. The witches. Her turning in front of the whole family. She grimaced as she moved. .

Hope had knocked her out with a sleeping spell. Perhaps she should have been indignant about that but with how her head hurt and the whole stare of between Hope and Klaus-

Klaus. He wouldn’t be too happy with her.

Her rescue had been sloppy, and she had ignored, defied his commands. Better to find him now before his ire could fester and spread like an infection. 

Throwing back the duvet, she was glad that someone had clothed her. Otherwise it would have been very embarrassing. She rallied her own power.

Faster than the Originals could blink, she left the room, leaving their questions unanswered. She needed to find Klaus and ask him what they would tell the others. Maybe that it was a onetime thing, or that she had experimented with-

“HOW COULD YOU?“ Hope’s voice rung out, the walls of the mansion shaking with it.

Josie gulped seeking Hope’s heartbeat and finding it with others. Perfect. Instead of skulking around she stepped into the foyer on time to see Hayley wolfed out and growling in Klaus‘ face.

“What did you do to her? How long has she been like this?"

“I had reasons to be-"

Hayley’s eyes lit up with fury and she pulled her fist back and it was seconds away from meeting the Original Hybrid. Quickly Josie got between the two, creating distance. Stopping the strike as Hayley lowered her hands the moment she saw Josie.

“Josie?“ Both mother and daughter exclaimed, immediately closing in and hugging her so forcefully she as sure they had broken a few ribs.

“You should be resting.“ Hope loosened the embrace, softly cupping Josie’s neck, thumb stroking over her pulse point.

Josie swallowed heavily, shaking nervously. Especially as Hope eyes darkened with rage simmering in them turning them into the same color, the sky had in the middle of a storm.

“I woke up and wanted to make sure you were okey.“ A half lie. She was to 90 percent sure Hope was all right and Klaus was more of a priority. 

Seeing Hayley and Hope seething with barely concealed anger all aimed at the man in question was not a marvelous situation to wake up to.

“I’m fine and I’m not the one who fought an entirely coven and got stabbed.“ Hope eyes narrowed, boring into hers.

“It already has healed.“ Josie tried to calm her feeling the magic sizzling in the air but Hope was having none of it, opening her mouth for a sharp retort.

“Actually, I told that them told, too. With less effect.“ Klaus threw in glowering at Hayley.

“Alright? This is what you call alright? A fifteen-year-old killing. All because what? Because a madman talked her into it, turning her into this.“ Hayley seethed, her finger pointing threateningly at Klaus and then waving in Josie’s direction.

Josie shrunk in herself. So they knew. Magic tickled over her spine, electrifying and she observed how Hope’s jaw clenched with fury.

“How long has this be going on?“ Hayley turned towards her.

Josie averted her gaze, not answering. 

“How did he turn you? Why did he?“ Hayley’s growling got louder and Josie would have stepped closer to Klaus if Hope’s hand wasn’t still resting on her neck. Making the hairs on her neck rise.

“He was able to because the Werewolf gene was a curse cast by a powerful witch. A curse that’s inherited by everyone of the cursed blood lines.“ Freya explained and Josie’s neck snapped up to her, not having realized she was here too.

“And how would our dear brother have known that?“ Rebekah enquired appearing behind her.

Josie could scent the mix of anger and guilt in the air. The whole family gathered.

“I told him.“

“You knew what he was doing to Josie?“ Hope accused, glaring at her aunt, her grip tightening on Josie and she could feel the bite of her nails on her skin. “And you just didn’t care? Just watched him do it?“

“Josie showed no signs of having transformed. I thought he had failed and given up.“

“Showed no signs? What with the nightmares? You know Klaus. His relentlessness until he gets what he wants.“ Hayley snarled baring her teeth at the older witch. 

Hope stared furiously at her father. Magic emitting from her in waves. Seconds away from bursting out of her. Her touch scorching on Josie’s skin.

“He did it to protect you. To protect us. Because I wasn’t strong enough to.“ Josie interrupted, soothingly clasping Hope’s hand on her neck.

Hope caught her gaze, eyes darting over her face searchingly. As her eyes light up with even more anger, Josie noticed what she had let slip.

“The vampire attack in the mansion.“ Hope whispered and Josie flinched as if struck by a whip.

“No. No. Not even you would-“ Hayley stopped as she inspected Josie’s face. “SHE WAS ELEVEN.“

Hayley roared, disbelieving. Even Freya took a step back from her.

“Josie, why did you never say something?“ Josie broke the eye contact with Hope, aching at the betrayal in stormy blue eyes.

Her dishonesty out in the open, she glanced at Klaus who’s eyes were as cold as glaciers, showing nothing. Wolf under her skin getting agitated as it realized they surrounded it with no escape. 

“We did it to protect our family.“ Josie offered, tensing as all looks rested on her.

“Who else knew about this?“ Hayley shot a glare at every Mikaelson, head held high, every inch a queen.

“I admit I was aware Klaus was showing more interest in Josie although I was sure he wasn’t hurting her.“ Elijah confessed one hand in his suit pocket.

“Regardless of the consequences you still wait futilely for the day Klaus’ changes. You let that hope blind you and know Josie wears the marks of your unwavering support.” Rebekah fumed.

“What?“ Hope’s voice was deathly calm, not longer shaking with rage, stormy blues blazing.

Her eyes rested on Josie. Examining her as she could see right thru Josie’s clothes. Begging her to disagree, to dispute the idea. To tell assure her, Josie hadn’t hidden something like this from her. Hadn’t broken her trust.

Josie peered down at her feet, feeling oddly vulnerable. Hope’s eyes narrowed, disbelieve flitting over her features. 

Hope drew back from Josie turning to her father. The loose of her calming touch like a slap in Josie’s face a whimper nearly escaping Josie. What if Hope would never forgive Josie for this?

A cold chuckle fell from Hope’s and Josie could feel it crawling under her skin, muscles contracting. Not prepared for what would happen next.

“You know, I read all of your memoirs. Heard stories about the cruel insane Hybrid. The bastard son. I imagined you had changed for the better. I thought you were my white knight, never believing you to be the monster they described, as you believed. Until now. Serves me right for believing in you.“ Hope stopped in front of him and he winced. At her words and at the magic pressuring down.

“But that’s not the worst of it. You told my soulmate what you were doing was to protect our family. For me. When all you did was manipulated her to appease your own paranoia. To mold her into something she is not. I cannot allow that.“ Magic crackled in the air and she spared a fleeting glance at Josie.

“I want you to leave.“ It was deathly quiet.

The whole family held their breath. It surprised Klaus, his eyes darting over his family.

“I tried to keep you safe.“ Klaus defended himself, stretching his arms out wide. “Yet like always no one appreciates that.“

“You hurt her!“ Hope shouted losing her composure. “And you will never do it again.“ 

Sending her magic out and pushing Klaus violently back. The family scrambled forwards, speaking over one another. Chaos breaking out. This together with the suffocating magic in the air left Josie staggering. Pushing started. She didn’t know who to protect, who to side with.

“Guys?“ No one heard her.

Rebekah was shoving Klaus cursing him. Hayley was screaming at Elijah while Kol and Freya attempted to sooth Hope who was seconds away from exploding. 

Mansion rattling with potent magic. Wind tore through the mansion, gathering around Hope like a hurricane and she was the eye of the storm. Destroying everything in her path without mercy. And along with it caught Josie. Emotions swirling inside her, magic setting of her own until her own control slipped.

Beast fighting against her self-made shackles. Howling at being pushed into a corner. Remembering the distaste on Hayley’s face as she said into this. 

The disgust at her killing the witches. Not knowing it wasn’t the first time. Would she believe Josie to be a monster too if she knew? A madman just like Klaus? Everything she did was to protect them. Her wolf gained the upper hand.

She didn’t fight it letting the transition come. It numbed her confusing, spiraling human emotions. Thoughts clearing up. She needed to get out of there. She didn’t want to deal with this. Couldn’t see the disgust and disappointment in their eyes after they found out everything. 

Wouldn’t survive seeing the look on Hope’s face after she knew everything. Nobody had realized she had shifted, and she was already slipping out of the mansion as the first shout of her name rung out into the night.

* * *

A crunch of leaves woke her. Head shooting up and taking in her surroundings. She scrambled up, half asleep, shaking out her fur and paws hitting the earth..

Nose directing her as her mind was raddled from sleep. A fast thump thump thump caught her attention and her instincts took over.

Her stomach growling and the sweet scent of essence in her nose. The brown wolf gave chase, muscle memory kicking in. Comprehending it was a human nearly too late. Having already jumped off, ready to tear into her prey Josie transformed back, knocking over the poor human. 

Leaving Josie naked on a stranger. 

Panting she met eyes as green as the leaves on the trees around them sparkling like tiny fireflies. Shock, fear., amusement.

“That’s not how I normally end up in that position.“ The raven-haired girl smirked up at her, shamelessly letting her gaze wander over Josie, who was still on top of her.

Josie flushed, getting up as quickly as possible only to accidently cop a feel as she tried to find her balance. She stood up and cover her virtue. Her attempts sadly were in vain. She reddened. Avoiding the witch’s gaze.

“You should buy a girl dinner first or at least coffee.“ The girl stood up, teasingly wiggling her eyebrows.

Josie averted her gaze, the flush spreading further. 

She heard a zipper, and a jacket was hold out for her. Blushing, she peeked into green eyes and after a encouraging nod she put on the jacket. Despite at how little it covered her up, being taller than the other girl, she was grateful. 

“So I think I at least deserve your name. I mean your tried to eat me and not even in the fun way.“

“Josie Marshall.“ Josie stammered, manners kicking in and she held out her hand.

“Pleasure to met you. I’m Penelope Park.“ A smooth, warm hand enclosed hers.

She squeezed it then rashly released it. Playing with the sleeves of the jacket overwhelmed by the sweet smell of cinnamon teasing her nostrils. She sunk deeper into the jacket, subtil rubbing her nose over the hem and breathing in deeply.

“Is that your usual way to pick up girls? Not that I’m complaining however next time a little warning would be appreciated.“ Penelope winked, checking her out even more obvious.

Josie stole herself a quick glance. Raven haired, mischievous green eyes, smaller than her, cute smile.

“No, no, definitely not. This is the first time. Oh god, are you hurt? I’m so sorry, like so so sorry. Normally I have more control over myself.“ Josie assured her, hands gesticulating.

“First time jumping a girl or only the first time in that way?“ 

Josie chocked on her own spit, coughing violently. Penelope observed her a curious spark in her eyes.

“What is a werewolf doing alone in a dog park?“ She asked and only then Josie wondered over the lack of freak out about a human turning into a wolf. 

Although scenting Penelope it answered the question. “You are a witch.“

Josie tensed. Unsure after her last encounter with witches. She never had a pleasant encounter with witches as they always either hated all vampires, hybrids in general or just the Mikaelson family. Yet Penelope’s playful smirk soothed her and her arched eyebrow told her she had to answer her.

“I might have run away from home? My family found something out about me and they aren’t too happy about it?“ Josie confessed unsure, wringing her hands, remaining vague.  
Penelope’s smirk vanished, flirty posture changing and eyes softening.

“Do you have anywhere to go?“

“Not really. Maybe I should just go back home.“ Josie thought out loud. Knowing she couldn’t run forever and had to face the music, eventually.

“You can come back to mine.“

Josie stared at her disbelieving. “I nearly attacked you, you don’t know me and you invite me to your home just like that?“

“Just like that.“ Penelope tilted her head slightly, a breathtaking smile, twitching at the corner of her lips.

* * *

Josie watched Penelope go through her extensive wardrobe. Freshly showered and tucked into a big fluffy towel she sat on her bed. The room was tastefully furniture’d but Josie was more fascinated in the tall shelves overfilled with various books. From some she could even feel a hint of magic coming from.

“I could get used to a hairy jogging partner.“ Penelope mused back still turned to her. “It’s funny to see all my snobbish neighbors with their pocket-sized lap dogs do a double take seeing you.“

“They asked if I was spayed and the chihuahua thought it could take me. A wolf for crying out loud.“ Josie slightly growled, remembering how it had dared to bark at her as she was running as a wolf by Penelope’s side to the witch’s home.

“Yeah, the small ones are always the feisty ones.“ 

Josie automatically had to think of Hope, who was despite being older smaller than her and how fierce she could be. Unyielding and having a grown man quivering. She grimaced remembering how pissed Hope must be with at her. Finally, Penelope turned around throwing her some clothes. Before packing a bag.

Josie waited if she would turn around, not knowing if she should go back to the bathroom and in the end she used some of her superior speed and put them on. Surprised as the shirt only fell to her midriff, baring the rest.

“Do you have anything longer than that?“ Josie asked sheepishly, already feeling like she was taking advantage of Penelope’s generosity.

“Why? It’s gonna be hot out today, you’re hot, everything seems fine?“ Penelope smiled smugly.

Josie examined down at the now pink scar running over her abdomen. Normally it should have healed, faded into nothing, yet the sword had been likely a magical object meaning it could and would leave a mark on her. 

By far it was the biggest scar she had, only the one on her back, left from the encounter with Jamie, giving it a run for its money. She must have been silent too long as Penelope added.

“People can only shame you for something you are ashamed about. A scar doesn’t make you any less gorgeous.“ Penelope closed the distance, waiting with her hand hovering over the scar until Josie gave her consent, then lightly traced it with her fingertips.

Josie shivered, getting goosebumps. The skin more sensitive in a way. Staring into the soft green eyes and exhaling deeply as her muscles relaxed. Knowing she should stay alert, await an ambush, yet oddly trusting the witch.

“I’m not forcing you, okay? I can search for one of my hoodies which will cover it. It’s your decision.“

Josie nodded, and the witch gave her a bright smile.

“Great, so you can either go to school with me or hang out in my room until I come back?“ Penelope threw on a jacket, pulling the strap of her bag over her shoulder.

“School?“ Josie asked puzzled.

“Highschool? The hell hole every teenager hates on the planet?“ 

“I’m homeschooled.“ Josie confessed, rubbing her neck. “But I was always interested in going to a public school.“

“Lucky you. I will only be there for another month before my mother ships me off to boarding school.“ Penelope tilted her head giving her a silent go on as they walked down the stairs. “Then be prepared to be frazzled and regret everything.“

Josie swallowed at the evil glint in green eyes.

Josie was never ever going to high school. There were people everywhere. Boys who either didn‘t know what showering was or bathed in cologne. Girls with their perfumes were only slightly better, Josie’s nose burned and twitched. Needing to hold back a sneeze.

Teachers who randomly shouted at students but had no interest that Josie was just sitting in their class beside Penelope even if she didn’t belong there. It was loud everywhere. In the bathrooms were students cried on the toilets or in the halls where athletes cheered and bellowed like animals.

The history teacher was listing false facts, which she knew because Rebekah taught them real history not glossing over anything. Math and physics just annoyed her and Penelope snorted at her huffs.

French was fairly easy because Rebekah had taught it in addition to Hope and her. Penelope’s friends were lovely, including her in the conversation and not the least thrown off by Penelope’s explanation that she was a friend from oversee visiting. 

Even if she wasn’t sure if someone could call them Penelope’s friends and not just minions. Penelope drew people in with her charming smirks and quips and they fell all over themselves to please Penelope and from what she gathered even doing her homework for her.

Either way Josie exhaled with relief as they got out of school, leaving them behind.

“And? Still interested in public schooling?“ Penelope, nudged her with her shoulder, smirking knowing the answer.

“Bloody hell no thank you.“ Josie replied grinning as the witch threw her head back laughing.

“Yeah, I’m over it too. I hope boarding school will be better.“

“Where will you go?“ Josie inquired as they strolled to Penelope’s. 

“Salvatore Boarding School for the young and gifted.“ Penelope continued at Josie’s curious gaze. “It’s a school for supernaturals. They welcome Witches, Vampires and Werewolves.“

“I never knew a school like that existed.“ Josie replied thinking about all the factions coexisting peacefully together.

Seemed more like a dream when she thought about New Orleans and the remaining tensions. The nearly weekly murder attempts. The witches who hated them and the werewolves who only did slightly less because of Hayley and Hope.

“It’s a safe space for all supernaturals.“ Penelope glanced imploringly at Josie and she got the underlying message. “Even if the headmaster’s daughter is a piece of work.“

Josie chuckled as they stepped into Penelope’s home and got up to her room. Surprising herself with how at ease she felt around Penelope.

“So, my coven will meet today and the people not having a stick up their arse will gather for a casual meeting while the elders handle business. Would you be interested?“ Penelope informed, a hand playing with a raven lock.

“You think they would be alright with me being there?“ Josie hesitantly asked, apprehensive in facing even more witches.

“It would be and no one would really notice. Witches party hard and we don’t see each other that often.“ Penelope grinned at Josie nervous affirmations. “This will be epic, I promise.“

* * *

It was nearing midnight as Penelope and her stepped into the clearing in the woods. They overstepped a boundary spell meant to keep humans away and to soundproof the party.

The music was loud, the heavy bass buzzing deep into her bones. Cheering on one side was heard, where witches played magical Beer pong.

On the other side wild dancing, or sometimes grinding and making out. People smoking, drinking and talking merrily. 

All the different stimulations overwhelmed Josie, and she felt out of place never having been to a party. Never been around so many witches if she wasn’t fighting them. She tensed, alert as a witch stumbled, knocking into her. Apologizing before walking away. Wolf uneasy and on edge. Aware of what that many witches could do to her.

A soft touch on her arm, distracted her.

“You okay?“ Penelope asked noting her anxiety. “No harm will come to you here I promise.“

So Josie had been transparent about the witches. She assessed her surroundings, smelling the euphoria and joyfulness in the air. The sweat and alcohol and while on some witches hung around the smell of herbs, it was stale meaning they had prepared no ritual today.

She relaxed further as Penelope linked their arms, pressing them together close before guiding her to the beer pong table. 

There were three hoops in the middle of table and on both sides the beer cups. The only difference to normal beer pong was that the balls weren’t thrown though launched with a slight force of telekinesis in the plastic cups. Some of them even lit the balls up with fire before shooting them.

Penelope greeted acquaintances while Josie watched only listening with half an ear. So she wasn’t surprised as one of the fiery balls suddenly came close to her face, stopping it in the air with her own magic afterwards launching it into one cup with a hand wave.

The witches cheered, hooted and one drunk begrudgingly the beer. She grinned back before facing Penelope. 

Someone who knew she was a werewolf and now she had down magic in front of her. Swallowing she waited, nervously twitching. Penelope’s gaze was inquisitive, yet she squeezed her arm letting it slide. Instead, she concentrated back on her conversation like nothing had happened.

Warmth spread through Josie’s insides. Maybe not everyone would think her an abomination or would be scared of her knowing the truth.

They talked more about what the other was doing and Josie listened in when Penelope talked, pressing herself closer to Penelope’s side. Enjoying the subtle scent of cinnamon. 

Yet she couldn’t let her guard down completely. Foolishly trusting Penelope was one thing, trusting a hoard of unknown witches another. So she checked her surroundings in intervals. 

“Come on, we’re going to dance.“ Penelope stated after she excused them out of the conversation, leading Josie to the other dancing teenagers.

“That’s not how you ask somebody to dance.“ Josie protested not wanting to make a fool of herself.

For all her ballroom dancing lessons she wasn’t sure how to move with the music playing now.

“Is that so? How would someone go about it then?“ Penelope inquired, looking up at her innocently.

Josie dropped their linked arms stepping back. “May I have this dance, My Lady?“ She bowed slightly holding her hand out to Penelope.

“You most certaintly may.“ Penelope curtseyed, teeth showing as she grinned and took the offered hand. Guiding her into slight movements.

“Oh god you played me.“ Josie understood, the proud smirk on Penelope’s lips answer enough.

Penelope trailed her hand upwards until they were loosely wrapped around Josie’s neck and at her encouraging nod Josie lightly held on to her waist. Following Penelope’s movements as they danced.

Stiff as a board and eyes flickering everywhere but at the witch. Penelope rolled her eyes playfully before she stepped back, twirling Josie, looping their arms together. Goofing off without a trace of grace.

Chuckling as Josie twirled her and slightly dipped her, as they danced like the biggest fools. Luring snorts and snickers from Josie as she made faces.

Josie let herself be in the moment. Enjoying their proximity. Soaking in the witch's carefreeness. Letting herself fall into the embrace she offered as they only swayed to the music. Closing her eyes and relish in the easiness of it all. The voice telling her to stay alert quietening. 

Letting herself float with the current of happiness and teenage foolishness. Dancing unembarrassed. Playing Beer pong with Penelope and crushing all the other teams. Hugging and high-fiving at every score they made. Drinking for the first time and in spite of the horrible taste of the cheap bear drinking more until her senses dulled. So much an original vampire would feel it.

Savoring the shared smiles and glances. Awash in the moonlight Penelope was even more stunning. Green eyes sparking like Greek Fire, olive skin shining, raven waves spilling wildly over her shoulders and the cute dimples that appeared when she grinned beamingly. Her scent heady and clouding her.

The weight on her chest lightened the more she drank, the more she let herself forget. Nobody defining her but herself. Nobody knowing she was a monster an abomination. 

She giggled at terrible jokes, leaned carelessly into Penelope’s soft touches, at her back, when she threw an arm over her shoulder, when she stood so close to her that Josie could feel every breath she took. The tingles she got at every touch of skin.

It was easy after the millionth time Penelope’s glance flickered to her lips to close the distance between them and kiss her. Lips lightly brushing over each other, breath fanning over each other’s faces before Penelope captured her lips. 

Her eyes fluttered shut, taking in the sensation. Swallowing every minor sound Josie made, cupping Josie’s cheeks gently and pulling her closer. 

Briefly deepening the kiss. Making Josie shiver and pins and needles start up under her skin. Thrilling at the soft flick of a tongue against her own. Molten lava running over Josie’s insides. Biting down on Josie’s bottom lip and pulling it slightly with her, then releasing it. 

Not frightened as Josie’s eyes were no longer brown but golden, pupils blown. Grinning, smudged lipstick, green twinkling like emeralds, a beautiful blush dusting her cheeks. Josie didn’t let her go too far.

Around dozens of witches Josie gave her first kiss to a raven-haired witch.

* * *

Getting up the next morning wasn’t easy. They maybe had slept an hour. They hastily threw clothes own nearly turning up late for school. Josie following with no need to be prompted by Penelope. 

The party had been epic. Being free to do magic, to be with others, who knew about the supernatural world and weren’t over a hundred years old enjoyable. The whole energy intoxicating. 

The school day didn’t vary much from the first one. She and Penelope whispered and giggled annoying the teachers while they explained something. The witch telling her bits of gossip or amusing (embarrassing) tales about her classmates or the teachers.

Penelope’s gaggle of admirers (minions) following them and sitting together in their lunch break. Rolling her eyes as she listened to the History teacher droning on. Falling asleep in math and being awakened with a smirk and a tender slap on her shoulder by Penelope. Telling her she officially had the high school experience.

Shoulders brushing together as they marched side by side, grinning at each other. Penelope throwing in ideas of what they could eat at home as Josie’s stomach growled.

They were standing and snickering with Penelope’s minions as reality came knocking.

“Josie?“ Josie whirled around at her name, her shoulders slumping.

“Hey mom.“ She rubbed her neck not meeting her gaze.

“We’ve been searching for you.“ Hayley remarked, cautiously stepping closer to Josie.

At the “we” Josie checked uneasy at seeing Klaus after she just left. Finding only Hope a few meters from them leaning against their jeep. Auburn-hair looking like fire in the sun. A frown on her face, an eyebrow arched. Smelling the worry wafting from Hayley and the sweet scent of vanilla. Wolf immediately reacting and yearning seeping into her bones.

“I’m sorry.“ Josie whispered guilty.

“You have nothing to apologize for.“ Penelope intercepted Hayley as she closed the distance.

“And you would be?“ Hayley’s eyebrows scrunched together, gaze flickering from Penelope to Josie.

“Penelope Park. Part of the Park Coven.“ Penelope replied easily, standing protectively in front of Josie.

Josie could see the question in Hayley’s eyes and sensed magic uprising. Glancing at Hope she observed how she had straightened up, hands raised, prepared for a fight. Josie quickly turned Penelope to face her.

“It’s okey. That’s my mom.“ Josie explained, diffusing the situation.

“You know you have nothing to be ashamed about. If they can’t accept you, that’s their problem. If you need, I can help you. You don’t have to go back.“ Penelope implored, looking at her. Eyes flickering to the scar on Josie’s abdomen.

“Oh no, it’s not like that.“ Realization dawned and Josie pulled Penelope away from her mother to have at least the illusion of privacy.

“I haven’t been honest with you. There are a lot of things you don’t know about. However the tension in my family is not about me liking girls and my family has never hurt me. I’ve got these scars trying to protect my family.“ Josie explained, meeting Penelope’s gaze steadily.

“Omitting isn’t lying, and we have known each other for over 24 hours. I don’t expect to know everything and you don’t know everything about me either. Nevertheless when it’s not about that, then it’s about your witch, werewolf thing, isn’t it?“ Penelope concluded hand grasping softly Josie’s biceps.

“Yeah, they didn’t know about it and when they found out, they were furious and confused. I got overwhelmed and left. They would never hurt me, I’m safe with them and I need to go back.“ Josie disclosed, brushing her hair back.

“You sure?“ Penelope asked again, briefly glancing at Hayley.

“I am.“ Josie smiled softly.

“Alright, but you’re texting me when you’re home safe.“ Penelope grinned sadly, trailing with her hand over Josie’s lower arm, her phone number appearing on Josie’s skin.

“I will. And then you can tell me everything about your new school and if you need help burying the headmaster’s daughter.“ Josie joked.

“Deal.“ They grinned at each other. “You know that you’re truly someone special, right? And not because whatever you are.“ Penelope continued, cupping Josie’s neck.  
Josie nodded softly, swallowing at how easy Penelope seemed to read her.

“You too. I mean not everyone would bring back home the very wolf that tried to maul them.“ 

“Maybe I had the hope of getting eaten in the fun way.“ Penelope teased, chuckling at Josie’s scandalized expression. Pink dusting her cheeks.

“Goodbye for now Jojo.“ Penelope hugged her and Josie sunk into her hugging back.

She felt something being slipped into her back pocket. Backing off, Penelope placed a small kiss on the corner of her lips then stepped back.

“Goodbye.“ Josie whispered, brushing on purpose Penelope’s body as she shuffled to Hayley.

She didn’t look at Hayley as they walked to the car. Hope’s heated gaze on her and the magic hanging like static around them making her fidget.

“Next time you are busy with a dalliance, maybe text so your family doesn’t freak out and thinks you dead.“ Hope snapped, slipping into the passenger seat without looking at Josie.

Josie freezed for a moment. Not being used to the tone of voice. While Hope and Josie had their scrabbles and arguments, they were never long and never had their been so much venom in Hope’s voice.

Josie slipped into the backseat, waving at Penelope a last time as Hayley started the car. The tension in the car was high and even the music couldn’t cover it up. They sat in silence. Josie eyes darting to Hope, who purposely didn’t meet it, turning away and looking out of the window.

Josie sighed, running through her hair with her fingers. Nervous for the conversation they needed to have. Hoping her best friend would forgive her with how irritated she was.

Josie pulled out what was in her back pocket.

It was a flyer. In massive bold letters stood **Salvatore Boarding School for the Young and Gifted.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys, :)  
> I hope you enjoyed the new chapter.  
> I know most of you are waiting for the romantic Hosie and it will come in due time! I’m not ignoring your comments or anything I just planned it out differently?  
> At the moment Hope is still with Roman and both girls are only 16/15. More Hosie will be in the next chapters because they have a lot to talk about but romantic Hosie will have to wait a bit.  
> I also added to the chapter count because this story won’t be finished within the next chapter. I’m not sure how long it will be yet.  
> Please don’t be mad at the Posie kiss because I promise Penelope and Josie won’t enter a relationship but they will be friends.  
> I think they don’t just make a good couple but would also make good friends and I just love Penelope as a character. Additionally Josie could use a friend beside Hope. I ship both Hosie and Posie but this is a Hosie story.  
> Also, with the soulmate thing going on I didn’t want to put Hope and Josie together without them having experienced kissing someone else. I mean they would be together forever and a relationship can’t be only based on fate.  
> Furthermore, Penelope is a good way to set up the whole Saltzman/Forbes/Mikaelson reunion, which is on the horizon but not quite there yet. 
> 
> Thank you for reading and until next time!


	6. Chapter 6

_The dark brown wolf cut through the witches merciless. Fur matted with blood. Golden eyes shining ghostly, not a spark of humanity in them. Agil side stepping attacks and spells. Not staying still for a second._

__

_Her heart had speed up she saw it, recognizing it. She didn’t know how but every fiber of her being was sure._

_Her throat closing up. Grief lingering the thought she had been dead not leaving. Seeing her being wounded by the witches and disappearing from her vision._

__

_Reappearing out of thin air stopping Hope’s heart._

_Hair, face her whole body slick with blood. The dagger still in her side. Avoiding attack after attack. Panting and shaking. Struggling against her binds, needing to reassure herself Josie was alive, needing her to be safe, to support her but could not._

_She ceased her struggling at the sight before her. Stealing the air right out her lungs._

_Not the blood, not the massacre Josie was wreaking paralyzing Hope however the cold, dark shine in normally soulful brown eyes._

_Chocolate brown eyes she had seen first thing in the morning, hazy with sleep. Sparkling with joy like ambers when Josie rambled on about her books. Sad doe eyed after she woke up from her nightmares. Grief sitting deep in her bones. Hope had seen them in so many circumstances. Yet never black with fury, with animalistic bloodlust shimmering in them._

_Never teeth bared ripping yielding throats, a sneer on blood-stained lips and dead eyes. Darkness embedded in the sweet petals of her being. Yet Hope soaked up every inch of her, every gruesome detail fearing she might evaporate before her eyes._

_Disbelieving watching as Josie freed her father. Ashen and shivering. Blood rushing through her veins and unable to move even if she hadn’t been bound. Until the same eyes rested on her._

_Shining like the moon through the darkest of nights. Outshining every single star in the sky and Hope had continued breathing, heart hammering the syllables of one name._

_How cautiously Josie had drawn nearer, hands that had seconds before teared through flesh, muscles and bones with ease, tenderly wiping away the tears Hope wasn’t aware she was shedding._

__

_Her entire world narrowing down on the alive, heated skin touching hers. The blood staining her cheek not mattering, not the copper smell and death hanging over Josie’s usually comforting scent._

_The hand resting on her cheek, shaking with tremors and yet she freed Hope so tenderly, making sure the cuffs didn’t dig anymore into Hope’s flesh as she tore them apart. How Josie struggled to obey her father's command not wanting to leave Hope._

_How Hope had struggled not to follow Josie immediately freeing Freya and her mother with shaking hands. Thoughts running a mile a minute, coming to an abrupt halt at the sickening sight before her._

_Outside the smell of death had been pungent. Hearts and organs and corpses lying around. Earth drowning in different substances. Her mother and aunt joining the fight not taking aback like her. Seeing Rebekah and her uncles laying waste to their enemies._

_Hope blocking attacks, desperately searching for her. A cold spike piercing her heart as she found her beaten, in wolfs form under the heel of the coven leader. Whimpering, too weak to stand up, helplessly exposed to the finishing blow._

_Hot fury scorching her veins, lava melting her insides and erupting like a volcano._

_Crouching beside Josie and supporting her to stand up. Every whimper clawing at her heart._

_How even in her awful condition, on the edge of dying Josie still protectively stood in front of her. Hackles raised and growling._

_The rage simmering and exploding like a supernova in her chest, not ready ever to lose her Josie, the thought alone enough to set her world on fire._

__

_Her father killing the witch and Hope’s focus back on Josie. His demands to fight the rest of them too._

_Josie following him once more yet turning back at her imploring. Staying with Hope, eyes flickering between molten gold and brown. Tensing with every shout from him. Josie’s face scrunching up in agony, flinching._

_Struggling to stay, nuzzling into her tender touch, eyes darting over Hope’s face. Direct command nagging at her, tearing her into two directions.  
The only way to ease her pain knocking her out, catching Josie as she fell limp._

_Cradling her close, fingertips on the fluttering pulse under her skin. Brushing the wayward locks of dark brown hair back from the pale face._

__

_Reacting only as her mom tried to pick Josie up, clinging to her and magic instinctually rising. The soothing movement of Rebekah’s hand tethering her, reassuring her that Josie was safe._

_Not leaving Josie for a second out of her sight. Not on the drive home, not as they laid Josie down on her bed. Magic crawling under her skin, buzzing insistently._

__

_Helping wash away the filth on Josie’s face, tracing her serene features lightly. Disbelief nagging at her that this was the girl that had killed the witches without mercy. Feeling like she was underwater, disconnected from the outside world until her mother’s voice brought her back to surface._

_Facing her father. The shouting match. Josie appearing and offering only more nails for his coffin. Magic pulsing and seeping out of every pore.  
Needing to protect Josie. Incredulity at what her father had done. Losing control. _

_Searching for Josie only to see a brown wolf in the edge of her vision. Screaming her name and shrugging of Kol and Freya to run after her._

Josie gone without a trace. Her screaming Josie’s name, throat raw, magic bursting free and vibrating in the air.

Gathering herself together, casting a locater spell. Searching for her the next hours.

_The agonizing time spent crammed into the car, legs bouncing._

_Not knowing if Josie was all right. If the witches might have pursued her. If the wound on her abdomen had broke open, and she was bleeding out right this second._

Finding Josie. The relief at seeing her lively, bathed in sunlight, cheeks flushed. Her irritation seeing the raven-haired girl touching Josie, laughing with her.

Following the conversation with clenched fists and nearly stepping in as Penelope got into her mother's face. Seeing Penelope, hug her and kiss her.

_Agonizing over Josie’s well being only to find her flirting with a girl. Like she wasn’t stabbed a day ago. Hadn’t rushed face first into danger and had killed a dozen witches all to save their family._

The jingling of bells stopping her thoughts. Exhausted Hope run her fingers through her hair. The dim-lit dinner swimming in her vision as she yawned.

Josie was still not looking at her, fumbling with a napkin in her hands. 

“Ignoring me now?“ Hope snapped magic rising.

She saw Josie flinch, finally meeting her gaze. 

“I’m sorry.“ Josie offered simply and Hope anger boiled over. Not wanting empty platitudes but answers.

“Sorry for what? That you’re part werewolf? I couldn’t care less about it. That you went behind my back together with my father? I’m angry about that more with him than you. That I find out my best friend has been keeping things from me, lying? Yeah, I’m furious. Though the worst thing is that, they told us you were dead and then you were hurt and then you just left.“ Hope’s hands clenched around the table edge. 

Knuckles turning white from the pressure and lamps above them slightly shaking.

Josie observed her and Hope raised her chin, a snarl on her lips. Fuming. 

“You were worried about me.“ Josie breathed out, smiling like a fool.

“Stop smiling about that you, idiot. I thought you were dead.“ Hope barked.

Chocolate brown eyes bored into hers, so apologetic and soft, vulnerable. The happy quirk on her lips as Hope confessed to being worried, breaking her heart. 

As if Josie had believed for a moment she wasn’t important to Hope anymore. Melting her resolve to be angry.

“You are my best friend even when you fuck up.“ Hope muttered.

Watching as Josie hesitantly reached for her hand, flickering between looking at her and her hand, to make sure her touch was welcomed. 

Taking too long so Hope intertwined their hands, resting them on the table. Gazing at them, remembering them caked with blood and dirt. Now they were clean and soft as always.

The way Josie’s amber eyes dart to her and their clasped hands. Waiting for Hope to pull away from her as if burned. Waiting for her disgust, the betrayal to burst out and poison the innocent touch. As if Hope could ever be disgusted by her.

After all Josie painted herself into Hope’s heart. Memories, confessions, desires colored spots and careful brush strokes that could never be erased. 

Not through words or actions, no cruelty or malice ever overshadowing the feather light circles Josie traced over her inner wrist. Her eyes fixed and fervent on Hope. She was light splattered in darkness. A mess of contradictions.

The way Josie gathered Hope into her arms, after she couldn’t stand the distance anymore. Hope clutching her desperately, holding her like she was sand running through her fingers.

“Never leave me like this again.“ Hope’s voice cracked, and she buried herself into the crook of Josie’s neck.

Seeking her familiar scent not tainted anymore by the coppery tang from the last time. Nose brushing over Josie’s neck, placing the ghost of a kiss against the racing pulse under her lips. 

Reminding her Josie was alive and safe. Pressing herself even closer, feeling the whine revibrating thru Josie and catching her gaze finding it golden.

Still as tender as the brown ones. A difference between day and night to the last time she had seen them. 

Josie must have realized, turning her head away only for Hope to stop her. Cradling Josie‘s cheek softly.

“Never hide from me again.“

Josie tilted her head questionly.

“Promise me Josie. We are a team, no more secrets.“

“I promise.“ Josie whispered and the jagged, betrayed part of Hope cutting at her insides polished off by the promise.

The storm inside Hope calming down the first time since her kidnapping. Having Josie safe and sound beside her.

Her mom sat down to tablets between them and Hope leaned back from Josie, not breaking contact entirely. Her stomach growling demanding food.

“From now on Klaus will stay away from you. He only may be near you under supervision from either Rebekah or me. Same goes for Elijah and Freya. Moreover Davina will continue your magical education.“

“Is this really necessary?“ Josie asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

“It is. I left you two long enough unsupervised in the care of certain Mikaelson siblings and let my guard down, forgetting what they are capable of. I love you two and I will fight everyone, including our family, to keep you both safe, alright?“ Her mom took one of each of their hands, squeezing them.

“You will in addition meet my pack Josie. You are-“

“Wait why?“ Josie’s nose adorably scrunched up.

“No matter what Klaus told you the wolf is a part of you. Especially because yours isn’t bound to the full moon. You can’t just use it for fighting. A healthy wolf needs a pack, needs others to be content.“ Hayley explained and Hope watched Josie begrudgingly nod.

“Another matter is your adoption. Klaus brought you to us without legally binding papers, so Rebekah and I stepped in. We filled adoption papers for you meaning we are you legal guardians. We never told you but we want you to know that Klaus has no power over you and is bound to it because the human fraction also knows about them. Now with you being part werewolf and presumably part vampire I can claim you as my daughter in front of the pack. Rebekah could do the same in front of the vampire fraction, making sure they will not be tempted to hurt you.“ Hayley disclosed and Hope glanced concerned at Josie as she sat back, deep in thought.

“You would claim me?“ Josie asked meekly, rubbing her neck.

“I love you. You aren’t just part of the Mikaelson family. This would just make it official.“ Hayley softly smiled, grinning as Josie awkwardly leaned over the table to hug her.

“So Rebekah is my other guardian?“ Josie asked after they broke the embrace, eyes suspiciously watery.

“Meaning there are more people around to mother you.“ Hope teased, wiggling her eyebrows and squealing as Josie poked her side.

“Yes, she is. Rebekah cares about you and would keep you safe no matter what.“ Hayley assured.

“Okey.“ Josie affirmed and Hope breathed out in relief knowing it would offer Josie protection.

“I need you to know Klaus never hurt me. He trained and helped me.“ Hope and her mom exchanged glances.

“I think that’s a matter for another time to discuss. We should carry on driving if we want to reach New Orleans before tomorrow.“

* * *

Coming home was a quiet affair. Hope hovered near her, not mad yet still tense. As was Hayley as they stepped into the mansion. Josie could sense Freya and no one else.

“You had us worried, love.“ Except for Rebekah who hugged her tightly the second she stepped into the foyer. 

Searchingly gazing at her, worry flickering in her eyes. Josie smiled timidly, apologizing for having worried them. Glad Rebekah didn’t look at her any differently as before and waved her off. Both adults wishing them a goodnight. 

Josie was searching for something to wear as Hope slipped into her room, dressed for bed, closing the door behind her. Josie flushed and hastily threw on shorts and was in the middle of pulling a shirt on as fingertips traced over the pink raised skin on her back. 

Her first scar. She flinched reflexively, and the touch disappeared. 

“It’s all right, you just surprised me.“ Josie murmured, still tensing as cautiously the hand on her back reappeared.

Exploring every tiny mark it could find. Leaving goosebumps in its wake. 

“Will you tell me how you got them?“ Hope whispered voice thick with emotion.

Josie turned gripping the shirt to her chest. Hope didn’t step back and their noses nearly touched. So close together Josie could count every freckle dusting Hope’s cheeks. Cerulean blue glimmering in the darkness like fairy lights.

“I will.“ Josie promised willing to give Hope everything she wanted.

Hope gazed deeply into her eyes for another moment before stepping back and slipped into Josie’s bed. Fully clothed Josie followed her, sliding under the covers. They stayed silent, both on their backs, staring at the ceiling.

“I wished you told me so I could have been there for you.“ Hope muttered and Josie’s stomach churned.

Knowing Hope may ask herself why she didn’t. If she was the reason for it. If Josie didn’t trust her enough.

“You were. Every time I felt lost, guilty or angry. Every time I felt like the world was suffocating me you were there. Staying with me, reading to me, distracting me or letting me rest and find peace in your arms. Every little smile-“ Josie stopped herself.

“You may have thought other reasons caused it but you were always there for me when I needed you.“ Josie implored catching Hope’s gaze.

Needing her to know this was the truth. Hope who chased away the darkness, the doubt, the sadness. Hope the reason she fought and endured every hit an enemy could land. Making her focus on what was important. Family.

Hope closed the gap between them. Resting her head on Josie’s chest, flinging an arm and leg over Josie. Gripping her close.

“Tell me about your first one.“ Hope peered up to her and Josie nodded.

Leaning back, gathering her thoughts before she softly recounted, Hope’s fingers trailing over her abdomen.

* * *

“We don’t mean the new arrangement to be a punishment for you.“ Rebekah remarked as they walked the swamped streets of New Orleans.

Josie nodded following her. Knowing there was more. More the Original liked to discuss.

“Freya and a reliable doctor I compelled both tested your blood and confirmed our suspicions. You are a tribrid. If you ever die the vampire blood inside, you will activate.“ Rebekah explained and Josie stopped walking.

She had known there might be a chance, yet having the conformation was different. Living forever. More than once someone had described it as a curse not a gift. Josie wasn't sure how she should feel about it. Forever and Always. Now it meant eternity with her family.

“My dear brother used his own and Hope’s blood to create you and the moment you absorbed the werewolf curse it stayed inside you and now seems to have bonded with your DNA. There is the possibility between you and Klaus and you and Hope might be a sire bond but dread not the ceremony taking place when Hayley claims you will break them.“ Rebekah finished, fleetingly looking at Josie to gauge her reaction.

Josie didn’t give on. It didn’t matter to her how her transformation was possible and the potential sire bonds didn’t alarm her. She had changed. It helped her protect the ones she loved nothing more was important.

Rebekah clasped her arm stopping her. “You are aware what Klaus did to you is inexcusable. You were a child and had no say in your transformation.“

“He did what he thought was right to protect everyone.“ Josie rebuffed, shrugging. Avoiding the baby blue eyes burning into the side of her face.

“Did it hurt?“ Josie stumbled at the question, caught off guard. 

_Twin screams echoing though her mind._ Her grimace didn‘t escape the Original, closing her eyes and exhaling deeply.

“Did you try to get away?“

_The grip on the back of her head was strong, forcing her to swallow the thick liquid in the flask. Her struggling as bigger hands covered hers and Klaus forcefully pressed them against the changing werewolf._

“Were you ever scared of him? Or knew his reaction to something you did would be bad?“ Rebekah continued taking her silence as an answer.

“He told you what you were doing was to protect the family. When you hesitated did he remind you of it?“

“He didn’t. I knew what we were doing was the only option to protect us, to protect Ho-“

“Hope.“ Rebekah finished for her and Josie averted her gaze, directing it skyward.

“He was proud when you followed his instructions correctly. Smiling and being affectionate, bonding and joking with you, right?“ Rebekah dug deeper, the tone in her voice suggesting she had experienced it herself.

Making Josie hear every uttered _Little One_ in her mind, reliving every pat on her shoulder and every tease. Tears fell and her throat closed up. Josie shivered not knowing why.

“It will be alright, love.“ Rebekah embraced her, resting her head lightly on top of Josie’s as Josie sunk into her.

“It‘s all right to love him. Klaus can be an evil backstabbing bastard, although he can be kind, charming and compassionate. You need to be aware of his machinations. So you can decide for yourself.“ Rebekah hold her close as she sobbed.

* * *

Josie found it difficult to get used to their new routine. Davina was a great teacher, more raw power and more hands on in her approaches as Freya. Taking no bullshit and concentrating on spells that could save their lives one day. 

Hayley taught them the usual hovering around them. Being more affectionate, telling them at least once a day she loved them and how proud she was. Growling and eyes glowing the one time Elijah dared to get closer to them.

Rebekah changed up their self-defense classes wanting Josie to fight against Hope without holding back. Josie refused and Hope took that chance letting out the lingering anger and betrayal with well-placed punches.

From Klaus she saw only glimpses and even tough books about manipulation and emotional abuse found their way into her room she missed him. Despite the walks she took with Rebekah opening her eyes to a few things she still longed for their trips. 

Hope slept every night in her bed, listening to Josie’s as she told her of the encounters she had. It was hard to tell her, frightened if there was a line she would cross and loose Hope forever. Yet the darkness around them and the reassurance from Hope made the words fall easily from her lips.

Her nightmares grew fewer while Hope had regularly some. Making Josie hold her tighter and whisper soft assurances reminding her she wasn’t alone.

Her sleep schedule was fine without the rude awakenings. Josie was trying to find her new equilibrium. She even texted with Penelope, which she was unsure about after coming home and thinking about how reckless she had been, trying to forget, trying to run away from her problems. An extensive talk with Hayley had encouraged her to do so.

Penelope hadn’t given her one reason to distrust her and so Josie enjoyed their friendship. 

Remembering Hayley’s words that not everyone on this earth was out to get them however Josie still didn’t disclose to Penelope that she was a Mikaelson.

Penelope was smart and funny. Loved bad Star Wars puns and creating mayhem. Telling her about boarding school. Her head-butting with the headmaster's daughter and how she found new minions.

Although every thing seemed perfect, Josie felt unbalanced. Her wolf antsy and wanting to break free even in Hope’s presence. Not having turned since the ambush on the mansion and couldn’t because Hayley and the pack had a vampire problem.

It chipped away at her day after day. Needing to hid her glowing eyes and canines more often as she got annoyed. Skin itching, wolf yearning for freedom. Howling to feel the earth beneath its paws and the breeze in its fur.

Struggling with Josie day by day, tiring them both.

* * *

“I want to see you.“

Josie looked up from her book at Hope, who stared imploringly at her, hands on her hips, paintbrush and easel beside her forgotten.

“I’m sitting right before you. Perhaps if you have problems seeing me, we should ask if Rebekah can drive us to an optician.“ 

“Hilarious. You know what I meant.“ Hope rolled her eyes, stalking forward and setting the book in Josie’s hand on the table.

“Do I?“ Just because she had an inkling what Hope was playing at didn’t mean she had to make it easy.

“Your wolf. I only saw it that one time and there were more pressing matters than to be distracted by fluffy you.“ Hope leaned over her.

Resting her hands on Josie’s shoulder and widening her blue eyes, thrusting out her bottom lip pleadingly.

“So you would have me turn into a vicious beast in the middle of our home for your own amusement.“ Josie bit her lip avoiding stormy blue eyes not wanting to risk being swayed.

“And for you. Don’t think I’m ignoring how short-tempered and restless you are lately. Mom hasn’t dealt with the vampire problem yet and you have been cooped up in the mansion. You know you want to turn, to stretch your legs.“ Hope persuaded, hand trailing up Josie’s throat until it rested on Josie’s cheek.

Josie swallowed making the mistake in looking directly in Hope’s face and her pout.

“Fine. But do a boundary spell. I haven’t turned in so long there is no guarantee my wolf will not bail the second it has the opportunity.“ Josie couldn’t hold the nonchalant, miffed expression as Hope fist pumped and hugged her briefly.

Whirling around and casting the necessary spells to hold Josie in the room might she want to run off. Although this seemed like a foolish idea Josie’s skin tingled and the wolf was eagerly walking up and down in her mind. 

While Hope’s back was turned finishing the spell Josie got out of her clothes. Change hurting since she hadn’t shifted in some time the excitement of her wolf shortening the time it took.

Hope alarmed by the cracks had spun around seeing the last of her transformation. In front of her now a dark brown wolf taller than natural ones. Golden eyes staring at her, the whole form of the wolf tense.

Suddenly it threw back its head, howling deafening. It echoing melancholic through the mansion. All of New Orleans probably could hear her. Humans hearing a wolf in the middle of the town.

“Shush. You need to cut that out.“ 

Josie only reacted as a hand touched her snout, eyes blinking open and vanilla filling her nostrils. Blinking she took in the hand on her snout. So small compared to it.

“You there now?“ Hope asked, keeping her hand on the wolf.

Josie huffed, nodding. Standing up, she shook her fur out, stretching her legs and paws hitting the floor with a distinct clack. Sounds of the city and smells assaulting her senses.

“You are lovely.“ Hope had crouched down to her height inspecting her closer and Josie was glad she couldn’t blush in this form, yet shuffled nervously. “Can I touch you?“ 

Josie walked into Hope outstretched hand feeling it stroke thru her fur. Along her head and neck and her flanks. Hands burying themselves deep into her thick fur.

“You are as fluffy as I thought.“ Hope grinned and ignored Josie’s annoyed growl.

Lifting her hand to Josie’s head, tilting it from side to side with a gentle nudge even daring to pull up Josie’s lip and baring her teeth. Which was rude and at Josie’s disgruntled huff Hope just grinned, like she understood before she scratched the wolf’s ears.

Like Josie was a common dog, pleased by being patted. 

“Just as cuddly as ever.“ Hope chuckled as Josie leaned into her scratches, panting happily.

Josie was enjoying it too much to shot Hope a glare. Eventually Hope stopped and Josie was not the least embarrassed by the whine that escaped her throat. In wolf form everything more acute. Following Hope as she stood up and walked to her easel.

“Please lay down on the couch?“ Hope asked sparing her a glance.

Josie unhappily complied, jumping on the couch and stretching out. Grumbling at having to stay still for the foreseeable future. Looking around the room for something to distract her.

“Can you look at me while I paint?“ Josie tilted her head into Hope’s direction.

Observing her as she started. How the muscles in her arms tensed slightly with every brush stroke. Standing completely at ease in a top and shorts next to a werewolf. Fully trusting Josie not to suddenly slip into animal instincts.

Dipping the brush into the paint in rhythmic intervals. Catching Josie’s gaze with an intense focus, assessing Josie and she could feel the gaze like a tender caress on her form. 

Hope eyebrows adorably scrunched together in concentration, tilting her head as she inspected her work in progress, not even realizing when she rested her head against the brush and stained herself with color.

Raking with her fingers through her auburn mane as she nodded to herself. Breathtaking blue shining as she was fully in her element. Capturing Josie on her canvas. Heartbeat a steady thump in the background, her scent filling Josie’s lung with every breath she took.

Even with a part of her still restless Josie could have stayed forever in that moment. Watching Hope as she did what she loved.

“I think I’m finished.“ Hope murmured stepping back and critically looking at her work.

Josie took that as permission to stand up, walking up to Hope and gently head-butting her. Hope stared at her confused for a second laying down her tools and giving Josie her full attention.

Josie just wanted to be closer, yearning to feel her and nuzzled into Hope. Leading her backwards with gentle nudges until Hope was laying down on the bed. Josie easily followed her resting on top of her and burying her snout in her intoxicating scent.

“You know I’m not averse to cuddling though fluffy you is really heavy.“ Hope complained while she patted Josie.

Josie deliberately rested more weight on her, nipping at Hope’s shoulder and rubbing her cheek against Hope’s, rumbling pleased.

“Hey, I meant it.“ Hope poked her and Josie grumbled letting Hope guide her to lie on her side.

Hope followed her burrowing herself into Josie and Josie awkwardly curled a paw around her back. Grinning and nudging with her nose Hope’s forehead. 

“Your chest is vibrating. Are purring? I thought it was werewolf not werecat.“ Hope teased voice muffled.

Josie just growled, eyes getting heavier. Feeling warm and safe. Exhaling deeply.

“If the bed is full of fur tomorrow, you are the one cleaning it up.“ Hope remarked, pulling herself closer.

* * *

“Have I something on my face or why won’t they stop gawking.“ Josie muttered walking beside Hope.

“Not so often they see a not born werewolf.“ Hope countered eyes darting over the gathered pack.

“Perhaps I should tear someone's throat out then they would have something else to concentrate on.“ Josie growled irritated, eyes flashing golden.

“You know they can hear you and you will do nothing of the sort.“ Hope linked their arms together, pulling Josie close to her side. 

Hoping to sooth Josie, her wolf close to the surface not enjoying being surrounded by over a dozen others.

Still she closed her eyes trying to blend them out. Focusing on Hope and following Hayley’s scent to the middle of the clearing where she stood with the werewolf elder of the pack. Mary Dumas the grandmother of Hayley’s late husband. 

Josie had never met him and Hope was too young to remember him.

Josie forced herself to straighten up, to raise her chin and not show any weakness to them, even as green eyes bored into hers. 

Hayley liked Mary and told Josie she didn’t have to worry about anyone in the pack despite their general dislike of vampires.

Yet the stench of aggression and fear intermingled in the air. Making Josie be on edge, guard up not even Hayley’s soft smile helped. 

Hope squeezed her arm, leading her the rest of the way until they stood on the opposite of the Elder shaman. Hayley choosing to stand beside them. Hope backed off with a last reassuring squeeze and smile standing to the side. Josie stared ahead as the rest of the wolves gathered in a circle around them.

“We gather as a community today to welcome a new member to the pack and to bind a mother to her child by blood.“Mary announced, and the werewolves fell silent around them.

Josie could feel the stares and the rising tension. Nothing sounded better than to just leave and let the magical adoption thing go. After all she knew Hayley loved her. This was just her becoming a part of the pack because Hayley thought I would offer her more protection.

Still as Hayley had explained the ritual to her, it sounded a lot more easy, bleed into a bowl, both Hayley and her, drinking it, before bleeding more. Then it would be intermingled with grain and ‚Crescent territory‘ literally dirt and rubbed on Hayley’s and her forehead and chest. 

Afterwards she would submit to Hayley, a bit of howling would start and then they would turn as a pack willingly under the full moonlight and run through the forest.

Costing more effort than what Rebekah did. Taking Josie on a trip to where must vampires frequented regularly. Grabbing their attention as she kicked the door in and placed Josie in the middle. With that Rebekah joyfully announced her one third vampire status and threatened everyone who dared to lay hands on her with several unpleasant things. At the shocked silence, Rebekah clapped throwing a _Nice chat, boys_ over her shoulder leading Josie out.

A great deal faster and far more amusing than the judgmental gazes and muttered insults they knew she could hear. She suppressed a flinch as Mary held out the dagger for her.

Glancing at Hayley she got an encouraging nod, yet she looked concerned, and it helped Josie stay. Because she knew Hayley would call it off if Josie wasn’t comfortable with it.

She cut deeply into her palm, holding it over the bowl Mary held, watching with forced boredom as her blood poured into it. A nod from Mary and she took her hand back, and it was Hayley’s turn. 

Hayley bleed into the bowl and afterwards the werewolf shaman spoke a few words in a foreign language, the bowl steaming afterwards.

“Should anyone here present know of any reason that this werewolf should not be allowed to join our pack, the ancient bloodlines, speak now or forever hold your peace.” It echoed thru the clearing and Josie’s eyes flickered surprised to Hayley.

Hayley herself looked taken aback, she hadn’t known about this part. 

It was eerie silent for a moment and Mary was preparing to finish the first half of the ceremony as a voice rung out.

“I object.“ Josie turned to face the voice.

It was a well built black haired werewolf. A scruffy beard and a scar running over his cheek. He seemed oddly familiar.

“Mason.“ Hayley growled beside her stepping forward.

“No, this is wrong.“ He waved at Josie turning to face the rest of his clan. “This will stain our pure bloodline forever, this abomination!“ He snarled, eyes blazing golden.

Josie growled at the word her own eyes changing and wolf rising to the challenge Mason gave with his body language.

“What did you call my daughter?“ Hayley seethed standing slightly before Josie.

“An abomination.“ Mason stepped forward, pointing his finger menacing at Josie.

Josie could feel Hope come up to her other side, preparing for a fight. Her magic curling palpable in the air. 

Mason movements were erratic therefore the necklace dangling from his neck attracted Josie’s attention. She hadn’t just seen the same accessory before but also the same face.

“Your brother thought so too didn’t he?“ Josie sidestepped Hayley drawing nearer to the hostile wolf.

“Many think so and are just too scarred to say so!“ Mason growled, pacing in front of her, his eyes not leaving her.

“I killed many of them.“ Josie acknowledge nonchalant, noting how the rest of the pack shuffled, ready to get into a fight.

Mason snarled and leaped at her. She easily evaded him the first, second and third time. Throwing punches she avoided until he stopped. 

Her blood sung at the thought of a fight, pumping though her veins like a crescendo. Wolf snarling watching their prey fall into her trap.

“You killed werewolves. Pack members. You are Klaus Mikaelson’s little shadow. She is the one everyone rumored about. The one that leaves corpses in our forest, in our swamp.“ He screamed and more golden eyes bored into her.

“That might be true. You know sometimes it’s hard to remember every single one of my kills. I remember your brother and how easy it was to snap his neck.“ Josie provoked, hearing Hayley behind her gasp.

It was enough to initiate another flurry of attacks which she dodged before pulling away his foothold. He hit the ground hard.

“You know we had a problem with a few witches wanting to purify our stained bloodlines. Not just your face, the talisman you wear is familiar because your brother wore it too and he was with them.“ Josie stated, and the focus shifted from her to Mason.

“You know nothing.“ Mason growled attacking her once more.

“I know twins do nothing without the other. Meaning you share his beliefs.“ She dodged his attack and threw a punch of her own, hitting his nose. “Meaning you knew of the attack.“ Tears blurred his vision, so she landed another hit directly into his stomach.

“Meaning you worked with them.“ Another hit. “Meaning you were betraying your own pack.“ The next punch threw his head to the side with force. “Meaning you aided the near murderers of your Alpha.“ She swept him off his feet.

“She is not an Alpha. She is a stain in our bloodline, a bloodsucking parasite.“ Mason cursed panting.

Josie snarled, stalking up to him pulling him up by his neck. Ready to tear his throat out for betraying her family.

“Josie stop.“ Hope cried her hand curling around Josie’s shoulder.

“He deserves death.“ Josie growled, watching him struggling against the grip around his throat.

“The pack, the alpha decides that.“ Hope spoke loudly, leaning into Josie. “Please.“ She whispered into Josie’s ear.

Frustrated she released him, watching as he pathetically panted, kneeling on the ground.

“Tie him up. We will decide his fate after the full moon.“ Hayley declared and two werewolves did as she commanded.

“Now we shall proceed with the ceremony.“ Mary broke the tense silence, and they did.

The rest was more like a blur, everything swimming together except for Hayley’s ecstatic expression, her tight hug and Hope’s. The proud howl Hayley gave, and how all the others fell in.

Then those willing turned. Josie had never been around so many werewolves if she wasn’t fighting them. She played the whole night with Hayley. Not going hunting like many others. 

No running around and chasing Hayley in her white, brown spotted wolf's form or being chased.

Gentle tugs on her ears, being pounced on and running so freely beside each other. It was different from the time she spent with Klaus wolf, training for battle. Now it was just childlike fun. 

Panting happily as she came back to Hope, twigs and dirt sticking in her fur and heart feeling so full as Hope beamed and laughed at her as Hayley pounced a last time on her. Letting her eat dirt.

* * *

Josie came out the shower, rubbing her hair dry.

“I think congratulations are in order now you are officially part of a pack.“ The corners of Klaus mouth quirked up crookedly, and he stepped out of the shadows.

“Thank you.“ Josie answered trying to figure out if he was bitter about her submitting to someone else.

“I saw what happened with the mutt. You dealt with it very efficient.“ Klaus tilted his head to follow him and Josie did.

“He is not yet dead although werewolves don’t appreciate disloyalty.“ Josie admitted, feeling like she had failed with him still breathing.

“Marvelous how you exposed his treachery to the whole pack. Standing up for what is right, just like your mother.“ Klaus added and Josie eyes darted unsure over his figure knowing he wasn’t talking about Hayley.

They stepped into one of his rooms where he stored his works. On the easel was a half-finished work of a waterfall, the rest of the room messy with paintbrushes lying around, finished works and still blank canvases.

“Your mother let no one define her. Brilliant and loyal to her family. Every day you remind me more of her.“ Klaus walked over to a stack of canvases, pulling one out. He turned holding it up so Josie could see.

It was a portrait of a woman. A halo seemed to be around her and mixing with her blond waves. The rest of the background was pitch-black with red sprinkles like blood drops. She was beautiful and when Josie saw her cyan eyes, captured glimmering with pride Josie realized who it was.

The realization scratching open scar tissue, drawing blood once more. Making her choke on the familiar grief, settling heavily around her heart. 

The features of her mother had turned more blurred in her nightmares over time and her voice forgotten. 

“My mom.“ She whispered, fingertips hovering over the canvas.

“It’s yours now.“ Klaus declared and Josie looked up in disbelief.

His blue eyes were gentler than she had ever seen them. A thin, understanding smile on his lips. 

When he gave her the painting, his hands hovered for a moment before he squeezed her shoulders.

“Thank you.“ Noting it was a dismissal Josie turned around heading for her room.

“I hope you know Josette I never intended to hurt you.“ Josie followed his gaze to the bracelet she wore. “While I did everything I did for Hope I also had your own protection, your own well-being in mind. I want you to know that. I meant it when I said you are part of the family, Forever and Always.“ Klaus confessed choosing his words carefully. 

He gave her one last half-smile before he vanished.

Leaving Josie alone with her thoughts and the portrait in her hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,  
> like always I hope you enjoyed reading the new chapter! :) 
> 
> I know there are a lot of different opinions about my introduction of Penelope to this story so I just wanted to address some main concerns. 
> 
> Some of you thought that the ‘trust’ and the friendship between them was really fast because of who Josie is.  
> I meant it to be this way. It should feel rushed and irrational. Josie just fought for her and her family's life and a big secret was revealed. She is not trusting Penelope it is more like a mix of a teen rebellion and fear. 
> 
> What if her family doesn’t approve of her being a werewolf? What if they are angry? What if they are disgusted with all the things she done?
> 
> Josie whole life is about her family and now she doesn’t know where she stands with them. Penelope is not a witch in New Orleans and Josie doesn’t just distrust every witch on principle. I mean she fights with everyone and she is not yet as paranoid as Klaus. Careful, yes. Aware of new people around her, yes.
> 
> This was Josie acting out in a way, even if she entirely knows of the danger she might be in. Checking the party of hostile behaviors, etc. Yet when she has the time to think about it more, she will have her hesitations. 
> 
> This is not her changing her priorities it’s her being insecure and not knowing what to expect in relation to her family. She knows her family is safe that Hope is safe and she just wants for a little while to forget about the consequences of what happened.   
> So in that chapter I meant her to be irrational, for it to seem rushed with Josie pushing everything down. Penelope on the other hand as no reason to be afraid of Josie. She knows nothing of the things Josie has done and is not afraid of werewolves.  
> She is a witch, capable of defending herself if necessary and Josie gave her no reason to be suspicious,  
> Introducing Penelope was not just a way of throwing in a character I like but a way to connect to the Salvatore School and to kick-start a reaction out of Hope and Josie. 
> 
> I hope that explains a bit my thought process while writing.  
> Another thing is the chapters. Many either haven’t seen or read the notes so again this is not the last chapter and I also don’t how long this will be. Meaning the provisionally stated eight chapters might also turn easily into ten or twelve. When I know I let you all know. 
> 
> Apologies for the long notes,  
> Until next time :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Are you related to Yoda? Because yodalicious.**

Josie shook her head, grinning down at her phone before responding.

**That’s your way of wooing girls? Calling them green and dwarves. Real classy shortcake.**

Josie could practically imagine the outraged face Penelope would make for mentioning the height difference between them.

**Looks like you’ve got your blaster set to stun… because you are stunning.**

Josie chortled, disbelieving at how bad these pick up lines were. With fast fingers sending her response. 

**I prefer a more hands-on approach when killing my enemies.**

True, not that Penelope knew that and would brush it off as a joke.

**You must be using the force cause baby I can feel a pull between us.**

Josie snorted, embarrassingly laughing out loud. Confident Penelope would try that line for real on someone.

**I know this must be a shock but you’re a wizard, Harry.**

“I’m happy you enjoying doing heaven knows what while I’m doing all the work.“ Hope huffed annoyed next to her.

“Penelope keeps texting me these awful one liners. Like listen Are you related to Yoda? Because yodalicious.“

“Hilarious.“ Hope scoffed, mixing the ingredients together rather forcefully. Josie was sure she could hear the mortar cracking. “Hasn’t she lessons to attend?“

“She has but they are covering a chapter the coven already taught her.“ Josie answered, chuckling at the next text from Penelope.

“Are you quite finished? Because I know for a fact that you haven’t mastered protection wards.“ Hope snapped, muttering under her breath.

Josie fixed her with a look. “If I remember correctly only weeks ago somebody else was sitting here giggling, blushing and twirling a strand of hair gushing like a lovesick fool.“

Hope glared at her, not answering.

“How far along are you two?“ Davina stepped back into the room.

“Finished, no thanks to a certain somebody.“ Hope shot Josie a look giving Davina the most fake smile Josie ever had seen.

“Cut out the teenage drama, Josie put away your phone, gather around the bowl.“ Davina waved off their protests waiting until they obeyed.

“Now take each other by the hand.“

Josie glanced at Hope’s petulant crossed arms not understanding what had her in such a foul mood. 

“May I?“ Josie asked holding her hand out for Hope to take.

“Wouldn’t you rather hold hands with a certain raven-haired witch? Perhaps then your focus would be on your studies.“ Hope grumbled, rolling her eyes.

Josie growled opening her mouth for a response only for Davina to interject.

“I knew by now I should be used to childish behavior coming from the most powerful beings in the world but I’m not. Don’t interrupt me. Hope you have more magic inside you than either Dahlia and Freya ever had. Not even accounting for your other capabilities. And you Josie can channel magic from yourself and unlike others absorb magic also endlessly. You rather run around as you were merely a wolf and you concentrate too much on single combat, Hope. You two could rip the world apart together and yet you squabble.“ Davina scolded, looking intensely at them.

Josie offered her hands once more and Hope took them, turning to her.

“Chemistry and trust plays a major role in channeling another witch’s power.” Davina explained, stirring the bowl and uttering a few words. “Without it you can either fatally injure them or kill them on the spot without meaning to.”

“Fortunately, you two shouldn’t have a problem being soulmates and made for each other. Freya might have concentrated more on your individual strengths, I want to see what you can do together. Likely you will fight by each other’s side more often than not.“ Davina waited until they nodded to continue.

“Now this ward will make it more difficult and unpleasant for those trying to break it. It doesn’t draw on the caster while attacked but is fed by the magic put into it. So let’s see what you can do.“

Josie and Hope glanced at each other. Making sure the other was ready. The hairs on Josie’s neck raised as Hope’s rather dominant magic flooded through her and with a last reassuring squeeze they chanted in unison .

* * *

“You still annoyed?“ Josie asked as they stepped into her room, watching as Hope threw herself on the bed.

Josie observed her looking for a hint of her mood as Hope melted into the mattress, auburn hair fanning out on the sheets like a fiery hallow.

“Just tired.“ Hope replied muffled by the bed.

Still Hope’s earlier behavior nagged at her because she couldn’t find a reason for it.

“You sure?“

Blue eyes meet hers a foreign glimmer in them as a thin smile found its way on Hope’s lips. “I don’t know. Are you gonna continue watching me like a creeper and leave me to nap alone or will you come for cuddles?“

Josie stared at her, Hope’s expression unreadable. She nodded letting Hope’s earlier mood slide and laid down next to her. Hope rolled into Josie, curling around her, head on Josie’s chest.

“Satisfied?“ Josie arched an eyebrow, resting on arm around the small of Hope’s back and the other on her stomach.

“I don’t know. Pillows normally don’t ask so many questions. Fluffy you has its advantages as bed partner.“ Hope teased, swinging a leg over Josie’s before peeking up at Josie.

A smirk on her face and blues glimmering like diamonds. Josie huffed, not grazing the tease with acknowledgment besides poking Hope in the ribs. Chuckling at Hope’s offended squeak, before she melted back into her. 

Fingertips traced over Josie’s collarbone where her skin was marked with Hope’s name. Almost absently. Josie shivered, swallowing at the sensation, the skin sensitive to touch. 

Hope kept brushing over it with her thumb, resting her head back on Josie’s chest. While the touch set her skin on fire, scorching through her it also had a calming effect.

Soothing Josie and with the nagging exhaustion thanks to their magic lesson, Josie easily fell into the arms of Morpheus.

* * *

Josie’s nose scrunched up, attempting to get away from the tickling sensation. Afterwards relaxing back. Slipping back into sleep as a second later something brushed again over her nose. Accompanied by a stifled giggle.

Waiting for it to return, she acted quickly biting gently into the offending object. Hope’s finger. Blinking her eyes open she found amused cerulean ones. “Tasty?”

She released it, groaning as she stretched herself best she could with the weight on her. Glancing at Hope, who now was sprawled on top of her, resting her head on her own folded hands on Josie’s chest. Observing Josie self-satisfied like the cat that got the canary.

“The mattress not up to your high standards, princess?“ Josie asked, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

“Are you complaining because you should be familiar with me being on top.“ Hope teased because Josie ended up more often than not with her back on the sparring matts. 

Josie chuckled even as she felt her cheeks flushing. Closing her eyes, she relaxed until once more Hope traced idly with her fingertips over her features. Finding Hope’s gaze intensely focused on her. She shifted nervously, tilting her head in silent question.

Hope didn’t give a reason, softly tracing her cheek, face unreadable, eyes darting over Josie’s. Josie swallowed heavily, goosebumps forming as Hope sat up slightly, resting her weight on both her hands on either side of Josie’s head. Hair kissed by fire falling around them like a curtain.

“Hope?“ Josie whispered at their proximity.

Hope’s thumb brushed over the corner of Josie’s lips making her heart race. Heady the scent of vanilla penetrating her senses. Hope leaned closer until Josie could feel her breath fanning over her face.

“Josie.“ Hope husked, tilting her head their noses lightly brushing.

Her heartbeat loud and fast-paced in Josie’s ears and the electrifying blue of her eyes nearly consumed by the black of her widened pupils, flickering down to her lips. 

Shakingly Josie raised a hand, tucking back an auburn strand behind Hope’s ear letting her hand rest on her cheek.

A loud bang rang out.

Josie’s head snapped to the side, reaching out with her senses. Body tensing expecting an attack. Hearing Freya cursing and the rash turning of pages.

Hope rolled off her. Splaying herself beside Josie like a starfish. Leaving Josie missing her warmth and her head reeling. 

Finally, being able to breathe once more, she glanced at Hope the room shrouded in silence.

“I think I’m gonna grab a hot shower.“ Hope sighed, fleetingly glancing at Josie and the rest of the room. 

It confused Josie. Had they nearly-? Hope’s heartbeat was still elevated. They had. Why was she so tense beside her? Had she done so without meaning to? 

Josie sighed, letting it slide giving Hope the out she seemed to need.

“Perhaps, you should.“ Josie replied, playfully sniffing loudly in Hope’s direction and grimacing.

Hope punched her on the shoulder. “Wow rude.“ She rolled out of bed. “Love you too Jo.“

Hope shot her a look over her shoulder, poking her tongue out before she left the room. 

Shaking her head Josie stretched out now there was room for it. Fingers brushing over something under her pillow.

Taking it out the confusion left seeing the orange Salvatore School Flyer Penelope had given her. After her return Josie had left it mindlessly under her pillow, meaning to read it later but never did with everything going on.

Shrugging and with nothing better to do Josie sat up in bed, leaning on her headboard. Flipping it open the first page had the typical, pretentious, rich boarding school written all over it. 

While the second page offered information about the schedule from normal highschool lessons to Chemistry of Magic and many more. Tailored perfectly for either of the three species. Josie snorted either not all of them. 

The third page was about extracurricular activities like the football team of the school. Josie was rolling her eyes at the following passage about the harmony the three different species lived in, knowing how it was in reality thanks to Penelope’s rants.

Josie was seconds away from balling up the flyer and throwing it out as a picture caught her eye. 

A stereotypical American family photo. Middle-aged father, a mother and a teenage daughter. 

Daughter and mother similar looking with their blond hair and blue eyes.

While her eyes hushed only briefly over the man her eyes got stuck at the daughter. Disbelieving she read the caption.

Headmasters Alaric Saltzman and Caroline Forbes with daughter Elizabeth Saltzman.

Josie stopped breathing. Sparkling sky-blue eyes looking back to her. _Giggling._

“Lizzie.” She whispered. This wasn’t possible.

_You left me. You forget me._

Her eyes darted to the woman to the painting now hanging proudly in her room. The same woman. Caroline Forbes. Her mother. Her heart ceased to beat.

They were dead.

This couldn’t be. A car accident had killed them. This wasn’t possible. Her head spun the proof before her eyes. She blinked expecting the picture to change. 

They died when she was five in a car accident.

Her hands shook as she traced their faces in the photo. Over the bright smiles. A perfectly alive family. This wasn’t possible. 

Her mind scrambled for an explanation. Going over everything she knew. They never talked about her birth family the only one ever mentioning them Klaus. 

Had they been resurrected? No, the price would have been too high and to what end? 

Where had they been buried? She didn’t know. 

Had there been a funeral? She couldn’t remember one? 

Why would her father, mother and sister drive somewhere without her? She never been in an accident even with five she would remember that. 

Who had told her they were dead? Klaus. He had been the one. The one to bring her to her new family. She shivered hand going numb.

_You’re safe. She heard his voice. You need not be afraid of me. No, no, he wouldn’t.  Your parents and your sister died in a car accident. They are now at peace and watching over you._

No. No. No.

All her nightmares about her family. Lizzie screaming again and again about her leaving them. All this time. They were alive. They hadn’t died.

The mood swings, the unexplainable pain she felt. Their twin connection. As alive as her twin. 

Klaus glares as she was younger every time she brought it up. Until she hid it. No. No. No. Her sister. Her twin. Lizzie. Alive.

She panted, claws digging into her legs. Bending over coughing wrestling for air. Vision swimming. Her body paralysed.

Memories flashing through her mind every time Klaus mentioned her birth family. To motivate her. To remind her of what she had already lost.

But she hadn’t. He had lied.

The truth hard hitting, feeling like had been thrown unexpectantly into cold water.

Her ears rung. He had lied to her. Everything a lie. All he ever said a lie.

_I never intended to hurt you._

She screamed. Her whole body trembled with building rage.

“KLAUS!“ Josie shouted her voice revibrating thru the bricks of the mansion.

Gripping the flyer tightly she stormed out of the room. “KLAUS.“ Listening for him over the roaring in her ears was difficult but when she heard his footsteps, she jumped over the railing landing in front of him.

Before he had the chance to open his mouth, she pushed the flyer into his chest.

“What is this.“ She snarled, wolf awakened by the simmering fury in her chest.

She observed his surprised look as he peeked at the flyer. 

Bafflement. Realization. Knowing. 

The way he looked up, mouth opening to defend himself. An admission of guilt. The wolf roared, straining against her binds.

“Tell me you didn’t.“ Josie begged the alternative too much.

Over a decade. Thinking her family was dead. Thinking she was going mad feeling things that weren’t there. Dreaming about her sister. Lizzie. 

“Little one.“ He tilted his head, voice soft, trying to calm her.

Josie roared the beast and her one, fury scorching her veins, boiling over and before he could say more, she pushed him. The wall cracked where he landed. 

Red descended over her eyes.

Only rage remaining. Wanting to hurt him like he hurt her. Betrayed her. Lied to her. Used her. “How could you?“ 

All these years. The wound, the loss never having scarred instead pulsing, festering. Agonizingly. Thinking her family was dead.

She strode over to Klaus as he stood up. “It was to your own good.“

She leaped forward, claws scratching over his chest as he didn’t move away quickly enough.

“What is going on?“

The question was nearly drowned out by her rage. Registering slowly and she whirled around finding the rest of the family gathered, Hope standing there hair wet and in a towel, a frown on her face.

“My family is alive.“ Josie spit expecting, shock, confusion and anger.

Only to get guilty expressions. “No.“ Josie breathed out, eyes darting over everybody, stopping at Rebekah. All the same expression with exception of Hope. 

“No.“ Not wanting to believe everyone had lied to her. Her whole family betraying her.

“Josie.“ Hayley stepped forward a hand placating raised.

“No.“ Josie snapped, teeth bared, her claws tearing through her hair.

“There is no reason we can’t chat about that like civilized-“ She turned around, arm swinging and hitting him directly in the face.

No reason? She howled remembering sky-blue eyes and blonde hair. No reason! Eleven years of lies. Rage spiking as he stood up she went after him once more. Wildly swinging with her blurred vision. 

Anger overtaking. Hearing the crunch of bones as her fist met his ribs.

Enraged as she missed him. All these years. Stolen from her. From them. Her family. Again and again she swung, Klaus sidestepping few. 

The others shouts ringing in her ear. His cold blue eyes guilty. Guilty. Guilty.

_Family above all._

She howled especially as he didn’t even attempted to defend himself. Making her even more furious.

Wolf and her thirsting for blood. For vengeance for everything they had been robbed off. Every singly lie echoing through her mind. Coming to an abrupt stop at his gasp.

Thump. Thump. Thump.

His heart. In her palms. Claws digging into it. His chocked pants.

He made her believe he cared. Made her believe she was going mad. Made her believe her family was dead.

She tightened her grasp his painful groan in her ear.

“Josie! No!“ Everything went black.

* * *

Blinking Josie tried to get up, arms giving up beneath her and painfully smacking on the floor. Mind fuzzy, feeling like a bus had hit her. With swimming vision she pushed herself up.

“You are awake.“ She whirled around to face him, growl already escaping her throat.

The simmering heat in her stomach rising once more.

“I know you have questions. Everything I did had a reason, and I tried to protect you because I care about you-“ Faster than he could finish, the rage took over and his eyes widened as a fully transformed wolf with opened jaw filled with razor-sharp teeth leaped at him.

Hitting a barrier. Growling Josie tried again. Bouncing off as if it was a physical wall, her snout aching. 

Josie howled enraged. The taste of her own blood filling her mouth. Swiping with her paws, with her whole body at the boundary spell. 

Lost in her fury. Not even feeling the pain. As his voice buzzed in her ears. Panting and growling magical barrier shaking under her offense.

“Out get OUT, now!“ Hope appeared with Hayley sending Klaus away.

Sending Josie into an even bigger frenzy seeing him leave unharmed. Seeing her sister’s eyes in her mind. 

Howling and snarling. Hitting the barrier again and again.

“Josie please. Stop.“ She threw her whole weight into the next throw. Force field flickering. “Josie please you are hurting yourself. Pease.” Hope put a hand against the force field, her voice penetrating the fog in Josie’s head.

Blue eyes swimming with unshed tears. Pleading with her. Josie threw her head back howling. Her heart in a vice grip.

“I know there is nothing I can say to make this better but we love you and we are sorry.“ Hayley said voice thick with tears.

Snarling at her Josie turned them her back. 

Her body throbbing. Finding the orange flyer on the floor. Carefully she walked closer laying down before it. Gazing at the picture. 

Her father. Her mother. Her twin.

All this time. She ignored Hayley and therefore Hope’s tries of conversation. The rage still simmering close to her skin. Only Hope’s pleading  stopping her from attempting to get out and hunt down Klaus,

How was her family now? She remembered next to nothing about her parents. Only Lizzie still fresh in her mind. Was Lizzie still as playful? Still as mischievous landing herself into trouble? Did she miss Josie like Josie missed her? Like a part of her had been cut off, and the wound was continuing to bleed? Was she alright? Was she happy? Had she friends? Was her favorite color still yellow? Did she like Harry Potter? Did she put the cereal or the milk first into a bowl?

Josie whimpered. Her twin was a stranger to her. She was a stranger to Lizzie.

Josie felt like she was suffocating on the very air around her.

* * *

Time in the next day’s seemed foreign to her. The light in the room changed from light to dark, the noise from sleepy city to nights of partying. She was aware of them, like the visits from Hayley, Rebekah and Hope. 

She just felt numb. The rage erupted for now, betrayals and lies thrown out and the remaining ash lingering around her like a fog. The hot molten fury dormant for now that her target was out of sight.

Instead, her mind was filled with What If’s. What if she had stayed with her family? What if she had known her family was alive? What if they had known where she was but didn’t want her? What if they didn’t like who she was now? 

Head spinning and while her animalistic mind normally provided clarity because it was rather simple in its wants now her wolf worried too. For a family she was bound to by blood but knew nothing about. 

Josie could just lay there looking at the picture. Ignoring the food they brought her. Deaf to the world.

“Just talk to me please.“ Josie’s eyes flickered to Hope.

Only now realizing she wasn’t alone. Lifting her head was hard enough and even more to look into the concerned blues. The pleading in her voice, reanimating Josie.

Talk to me.

What should Josie say? Nothing of all of this could be formed into words, into sentences. Her family was alive. Her other family had lied about it.

 She wasn’t going mad the things she felt were her twin connection. She had abandoned her own family, her sister without knowing it.

She let her head slide back on the floor, watching and listening to the murmured Good Night and the footsteps that followed. 

Slipping back into numbness.

* * *

“Josie.“ Josie heavily lifted her head, her vision swimming for a moment. Until her gaze rested on Rebekah. Josie became more alerted at the nervousness and slight fear wafting from the Original.

“We could need your help.“ Rebekah hesitantly leaned against the doorframe.

“First Elijah, then Hayley now Hope has disappeared. Klaus went after them but we can’t reach him anymore. We can’t even find them with a locater spell.“

Josie’s heart stumbled over a beat. Disappeared? No. This couldn’t be happening. All of them vanishing? A trap. And they caught Hope.

“I know you are still mad-“

Josie turned back into human form before she could finish, tripping and holding herself up on the bookshelf. Rebekah walked into the boundary spell, signaling they had lifted it and steadied Josie giving her clean clothes.

“I can be mad later but they have to be there for that. No matter what no one is allowed to lay a hand on our family.“ Josie panted, her voice rough from disuse. Catching Rebekah’s grin at her words.

“So what’s the plan.“ Josie asked as she followed Rebekah out of the room, heading downstairs.

“I’ve got a rough area where they could be. Your nose hopefully will lead us directly to them.“ Freya answered as she passed them heading for the car. 

Josie nodded slipping into the backseat and seconds later the three of them raced out of the city.

“Here eat this I have a feeling we all will need our strength, love.“ Rebekah turned in her seat holding out a protein bar.

“Thanks.“ Josie took it, not hungry until she bit into it her stomach growling loudly and demanding more.

They stopped at the edge of town the woods surrounding them.

“I lost the connection with Davina and Kol.“ Freya whispered as they exited the car.

“What?“ Rebekah asked sharply looking at her sister. “Josie can you smell anything?“

Josie blended out Freya muttering incantations, spreading out her senses. Nothing out of the ordinary. Scrambling wildlife, the wind blowing thru leaves, the smell of wood and moist earth.

“Nothing.“ Josie answered, walking along the road.

“Great three missing brothers, a witch, a hybrid and my niece.“ Rebekah growled, running with her hands thru her hair.

“I can’t sense them with magic either.“ Freya said, rubbing her head.

The faintest hint of vanilla teased her nostrils. A bitter copper tang to it.

“I have a trace.“ Josie walked faster following it and listening to the footsteps behind her.

“Stop. I can feel Davina close by. In that direction.“ Freya came to a stop gesturing to the left.

“Good-“

“Not good. Hope’s scent is heading in the opposite direction.“ Josie interrupted.

“So they are split up. What the bloody hell are we going to do?“ Rebekah scowled, her fists balling together.

“We split.“ Freya suggested, glancing at Josie.

“That is like the worst idea ever. We be easier to pick off.“ Rebekah refused, waving the idea off.

“You two go for Davina. She and Kol are more vulnerable. Klaus must have scented Hope too and headed for her so I’m not alone when I reach them.“ Josie remarked, eyes darting over their surroundings on alert.

“This is foolish.“ Rebekah huffed, turning to her. “No heroics. Play it safe and if there are too many, you head for us and we will retreat and join forces.“ Rebekah grasped her chin gently, pressing a kiss on her temple.

Josie nodded, giving Freya a smile before she hurried along the trail. Needing to find Hope. 

Knowing this might be a trap she tensed at the slightest of sounds. An ambush not something she wanted to walk into.

Hope’s scent got stronger and after a while it intermingled with Hayley’s. Going over the hill her eyes immediately jumped to the abandoned looking farmhouse. Straining her hearing she could not even sense the slightest of sounds. Telling her this was her target.

On silent foot she drew nearer, hoping to have surprise on her side. 

Josie threw all her cautiousness out of the window as Hayley’s painful shriek reached her ears.

She stormed the building, following the painful groans. Listening to the splintering and cracking of furniture.

Finding Hayley hold by Greta Sienna. Reacting quickly she threw her off Hayley.

“Josie?“ Hayley sounded delirious, ashen faced and hair sticking to her face. She wanted to make sure she was all right but someone yanked her back by her shirt.

Landing roughly on a table, breaking it. Forcing the air out of her lungs as splinters digged into her back. Quickly she rolled to the side as another attack followed.

Scrambling to stand up and face her foe. Caught off guard as she looked into Elijah’s face.

“Elijah?“ Josie asked confused, raising her hand to block a punch just in time.

He didn’t hesitate, raining blows at her as Josie evaded and blocked best to her ability. Being attacked by family throwing her off. 

Still, he was an Original, grabbing her as she wasn’t fast enough and throwing her to the other side of the room. 

Her head spun and throbbed and she felt something warm trailing over her eyes, making her vision blur. Sitting up only to see Elijah grasp a wooded stake, flinging it in her direction.

Limps refusing to move.

“Do not touch her.“ Klaus snarled appearing before her, picking the stake out of the air and sending it back to Elijah.

Where it hit him in the shoulder, knocking him down.

“Hope is here. This place is swarming with vampires and a witch.“ Klaus growled, helping her up.

Klaus looked rough. Clothes torn and bloodied just like his body. Favoring his left leg.  
   
This was bad news. In the edge of her vision she saw a blur, shoving Klaus out of the way as a stake penetrated the wall beside her head.

“They have compromised Elijah, and he is hell bent on killing us all.“ Klaus informed leaping at his brother.

Snarling, she followed him and in synchrony they fought Elijah together. Making him stumble and falter. Getting into a cycle of well-placed punches and kicks only to be thrown off into furniture.

As Hayley’s scream penetrated the air once more he used their distraction, kicking Klaus thru the wall and grabbing her. Lifting her in the air by her throat. 

Clawing at his grip. Seeing Hayley weak and ashen being attacked by Greta and other vampires. 

Black spots filled her vision. He was just to strong. She couldn’t beat an Original in a fistfight. Unless..

Concentrating she chocked out a single word. Setting her hands on fire which were on Elijah’s. He groaned, letting her go, and she landed with a thud. 

Coughing. As he stalked up to attack, she raised her hand once more, watching as he groaned, bending over, holding his head.

Not a second later Klaus whooshed to her side smacking Elijah away from her.

“Get Hayley and Hope I take care of my dear brother.“ Klaus commanded following Elijah.

Josie threw the vampires off from Hayley with magic, coming to her side and supporting her to stand upright.

“They have Hope.“ Hayley moaned, heavily resting on Josie.

She smelled off. Weak too and Josie’s own body ached. 

She snarled as another wave of vampires surrounded them. Shaking Josie gathered her magic, breaking their necks with a single wave. Only to stumble and nearly fall with Hayley resting on her. 

“What did they do to you?“ Josie panted, leading them to the next room.

“Crazy bastards believing into the purity of vampirism bound my wolf. Meaning at the moment I’m only a vampire.“ Hayley wheezed and Josie’s heart stopped.

A fist met her face, throwing her to the side and made Hayley fall. Growling she evaded the next attack another four vampires encircling her.

Josie could feel fatigue overcome her. Days off not eating and sleeping leaving their mark. Blood running over her face and she licked her lips tasting it.

Gritting her teeth, knuckles white she waited for them. Blocking the first vampire. Ducking the next attack. Turning and ripping out the heart. Getting kicked into the stomach. 

Stumbling back. Catching a fist and bones breaking. Tearing another heart out. A fist connecting with her face. A sickening crack. Tears blurring her vision. Pain spreading.

Another kick. Falling to the floor. Scrambling for anything. Whirling around. Staking the surprised vampire. Heading for the last of them and tearing his throat out with her fangs.

More blood filled her mouth. Muscles contracting. She pushed him off.

Groaning she helped up Hayley once more. A sharp spike of pain shooting thru her. 

Stepping in the next room. 

Finding Hope unconscious in the lap of Roman Sienna. Dirty blond hair matted with blood. Around them a dozen vampires and a witch. Chanting over Hope.

Making her relief short lived.

They all turned around as they stepped in. 

Snarling, teeth bared and dark veins under their eyes. Still Josie, threw off the witch first, not wanting her to finish whatever she was doing. 

Resting Hayley with a second to spare on the wall as the vampires threw themselves on her.

Avoiding, sharp fangs and yelling incantations as she sidestepped them. Feeling herself grow weaker, she gave up on the magic. Clawing and biting at everything in reach.  
The shrieks, howls and growls a symphony of pain in her ears. Ignoring how her arms grew heavier, and she slowed. Getting hit more often. Muscles spasming.   
Until the last standing was Roman.

His hazel eyes, glistening with fear. Josie growled stalking up to him. He should be terrified for what he done to Hope. Before she could reach them a force hit her, flinging her forcefully into a wall.

“We are not done.“ Greta stood in front of her.

With her another bunch of vampires. Josie heaved, coming to stand once more. Her ribs smarting.

“I will rip apart every single one of you. Limb for limb.“ Josie roared, letting fury fuel her.

She jumped into the enemy. She would allow none of them to lay ever hand on her family. Her head throbbing.

She wheezed as she threw the last of the vampires off her. Wiping away the blood covering her face. Eyes darting around for Greta.

“Josie!“ Josie turned around a fireball scorching her arm and a dull thud rung out. The witch had been thrown away. Finding Hope on her knees groaning with pain and as their gazes met Josie saw her eyes flash golden. The lacking heartbeat of the witch confirming it.

“Josie.“ Hope whispered, voice strained. 

And Josie was limping to her needing to make sure she was unhurt. Hope‘s eyes widened.

Josie ducked just in time as Greta returned. Josie had enough. Not caring how old the vampire was. Hope seemed to share the sentiment hand raised and giving Greta a hell of an aneurysm. Giving Josie the chance to rip her heart out.

Leaving Roman as the only survivor.

“Hope.“ He pleaded. “I swear I didn’t know this would happen you have to believe-“ 

“I don’t have to do anything.“ Hope twisted her hand, snapping his neck.

Standing up and stumbling into Josie’s ready arms. Josie enjoyed the hug for a moment, knowing Hope was safe and relatively unharmed. She could smell the lobelia on her. Meant to stop her from doing magic.

“Mom.“ Hope slipped out of Josie’s arms hugging her mom tightly.

“You have to feed.“ Josie stated as she walked up to them.

Biting into her own wrist and holding it out to Hayley.

“I will not feed on my daughter.“ Hayley grimaced, turning her head away.

“We don’t know how many of them are still around. Elijah is not Elijah, they hurt Klaus, they have weakened Hope and the rest are anywhere.“ Josie pointed out and reluctant Hayley seized her wrist.

Sucking her blood. Josie felt like a fog was descending over her. Her legs too weak to hold her and only Hope’s arm around her waist stopped her from falling.

Hayley stepped back wiping away the blood from her mouth. Gaze darting over Josie’s face. She wasn’t pale anymore a healthy color spreading from her cheeks.

“You are not up for much more battle yourself.“ Hope realized, tightening her grip on Josie.

Hayley picked up a daylight ring from one of the fallen vampires. “We should find your father and uncle.“ Hayley lead them out of the room back to the foyer where Klaus and Elijah were still fighting.

“Enough.“ Hayley whooshed behind Elijah, snapping his neck and catching him as he went limp.

“We need to leave and regroup.“ Klaus groaned, holding his side until his eyes landed on Hope, assessing her for injuries.

“I’m fine, Dad.“ Hope assured and supporting each other they stumbled out of the mansion.

Elijah being dragged by Hayley and Klaus.

“Where is the rest? Where is the fucking car?“ Klaus growled and Josie knew why as she heard more vampire’s coming their way.

Picking up their pace. Josie hurriedly lead them back in the car’s direction. Shocked as screaming and shrieks echoed next to them in the woods and Davina and Freya tumbled into view.

“Vampires!“ Freya yelled, running alongside them, whirling around and throwing off one too close for comfort.

“Where are Rebekah and Kol?“ Klaus barked, and they all heard the vampires closing in.

“Right here.“ Rebekah whooshed beside them dragging a unconscious Kol with her.

“Fuck get to the car.“ Freya ordered.

All breathing out in relief as it came into view. Only for vampires to step out of the woods behind them. To close for them to get into the car and speed off. Josie counted over three dozen as a squeeze interrupted her thinking. 

Hope was looking at her, asking her a silent question. Josie’s eyes hushed around them, nodding. They came to a stop, facing their enemies.

“Get in we will hold them off.“ Hope bellowed, ignoring her father as he went to argue. “They chose the wrong family to cross.“

Hope’s eyes blazed with blue fire and Josie gathered the last of her power, holding Hope’s hands. Letting Hope channel her and they chanted the incantation together.

“No holding back.“ Hope whispered closing her eyes and Josie followed her.

Buzz in the air and then a spark of fire, creating an inferno. A massive flame wall scorching through the enemy lines. Blazing in reds and yellows as shrieks echoed. The smell of burned flesh penetrant. Fire devouring everything in reach.

Burned corpses laying on the road.

Both of them shivered, swaying and only the support of each other stopped them from falling. 

The rest of the family was staring at them. Shocked. They gathered themselves all getting into the car. Hope and Josie sliding in next to each other, hands clasped and threading their fingers together

The roaring motor as Rebekah speed them away, music in Josie’s ears. Hope’s head came to rest on her shoulder, nuzzling into her neck, eyelashes fluttering and tickling Josie.  

Exhaustion crept up on her. Gently she rested her head against the window.

* * *

“So to summarize Elijah has magical amnesia and thinks us the enemy, they bound Hayley’s wolf and there is an insane cult on the loose thinking vampires are the top of the food chain and Hope’s boyfriend is one of them.” Freya had her hands on her hips, glancing at every single one. „Right because we haven’t had enough drama this week.“ 

Josie glanced at Hope, who’s eyes flickered for a moment around the circle before discreetly shaking her head. Meaning they would not tell them about Hope activating her curse. 

Josie bit her tongue, rolling her eyes as Klaus spoke about plans to eradicate the cult. Blood and massacre like always.

 

Josie felt Hope rest her weight more on her, throwing her legs over the armrest so she was sitting sideways on Josie’s lap, arm slung loosely over the rest. Josie was exhausted happy to have Hope close. Ready for the family meeting to end and slip into bed.

“You two should rest.“ Hayley stepped next to them, kissing two of her fingers and holding them out for Hope. A gesture so familiar and Hope easily connected their fingers, smiling softly up at her mom. Hayley leaned down to kiss Josie’s head.

She stopped halfway, eyes glancing at Josie for permission. Josie sighed, tilting her head up and let it happen. Her fury could wait. She could have lost her family today and Elijah’s fate was still unknown.

Hope stood up, offering Josie a hand and helping her up. Josie was sore all over and not even the shower had helped to make her feel more awake. Groaning she stretched while Hope lead them to her room.

“Could I have a moment with Josie alone?“ Klaus appeared in front of them.

Hope glanced at Josie and she nodded. “Goodnight, Dad.“ Hope gave Josie and Klaus an encouraging smile.

Klaus smiled back softly, watching his daughter leave.

“What do you want?“ Josie grumbled, narrowing her eyes at him.

“I know that I broke my word to never hurt you.“ Klaus looked anywhere but her. “But I wanted to explain.“ He waited for a beat meeting her gaze.

“Marcel had imprisoned me for years and when my siblings and I were finally free Hope was nearly six.“ He looked off in the distance, face drawn with old memories.

“We weren’t back for long and I soaked up her presence after the years without her. I was by her side the moment she got her soulmark.“ He confessed, gazing back at Josie, his hands clenching together.

“I knew what it meant when you get one. A great and heavy destiny. Too much for one single soul to bear. So two bear it. Holding all the burdens fate has in store together.“ He stopped wetting his lip and hand brushing thru his hair. “It wouldn’t have mattered. It could have been a name of a stranger but still I needed to know and what I found was a name familiar to me. Josette Saltzman.“ He stared at her for a moment wordlessly.

“So I knew where to find you. I had sworn to protect Hope from anything. She is all that mattered to me and I would do anything for her so I did. Driving thru the night until I stood in front of your house.” He paced before her. “Your father wasn’t home only your mother. She would have fought me with everything she had, not giving up until her little girl was save. I gave her no chance snapping her neck before she even was aware I was there. Then I met you. Barely five years old a little girl with a stuffed cat in her arms and the name of my daughter on her shoulder. I took you with me and made sure your family would believe you dead. As you believed them to be.“ He faltered his pale blue eyes alight with regrets.

“The rest knew of what I had done. Rebekah and Hayley tried four times to return you home, but I stopped them every time. They stopped trying. Not because of fear of what I would do because they simply adored you. Rebekah had always wished for a child of her own and you were entranced by her. Hanging on her every word and Hayley easily took to you. The bright curious child that made Hope laugh even louder, made the sun pale in comparison.“ Josie looked away from him.

Memories of Rebekah reading to her, voice animated as she painted pictures of worlds of dragons and knights in her mind. Hayley who was there the first night she woke up from a nightmare, shushing her and holding her so close, she could feel her heartbeat. Waking up the next morning only to find her uncomfortably folded into a chair still holding her hand. Of Freya’s grin as she taught Hope and her magic, proud of her own little Mikaelson coven. 

“I was content. My little girl happy and safe. Until she wasn’t. The night of the ambush I saw how vulnerable you two where. You even more without your own magic. I had the means to change that, to strengthen you, to make you invincible, and I did.“ Josie exhaled averting her gaze not capable of looking at him any longer.

“After that the compulsion should have worn off. You were to young, and it never came to your mind to question what I told you. So I had no reason to tell you. Instead I trained you, got closer to you. You became part of the family and I cared for you not just because of who your mother was or what you were to Hope but for who you are. Strong willed, a brilliant mind and protective of our family.“ He finished and Josie could see the spark of pride in the way the corner of his mouth lifted.

“My only regret is that I hurt you.“ Klaus looked at her. “And I apologize for that.“ 

Josie knew Klaus could feel remorse but would never confess to it, never let it show, never apologize. Yet he stood before her his arms, crossed behind his back, his head tilted. Waiting for her response.

“I can’t forgive you.“ Josie said looking up at him.

She watched as he turned his head away and his shoulders tensed. But how could she? After all, he stole her from her family and let her life with the belief, they were dead.

“Not now.“ Josie added, and he looked up.

They were family. Always and Forever. Knowing why he did it softened the blow but didn’t make it alright. A crooked grin found its way on his lips.

“Then I shall await the day breathlessly, little one.“ He emphasized the little one, his eyes sparkling with mischief.

She rolled her eyes, sidestepping him.

 Hope was already in bed her back to the door, curled into the duvet. Smiling softly, Josie sneaked closer, lifting the covers and scooting under them. Closing the distance until she was pressed against Hope’s back

“Good talk?“ Hope murmured, taking Josie’s arm and wrapping it around her stomach, intertwining their hands.

Josie hummed, the light of the moon illuminating the mark of the crescent moon on Hope’s right shoulder. Softly she leaned forward placing a feather-light kiss on it. 

Hope sighed scooting closer to her. Her heartbeat steady. Soothing the lingering anxiety after Hope’s disappearance and the fight.

The soft traces of Hope’s thumb on her hand lulled her to sleep.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,  
> I hope you enjoyed the new chapter.  
> So Josie finally knows the truth. Klaus will have to work for his forgiveness and that will definitively not be easy.  
> Saving her family was at the moment more important than being angry at them doesn’t mean Josie has forgotten they all knew and lied to her.  
> Roman is alive for now but not for much longer after all nobody betrays the Mikaelson family and lives.  
> Also Hope has activated her curse meaning the littlest wolf is coming out to play soon and we are a step closer to the Saltzman/Forbes reunion.  
> Thank you for reading and until next time!


	8. Chapter 8

“And then I burned down the school while riding a pink unicorn.“

“Mhm.“ Josie stared up at the ceiling. Should she ask? Was it a good idea? Did she want to know? A pink unicorn? “Wait what?“

“Back with me? You have a way of making a girl feel special.“ Penelope chuckled.

“I’m sorry.“ Josie rubbed her neck. Knowing she had been distracted and hoping Penelope wouldn’t take it personally.

“You sounded distracted in your texts too. Are you all right?“

Josie didn’t know if she was. Her mind flooded with too many thoughts, too many questions. “Would it be weird to ask about your headmasters?“ Listening to the silent and Penelope’s breathing.

“I only saw Dr. Saltzman a handful of times. He is a legendary monster hunter, known for his encounters with the supernatural big bads. High-strung, looking overtaxed and stressed all the time and from what I heard a distanced father.“ Penelope stopped.

Big Bads? Her family? The Originals had been in Mystic Falls for a time and Klaus knew her mother and father. Distanced? What did distanced mean?

“Mrs. Forbes-Salvatore is often on recruiting missions. She was the one selling this place to my mother. A lot friendlier and peppier than her satan spawn daughter.“ Josie could imagine Penelope rolling her eyes and Josie knew that Penelope and Lizzie had a fight, a rivalry going on. But curiosity burned in her gut.

“And the Satan spawn?“ Josie asked, hesitantly in calling her own twin names but not wanting to be suspicious after weeks of being on Penelope’s side against the headmaster’s daughter. Not knowing her true identity.

“Evil Barbie thinks she is Queen Bee ruling over her subjects, walking around as if she owns the school. She plays football and loves to command her teammates around. Always a bitch around me but the last time I kinda deserved it for dying her hair neon orange for a week.“ Josie bit her lip. 

That wasn’t the Lizzie she knew. But it had been eleven years. She wasn’t the same girl either. And her twin never had been a team player. She remembered her bright smirks, her sparkling sky-blue eyes as she laughed. The way she exclaimed when catching sight of any animal from dogs to squirrels.

“Maybe because you are provoking her?“ Josie haltingly threw in.

“MG asked the same. You remember MG, right? The comic nerd? He is so in love with her, sighing longingly every time she walks past and gushing about how smart and utterly beautiful she is even if she does her bitchy hair flip to cut him off. All day I get to listened to ‚oh I think she smiled at me‘ and ‚did you see how her eyes sparkle in the sunlight‘. He thinks I’m too hard on her. That she isn’t the worst.“ Penelope reflected, mockingly imitating a male voice Josie thought should be MG.

“Penelope you know deep, deep, deep down she is a literal angel, farting rainbows and butterflies. Digging so deep down I would only meet her on her home turf. Hell.“ Penelope finished and Josie had to stifle a laugh. 

Holding it back out of solidarity with her sister. Perhaps she shouldn’t have asked Penelope knowing her to be biased.

“Why are you so suddenly interested?“ Josie paused and considered her options.

Penelope still wasn’t aware she was a Mikaelson. Only that she was some kind of witch/wolf hybrid. Not knowing Josie had also an unactivated vampire side, a long list of enemies and murders. Should she tell her? Even if she was herself still in disbelief? How should she explain one part without the other?

“Josie it’s alright. Stop contemplating lying. Remember what I said you don’t owe me answers. I wait here until you are ready and amuse myself with the belief that you have the hots for blondes now.“ Penelope reassured her voice gentle and easing Josie’s dilemma.

Josie chuckled relieved, choking on the last remark. Her twin.

“Josie!“ A voice from downstairs yelled.

“Seems like you have somewhere to be.“

“Yeah, I guess. Text you later?“

“Yeah read you later.“

“Penelope? Thank you.“ 

“For giving you your daily fix of teenage drama? Happy to provide.“ Josie could hear the grin in Penelope’s voice. "Later, nerd.“

Penelope ended the call and groaning Josie threw an arm over her eyes. 

The last few days a hurricane of emotions. She had hunted the internet for every small snippet of her birth family, finding only the Salvatore School Homepage and an old excerpt of a Mystic Falls newspaper writing about Caroline winning Miss Mystic Falls.

“Josie?“ Rebekah leaned against her door frame, arms crossed over her chest. “I thought we could go out to hunt some leads down on the vampire purists?“

Josie stood. “I could do some ass kicking.“ Josie huffed remembering the tense atmosphere at breakfast and Hope’s avoidances of her.

“Reconnaissance first. We won’t provoke a fight.“ Rebekah sternly stared at her as Josie pouted. “You’ll never know the bunch of bloody idiots might instigate one.“ Rebekah offered the corner of her lip twitching as Josie shrugged on her leather jacket smirking up at her.

* * *

“So Hope seems pretty jumpy the last few days.“ Rebekah stated, leaning back against the booth, subtly glancing around the bar.

Josie peeked up, taking a huge bite from her burger. 

“Any guess why?“

“No, and with you watching closely you know that. After all she runs off without me.“ Josie swallowed, trying to bite back the bitterness at Hope’s sudden change in behavior.

Not knowing why she was suddenly avoiding her. They slept in the same bed for crying out loud but somehow Hope managed to be gone before she woke up and asleep before Josie went to bed. Shifty and hasting the opposite direction when she saw Josie alone.

They hadn’t even talked about Hope activating her gene and the full moon was in thirteen days. Josie didn’t even get the chance to inquire about Hope’s emotional well being with killing someone, being kidnapped and betrayed by her boyfriend.

“I noticed. You two are usually inseparable.” Rebekah paused watching her. “How are you holding up with everything?“ Rebekah haltingly asked.

A broad question but the tense way Rebekah was holding herself told Josie what she meant. Josie averted her gaze. “There is not much about them to find.“ Josie answered wolfing down her burger.

“I met your parents a few times. Alaric only shortly but I went to High School with Caroline. I could tell you what I know about them if you wanted?“ Rebekah tilted her head, looking hopefully at Josie.

Josie knew Rebekah’s offer was earnest, wishing to atone for her part in this.

“I would appreciate that.“ Josie grinned. “But why the hell would you voluntary go to High School?“ Josie added making a face at remembering her day there.

“It seemed like a splendid idea, a way to fit in and pass time. Railing up Caroline was an added bonus. Stealing her position as Head Cheerleader and Queen Bee to stealing her boyfriend.“ Rebekah grinned. “Should have seen her puffed up face because she couldn’t fight me without expecting me not to rip her heart out.“ Rebekah reminisced, corners of her lips twitching. 

“And you should have seen all that in a Cheerleading uniform, love.“ Rebekah winked, waving a hand over her body.

Josie grinned used to Rebekah’s antics. Further questioning interrupted by the guy they were searching for turning up. Rebekah noticed him too. 

Swallowing her last bite, they stood. 

“Killed any werewolves lately?“ Rebekah asked, leaning with her side against the bar.

The vampire flinched, recognizing her, turning on his stool to flee. Seeing Josie doing the same as Rebekah on the other side. 

Coldly glaring at him and letting her eyes glow golden on purpose. Watching his adam’s apple jump, his hands shaking. Fear wafting off him.

“You should answer the question.“ Josie advised, broadly smiling and showing off her elongated canines.

* * *

“He could have needed more knocking around after all he was a raging bigot, hell bent on wiping out every hybrid.“ Josie complained as they entered the mansion.

“He gave up everything we wanted without it and was a pathetic waste of space. The ones thinking like him would have used us killing him to fuel the fire against us.“ Josie knew Rebekah was right but a bit of bloodshed might have made her feel better.

Getting her spiraling thoughts about her birth family and Hope to stop. The thrill of a fight, the haze descending over her brain when her wolf and her were on the same page. 

The contracting of muscles, the strain of combating someone physical stronger. Her blood singing an ancient hymn, losing herself into a rhythm of attacking and defending.

Instead, she was left with listening for Hope’s heartbeat and the longing for her company coming back ten fold as she didn’t hear it. Groaning she rubbed her head her wolf also yearning for the one avoiding them.

“Ready to back up your words with actions?“ Klaus appeared beside her a smirk on his lips.

The first time she had seen him in days. She wasn’t in the mood for games.

“Some mean the things they say and don’t just waste oxygen for nothing but empty words.“ Josie snarked, satisfied at the shame flickering over his face before he schooled his features.

“But Little One this will be fun. A first step of atonement.“ Cold blue eyes blazing with madness and the corner of his lip twitching.

Josie felt her wolf come close to surface. Knowing Klaus faces and gestures. Rebekah shot her brother a warning look. Yet Josie was practically vibrating at the hint of copper she scented from Klaus. When he tilted his head Josie easily followed him, Rebekah’s eyes burning into the back of her neck.

Her heart sped up as they strutted downstairs into the catacombs under the mansion and into the large chamber. A shiver running down her spine at a familiar scent and form.

Roman Sienna.

Shackled by each of his limbs hanging in the middle of the room. Hair slicked back with sweat. His bare, pale torso ghostly in the dark. His breaths, rattling loudly thru his chest. 

Although they were silent, he could feel their nearness, his chains rattling as he desperately arched against them.

He had fled after Hope had snapped his neck. Josie had to the time more important priorities, getting her family out alive but had not forgotten him. She hadn’t been the only one. 

As Hayley had recollected her imprisonment her hatred, her rage had dug deeper, clawing at her inside and demanding blood. With everything going on she hadn’t the time to hunt him down.

Pretending to be good enough for Hope. Lying and betraying her, nearly binding her wolf and cutting off a part of her. Excruciating from what Hayley had told. 

Not even counting kidnapping Hayley and shooting her up with enough wolfsbane to kill a whole pack of werewolves. Branding her and binding her wolf. Endangering her family.

He hadn’t run far enough. And Josie had to inhale deeply not to shift to let her inner beast take over and just rip him apart.

 

His head shot up to them the keys jingling as Klaus unlocked the door. Dark bags under his eyes and hazel cloudy with panic as he saw Klaus, gaze drifting to her.

“Josie! You need to believe me I never wanted any of this to happen. I would have never harmed Hope.“ He pleaded, struggling against his binds.

“Your actions prove otherwise.” Josie circled him, keeping her voice calm even as every fiber of her being was shaking with fury. "You lied to her from the start. Betrayed her. You hurt Hayley, tortured her with wolfsbane and binding her wolf what could have killed her. They hurt Hope in the skirmish and she couldn’t even defend herself because you gave her lobelia. Wanting her to renounce a part of herself ignoring the consequences. Your actions speak for themselves.” 

She had seen Hayley without her wolf. Losing that part of her. How uncomfortable she had been in her own skin. Restless, shifting around aggregated, missing a part of herself. Hope wouldn’t even have gotten the chance to meet that part of herself. 

To experience the freedom, the heightened senses of her wolf. But she would. Soon. Perhaps not in the best circumstances but Josie would introduce her to the joy of paws sinking into earth as she run, a breeze ruffling thru her pelt. The thrill of hunting and the seemingly endless freedom.

She reveled in his shaking, listening to the quivering of his muscles as Klaus set out tools to use.

“I would have never. I swear. They just needed her to bind it so she wouldn’t be capable of making hybrids. This is not what nature intended. Vampirism is pure but hybrids are half-breeds, abominations. Hope wasn’t like that. I wouldn’t have hurt her. I love Hope.“ He spouted and Josie was seconds from tearing his throat out at the abominations but as he dared to say the last she snapped. 

Her hands easily breaking thru his chest until her hand clasped his heart. His eyes widened in shock looking at her in fear.

“Never use that word again. You know nothing about love. Would you have Hope would have never been harmed. You would have tried to be worthy of her. You have lost the right to speak her name, to think about her.“ Josie snarled getting close to his face, glaring him into submission and emphasizing the message in digging her claws into his heart.

Enjoying the agonizing scream he gave. “We should start smaller. If he is to atone for all his sins.“ Klaus reminded, standing beside her.

She gave him a side glance, noticing the two daggers in his hands. One soaked in vervain the smell, burning in her nostrils and the other a simple white bone blade its handle wrapped with cloth. 

Known to inflict extreme agony even to Originals. The magic wafting from it pitch black, ghostly fingertips tracing over her insides.

“This will be the last thing. First of I think we need a more hand on approach.“ Klaus eyes blazed and Josie felt her own eyes respond.

Vengeance coiling itself around her like a viper, hissing ideas in her ear and seconds from striking. He deserved a fate worse than death for hurting Hope.

Although the blade itself didn’t seem to be known to him Roman struggled, likely feeling the suffocating darkness coming from it. The sickening sweet scent of fear penetrating her senses.

“Remember what you said?“

“That I would rip him to shreds.“ Josie growled remembering the conversation that seemed ages ago.

Klaus grinned brightly, spreading his arms. “So you are in for a treat.“ Klaus set the vervain soaked dagger onto Roman’s chest. 

Circling him and slashing with the dagger into Roman’s skin until he was standing opposite to Josie. His eyes meeting Josie’s over Roman’s shoulder.

He leaned forwards, whispering into Roman's ear. “I promise you this will hurt.“

Roman threw his head back shrieking in agony.

* * *

Crimson flowed down the drain.

Josie rubbed at her hands watching the sterile white of the sink turning into a dirty red. Scrubbing urgently at her fingers and the blood sticking to the sides of and under her fingernails. Her skin pink from rubbing.

“Have you seen Freya today?“ Rebekah asked somewhere near.

“No, I haven’t.“ Josie went out of the bathroom. 

Since breakfast she had seen neither Freya nor Hope. Where were they? What if something had happened again? Both gone for hours.

Josie went to Hope’s room. Hoping for a note or a hint of where she could be. She hadn’t been in there for ages the both of them spending their time in Josie’s. Or at least before the last few days. Because Hope’s room was messy.

Clothes littered the floor as did papers with symbols and runes drawn on then and a lot of books. Stacked opened on top of each other, on the bed and on the desk. Burned down candles and pieces of chalk.

Stepping her way thru the mess to the desk she skimmed the book on top. One side about the barrier wards they were working on with Davina but the other was too familiar too recently encountered.

The Binding Spell.

She could have written it off as Hope being curious about it after nearly being forced to do it. Yet Hope hadn’t broached the werewolf topic at all. Still kept it hidden from the rest of the family. 

How jumpy she had been, how she slipped away from Josie from one day to the other.

The notes scribbled around it the final nails in the coffin. Josie’s heart stopped. Hope was trying to bind her wolf. She wasn’t talking about turning because she was not going to. Smothering her wolf before it drew its first breath.

She couldn’t do it alone. Hope may be the most powerful witch she ever met but she couldn’t do it to herself.

Freya.

She had been gone too. Only today. They were doing it now. She had to stop it. Hope didn’t even know what it could do to her. Dying or feeling incomplete forever. The excruciating agony Hayley had experienced. Burning herself.

Frantically Josie fumbled out her phone searching first for Hope’s number and as she didn’t answer Freya’s with the same result.

Josie shook, her wolf rebelling at the idea she might already be too late. They could be anywhere. Perhaps even cloaked and she would waste time on a locater spell. Her wolf was howling aggregated her thoughts running a mile a minute.

Her wolf. Josie inhaled deeply soothed as Hope’s familiar scent filled her lungs. Whirling around she wasted to time following it running past Rebekah.

* * *

The red gemstone held in the pliers shone in the sunlight. Freya was chanting loudly and the fuming stone was seconds from touching Hope.

Hope’s face pale, blue eyes widened as it nearly touched her, balled fists at her side shaking.

“What are you doing?“ Josie grabbed the scorching gemstone and threw it away. The pain irrelevant as she turned to face Hope, searching her body for any harm.

Seeing none meaning she was just in time. Hope didn’t look at her, following to where she threw the stone.

“It was Hope’s decision. She thinks it is the right thing to do and perhaps it will be better for her.“

“Stop enabling this. I mean your niece comes to you searching for reassurance after she activated her gene and you advised her to mutilate herself?“ Josie snapped, her body shaking and watching as Freya took a step back.

“It was my idea. I asked her to help me.“ Hope interrupted, chin held high, eyes blazing.

Josie knew Hope. “Can you explain it to me then?“ Josie was aware she had no right to forbid Hope from going thru with this and confrontation would only strengthen Hope’s resolve.

Hope glanced at Freya before grasping Josie’s arms leading her a few metres away. The first time in days Hope consciously touched her and Josie had to stifle the urge to grab Hope, threw her over her shoulders and carry her home. 

“How long have you been planning this?“

“Since it happened.“ Hope crossed her arms, staring stubbornly ahead.

“And you didn’t think about letting me know?“

“You would have tried to stop me like you are doing now.“ Hope focused on her, eyebrows scrunched together.

“Of course I would. Hope you could die doing this. Your wolf is a part of you and you just plan to cut it off without even exploring it.“

“Exploring it? Perhaps I don’t wish to be forced to break 206 bones at the same time.“ Hope shoot back.

“It’s not just about the bones, right? You never would shy away just because it hurts. I know you as you know me and I would always support you and be by your side even if you choose this but not for the wrong reasons.“ Josie gaze darted over Hope’s face, reaching hesitantly for Hope’s hand.

“You told me yourself how much your transformation hurt. I don’t need that. I have been a witch for all my life why change that?“ Hope shook of her hand, pacing before her.

“My transformation was under different circumstances and you never been just a witch. You always have been and always will be a tribrid.“ Josie rebuffed not knowing why Hope would want to do this.

“Perhaps I don’t want to be the walking freak show.“ Hope shouted, magic rising and making the trees tremble around them.

Josie flinched which didn’t went unnoticed by Hope. “I didn’t mean it like that.“

“How did you mean it then? After all if you are a freak show I’m also one. Being turned into this.“ Josie waved over herself, letting her anger loosen the reins on her control so her werewolf features appeared.

“Everyone thinks I’m a miracle baby, natures loophole when all I am is a freak accident. I learned to live with being a first-born Mikaelson witch I cannot be this.“ Hope emphasized, running a hand through her hair, looking at her feet.

“You are this. You never been anything different.“ Josie stepped forward cautiously, raising her hand to Hope’s shoulder. “I know you might be afraid you will lose control. Afraid of how it might change you. Afraid this could be the point where you follow into Klaus‘ footsteps.“ Hope’s head shot up, gazes connecting, confirming it. 

“I can’t tell you it won’t happen. The first few weeks might be difficult. Adjusting to your heightened senses and emotions. But it will only turn you literally into a beast. You are a crescent, the first tribrid you will control it not the wolf you.“ Josie let her hand gently drift over Hope’s neck to her cheek.

“And you will never be Klaus. You are the best part of both your parents. Courageous, brilliant and the kindest person I know.“ Josie softly stated, thumb brushing over Hope’s cheek. 

“I have seen you bring home injured animals and nursing them back to health. Catching spiders instead of killing them despite being revolted by them. And after I told you everything I have done, you never once treated me like a monster. Even scolded me for calling me myself that. Making me promise to be better, to search for other ways of protecting our family than violence.“ Hope leaned into the soft caress, closing her eyes.

“Even if you slip into darkness, choose the wrong path. I will be by your side as will the rest of our family. Will be there for all the insecurities and anger, for the downs but also for all the laughs and joy. Because even when the sun dims, overshadowed by clouds or chased from the sky by the moon, she shines no less bright the next morning when she rises again.“ Josie stepped closer to Hope, brushing with her other hand wisps of auburn hair from Hope’s face.

“So I know it is you decision to make. And I will support you no matter what but please don’t do this out of fear. Because I promise you being a werewolf is about more than just having anger issues and reigning in your instincts. It’s about the freedom, running through the forest, sun shining on your pelt and the vibrance of the world around you. The content feeling around your pack. The electrifying stretch of your muscles when you give chase. The ancient thrill inside your bones when you hunt.“ Josie stepped even closer to Hope, embracing Hope completely.

Soothed as Hope melted into it, her warmth seeping into Josie’s bones. Burrowing herself into the crook of Josie’s neck. The fine hairs on her neck rising as Hope’s deep exhale swept over her skin. Hope placed a feather-light kiss on her pulse point and Josie reflexively held Hope tighter, heart going into overdrive.

“Alright.“ Hope stepped back, but took one of Josie’s hands.

Josie observed her, seeing the thin smile on her lips. “I won’t do it for now but if I want to do it after my first turn you help me?“

“I promise. I just want you to give yourself a chance.“

“I will and you will be there every step of the way?“ Hope played with her hand.

“Wouldn’t miss meeting fluffy you.“ Josie teased, pleased as the thin smile broadened, blue eyes glittering like fireflies in the night.

“Fluffy you should be on the lookout.“ Hope’s eyebrow arched, and she raised their intertwined hands to her lips. “Is that blood?“ Hope glanced at her hand and back up to Josie’s face. “What did you do?“

* * *

“Oh, my god.“ Hope exclaimed head darting from the hanging bloodied form of Roman to her.

“Don’t worry he can’t escape.“ Josie assured.

“I’m not worried about that. Did you do all of this?“ 

“Together with Klaus.“ Josie shrugged with her shoulders, listening to his labored breaths.

“You promised me no more unnecessary violence.“ Hope turned to face her, one hand covering her face.

“Unnecessary? He nearly got Hayley, and you killed. Elijah still can’t remember his family and he betrayed and hurt you.“ Josie rebuffed Hope’s accusation.

“So what you plan to kill him?“ 

“Death would be a mercy. He deserves for what he did to you a fate far worse.“ Josie growled, eyes flashing.

Hope turned her back to her, brushing her hair back and sighed loudly. “I know you want to protect me but you can’t continue doing this. I meant it no more violence and especially no more letting my father persuade you. You are better than this.“ Hope faced her stepping forward and holding her gaze steadily. 

“I am angry, believe me I am but as you said he hurt me so I will be the one to decide what happens to him.“ Hope waited until she nodded.

“Would you leave us for a moment?“ Josie hesitantly glanced from Hope to Roman.

Knowing Hope could protect herself but matters of the heart could lead to foolish decisions. But Hope eyes blazed with barely held back fury and her shoulders were tense. She had the right to. 

“If you need me I’m nearby.“ Josie gave in, reluctantly going upstairs at Hope’s nod.

* * *

“He’s gone.“ Hope marched into her room and Josie looked up sharply ready to hunt him down. “I let him go.“ Hope continued and confused Josie observed her.

Josie had thought perhaps Hope would knock him around herself maybe even shorten his misery. The shaking of the mansion and the familiar heavy taste of her magic on Josie’s tongue had implied it.

“I told him if I ever saw him again I would kill him myself.“ Hope let herself fall down heavily beside Josie on the bed. 

Rolling so she laid on her back, looking up the ceiling. Josie tilted her head staring at her.

“I meant it when I said no more violence. I know sometimes we have no other choice but we should always look for another option. Our family has never made the best decisions and we have many enemies but while killing them is the easiest and maybe even the safest option, we need to learn to show mercy. Roman lied our whole relationship long, even if there were true moments and brought our family into a precarious situation. But he did it for his mother. That woman was there for them for years when nobody else was and he lost her. He learned his lesson and he will surely never come near a Mikaelson again.“ Hope explicated twisting to her side and supporting her head on her hand looking down at Josie.

“How could you forgive him? He hurt you, he broke your heart.“ Josie offered disbelieving, gaze darting between Hope’s eyes.

“I didn’t. He broke my trust but he couldn’t have broken something that was never his.“ Hope confessed, cerulean blues avoiding her gaze.

“But you two were together for what four months?“ Josie watched Hope not understanding.

“Feelings aren’t dedicated by time. They just hit you when you least expect it from one second to another.“ Hope met her gaze, a slight blush painting her cheeks. “Or it just clicks and you know.“

Josie shivered, averting her gaze. A lump in her throat, heart speeding up. Hope gaze too intense to bear. Not knowing why. Rigid she leaned back, looking up at the ceiling. She heard Hope exhale deeply before she too leaned back and both stared up at the ceiling, their sides lightly touching.

* * *

“I don’t know why I have to tell them.“ Hope whispered leaning over to Josie.

“Because full-moon is tomorrow and they still don’t know.“ Josie hissed back, eyes flickering over the rest of the family who were loudly discussing Elijah’s well-being over dinner.

“We can do it alone. I mean you know how to turn and you can guide me through it.“ Hope took a bite, shooting Josie a look.

“Remember the last time someone brought a lie to light? I think this family has done enough lying for many lifetimes. And we can’t just disappear into the swamp where the pack will be without them knowing.“ Josie countered gulping down water as the topic changed from Elijah to their purist problem.

“We should just assemble them and then eradicate them all in one go.“ Klaus proposed, a grim smile contorting his lips.

“New Orleans hates us enough without us causing another massacre.“ Freya pointed out and Rebekah nodded beside her.

“New Orleans will benefit from it. All the fractions want them gone after the bombing in the church. They didn’t just hit us but also my pack and poisoned witches forcing them to turn. They are all out for blood.“ Hayley told them.

“So we will strike fast and hard. No mercy. But we also have this rogue witch coven to deal with.“ 

“Vincent knew a few. Some radical ones who don’t believe in the peace and want to kill all vampires. He told me some hideouts from the time of Marcel’s rule. Without their leader they will hid there.“ Freya unfolded a piece of paper and laid it down on the table, addresses on it.

“Then we will deal with the threats against our family in one go. Two teams, one goes after the vampire supremacists and the other after the rest of the coven hell bent on killing vampire’s. How fitting it would be if they just fought each other.“ Klaus planned out loud.

“We would be divided if something went wrong and the vampire’s got Marcel’s venom at their disposal.“ Rebekah pointed out.

“We destroy that first. Davina, Freya, Kol and you will round up the rest of the witches while Hayley, Hope, Josette and I will take care of the vampires.“

“You want the kids to go with us, are you insane?“ Hayley growled, pushing her chair back with the force she stood up with.

“They are both capable to defend themselves and so everyone has witch support.“ Klaus defended, standing up.

“There might not just be vampires there. What if they get hurt? Or if Hope kills somebody? We can‘t risk that.“ 

“Nothing will happen.“

“How can you be sure of that, Nik.“ Rebekah interrupted. “Just because you forced Josie to fight doesn’t mean they both should go running around.“

Josie glanced at Hope, to Freya who sat back saying nothing while Kol got involved in the shouting match. Davina also just sat back. Hope sat rigidly in her chair, knuckles turning white around her cutlery. 

“Mom?“ Hope tried to get Hayley’s attention to no avail.

Trying a second, third and fourth time, Josie was aware of the magic emitting from her.

“I KILLED SOMEBODY!“ Hope shouted, glasses on the table shaking as she stood up glaring at her parents.

The room was silent. “What?“ Hayley asked in disbelief.

Hope deflated, looking unsure and eyes glancing at Josie. “I didn’t mean to.“

Josie rested a hand against the small of Hope’s back as she noticed her shaking hands. 

“When?“ Hayley walked up to Hope.

“When we were kidnapped. Josie was fighting the vampires as the witch aimed for her and I just reacted.“ Hope confessed looking down at her hands.

“Sweetheart why didn’t you tell us.“ Hayley gently inquired, taking both of her daughter hands in hers.

“I don’t know. I didn’t want you to be disappointed, to worry, and I didn’t know if I wanted to be this.“ Hope shook her head, voice quivering.

“You could never disappoint us. It was an accident and even if it hadn’t been, you did it to protect somebody you love.“ Hayley asserted and caught Hope in her arms as she leaped into them.

Josie swallowed not liking to see Hope cry but knowing Hope needed it after the last few weeks. Observing as Klaus came also to his daughters side.

“My littlest wolf your mother is right no matter what you do we will always love you.“ Klaus kissed her head, rubbing her back.

Hope nodded pulling back from the hug. “So the mission going is not a problem but can we reschedule? Because I am rather indisposed tomorrow.“ Hope brushed the tears from her cheeks, trying to lighten the mood.

“Your first turn.“ Hayley breathed, sharing a glance with Klaus.

* * *

Hope collapsed groaning and Klaus stopped her from helping her up. Hope arched upwards, hands digging into the earth beneath, growling and her eyes gleamed golden. Her teeth and claws lengthening. Her face contorted and her shirt ripping slightly. A moment later she looked human again. Moaning in pain.

“I can’t do this.“ Hope whimpered, shaking.

“I know having all 206 bones in your body cracking sucks, it really does. But, when you’re running through the woods under a full-moon with no thought of pain or trouble, just freedom... There is no greater feeling in the world, sweetheart.“ Hayley crouched down beside Hope, stroking her cheek softly.

Hope groaned as another wave of pain came and the distinctive cracking of bones echoed thru the woods.

“Hope listen. This is going to hurt. So you need to concentrate on the air in your lungs and the earth beneath you.“ Klaus kneeled down beside Hayley looking imploringly at Hope as she groaned again. “The first time it can take hours-“

“Hours?“ Hope panted as her arms gave out under her.

“If you fight it. The pain will make you want to delay because you think that’s all you can take but if you let it in if you allow it to swallow you whole then it cannot break you.“ Klaus assured her, voice gentle and his hands digging into his knees as he wanted to reach out.

Josie swallowed, heart aching as Hope screamed, muscles tearing and fur sprouted. Her spine arching upwards oddly. Josie remembered her own first time, the agony, and felt helpless watching Hope twist in pain. Not being able to help her.

“Josie?“ Hope groaned as fur painfully sprouted over her face.

“I’m here.“ Josie went down on her knees, catching golden glowing eyes. “Let it happen.“ Josie advised gently as golden eyes locked on hers, smiling gently and seeing the moment Hope let go.

It was just the matter of moments, of ripping of flesh, bones cracking, fur sprouting and then a scream turned into a long howl.

In the moonlight hovering over them a wolf. Head shaking and ears twitching at the sound of the forest. Golden eyes flickering over its surroundings until it landed on them. 

Huffing and shaking out its marvelous white pelt. Shuffling on its feet and Josie knew Hope itched to run wild.

“My littlest wolf.” Klaus grinned proudly and Hayley nudged their shoulders together, gaze only briefly leaving her daughter.

Grinning Josie stepped back, changing in seconds as her wolf was eager to meet Hope’s. Klaus and Hayley did the same beside her. Seconds later four wolves standing in the clearing.

Hope howled victorious, fiercely into the night and they did the same. Blood pumping, paws itching. Hope shot off, and they jumped after her. The first few steps Hope took shaky and then speeding off. 

Josie growled and Hayley nudged her teasingly, running after her daughter. Leaving Klaus and Josie in the dust.

Time was no matter as a wolf and Josie enjoyed listening to the wildlife, the splashing of the nearby stream. The scent of blossoming flowers, moss and noting the trails of prey.

Tiring herself out, muscles aching as she raced through the woods. Breeze in her fur and earth beneath her paws. Her wolf thrilling at being let free. Shaking out her fur, leaving her thoughts and problems behind.

Being jumped and knocked off course came as a surprise. Yet she reacted quickly, twisting herself upwards pushing her assailant off and faster than her opponent could react she had them pinned underneath her, snarling and teeth closed around its neck.

Only then recognizing the white pelt and the familiar sweet scent. The low whimper had her unlatching her teeth and soothingly lick over where she had her teeth seconds before, luckily causing no harm. Afterwards looking down into the other wolfs eyes.

Hope was panting happily, tongue lolling out. A mischievous spark glittering in her eyes as she easily shot up and licked over Josie’s snout and face. 

Wiggling out beneath her and speeding off again. Making a delighted sort of barking sound and Josie recognized she was being teased. Growling playfully Josie chased after Hope.

The four of them spent the night running wild and free. Klaus left shortly before the sun went up again but the rest stayed. Hope to pent up with energy, buzzing around after hours off running and next to none sleep like an overexcited puppy.

Nipping at Josie’s ears and leaping on Josie and toppling her over, rushing off before Josie could retaliate. Hayley helping her escape from Josie or rounding her up together with Josie. The both of them then allying themselves to take down the alpha.

* * *

“This was amazing. Everything feels so vibrant, so intense. Why do we ever change back?“ Hope gushed as they got out of the car and a second later grimaced at the loud noise of the city.

“Because we couldn’t eat Beignets as wolves.“ Josie teased, laughing at Hope’s broad smile, how her eyes were glittering brighter than any star could and a ecstatic blush spreading on her face.

Hope was ethereal, awash in the sunlight looking like a goddess walking among mankind. As if she hadn’t transformed into something different but found a lost part of herself. Josie had been after her first change restless, easy to anger and overwhelmed.

Hope's shoulders were relaxed, expression stressfree. Throwing her head back chuckling, hip checking Josie in jest. 

“My two girls.“ Hayley appeared in the middle of them hugging them close to herself.

“Mom.“ They exclaimed in unison, not being able to breathe as Hayley laughed, squeezing them again.

Hope ducking out of the side hug and rolling behind her mother her eyes, smiling at Josie. Josie snorted and Hayley studied them suspiciously, giving them the ‘I’m watching you’ gesture and they broke all into laughter again. Stepping into the mansion they heard Klaus arguing with somebody.

“Easy love I called you here for a reason.“

“And it better be a better one than you wanting to reminisce about the past, Klaus.“ Hayley shot them a look stepping forward into the room, stopping abruptly.

“Hayley.“ The same voice spoke sending shivers down Josie’s spine.

Josie and Hope nearly walked into her, before sidestepping Hayley. A blonde-haired woman was glaring at Hayley, eyes drifting over Hope and then resting on Josie.

Cyan eyes, blonde-haired, regal face.

Josie’s heart stopped. Neither the painting nor the photo had done her justice.

“Impossible.“ Caroline Forbes whispered. “Josie?“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,  
> like always I hope you enjoyed reading the new chapter! :)  
> Some of you might notice a few lines from The Originals at Hope’s transformation. I loved them in the show and I wanted to keep them.  
> So Hope had her first turn, Roman is dealt with, we have a showdown coming against the vampire cult and the coven and Caroline is in New Orleans.  
> At first, I wanted to kill Roman but Hope wouldn’t be a good example for Josie, if she just turned around and killed him after trying to get Josie to be less murderous. Another point is he wasn’t responsible for Hayley’s death. She didn’t die but his own mother did so he ‘only’ lied to Hope and tortured Hayley. Meaning Hope had less reason to want him dead and after all she forgave him for being responsible for her mother’s death in canon.  
> For me the chapter was a lot more difficult to write than the others and I don’t even know why but I hope it turned out okey.  
> Also, this is not the last chapter and I don’t even know anymore how long this will be.  
> Thank you for reading and until next time!


	9. Chapter 9

Josie couldn’t believe her eyes. Caroline stepped closer eyes locked on her and Josie couldn’t breathe. 

She had known her birth mother was alive. Had known how she looked like, her portrait hanging in her room. Yet nothing could have prepared her for this. Seeing her with her own two eyes.

“Josette.“ Caroline whispered sending shivers down Josie’s spine.

How had she ever forgotten this voice? The gentle way her name fell from those lips. Caroline drew closer, raising a hand as if to touch Josie, her face a mask of achingly bright hope and pain.

Josie stumbled back. It was too much. This wasn’t possible. Although she had wanted to know everything about her family she didn’t know if she wanted to see them. If she was ready for it. What would she even say? What would they say?

“Josie, may I introduce Caroline Forbes-Salvatore.“ Klaus stepped up behind them, with a broad smile and hands clasped together.

Caroline spared him a fleeting glance, attention on Josie. “How?“ Her voice was a hundred degrees colder as she faced him.

Josie saw him tense, he hadn’t expected that question. He looked at her and then back to Caroline. He had done this and not even thought about it? Springing this on all of them? Josie felt her hands tremble, putting them close to her body to hide it.

“It is a long story.“ Klaus started and an animalistic growl escaped Caroline‘s throat, dark veins appearing under her eyes.

Josie flinched. She wasn’t prepared for this. Her birth mother in New Orleans. Was the rest of her birth family here too? They strangers now to each other, weren’t they? She had spent more time in her life with the Mikaelson family than with them. Josie’s heart raced, blood rushing thru her ears.

They knew nothing about her. She knew next to nothing about them. But Caroline was here in the flesh.

A snarl on her lips, fist clenched and fangs extended sensing the guilt radiating from Klaus, who had averted his gaze. 

Josie felt dizzy. Gripping her hair and trying to calm herself. Caroline was in New Orleans. Her birth mother. After eleven years. Her heart hammering in her chest, trying to jump out of her body. Hitting against her ribs with every beat.

A hand touched her shoulder and Hayley’s concerned face came into view. Eyebrows scrunched together, lips pressed into a thin line as she softly cradled Josie’s face. Lips moving. Josie heard nothing over the loud thundering of her heart.

Hope edged closer and Caroline whirled around noting Josie’s distress. Drawing closer hand raised. Blue-green eyes glistening with unshed tears and so much worry. A mother attempting to soothe her child-

“I can’t.“ Josie coughed, stepping back, arms crossed over her chest. Legs wobbly and vision swimming.

“Josie.“ Her voice gentle, awakening memories in the dark corners of her mind.

Of bedtime stories, snuggled together with her twin. Of soft sung lullabies when they woke up in the middle of the night. Of gentle kisses placed on grazed knees.

A pale hand reached for her again and Josie felt cornered. Everything too much. Tugging at the neck of her shirt to get more air.

“Stop.“ Josie snarled and watched cyan eyes widen, reflecting her own golden ones.

Oh god. This couldn’t be happening. Caroline took a step back while Hayley tried to get closer. She had seen. She couldn’t do this. She stumbled, her back hitting the doorframe with force.

Scrambling out of the room, her shirt feeling too tight around her. Like somebody had put a noose around her neck. Strangling her. She needed to get out. Running out of the mansion into town.

First time in eleven years and she let her control slip. Showing exactly what kind of monster she was. The untamable beast inside of her.

Every hit of her feet against the pavement made her muscles burn, keeping her wolf down. Ignoring the bystanders and darting around the tourists. Wolf howling and demanding to be freed.

She didn’t want it. Josie was in control. She gave it not an inch. Letting it tear at her insides but she stayed strong. Being around innocent people, motivation enough to keep it down.

But she longed for it. The simplicity of her wolf. Only driven by instincts, human emotions and problems locked away. Running and not having to care. Disappearing into the forest and not returning until Caroline was gone.

Her birth mother. Here. It was like a punch in the gut. She came to a stop, bending over and holding her stomach and retching. Lungs burning.

She shook, grasping the bench closest to her, stopping herself from falling over. Tremors shooting thru her body. Insides in knots. Klaus had brought Caroline to New Orleans. 

With no warning just like that. And Caroline had come. Josie was aware Mystic Falls wasn’t that far away. Yet she hadn’t expected it. 

It shocked Caroline to see her. Josie was the one thinking they were dead. Killed in an accident. They were not dead. Was Lizzie here too? She covered her eyes, she couldn’t face them. Hands getting wet from the tears she wasn’t aware she was shedding. 

The noise of the bustling city around her too much. Her own thoughts too loud.

“Josie?“ She whirled around seeing Caroline standing there, hands placating raised.

Josie averted her gaze ashamed and afraid her control would slip again and this time in public.

“It’s all right, we all lose control sometimes.“ Caroline soothed, slowly inching closer. “Take a deep breath with me.“ She crept closer. Josie could smell her floral perfume mixed with something comfortingly familiar. “Hold it. And exhale.“ Josie nodded closing her eyes and listening to Caroline’s slowed heartbeat. Hands still shaking. “And again.“

Josie met her gaze, warmth spreading at the tenderness she saw there, the soft smile directed at her.

“You are doing great, sweetie.“ Josie felt better, more steady.

The city once more background noise for her. Not longer buzzing like static in her ears and her chest lighter.

“Do you want to sit down?“ Caroline offered hesitation coloring her voice, her shoulders tense. 

Expecting to be rejected once more. Not out of fear. Josie sat down on the bench, exhaling deeply as Caroline followed her, sitting down in a respectful distance. 

Josie let her gaze wander over the square. The locals and the tourists intermingling, the different vendors and the soft sound of Jazz in the air.

All the while feeling Caroline’s intense gaze burning into the side of her face. Hesitantly she connected their gazes.

“You look just like your mother.“ Caroline breathed, hands in her lap twitching, wanting to reach out.

At Josie’s confused expression she explained. “Your bio-mom, your namesake. Josette “Jo“ Parker. But I guess Klaus didn’t tell you about her.“

“We never really discussed my past.“ Josie confessed.

“We thought you were dead.“ Caroline’s voice quivered, pain lacing every word.

“I thought you were dead too.“

“How long have you known we were not?“ Caroline inquired, discreetly wiping away tears.

“Not long. I thought you all had perished in a car accident. I found out you were alive through one of your school flyers.“ Josie mirthlessly chuckled.

Klaus had made them believe she was dead. He had said Caroline would have never stopped searching for her. For him this must have been the most logical option.

“There was a body. Exactly looking like you. We buried you, a part of ourselves. Had we known-“ Caroline trembled, running a hand thru her blonde hair. “We would have fought him. Wouldn’t have rested until we had you back no matter the cost.“ Caroline’s eyes were red, fangs appearing.

Protective of her. She had asked herself why her birth family hadn’t come for her. Thought maybe she hadn’t been important enough. Here was her birth mother after eleven years still wanting to protect her.

“I had a good childhood. The Mikaelson’s have always been kind to me.“ Josie told her, voice barely above a whisper.

Caroline observed her, eyes trailing over every inch of Josie, stopping at the bracelet around her wrist. The silver M charm. “Have they?“ Caroline inquired gaze focused.

“Yeah, Freya and now Davina are teaching us magic and Rebekah and mom-“ She stopped glancing at Caroline seeing her wince. “Hayley have homeschooled us. I’m part of the family.“

They were silent. Caroline deep in thought. “When Lizzie and you were born there was always a connection between the two of you. When one of you was upset the other became upset too. A glance, a silent conversation on its own. When you died-“ Caroline stopped, lip trembling. 

“Lizzie was inconsolable. Easily upset. Screaming for you. Wanting you back. Not understanding why you weren’t there anymore. You were always the calmer one of the two of you. Yet she continued to have sudden mood swings, one moment laughing and the next deeply troubled, crying without reason. I remember one night where she was peacefully sleeping until she shot up in bed, screaming in utter agony. Whimpering and aching. We took her to a physician where she got a clean bill of health. Completely fine.“ Caroline stared at her, a certain edge in her voice. “I have encountered the Mikaelson’s many times.“

Lizzie had felt their connection too? The first spark of happiness flickered out. Remembering how often she had gotten hurt. Sometimes carelessly when her rage took over. Her body healing faster. But her pain. Every time she changed. Every time her anger took over. Her bloodlust. Had Lizzie to endure it all?

“The Mikaelson’s have never hurt me. Lied yes but they never harmed me.“ The thought was ridiculous to Josie.

Her family would never lay a hand on her. They had rules about hurting children and even if she was part of the Clan. They were all crazy protective of each other. 

Hayley growling at the slightest hints of a threat against her children and fierce in protecting them. Slaying every one that even came close to hurting them. Yet she also saw the flicker of doubt in Caroline’s eyes.

“Klaus didn’t either. He would never do that.“ Josie knew about the history between Klaus and Mikael. He would never step over that line. “We have many enemies, people from the past and people who hate who we are.“ Josie explained hoping to put that notion to rest and calm Caroline’s worries.

Caroline’s eyes darted between hers, letting out a deep sigh and rubbing her face. “Why did he do it?“ She sounded small, confused, betrayed.

Reminding Josie of all the things her birth mother didn’t know about her. They were strangers to each other. Strangers with a lot of confusing feelings and history but still alien to one another. 

Caroline had never the chance to know about her soulmark with Klaus taken her the day it appeared.

Josie slowly pulled the neck of her shirt to the side, exposing her collarbone and baring the Hope Andrea Mikaelson gracing her skin.

Caroline gasped, scooting closer. Hand hovering close. Josie watched it unsurly, nodding at the hint of desperation in cyan eyes. Cold fingertips timidly brushing over her mark.

“I woke up that night.“ The vampire’s voice was thick with emotion. “Your sister was kneeling beside me, shaking my shoulder. Mommy. Mommy.“ Caroline had closed her eyes, a single tear running over her cheek. 

“Having your neck snapped is surprisingly not the greatest feeling, leaving me disorientated. Dread already pooling in my stomach. The house was deadly silent. The only sounds your sisters sobbing and the racing of her heart. Still, I searched every room, every closet, every nook. Your sister didn’t calm, crying hysterically until from one moment to another she just stopped. Just blinking and looking lost.“ Caroline stopped, blues boring into browns.

“My heart stopped. Alaric was a hysteric mess, shouting and crying and then when we called everyone we knew for help, searching for you, we found the body. We were never the same after that. Something irreparable broken.“ Caroline looked at her, deep lines of grief and love etched into her lovely face.

Josie hadn’t been the only one mourning. Her family had mourned her. Believing her dead. It was much to take in. 

Caroline was still absently tracing over her soulmark, as if touching Josie‘s warm skin was her anchor to reality, at disbelief at having her long dead thought daughter sitting next to her.

Cautiously Josie reached for her hand, clasping it and Caroline beamed so brightly, the tears on her face glittering like diamonds in the sun. A yearning glimmering in blue-green eyes, radiating from her in waves.

Josie swallowed, nodding slightly, and she was gathered in strong arms. The embrace stealing the breath out of her lungs. She was used to Hayley’s bear hugs and the short powerful ones from Rebekah, yet Caroline’s was different. Hugging her so close. Familiar and lovingly. As if she never wanted to let go of Josie again.

The sobs raking her body so forceful Josie felt them, her own tears falling. Caroline’s well-known scent making her relax and burry herself deeper into her embrace. Hugging her back with all her might. Feeling a lost part of herself being returned to her. 

Josie whimpered emotions overwhelming her. Caroline gently rubbed circles on her back, humming a tune, Josie hadn’t heard for years. Calming Josie down.

* * *

“What have you done?“ Hope snarled as her father stopped her from following Josie and instead she had to watch Caroline vanish.

Hope couldn’t believe this. Seconds ago they had been fine. Happy. Laughing and joking. And now-

“I called her a few days after Josie found out. Told her she needed to come see me at her earliest convenience.“ Hope saw the grin twitching at his lips.

A growl escaping her as thoughts of tearing his throat out came to her mind. “You just called her? Without asking or warning Josie?“ Hope asked in disbelief.

Wolf furiously stalking up and down in her mind, gnawing at her insides. He didn’t even consider how Josie would react. No, like always he decided for everyone. Like always Josie was burdened with the consequences of his actions.

Now Josie’s birth mother was here. In New Orleans. Here to whisk Josie away. Back to her birth family. Where she belonged. Hope felt sick, throat closing up.

Josie had promised her. To never run away again. To never leave her like this again. Promised her Always and Forever and every step of the way. Now Hope was left standing here. Josie running away again. Leaving her like this.

Hope wasn’t even allowed to follow. 

She felt dizzy, her heart beating painfully. Josie’s scent teasing her nostrils, demanding to be followed. Her wolf enraged by her sudden departure, losing its equilibrium. Soothed by Josie’s presence and now furious at her disappearance. Wanting to hunt her down and be by her side.

Klaus sensed her anger, reaching for her but she snarled, stepping back. Magic flowing violently through her veins and filling the air potently. Feeding the fire of the beast inside her. Chains straining and creaking as her wolf strained against them. Trying to break free.

Hope rushed out of the room, up the stairs into their room. Josie’s smell everywhere. Josie’s stuff everywhere. 

From the overfilled bookshelves, books with many dog ears from Josie rereading them several times, to the ukulele resting against her desk. Intermingled with Hope’s art supplies, her paintings and her books. Her stuff, her smell, their lives intermingled with each other. Like it was meant to be. Her wolf howled in distress. 

Together for now. Josie kept leaving her. In the catacombs to fight by Klaus side, after they revealed the truth, fleeing New Orleans (meeting Penelope) and now. 

Normally coming back. Always trying to be better. But this could be the end. Their end.

Josie had another family. A father. A mother. A twin to go home to. They hadn’t talked about it much. Hope avoiding the topic because it was too much to stomach. What if Josie decided to leave?

How could Hope compare and compete with family? With blood? With a connection that survived over a decade and was still fresh and strongly felt. All the pains and nightmares Josie had. 

How could Hope hold it against Josie? Leaving her. After everything being part of the Mikaelson family had cost her. The burden and misfortune that came with being Hope’s soulmate. 

Josie deserved to be happy.

Shakingly she traced over her soulmark, the Josette Saltzman tattooed on her skin. A reminder, an anchor, a selfish hope. 

Josie was a fixture in her life. Like a plant needed the sun, animals needed water and humans needed air to breathe. Hope needed, no wanted Josie by her side. Never had she thought of losing her this way.

Her father and his siblings left for weeks, months only her mom and Josie staying behind. Josie and Hope. Hope and Josie. Always and Forever. To protect her, to cherish her, to make her happy. As did Josie for her.

How could she deny Josie this happiness? Could she be selfish because of her own feelings? How could she live without the aching tenderness of Josie’s touches, the intoxicating flash of amber eyes lit up with joy? The tight hugs as if Josie feared to never see her again? How her heart spun and tumbled, like falling down the stairs at the loving looks and Josie’s protective streak.

Seeing Josie fight so fiercely for her, for their family. Even bloodied and bruised. Face covered in blood and eyes shining golden. Teeth and claws threatening extended.

Hope longing for nothing more than to stain her lips with the red on Josie’s. To lose herself in the thunderous rage, the spark of madness in darkened eyes. Wishing to bask in the warmth of Josie’s fire. Thawing the icy shards clawing at Hope’s insides.

The same fire that provided Hope with warmth, made her feel safe and comforting as it seeped into her bones, sparking into an inferno in seconds. Blazing tall and scorching everything in reach. Hope’s beacon in the darkness for many the last light they ever saw.

Josie pledged herself again and again to Hope. Blind to the affection, the love consuming Hope’s mind, her heart and her soul. Josie etching herself into her being, running thru her every vein. 

A million times Hope had looked at her gentle smile, her glimmering eyes, rested her head on Josie’s chest listening to her heartbeat. A million times Josie reading beside her while she painted. A million times Josie sung to her when she had a bad day. 

Now she might lose her.

Hope wanted to scream, to burst into tears and rip this room apart.

Roman betraying her had felt like a slash with a dagger over her exposed back. Unexpecting, a sharp sting, cutting deep. Easing into a dull throbbing over time leaving only her anger behind.

Even bound and tortured he had the audacity to tell her he loved her. That it hadn’t been his fault. Telling her the laughing, the dates, the kisses had been real. 

Despite him roaming her mind for family secrets as she didn’t answer his questions. Telling her they could still mend what was broken between them. That they could run away together. Start over. Telling her with a disgusted grimace on his face she didn’t have to let herself be bound by fate. Glaring at her mark. At Josie’s name.

She had snapped, not even aware the whole mansion was shaking with her fury. She had stepped closer to him and asked him to repeat himself. He had told her how she was different and deserved better than a monster for a soulmate. 

His voice breaking off in screams as her magic reacted. Not standing there and letting him badmouth Josie.

Remembered herself saying, if he taught Josie was a monster he was a fool. Disgusted by his tries to put her on a pedestal when he knew nothing. 

She could have ripped him apart. Could have disposed of him forever, yet she didn’t. She hadn’t loved him. But she had liked him, enjoyed his company and his charming ways. She let him go free. Not missing his presence for a second.

How would it feel to let Josie go? As if tiny shards of ice traveled and tore though her veins? Reaching her heart causing small cuts, which got deeper and deeper with every beat?

Could she deny Josie this? A family, a stable home, where she never had to worry about being lied, manipulated and betrayed again. A life without constant threats. A life where her soulmate didn’t cause her agony. A soulmate capable of giving her everything she could ever want.

Hope sunk down against the wall, resting her arms on top of her knees. From the second her name had showed up on Josie’s skin she had been a curse. Josie was because of Hope not even longer a witch but something else. Who could have Josie been without her family’s intervention?

Josie had been a gift for Hope. The first friend she ever had, chasing away Hope’s loneliness. Josie her north star in the night sky guiding her to safe harbors. 

What if Hope didn’t make Josie happy? What if it was selfish to cling to Josie and hold her back?

Hope whimpered, claws digging into her flesh, a sob escaping her throat. 

She would lose her.

* * *

The sun was setting as Caroline and Josie made their way back to the mansion. Josie’s mind still running a mile a minute. 

She had a bio-mom. Jo Parker. A doctor, a professor of medicine. A witch. Killed by her own sociopathic twin brother because of something called the Merge. Something that would have forced Lizzie and her on their twenty-second birthday to fight for the leadership of their extinct coven. 

One twin absorbing the other.

But it wouldn’t be happening. Josie wasn’t a witch anymore but a tribrid. A coven could only be lead by a witch, Even if this curse on their bloodline came for them, Josie could die and wake up a full tribrid.

It shocked Josie at first but after digesting it she was oddly calm about it. After all living with the Mikaelson’s had showed her a lot about the world and the weirdest, horrible things in the supernatural community. The harvest being one of those things. 

She was more surprised how open and willingly Caroline answered her questions, inquiring further about Josie’s childhood and not once looking at Josie strangely.

Not even about the tribrid part. Listening to her intently, cyan eyes never leaving her form. Not the least taken aback when Josie’s first question, blurted out with wide eyes had been if yellow was still Lizzie’s favorite color (It still was). The knowledge calmed Josie, hoping maybe they weren’t strangers to each other. Not completely, perhaps there was still a foundation to built on.

They were silent the rest of the way, Josie content to stay that way.

“You know Alaric and I founded the Salvatore School for Lizzie and you. We wanted to create a place where you two were safe and protected but also could be who you are without fear.“ Caroline stopped outside of the mansion turning to her with a shy smile. “A place where we welcome all kinds of supernaturals. We would have to adjust the schedule a bit but we would also be happy to welcome tribrids if they wanted.“

Josie stopped, staring at Caroline. The invitation obvious. Josie’s first thought was a clear no, not wishing to leave her family, but Caroline had said tribrids. Including Hope in the invitation made her hesitate to dismiss the idea completely. 

For now, she just smiled at Caroline and her birth mother understanding, squeezing her shoulder gently.

“When will you leave New Orleans?“ Josie asked, rubbing her neck.

“I will stay around for now. Klaus and I have a lot to discuss.“ Caroline’s tone was sharp and Josie didn’t envy Klaus position.

Together they walked into the mansion where Hayley and Rebekah stood seeming to have waited for her. They both gave her a quick hug, looking her over to make sure she was unharmed. Afterwards standing silently in the foyer. 

Josie feeling the tension between the three, didn’t want to deal with it for now and bid them goodnight. Wanting to catch up Hope on what she had found out. Some cuddles and a night of sleep sounded heavenly.

Her room was dark as she stepped in until it wasn’t. Hope sitting cross-legged on her bed. Tension and magic rolling off her and eyes blazing golden. Josie could see her eyes were red and puffy and a wave of anger rose.

“What happened?“ Josie kneeled in front of Hope, reaching up to stroke her cheek only for Hope to evade her hand and stand up.

Pacing. “So you’re finally home.“ Her voice was calm but there was a certain edge to it, making the fine hairs on Josie’s neck rise.

“I’m sorry for rushing off.“ Josie averted her gaze, knowing she had broken her promise.

“You were the last time too, and you still did it again.“ Hope snarled, her magic thick in the air. “You have no obligation to be here!“

“What do you mean no obligation?“ Josie was confused standing up and observing Hope.

“To be here. You want to leave? Then leave.“ Hope growled, and a book flew in her direction as Josie attempted to speak.

Hitting her hard in the chest. “What do you mean? What are you doing?“ Josie huffed as Hope shoved everything on her desk to the ground.

“Helping you pack.“ Another book flew in her direction and Josie ducked just in time.

“Why would I leave?“

“To be with your family. That's what you want isn’t it? You found your brith family and now you can reunite with them.“ Hope chest rose and fell rapidly, worked up. Her auburn locks disheveled, her eyes still golden, her clothing in disorder.

They never had talked about her birth family. The Mikaelsons being her family. Always and Forever, she had promised. 

But hadn’t she just now broken one of her promises? To never take off like this again.

“I don’t want to leave.“ Josie raised her hands placating. 

Knowing Hope must have stewed long over this and with the newly awakened wolf Hope was unpredictable. She needed her to calm down so they could have this conversation.

“Really?“ Hope voice was biting, her eyes blazing as she glared at Josie. “Because you couldn’t leave fast enough today.“

“I was overwhelmed. I was losing control, Hope. I haven’t seen my birth mother in eleven years.“ Josie defended her actions.

“And it's my fault.“ Hope shouted her arms waving erratically.

“Your fault?“ Josie’s eyebrows scrunched together and Hope crossed her arms above her chest.

“This all wouldn’t have happened if it wasn’t for me.“ Hope stated, eyes darting around the room, sighing and Josie could feel the magic recede.

“What wouldn’t have happened?“ 

“My father did it for me. He did everything for me, to protect me.“ Hope’s eyes shone with unshed tears, her expression vulnerable.

Hope had heard their conversation. Klaus confession and apology. She meant Josie being separated from her birth family, her transition. She thought Josie would leave her because of this.

She smiled softly. “Caroline told me about the Salvatore School. They welcome all supernaturals there and she said-“

“So much to not wanting to leave.“ Hope paced again, her expression closed off once more.

“That’s not-“ Josie started only for Hope to interrupt once more. “Then you can go play happy family and be with hilarious Penelope.“ 

Josie growled back, clenching her teeth. “That's not what I meant and I can’t understand why you are always like this the moment Penelope comes up. What do you want from me?“ Josie exploded.

Hope whirled around in her pacing, rushing up to Josie. She tensed expecting an attack, knowing how hard it was to control the wolf. Hope had turned for the first time not even 24 hours ago. 

Instead, Hope grasped the neck of her shirt, bringing Josie down to her height. Standing on her tiptoes. Meeting her in the middle. Soft lips pressing against Josie’s.

Josie froze. Hope was kissing her. Not in a hundred years had she expected this. Josie was woefully unprepared, brain short circuiting at the feather-light touch. 

Her entire world coming to a stop and narrowing down at the gentle brush off lips. Hope kissing her. Vanilla filling her lungs, satin smooth lips on her own, a hand cradling her cheek. Hope’s heart beating in synch with hers. 

She whined as Hope pulled back and it took her a moment to open her eyes. Wanting to remember this sensation forever. A dumb grin spreading on her lips. 

Only to find worried cerulean ones. Hope tracing with her fingers over her own lips; disbelieving. Glancing up panicked at Josie. 

“Im sorry.“ Hope’s voice was hoarse and she fled the room before Josie had the capacity to move. 

Footsteps echoing loud as they hurried away from her. 

Effectively shooting Josie down from the giddy high the kiss left her in.

* * *

It was long dark, Josie laying in her bed alone, staring up at the ceiling and waiting for Hope to return. Unable to sleep with the million questions running through her mind. She had so many thoughts so many things Hope needed to hear.

Her hope was already severely crushed as she heard the soft padding of feet and saw a shadow move. Josie closed her eyes and steadied her breathing not wishing to scare Hope away.

Feeling the covers being lifted and the mattress sink as Hope scooted beneath them. She waited for a moment with bated breath until Hope scooted closer to her and like always rested her head on Josie’s chest, intertwining their legs. Josie easily took Hope in her arms, feeling her form stiffen.

“Klaus actions are not yours and therefore not your responsibility. You were a child and in noway commanded him to kidnap me. Everything we do, because we love you, is on us not on you.“ Josie started softly, needing her to know. “And I’m sorry for breaking my promise, for running away again. I just got overwhelmed and needed to leave. I won’t promise that it will not happen again but perhaps we can compromise? Like next time I wait for you before rushing off?“ Josie offered feeling Hope’s slight nod. 

“And I’m not leaving you. Not ever. Not because of obligations or because we are soulmates but because I don’t want to. I couldn’t imagine my life without you in it and I like the person I am with you.“ Josie trailed off collecting her thoughts, wanting to find the right words for Hope.

“My mother invited both of us to the Salvatore School. Even after the few hours she spent with me aware, I would never leave you.“ Josie explained and Hope melted into her. 

“Even if-, If I had the chance to go back in time and stop Klaus from kidnapping me, I wouldn’t do it. Although I miss Lizzie and I do want to get to know Caroline and Alaric, I would never exchange it for what I have now. I would do all of this again as long as it meant meeting you. Being by your side.“

Josie burried her nose into Hope’s hair, inhaling deeply and placing a kiss on top of Hope’s head. Josie would tell her this as often as Hope needed her to.

“I love you.“ Hope murmured, head moving and placing a feather-light kiss on the underside of Josie’s jaw.

“I love you, too.“ Josie exhaled in relief, knowing they would be alright. 

Josie heard Hope yawn, sighing and snuggling closer. Tracing with her fingertips over the curve of Hope’s spine lightly. The day had taken its toll on both of them and Josie let the matters of the kiss rest for now.

* * *

“Good Morning.“ Josie mumbled strolling into the kitchen and receiving a forehead kiss from Hayley as she took her plate full of pancakes from her.

“Morning Mom.“ Hope came in behind her sitting down beside Josie with her own plate, their legs brushing together.

Their eyes meeting for a moment, before they broke eye contact, Josie’s cheeks heating up. 

Josie had awoken with sunlight shining on her face and strands of hair tickling her face. Blinking her eyes sleepily open and finding Hope watching her. Her auburn hair mussed, biting her lip and shimmering cerulean eyes resting on her. Leaving Josie with the desire to tangle her fingers in it and muss it up some more.

They had stared for an eternity at each other and Josie could have sworn Hope had glanced down at her lips. Breathing faltering as Hope leaned in and softly placed a kiss on Josie’s eyebrow. Josie equally giddy and disappointed.

Afterwards disappearing before Josie could do anything but melt back into the mattress overwhelmed. Flinging an arm over her face, groaning as her heart raced.

And now Hope was sitting beside her in a sweatshirt that was definitely Josie’s, glancing from her pancakes to Josie time to time. Pink dusting her cheeks, her side pressed against Josie’s. Her smell intermingled with Josie’s. Her wolf rumbling contently.

“Morning.“ Josie took her eyes off from Hope and only now realized the two blondes sitting on the other side of the table.

“Good Morning.“ They said in unison, giving each other a look, blushing.

“Did you sleep well?“ Caroline’s eyes darted from her to Hope while Rebekah glared at Caroline.

“Yeah, I did and you?“ Josie answered smiling, touched that Caroline had asked.

Surprised at the clank as Hayley put her own plate down rather forcefully. The three adults shooting each other looks and tension in the room rising. Hope nudged her foot, arching her eyebrow questionly and Josie wanted nothing more than lean over and-

“Josie told me a lot about you yesterday.“ Caroline remarked looking intently at Hope.

Josie blushed as all eyes turned to her, looking down at her plate. “I read much about you in my father's memoirs.“ Hope replied and Josie could see Caroline’s eyes darken at the mention of Klaus.

“And everybody ready for a bit of Spring Cleaning.“ Klaus appeared, a grin twitching on the corner of his lips, grasping the rest of Hayley’s chair.

Looking smug until his eyes rested on Caroline. Looking away, subtly grimacing.

“Spring Cleaning? It’s august.“ Caroline huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

“Family matters. Nothing you need to concern yourself with.“ Rebekah cut in, glaring at Caroline.

Dark veins appeared under Caroline’s eyes, looking ready to leap at Rebekah and try to rip her heart out.

“We have a group of vampire purists to deal with.“ Hope threw in and Caroline’s head snapped to her.

“We?“ Caroline asked looking at Josie in particular.

“Hayley, Hope, Josie and I will take care of them while the rest of the family pursue’s another target.“ Klaus answered.

“You going to take the kids with you? To a fight? What if they get hurt, or worse?“ 

“Nothing will happen to my children as long as I am there.“ Hayley scoffed and stood up as Caroline did, red eyes meeting golden ones.

The tension was thick in the air. “It is not my first fight.“ Josie interfered, standing up and placing a placating hand on her birth mother's arm. 

Noticing how Rebekah and Hayley observed the interaction. She shot them a quick smile and Hayley relaxed her stance.

“Then I’m going with you.“ Caroline announced, raising her chin and glaring at Klaus. Leaving no room for arguing.

* * *

It was nearing midnight as they stopped in the shadows of the St. Anne’s Church. They had parted from the others with a solemn nod and in Rebekah’s case a tight hug for both Hope and Josie. And a warning to her brother to look after her favorite hybrid. 

Elijah was still in unconscious, protected by various spells back at the mansion. The rest all out hunting down their foes.

They were waiting in hearing distance. The church sent shivers down Josie’s spine and meeting Hope’s gaze she knew Hope could feel it too. 

Hope had been born in this church, Hayley had died in there and the church had seen many massacres and death of witches. Marking it with their power and turning it into a magical hotspot. Magic radiating from it. Magic Josie could tap into if she needed too.

For now they were waiting watching vampires appear and head into the church. All called to a meeting by Antoinette Sienna. Klaus had offered her the chance to exchange Roman’s and her freedom and life without looking over their shoulders expecting a Mikaelson to tear their hearts out for a quick call to a get together with the insane cult of her adoptive parents. 

Antoinette had easily agreed, not sharing the views of her adoptive family and no love lost between her and the cult. They planned to gather all the cults followers and wipe them out in one attack. So they listened closely to the beginning of her speech, waiting for their code word and when it came Klaus gave them the go ahead.

Hope and Josie shyly glanced at each other, Josie offering her hands for Hope to take. Smooth hands enclosing hers. 

Feeling giddy as she felt the rush of Hope’s magic mixing with hers and chanting with Hope a boundary spell. Sealing in every vampire in the church and the near vicinity. 

Nobody would have the chance to escape. Tonight there would be no survivors. Their part down Klaus gave them a nod, grinning as he stood and walked up the steps of the church. The rest following him, Hope’s and her hand still interwoven, reassuring each other. 

Josie could feel the tremors in Hope’s hand and rubbed with her thumb over her knuckles.

It was not fear but pent up energy. Being a werewolf and a first-born Mikaelson witch gave Hope a great deal of power. Josie could practically taste her restraint slipping, excitement taking over. The best option for Hope would be to let the magic out. And where better than in a fight?

They watched as Klaus dramatically forced the heavy church door open; hitting the wall with a loud smack.

The gathered vampires turned around. Looking at them perplexed while Antoinette nodded at them disappearing. More vampires than Josie had expected. Emmett, the leader, the first to realize what was going on and speeding to the suspicious-looking bags.

Before he could reach them, Hope pushed them away, destroying the contents, shattering of glass echoing. A sizzling sound reaching Josie’s ears as Marcel’s venom dropped to the floor. 

The vampires stepped back forming ranks.

“It is time for you to share your beloved Greta’s fate.“ Klaus grinned and several vamps sped in their direction.

They created a half circle as they fought. Josie stepped close to Hope, her lips brushing over Hope’s ear. “Let it all out.“

Meeting Hope’s questioning gaze with a reassuring nod and a quick squeeze of their joined hands. 

Hope’s eyes blazed golden as she stepped forward and let out a piercing scream.

Stopping the first wave headed for them, the vibrations of her magic tearing them apart, blood splashing and ripping out limbs which hit the floor. Looking back from her work to Josie, eyes changing to their normal, a few shades darker blue. A smear of crimson covering the side of her face, her teeth bared.

Hope had always been in complete control of herself. Partly because she didn’t want to hurt anybody, partly because of the werewolf curse and in part because Freya always preached control. Hope’s tribrid nature giving her a great amount of power.

Never had Josie seen her unleash like this and the challenging glint in stormy blue eyes sent shivers down Josie’s spine. Her heart speed up and her wolf thrilled. Observing the drop of blood running down Hope’s face and over her lips.

Josie wanted to kiss her, to taste the sweet of her lips mixed with the metallic tase of blood. Sending an ache thru her chest and her wolf rising. Close to surface wanting to drench itself in the blood of their family’s enemies.

Snarling, she leaped at the first vampire heading for Hope. Tearing him apart faster than he could blink. Dropping his body with a dull thump to the floor. 

Staring at Hope. A provoking smirk painting Hope’s lips, a tilted head in the rest's direction.

The noise of the battle muted around them. No necessary killing Hope had said, but this was permission, a dare. 

Josie pulled her lips back, baring her teeth and roared. The fervent blue eyes on her sending Josie in a frenzy.

The next vampire standing no chance as Josie’s hand pushed into his chest and ripped his heart out. Another breaking under her claws. All the while her eyes finding Hope, who was tearing with bursts of magic through her own opponents. Ripping the ones getting too close apart with her fangs.

Hope tossed her hair back over her shoulder, catching Josie staring at her and rising a hand to push back a vampire sneaking up on Josie. Her eyes blazing with rage. Ice cold, a hint of the devil in her eyes. Like her father always bragged.

Josie was aware of the chaos brewing under Hope’s skin, the self-contained hurricane. Saw it in sparks when they sparred and Hope got too competitive, the spark of lightening in her eyes before she smothered it when they were attacked unexpectantly. Teeth gritting and knuckles white from holding back.

She wasn’t holding back now. Ravenous for blood, for destruction. The hands usually touching her so tenderly, slashing into flesh. Staining alabaster skin crimson. Darkness radiating from her and calling to Josie like a siren.

Standing tall, head raised, power emitting from every graceful move. Figures backing away fearfully and screams ringing out. Looking like a Celtic war goddess stepping on the battlefield, relishing in the surrounding slaughter.

Josie slipped easily into her wolf, running rampage. All rationality flying out of the window. Coming up to Hope’s side, fingers stroking thru her blood matted fur before she jumped at her next victim. 

Ripping out throats. Teeth piercing flesh. Tearing it to shreds. Howling victoriously. Hope’s magic encompassing her, her blood singing, bodies falling.

In the end the church fell silent. Bodies littering the floor. She could hear the ragged, exhausted panting from all of them. 

Yet her whole focus was on Hope. Auburn hair a shade redder, sticking to her face, clothes ripped in places. Artic blue eyes meeting hers, softening but not getting lighter.

A morbid, animalistic part of her longing to devour Hope right where they stood.

* * *

They did the walk back to the mansion in silence. Nobody spoke. It didn’t matter to Josie, Hope’s piercing gaze not helping in bringing her down from her post fighting euphoria.

Fire scorching in her veins, tension sizzling between them. Something she had never felt before digging its claws deep down to her bones.

Barely holding herself back. A wildfire consuming her heart. Buzzing with life, burning brighter with every exchanged look. Her hands trembling because of it, heart hitting her ribs.

Yet they whisper Good Night to the others. Walked in a normal tempo up the stairs. Hands lightly brushing as they walk side by side. Josie wetting her lips, tasting blood. 

The shut of the door behind them final.

They stared at each other. Hope resting with her back against the door and Josie in the middle of the room. 

In the church Hope had looked fierce, unyielding. Now her expression had softened, her eyes burning brighter with something else. Pearl white teeth digging into pink lips. Gaze smoldering.

A whimper fell from Josie’s lips at the sight. Heat spreading thru her. 

The next thing she knew was Hope surging forward, hands cradling her cheeks and lips capturing hers hungrily. Josie moaned loudly, eyes fluttering close. Tilting her head and hands finding Hope’s waist to pull her closer. 

Hope’s hands sliding from her cheeks up to her hair. A tongue hot and slick, licking at the seams of her lips, making her open them slightly and Hope took the chance to deepen the kiss. Plundering her mouth. 

Devouring her. Stealing the air of her lungs.

Josie needed Hope closer. Needed to feel her. Dizzy with want she hoisted Hope up by her tights. Hope wrapping her legs around her waist and draping her arms around her neck. Arching into her. 

Fingers gripped her hair pulling her closer, molding them into each other. Her grip tightened on Hope as she writhed against her. A pleased mewl escaping her at the friction and Josie savored the sound. Nipping at Hope’s lips before breaking the kiss. 

Their foreheads resting together as they panted. Hope’s eyes fluttering open, midnight blue boring into brown. A thumb brushing over her swollen lip. Evoking shivers and making her whole body tremble.

Meeting Hope halfway as she surged forward for more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,  
> like always I hope you enjoyed reading the new chapter! :)  
> So Caroline is in town and bonding with Josie. Not everyone is happy about that. The purists are wiped out and the Salvatore School is on the table. Emotions running high. Hope and Josie creating quite the carnage. Oh, and Hosie having their first, second and third kiss.  
> On the matter of the Merge I hope nobody is all to disappointed it won’t be a big thing in this story. With Josie being a tribrid and not a Siphoner anymore it shouldn’t happen from what I know and this story focusses more on family bonds and exploring other things. Like the twins finding the way back to each other after over a decade of separation.  
> Thank you for reading and until next time!


	10. Chapter 10

The flurry of kisses Hope gave her, on her neck, her cheek, her chin were like pitter patters of raindrops against Josie’s skin, drowning her, filling her, nourishing her, seeping deep into her bones and creating flowers inside of her. 

And every beaming smile like the sun high in the sky, made them grow and grow, arching upwards in her direction, longing for another ray of sunlight. Straining to be near her.

Josie could die like this. The last thing she would ever know the soft hands cradling her cheeks. The way Hope was straddling her waist, heat pressing against Josie’s stomach. 

Hope’s breath fanning over her face, their noses brushing. Sharing oxygen. A thumb tracing over the seam of her lips. Eyes dark as the night sky, infused with little, sparkling galaxies.

Josie wanted nothing more than to bathe in the sensation as long as she was allowed to. Her fingers tracing the smooth, warm skin of Hope’s back. 

Feeling the muscles moving under her fingertips as Hope slowly grinding against her. Teasing her, growling softly, lips so close but not kissing her. Josie’s eyes flickered to Hope’s lips, done for as Hope bit her own lip.

Josie surged upward, lips finding Hope’s. Relishing in the gasp and faltering of Hope’s rhythm. Heat rising once more. Hope parting her lips slightly and allowing Josie to lick into her mouth gently. Growing more frenzied. Swallowing her moans. Growling as nails bite into her neck.

Flipping them and stretching them out on the bed. Hope’s legs closing around her hips and Josie settling between them. Hope holding her close, hand raking thru Josie’s hair and writhing against her.

“Girls do you want to-“ Hope pushed her back as Hayley appeared and Josie landed with a loud thud on the floor.

Dizzy and confused, she peeked up and noticed Hayley lean on the doorframe mouth forming an O shape before twisting into a giddy smile. “Definitely wasn’t expecting that.“

Josie looked at her wide eyed and then to Hope.

“I can’t believe I lost the bet to Rebekah.“ Hayley groaned, rubbing her head. “Wait, do we need to have another talk?“ Hayley glanced between the two. “While you two can’t get each other pregnant, sex is still a serious matter. It is a wonderful and intimate experience-“

“Mom!“ They shouted in unison mortified, sharing a glance and turning away, heat rising in their cheeks.

“Okay, okay I get it. I’m so happy you are together.“ Hayley crushed Hope in a hug, kissing her forehead and then Josie, picking her nearly up from the floor.

Together? Josie fleetingly glanced at Hope who was already looking at her. Were they?

* * *

To no one’s surprise they ended up in the dining room, sitting next to each other in awkward silence. They were sitting as far apart as possible, ensuring they weren’t touching. 

Hope not even sparing her a glance. Surrounded by most of their family except for Kol and Davina and Elijah who was still getting his bearing after remembering everything. 

Yet Caroline was sitting there, gaze darting over all of them confused. Making Josie blush even harder.

“What is the meaning of this?“ Klaus stalked into the room, posture rigid.

“Guess.“ Hayley asked smugly, hands on her hips and Josie scooted farther down in her seat as all eyes rested on her.

“They finally made out.“ Rebekah threw in, looking from them to Hayley and grinning, eyes sparking as she examined her face.

“How?“ Hayley sputtered.

“You are all so owing me.“ Rebekah held her hands out gleefully.

Josie died again not able to believe they had bet on them. Purposely not looking at Hope as Hayley paid up muttering. Caroline looked at them and something unreadable flashed in her eyes.

There while Rebekah vamp speeded to them, gathering both of them in a hug that left them breathless. 

“Love is a beautiful thing. I know you will cherish this gift.“ Pressing a kiss on each of their temples. Baby blue eyes glistening.

Love? They hadn’t talked about any of this. Only stealing kisses in hallways, having heated make out sessions against walls, on the desk, in their bed. 

Sharing lazy good-morning kisses. Hope soft, features alight in the first rays of sunshine. Her auburn hair, untamed looking like the mane of a lion, or a scorching fire cascading over her shoulders as she leaned over Josie and kissed her.

Oh god. Her stomach knotted up. What if Hope didn’t want to be with her? Freshly burned by Roman. Was she taking advantage of Hope’s emotional distress? Was she ruining their friendship? 

Or were they in a relationship? Shouldn’t there be a talk about that?

She only ever kissed Penelope, but a kiss didn’t make a relationship. Many kisses didn’t either. 

Yet they were soulmates and wasn’t them being together somewhat implied? On the other side they had also talked about that and decided to wait.

“Shall we plan the wedding?“ Josie choked on air, coughing and gripping the table tightly. Klaus looked at them and everyone was staring at him. “What? Someday they will. So why not just do it now and reap the benefits of it?“

“Josie is not marrying anyone.“ Caroline interrupted, standing up, a fire blazing in cyan eyes. “Could I talk with you for a moment, Josie?“

Josie swallowed feeling Rebekah’s hand on her shoulder tighten. Not wanting to let her go. Hope was also gazing at her a worried frown on her face. 

Josie nodded following Caroline out of the room. Walking further away to have at least the illusion of privacy for their conversation.

“Do you think this is the right choice?“ Caroline asked.

“What?“

“Being with Hope.“ Caroline stated as if it was obvious.

As if she hadn’t proposed days ago that Hope and Josie could go to Salvatore School together. Josie rubbed her neck uneasy at the tone Caroline used on Hope’s name. 

“Why?“ Josie stopped turning to face Caroline, crossing her arms before her chest.

“Your situation is quite unique.“ Caroline started cautiously, seeing Josie’s defenses rising. 

“I know the Mikaelson family raised you and shaped you to be who you are now. Hope is your soulmate and I understand you want to be with her but Klaus kidnapped you. Took you from us and made you into this. You have a father and a sister waiting for you to come home. Maybe they were kind to you. Maybe they even love you, that doesn’t change the circumstances of how you came to be with them. All you have as an example for a family is them.“ Caroline stopped, inhaling sharply.

“We know that hostages can develop positive feelings towards their captors. It is a subconscious survival strategy of the victim. You believe in their humanity after everything they have done to you and even defended Klaus. Can a relationship built on something so horrible be real? And healthy?“ Caroline gripped the bridge of her nose, a frown on her face.

What? Hope was the kindest person she knew. The sun in Josie’s world. Chasing away her darkest shadows and impulses. Nurturing her and helping her grow into a better version of herself.

And Hayley and Rebekah loved her. Without question or doubt. Selflessly. Klaus was a gray area, she was aware he cared for her in his own ways.

How could this not be real? 

So what just because there were bad things in their shared past and Klaus made terrible mistakes, which he was trying to fix, she was suddenly experiencing a Stockholm Syndrome? 

Doubting her love for her family and the love of her family for her?

Loving Hope was as easy as breathing. Her heart overfilling at her sight, peace pumping in her veins. Like the first sunrays peeking thru the clouds after a long and heavy storm.

It hadn’t been a conscious decision. The feelings hit her unexpected, yes, but it was her choice what to do with them. To bury them deep, to ignore them, to confess them. It was a choice to love Hope.

She would always choose Hope. 

Always and Forever.

So Klaus had done terrible deeds and Josie had long talks about it with Rebekah, who knew how it was to be the victim. Who still loved him after everything he had done. Helping her understand what Klaus did to her and to others wasn’t right. 

Perhaps the beginning of Hope’s and Josie’s story wasn’t as happy as the ones couples had in fairytales but it was theirs. 

Something Josie couldn’t and wouldn’t regret ever.

“What Klaus did was horrible and I am sorry how much you lost, that you had to mourn me but Hope had nothing to do with that. Loving Hope doesn’t depend on the mark on my skin or how we met. I know what’s between us is real. I know my heart. Know how much I love her bright smiles that make the sun pale in comparison. Love how soft her cerulean eyes are like the ocean on a calm day, deep and mysterious. How brave, kind and brilliant she is. How fiercely she stands up for her believes and those not capable of doing it themselves.“ Josie exhaled, closing her eyes.

“Hope would never do anything to hurt me. And even if I had grown up with you, someday I would have met her and fallen for her. So it doesn’t matter how we met or how it came to be. The only one responsible for our grief is Klaus. Hayley, Rebekah and the rest have done nothing more but love and care for me.“ Josie clarified, wringing her hands, catching Caroline’s gaze.

“I love her. I’m in love with her and while I appreciate your concern nothing will change that, not you nor someone else.“ Josie stated firmly, closing the topic.

Though Caroline’s focus wasn’t on her. Josie wanted to run away as she realized it, freezing as vanilla teased her nostrils. 

Josie closed her eyes, heart seizing. She had been ready to confess it to herself and to Caroline but not to Hope. What if Hope would freak out? Wouldn’t want her?

Steeling herself, she turned around, chin held high. She wouldn’t take it back. She wouldn’t be ashamed for it. She would face the coming rejection with grace and dignity. Bracing herself for a pitying look.

Instead, ocean blues glittering in the light and a soft smile greeted her.

“You’re in love with me?“ Hope inquired, tilting her head, auburn waves falling over her shoulder.

“Of course I am.“ Josie admitted, reacting to the hint of doubt in Hope’s tone.

Seeing Hope’s smile brighten as she stepped forward all the while holding Josie’s gaze. Hand reaching for Josie’s chin and bringing her in for a soft kiss. 

A delicate soft brush of lips until their teeth knocked awkwardly together from smiling into the kiss. Chuckling resting their heads together.

“I’m in love with you too.“ Hope whispered against her lips and Josie kissed her again.

Kissed the corner of her lips. Her cheek, trailing down over her chin to her neck. Grinning into the kisses she placed on warm skin. 

Gently biting down on Hope’s neck and laughing at Hope’s surprised squeak. Hands falling to Hope’s hip and hugging her so close, Hope’s feet left the ground. Both bursting into laughter, Hope’s nose adorably scrunched up as Josie set her back down.

* * *

“So Caroline had to leave.“ Hope started from where she laid on Josie’s stomach, playing with their interwoven fingers.

“She had to.“ Hope sent her a look, disrupting Josie from caressing her hair. “Do you want to talk about it? She didn’t really seem pleased as she left.“

Josie swallowed, staring up at the ceiling. Caroline had looked conflicted watching Hope and Josie. She wasn’t sure if it had to do with Hope being a Mikaelson or Caroline blaming Hope for Josie’s disappearance.

“She need not be.“ Josie stated, meeting Hope’s gaze. 

“Are you sure about this?“ Hope asked quietly. “About us?“

Josie stared at her, licking her lips. 

How could she have forgotten? Their first kiss happened in the middle of an argument where Hope blamed herself for Klaus kidnapping her, in belief Josie would leave her.

“Forgive me.“ 

“For what?“ Hope caught Josie’s other hand in hers.

“I didn’t notice this was bothering you. Klaus told me and all my thoughts were focused on my birth family and I didn’t even spare a thought of how this would affect you.“ Josie raised their joined hands to her lips, kissing the back of Hope’s hand. “It was your father who kidnapped me but this does not influence our relationship. This is between us not Klaus and I or Caroline and you. I love you and if you want this, I’m all in.“ Josie peered down into Hope’s face.

“I want our relationship to be healthy for the both of us.“ Hope explained, reminding Josie she had heard part of Caroline’s speech. 

Josie looked at her quietly. “We trust each other, we communicate, we respect each other's decisions and we are not afraid to give our opinions. We are best friends; I don’t see why all of this would suddenly change because we are in a relationship.“

“And what happened at the church?” 

“We did all of New Orleans a service. These people have been slaughtering werewolves for decades and came here to harm our family. Perhaps we could have done it a bit more clinical but I don’t feel bad for killing them all. Had one of them dared to raise a hand against you-“ Josie trailed off, a snarl on her lips. 

“I would have killed them without hesitation too for you but I don’t want us to follow into our family’s footsteps in that way. Excusing our bloodshed because it was for our family. Killing must be our last option.” Hope brushed with her thumb over Josie’s knuckles.

“You could never turn into the monster Klaus was. I-“ Josie swallowed knowing if somebody slipped it would be her. 

Hope squeezed her hand, reading her thoughts. “I have seen you wield fire like a weapon, saw it dancing and shimmering in your eyes. Have seen you turn into an inferno fueled by rage and fury, scorching everything in your path. Yet for me you always been warmth. Chasing away the coldness, my doubts and sorrows.” Hope stopped. 

“Inflaming my heart with a smile, a touch, a look. And it’s been crackling in my veins for a long time.” Hope admitted, a blush spreading from her cheeks down her neck.

Josie felt her own neck flush, while her heart fluttered. “I never thought you felt that way about me.” She breathed awed. 

“Seriously? I thought my behavior was rather obvious.” Hope made a face and Josie eyebrows scrunched together as she thought back. 

Not remembering Hope ever acting strange. There was the time they had nearly kissed, Hope leaning over her but that hadn’t been obvious and Hope wouldn’t feel embarrassed by that. 

They had just confirmed they wanted to kiss each other for hopefully a long time. There hadn’t been an instance-

“Penelope.” The hand in hers twitched. “You were jealous. That’s why you reacted like this every time I brought her up. That’s why you kissed me.”

“That’s not why-“ Hope sputtered. “I was concerned. She could have been a risk to your safety. I’ve never in my life been jealous.” Josie raised an eyebrow and Hope deflated. 

“I thought you were pulling away from me and then Caroline came here to whisk you away. I wanted to be selfless to let you go because you deserve to be happy. But imaging you leaving, having a life without me and perhaps with Penelope-“ Hope averted her gaze. ”I wanted to show you whom you belong to."

A growl rose in Josie’s chest and Hope felt it, golden eyes meeting. Her wolf stirring both pleased and huffy. Sad it didn’t happen even if they already had intermingled their scents. 

“And who do I belong to?” Josie asked, knowing this was the wolf in Hope wanting to mark, to possess.

All the things her wolf wanted too.

Rumbling pleased as Hope sat up and climbed on top of her in a smooth move, pinning her hands beside her head and stretching out on top of her. 

“Me.” Hope whispered, eyes blazing golden before she leaned down pressing their lips together.

* * *

Josie trashed against the hold on her limbs. Howling furiously. A storm of emotion hitting her and blowing her away. 

She growled snapping at the hands reaching for her face.

Her vision swimming, mind hazy. 

Utter grief, rage overwhelming her. Arching in the grip, fur painfully sprouting over her face.

Elongated teeth catching her lips as she screamed, copper filling her mouth. Struggling. The next wave of rage drowning all rationality. 

Bones cracking, flesh tearing and heart seizing. 

Blonde hair and sky-blue eyes flashing in her vision. 

A giggle. 

Making her howl stricken with grief. Needing to find her. Needing to know she was safe. A hand reached once more for her and pulled not fast enough away, her teeth nicking it. More blood filling her mouth.

Dripping down her chin. 

“Josie.” A weight rested on her. 

The voice soothing and her vision cleared slightly. Still the urge to tear everything apart to find sky-blue eyes itched under her skin.

“Shh.” Lips brushed over her temple. “You are safe.”

Was she? However another wave crashed against her mind. Making her tense and want to buck of the weight on top of her. Desperation coating her tongue.

“Josie. You are here with us at home. Safe and sound. Whatever you are feeling they are not your emotions.” The voice gently affirmed, a hand touching her cheek. 

Not hers. Blonde hair, sky-blue eyes that distinctive giggle.

Lizzie. 

Their connection. Alive and tangible between them. Lizzie, angry and grief stricken. Uncontrollable. Like thunder roaring in her mind. 

Lizzie knew.

Making the connection swirl and curl. Recognized by both of them. More vibrant than it had been in years. 

Josie whimpered feeling the loss, the distance more acute. 

Their emotions mixing not separable from each other. 

Opening her eyes she was greeted with the sight of Klaus and Rebekah leaning over her concerned. Hope sitting beside her, worried frown on her beautiful face.

“Hey.” Josie whimpered, another wave disrupting her attempt to chase the worry from their faces. The hand reaching for Hope, wanting to smooth over Hope’s frown with a gentle stroke of her thumb, clenching as claws appeared. 

Lizzie’s feelings drowning her, influencing her. Tearing a mighty roar from her chest. 

But this connection went both ways. With gritted teeth she waited for a quick pause, tugging at Hope until she laid on top of her. 

Blending out everything but Hope’s anchoring weight, her steady heartbeat and familiar scent. 

Soothing her and when Josie was tethered back in her own reality, she reached for Lizzie in her mind. 

Humming the tune Caroline had sung them to sleep with. Concentrating on Lizzie and the contradictions of feelings she was getting. Reminding herself of everything she knew about her. Every small thing Caroline had told her about Lizzie. 

And like the raging sea or the thunderous sky she felt their connection slowly calm, recede. Their thoughts and emotions separating. Her chest getting lighter as they found their equilibrium. 

“Lizzie.” Josie coughed, lips dry and bone tired. 

Her strength leaving her. Yawning and dizzy. 

“We know. Caroline called telling us that Lizzie found out you were alive overhearing a call between her parents. She must have freaked out and set you off with her.” Hope explained, caressing her cheek. “Go back to sleep.” Hope proposed silencing all opposition with a soft peck on her lips .

Josie nodded burrowing her face in Hope’s neck inhaling and exhaling deeply, nodding off.

* * *

“You could meet them.” Hope proposed beside her, reading over her homework. “Caroline invited you to Salvatore School where Lizzie is.” Hope peeked up from her book. 

Josie looked up a lump in her throat. Not having expected this topic coming up. Her immediate dismissal of the idea, refusing to fall from her lips. 

Longing to see Lizzie again. To get to know her. All those memories swirling in her mind. The bright laughter, glittering sky-blue eyes. 

Her family was here. Hope was here. “I would never leave you.” 

Not wanting to think about it anymore. Dreams that would never come true. Decision made no matter how much it hurt. Closing her eyes to keep her emotions in. 

Hope threw an arm over her shoulder, giving in for now.

Holding her close and changing the topic. “So where are you taking me for our first date?” Hope cheekily grinning at Josie’s deer in the headlights look.

* * *

“That’s cheating.” Josie shouted as her dart flew wide off, Hope stepping back from where she had tightly pressed herself against Josie’s side as Josie aimed.

Facing Hope outraged, who only grinned tongue peeking out between her teeth, blues sparkling. 

“I call it strategy.” Hope rebuffed picking up her own dart. 

Getting into position, nose crinkling adorably in concentration. Aiming and releasing the dart with a flick of her wrist. Hitting bullseye. Her hands shooting up and whooping. Eyes alight with joy. 

Turning to Josie head tilted proudly, cheeks flushed. 

Josie quickly covered up her endeared grin, rolling her eyes and dramatically huffed as she crossed her arms. Ignoring Hope’s approach, the smugness radiating from her. 

Not lasting long as Hope placed cheekily a hand on Josie’s stomach. 

“Don’t be a sore loser.” Hope whispered, stepping even closer, fingertips trailing from Josie’s abdomen up to her chest and coming to rest on Josie’s neck. Thumb stroking over Josie’s racing pulse. 

“Doesn’t get the winner a kiss?” Hope breathed against her skin, causing goosebumps as Hope nosed up her neck until she stood on her tiptoes holding Josie’s darkened gaze. 

Locked into a silent battle of wills. Hope’s eyebrow arched in challenge. 

Josie easily gave in to the temptation of Hope’s proximity, leaning down to connect their lips in a tender kiss. Shivers running down her spine as Hope pressed closer, lightly scratching over her neck. 

“You are still a cheater.” Josie mumbled ending the kiss. 

“I’m not, your distraction cost you.” Hope laughed intertwining their hands and leading them to their booth.

“Says the one causing it by being the most gorgeous person I’ve ever seen. Using my utter devotion and love for her own ends.” Josie claimed meeting Hope’s gaze as they settled. 

Proud as she watched Hope blushing. 

“That must be my evil Mikaelson genes showing thru, you better watch out.” Hope leaned closer holding Josie’s gaze, eyes flashing golden. 

“Should I?” Josie played into it.

“You never know what I might do.” 

“Perhaps I would enjoy it.” Josie responded, pushing a wayward strand of auburn hair behind Hope’s ear, lingering on Hope’s flushed cheek. 

Loud cheering shattering the moment. Seeing fans watching the football game grinning and high-fiving. 

Gaze afterwards darting suspiciously over the rest of the pub, ensuring they wouldn’t be caught off guard by anything. 

A soft hand grasped her chin and turned her back to look into midnight blue eyes. 

“Want to dance?” Hope asked, nodding into the direction of the ‘dance floor’ were numerous people were swaying to the beat. 

“Must we?” Josie whined, remembering how she made a fool out of herself dancing with Penelope at her first party. 

“Please?” Hope’s eyes widened, her bottom lip protruding. 

Josie tried not to look, not to give in, not wanting to embarrass herself. Yet failed miserably.

How could she ever say no? Groaning Josie rested their foreheads together. “One song.” 

Hope grinned, blues sparkling mischievously as she pulled Josie out of the booth. 

Observing Josie standing awkwardly in front of her. “It’s just me.” Hope reminded softly before taking Josie’s other hand and swaying them gentle side to side until Josie relaxed following her movements. 

Giggling they stumbled home hours later, bellies and feet aching after many danced songs. 

Falling into bed together, falling asleep in each other's arms in seconds.

* * *

“Bloody vampires.” Rebekah scrubbed at a smear of blood on her jacket. 

“Does anyone want seconds?” Josie asked, stepping over knocked out or groaning vampires. 

“No feeding on locals or on witches or we will come back and make the message clearer.” Rebekah growled, pushing down one vampire who tried to get up. 

Walking out of the warehouse with Josie following. 

“They never learn. The peace is fragile enough as it is especially with the last attacks coming from vampires. Won’t take long until the witches start with their balance and nature talking again and come after us.” Rebekah huffed. 

Josie glanced up from the rip in her shirt to her. "It gets old after a while. Even if I enjoy the ass kicking.” Josie smirked and Rebekah did too rolling her eyes and hip jacking Josie. 

“Don’t you two just look like rays of sunshine.” Klaus stepped out of the shadows, a grin on his lips. 

“What do you want Nik?” 

“Maybe I was just seeking some delightful company, or I needed help conquering the world.” He fell into step with them. 

Josie gave him a fleeting glance which he noticed. “I thought we could go out, eat something, start a little trouble?” He offered. 

Josie considered him feeling Rebekah’s gaze on her. He was trying. Even if he could have handled the meeting with Caroline better. 

“Sounds good.” Josie nodded, looking at Rebekah and him, noticing the spark in his icy blue eyes. 

The biker bar they ended up in was loud and rowdy. Drunks yelling and cheering, waitresses darting thru the patrons, taking orders. 

Josie pushed her plate away deliciously full, leaning back in her chair. The Mikaelson siblings sitting on the other side, still sipping on the first bourbon they had ordered. 

“So, my daughter and you are a couple now.” Klaus stated as much as it was a question. 

“Didn’t Hayley forbid you from ever inquiring about Hope’s love life?” 

“So there is one to talk about. She may have though she said nothing about your love life.” Klaus grinned and added. “Additionally, I can’t take Rebekah’s ribbing anymore.” He groaned dramatically, even more as Rebekah punched his shoulder. 

“We are dating.” 

“And? Shall I plan the wedding? Sacrifice a few humans in your honor?” The corner of his lips twitched as Josie flushed at the wedding part. 

Imagining Hope in a marvelous white dress, their family together and vowing forever to each other. She shook her head, chasing these thoughts away. They were officially together for a week, now was not the time for such imaginations. 

“No wedding planning, no human sacrifices.” Josie restated firmly. 

“How are things with Caroline?” Rebekah averted her gaze, staring down at her glass. 

Josie tucked at the neck of her shirt. “We only talked once on the phone, she is in Europe recruiting. She didn’t say much about Lizzie and from what she told me or didn’t about Alaric he seems to want to come here, stake all of you and bring me home.” Josie told them as nonchalant as possible. 

Getting a headache just thinking about it. Caroline cautious with what she brought up and no contact to her twin. Threatening her family did only make her more reluctant to ever meet Alaric. Not sure about her birth parents after Caroline made her concerns known.

“He can try all his prior attempts ended with me killing him.” Klaus eyes blazed, taking a sip from his bourbon. 

“We are not killing him.” Seeing Rebekah’s eyebrow rise Josie added. “We are not killing Caroline either.” Josie groaned rubbing her neck. 

“I guess for you love we might resist.” Rebekah gently smiled at her. 

“Pay up. None of you little bitches can beat me.” There was a crash as a tall, beefy guy roared flexing his muscles at his buddies. 

Having just beaten another guy at arm wrestling. Josie observed him, spied his glazy look and red face. Laughing and roaring with his friends. 

Nothing out of the ordinary till she watched the men order more beer, and the guy slapped the waitress's ass as she walked away. The young woman practically fleeing, a grimace on her face.

Josie hackles raised, facing Rebekah who had seen it. Standing up, taking her glass with her, Josie made her way to the guy's table. Sitting down on the only free seat, setting down the glass with force catching their attention. 

“Think you can beat me?” Josie asked, glaring at him. 

The men looking at each other before bursting into laughter. Slapping each other on the back. 

“A hundred dollars on the girl.” Rebekah stated coming to stand beside her, shutting the men up. 

The giant of man looked her over. “Alright girly but don’t go crying to your mother afterwards.” He rested his arm on the table. 

“If you promise me the same.” Josie growled, positioning her own arm and squeezed his fingers firmly, enjoying how the smirk on his lips fell.

* * *

“I can’t believe the three of you started a bar brawl.” Hope scolded while Hayley’s lips twitched amused. 

“It wasn’t our fault he was a total asshole and a sore loser.” Josie insisted, peering innocently at Hope. 

Hope rolled her eyes. “Don’t be cute. You could have gotten hurt.” 

“They were all human and Rebekah and Klaus were there if somebody could have gotten hurt it was them.” Josie reminded as they stepped into a clearing and took her clothes off.

“Someone could have died.” Hope countered, throwing off her own shirt, not caring where it ended up.

“Violence is not the answer although from what Rebekah told me he deserved it. And I count it as win, three Mikaelson out and about and no one was killed.” Hayley intervened already nude and shifting into her wolf. 

Josie nodded, giving Hope a ‘I told you so’ look only to falter at the expanse of ivory skin exposed to her gaze. 

Swallowing, quickly putting a hand to cover her eyes. Feeling heat spread from her cheeks downwards. 

“Josie.” A hand clasped hers, pulling it from her face. 

Meeting ocean blues sheepishly. 

“We have seen each other in various states of undress. Nothing changed.” Hope soothed, smiling gently up at her. “I have nothing against you looking I mean my eyes definitely strayed from your face before.” Hope poked, blatantly checking out Josie. 

Josie nodded, feeling her blush spread, still looking everywhere but Hope, who chuckled reaching up to cradle Josie’s cheek and giving her a short kiss. Pushing the whole length of her body against Josie’s. The skin to skin contact sending Josie’s heart into overdrive. 

Dizzy as Hope’s lips left hers, staying close enough their noses touched. Rubbing them together softly.

Eyes darting over her face, smiling brilliantly. “You are it.” Hope whispered, pecking Josie’s nose. 

Stepping back and dashing away, changing mid-run into her wolf. Leaving Josie stunned and dreamily looking after her. Realizing Hope was waiting for her to give chase as she yipped.

Sprinting after her, howling as she changed, paws digging into soft earth. Different scents teasing her nostrils, familiar sounds reaching her ears however she concentrated on the sweet familiar smell and the joyful barking sounds in the distance. 

Hearing Hayley somewhere near too. Breeze ruffling thru her fur. Legs stretching and muscles burning as she jumped over undergrowth. 

Listening to the rustling of smaller animals, the trickling of the nearby stream. Howling again mid run leaving behind the things heavy on her mind.

Overtaking Hayley and following the footfalls from Hope. 

Hope was faster than her. More nimble while Josie was larger, so she couldn’t outrun her, catching Hope by surprise her only option. 

Her ears twitching as different sounds echoed to her. Hurrying at her fastest speed until she gained ground on Hope. Sidestepping trees and bushes, whirling up dead foal and grass. Slowing as Hope was near. 

Silently drawing closer. Hope’s magnificent white pelt standing out against the greens and browns of the forest. Hope strolling, tail wagging and with her nose on the ground, following a trail. Unassuming even as her white furred ears twitched. 

Not aware of Josie. Turning her from the hunter into prey. Josie soundlessly with her belly nearly touching the ground slinked closer. Stopping as she observed Hope’s head rise, checking her surroundings before walking deeper into the forest. 

Josie waited for the perfect opportunity with bated breath. Hiding in the undergrowth until she was so positioned Hope wouldn’t be able to escape her. Her muscles trembling as she waited whole form tensed. 

Leaping out of the cover, ambushing her and giving Hope no chance as she pounced on her, throwing her off her feet. Hope squeaking as she wiggled, squabbling, teeth nipping and head butting. Rolling thru the grass wrestling, sticks and dirt digging into their pelts. 

Josie pinned Hope to the ground, playfully growling down at Hope. Playfully snapping her teeth in her direction. Hope trying to buck her off, huffing as she gave up. Peering up with golden eyes at Josie before baring her neck. 

Josie rubbed their heads together, nuzzling into Hope’s neck, nose burrowing into Hope’s pelt. Bathing into her scent and intermingling theirs feeling Hope lean into her. Chest rumbling as they nuzzled each other. Licking over her ruffled fur and her face.

Hope whining as Josie stood up, following and nipping at her ear. Gently nibbling her face.

Bumbling into her. Rubbing against her and huddling close. Afterwards both speeding off following Hayley’s howl.

* * *

Josie rolled over, huffing sleepily and reaching out for Hope only to touch the cold mattress. Perplexed, she blinked her eyes open, gaze darting over their bed and their room.

Whining when Hope was nowhere to be found, rolling onto her stomach and burrowing herself into Hope’s pillow, inhaling her scent. Using her senses to track her down finding Hope’s heart beat downstairs in the dining room with the others. 

She groaned it was unusual for the whole family to be there at the same time. Josie stretched, rolling out of bed and trotting downstairs. 

“Morning.” Josie mumbled, getting a forehead kiss from Hayley and settling down beside Hope. 

Giving her a tired grin and a nudge, digging into her food. Unaware of the tense silence until the gazes on her burned thru her sleep addled brain. 

“What?” Josie asked, her whole family watching her and unsure as Hope clasped her hand interweaving their fingers. 

“We never really talked about your birth family.” Hayley started, gazing from Josie to Hope and the rest of the family. “I searched for my parents and answers my whole life, wanting to know what kind of people they were.” Hayley paused and Josie was uncomfortable not knowing where this was headed. 

“I took you from your parents, from your sister. I can do nothing to make up for the lost years with them but I will try.” Klaus added honestly, holding her gaze. 

“Hope gave us the idea and we think it might be the best course of action to give you a chance to meet your family.” Rebekah chimed in, exchanging a glance with Hayley. 

Josie watched them confused and turning to Hope who was gently smiling, squeezing her hand. 

“Caroline offered you a place at Salvatore School and we think you should take it.” 

Josie freezed, hand shaking. “What? No. I’m not leaving you.” Turning to Hope. “I’m not leaving Hope.” 

“We-“ 

“No. You are my family. I know enough about them and if I ever want to meet Lizzie, I will. We promised Always and Forever and I’m not breaking that.” Josie sputtered, leg bouncing up and down. 

“I would go with you.” Hope silenced her, smoothing the worry lines in Josie’s face over. “We would go together. I know you might not be interested in Caroline or Alaric much but I know how deeply you miss Lizzie. This would be a chance to meet her, to get to know her.” 

 

“You two were always homeschooled. It might be a amazing experience to go to boarding school, to interact with people your age. Make friends, do dumb teenager stuff.” Hayley continued coming to stand behind them, resting a hand on Josie’s shoulder. 

Going to Salvatore School? With Hope? Josie couldn't care less about experience. Lizzie was there. Her twin. In her grasp after eleven years. A yearning for her burning that couldn’t be smothered. 

“You would?” Josie asked in disbelief, eyes darting between Hope’s warm once. 

“Of course. We are a team after all. Forever and Always.” Hope leaned closer, resting their foreheads together. 

Josie closed her eyes. Overwhelmed by the thought, the blazing hope burning in her chest. They could go. 

“You would be alright with it?” Josie pulled back, staring at everyone. 

“We would miss you and expect you to come home for the vacations but if you want to go we support you.” Hayley confirmed and the soft smiles on the others faces underlining it. 

Even Klaus seemed okay with it. Nodding hesitantly at Josie’s imploring gaze. 

Josie still felt dizzy and wrongfooted as Hope lead them upstairs to their room. Falling together into bed once more. Exhaling and blankly staring at the ceiling.

“Ready for our next adventure?” Hope tilted her head to face her, grinning softly. 

“As long as you are by my side.” Josie replied, heart pounding. 

She would meet Lizzie. See her after eleven years. Be in the same room with her. Get a part of herself back. Her family supporting her. She grinned still baffled.

* * *

Penelope stepped out of her last class, a gaggle of witches around her as Saltzman stalked away huffing. Blonde her ruffled and sending a last glare over her shoulder at Penelope.

Grinning at something one girl recounted mindlessly, exhausted, running her fingers thru her hair. Ready to go back to her room and take a nap. Maybe meet MG later.

Surprised as her phone buzzed, seeing Josie’s name on the display. Opening the message and reading it. Stopping in the middle of the hallway, rereading it. Understanding dawning and she chuckled, shocking her followers with how loud it was. 

Still chuckling as her finger tipped in a reply to Josie’s message. This would be fun, Penelope could feel it deep in her bones.

“Care to save me a seat?” And attached was a photo of a black blazer with a familiar S on it. “These really look pretentious.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,  
> like always I hope you enjoyed reading the new chapter! :)  
> So Hope and Josie defined their relationship and are on their way to Salvatore School.  
> Werewolf bonding time and a nice little evening with Klaus and Rebekah.  
> And next chapter we will have a reunion.  
> My finals are coming up so I don’t know If I will be able to update the coming week and the one afterward. I will certainly try but no promises.  
> Thank you for reading and until next time!


	11. Chapter 11

“They will show no mercy.“ He told her, his icy blue eyes roaming over his beloved city.

Listening to the faintest sounds of music, the notes of a saxophone intertwined with a piano, the laughter of partying tourists or the soft sounds of families eating or bringing their children to bed. The city glimmered in the night, dyed in a hundred different colors. 

“They will hear the name Mikaelson and associate it with evil. With monsters lurking in the dark. The seconds it falls from your lips they will have made up their mind.“ He turned to look at her, somber. “Every word, every action they will weigh. Searching for your weak spot and abuse it if you let them.“

“I will prove them wrong. A hundred times if needed. We will show them the legacy of the Original family is not madness and bloodshed.“ Hope stepped closer to him and looked down from the edge of the rooftop they were standing on. 

The nosies of the city reached her ears. The city that had tried to kill her even before she was born. The city who had wanted to sacrifice her. Her birthplace and the place who the people she loved most where. 

Her eyes instinctively looked for the mansion and reaching out with her senses for her.

“You must protect her.“ Klaus followed her gaze, arms crossed behind his back.

“Now you care? After years of shaping her to be worthy of me?“ Hope spat, her wolf growling deep in her chest.

Klaus averted his gaze. “I made mistakes, not because I do not care for her. Perhaps I can’t atone for all of them but I will try. For her forgiveness and yours.“ He stated firmly, glancing at her. 

“Josette is strong and loyal to a fault. Family above all. Faced with her own blood, who knows what might happen. They won’t react well to her with her defending us. With our terrible deeds scattered over the millennia. They will attempt to take her from us, to get into her head.“

“Josie would never turn her back on us no matter what they say and as long as I’m by her side I won’t let anybody hurt her.“ Hope let her head fall, burrowing her nose in the lapels of the leather jacket and finding Josie’s scent. 

“We protect each other and they can’t use anything our family has done against us because we already know. As we know you try to be better people.“ She sunk deeper into Josie’s jacket, comforted at being encompassed in Josie’s smell.

“Caroline is waiting for our move. Waiting for us to make a mistake and give her a reason to fight us. The only thing holding her back is Josie. She wants her daughter back and Alaric will not be as subtle as her with his disdain for us and Elisabeth is an unknown variable.“ Klaus added, a frown on his face as he turned his back to the city.

“I will raze Mystic Falls to the ground if they dare touch a hair on your head.“

Hope smiled up at him. “I doubt they will get a chance to with how protective Josie is.“ Acknowledging her father’s words for the worry they were.

Josie and her would be unstoppable. Fighting together, side by side. And the one’s who dared to harm Josie would meet their end at her hands.

“My littlest wolf.“ Her father softly murmured, his hand grasping her cheek softly. “My princess, my heir, my greatest love.“ He placed a kiss on her forehead, lingering for a moment.

His eyes impossibly soft as she leaned against him. Just because she wasn’t pleased with his decisions didn’t mean her love for him paled. Content in his proximity, which screamed safety and warmth. Together turning to the city, his arm wrapped around her shoulder.

Listening to the soft sounds of the night.

* * *

“Why is it so bloody hot?“ Rebekah groaned, wiping with the back of her hand over her eyebrow. 

Sunglasses resting on her nose. “I still don’t understand why we couldn’t take my car.“ Her full lips formed a pout.

“Because your car is too small for over two people and your trunk is practically non-existent.“ Hayley huffed, raking with her fingers thru her hair.

Frazzled as she slapped Rebekah’s hand away from the stereo. 

“Isn’t it my turn to select the music?“ Freya leaned forward between the seats, switching to a jazz station, making the others groan.

“Why do we need to listen to jazz when that’s all we hear in New Orleans?“ Josie grumbled, even louder as Freya leaned back her elbow digging into her side.

Worse enough they had separated Hope and Josie with a fraternization ban for the duration of the car ride because it was quality family time and no one wanted to me reminded of their romantic failed endeavors.

“Are we there yet?“ Hope asked hopefully, leaning forward to peek at the landscape and critically eyeing her mom who was driving far too slow.

“We still have five hours left.“ Josie groaned loudly, slumping back in her seat, her back and ass aching, feeling too couped up and too hot.

“I’m cold.“ Freya declared and reached for the heater, dealing it up while Hayley closed the windows.

The three werewolves moaned, feeling like they were being cooked alive.

“I’ll brought snacks.“ Hope offered after a while, having scrambled for her bag, evading being kicked or stomped on by feet.

Josie’s stomach rumbled in response, drawing Hope’s attention. Sharing a soft smile as Hope held a sandwich out for her, hand lingering on Josie’s, tracing with her thumb over Josie’s knuckles. Earning a blush and a shy smile. 

Hope’s auburn hair in a messy ponytail and after hours of driving single strands had escaped framing her face. Accentuating her sharp jaw and her deep blue eyes. Staring at each other with small smiles. 

Freya leaned back, blocking their sights and ruining their moment. Nonchalant reaching for a sandwich and taking a huge bite.

“It reeks disgusting in here.“ Rebekah complained, her nose scrunching up. “Can we open a window.“

“Ham is not disgusting.“

“Yes, please I’m dying.“

“No, it’s fucking cold.“

Hands scrambled for the window and slapping sounds could be heard as hands where pushed away. Shouting over each other.

“Enough!“ Hayley commanded, her hands forming claws and tightening on the steering wheel. Using her alpha tone, silencing them all.

Freya and Rebekah pouted, crossing their arms over their chests like three-year-olds, while Josie and Hope leaned back, continuing to eat their sandwiches.

“Half a mile and we can make a pit stop, stretch our legs while I fill up the tank.“ Hayley offered, rubbing her face, tiredly.

“This road trip sucks.“ Hope huffed and Josie nodded, feeling her legs die because they were so crammed up.

* * *

“We made it.“ Josie exclaimed, hopping out of the car the second it stopped.

Breathing in the fresh air and stretching her muscles, yawning. Freya scrambled out of the car behind her, shaking out her legs.

“I’m not impressed.“ Freya stated, hands on her hips and critically eyeing the building.

“It’s the old Salvatore Mansion. I guess they tried their best.“ Rebekah snarked, lips curled disdainfully, flipping her blond waves over her shoulder.

“It looked good in the flyer. They renovated the building and changed the structure so they could use it as a school.“ Hope informed, coming to stand beside Josie and interweaving their hands, tapping with her thumb Josie’s wrist. Leaning over and giving Josie a sweet kiss.

“Caroline will show us around and if anything troubles you or you don’t like it, we will go straight back to New Orleans and forget about this place.“ Hayley added, wrapping an arm around both their shoulder, separating them once more.

“From what I read you’re prohibited from doing magic outside of class. Do the werewolves and vampires stop being werewolves and vampires after the bell rings?“ Freya rolled her eyes and Rebekah nodded eagerly beside her.

“It seems biased after all-”

“Do you feel that?“ Josie interrupted, shivers running down her spine as magic reached for her.

Drawing closer to the building, she laid her palm on top of cold, rough stone, closing her eyes. Her skin tingling as warmth spread in her body. As if the mansion was alive, cycling magic like a plant. Every tree, every little flower contained magic.

Buildings rarely did and when it was like the St. Anne’s Church. Dark magic connected to death and suffering. The school on the other hand had a touch of darkness but overall the magic was more buzzing under her skin, eagerly lapping over her and luring out her own to intermingle.

It was a weird experience, but it fascinated her how she could tap into it if she wanted and absorb some magic.

She smiled softly once two hands covered hers, two other sources of magic entering the cycle and feeling around.

“Wow.“ She heard Hope breathe.

“It shines like a beacon, a wonder the school is not regularly attacked.“ Freya murmured. “It must be because of the many untrained witches here, whose magic radiates from them and the building absorbed the excess magic over the years. Every spell or ritual adding to it.“

“Welcome to Salvatore School for the Young and Gifted.“ Caroline appeared in the door, a bright smile on her face, only briefly mirrored by her eyes while they rested on Josie. “I hope you had a pleasant journey.“

“Most pleasant, having fun family bonding time.“ Rebekah was beside her grasping her shoulder and the rest of the family gave her a subtle side eye.

Josie had not to wonder long as Rebekah linked their arms and watched Caroline’s pursed lips and darkening gaze.

“We can bring your luggage to your room later, for now we start with a tour.“ Caroline held the door open for them.

Josie and Hope walked encircled by the adults with Hayley and Rebekah hovering over them and Freya leading after Caroline. 

Looking interested in the architecture and engaging Caroline in conversation. Every time Caroline explained something she would afterwards tick off things from her clipboard, nodding to herself.

Josie found it endearing, surely Caroline must have lead a thousand of tours, showing off the boarding school. Luckily the hallways were empty, classes not yet finished for the day.

“This building belonged to the Salvatore brothers Damon and Stefan Salvatore and was graciously donated by Damon and converted to a school for all supernatural creatures.“

“Stefan and I had fun times together, plenty in this mansion.“ Rebekah remarked, her suggestive tone and brow wiggle leaving no room for interpretation and Josie saw Caroline tense, gripping the clip board white knuckled.

A low blow after all Caroline had married him and he had died the same day. The whole tour followed the same pattern. 

Caroline explaining, Rebekah antagonizing her, Freya uninterested and giving them nearly the slip to stay in the library while Hayley silently hovered in the background, eyeing everything suspiciously.

Hope was listening but was more focused on Josie, whose thoughts weren’t remotely on where the kitchens were. Especially not as the bell rung and students swarmed the hallways.

Eyes darting around everywhere for a hint of blond hair and heart always stopping, grip on Hope’s hand bruising as she caught sight until she realized it wasn’t her. 

Exhaling and shakingly smiling at concerned ocean blues, stroking Hope’s palm tenderly and fully relaxing with a gentle shove from Hope.

They were nearly finished with the tour as a ‚Mom‘ rung out. Voice even after over a decade familiar. A hint deeper than years ago. 

Josie panicked and did the first thing that came to mind.

Tall. Taller than her. Slim figure. Blonde waves, straightened and falling over her shoulders. Sky-blue eyes. No one would suspect Caroline wasn’t her biological mother with how similar they looked.

“Elizabeth.“ Caroline beamed, her eyes brightening at the sight of her daughter.

Josie ceased to breathe. Feeling like she was chocking. Mind blank. Freezing.

Lizzie came to stand beside her mother, absently receiving the cheek kiss from her mother while her eyes darted over their guests. A frown forming on her face and shoulders slumping. 

Caroline turned around, brows furrowing as she had only three people standing behind her instead of five.

“May I introduce my daughter Elizabeth, Lizzie this are Rebekah and Freya Mikaelson and Hayley Marshall.“ Lizzie looked at them for a moment, nose crinkling before she held her hand out.

“Pleasure to make your acquaintances.“ Her voice was firm, hollow, and the smile on her lips didn’t reach her eyes.

Josie’s heart contracted. She knew Lizzie had grown older like Josie had but somehow it was painful to see instead of glittering sky-blue eyes shining with mischief and a bright smile, this closed thin one and unreadable eyes. Shouldn’t she be able to read them? Shouldn’t she know her own twin? Their connection quiet.

“Excuse me, but I have other matters to attend to.“ Lizzie offered after an awkward silence. “I hope you will find the tour enlightening.“ She added and Caroline gave her a gentle smile and a quick shoulder squeeze.

Lizzie whirling around and stalking off, head held high and Josie remembered Penelope telling her Lizzie was sort of Queen Bee. She could imagine it now.

Waiting until the footsteps grew fainter, Josie exhaled. Hope and her appearing in the hallway once more after the invisible spell fell. Leaving her shaking and dizzy.

Heart beating fast and panting as she leaned against the wall.

Lizzie. After nearly twelve years. Her twin. Her sister. Not haunting her nightmares but in the flesh. Not longer a giggling child but a confident teenager. Looking impeccable and untouchable.

God, did Josie even know anything about her? Had Lizzie searched for her? Did she want to meet her too?

She had blown their first meeting, hiding instead of facing her sister after so long. Her body ached with pain. 

“Shh, it’s all right.“ Hands cupped her cheeks tenderly, thumbs tracing circles into her skin, a forehead coming to rest against hers.

Giving her something to hold on to, hugging Hope close as she calmed. Following Hope’s breathing pattern and her steady heartbeat. Dizziness fading and her hands ceased to shake.

“Are you alright?“ Hayley asked, after Hope drew back slightly, grasping her chin and tilting her head in every direction checking she wasn’t harmed even if nothing physically had happened. “We can still stop all of this, go home and forget all about it.“ Hayley reminded gently and Josie’s gaze flickered to Caroline.

A frown on her face, eyes dark and worried, looking as if she wanted to check up on Josie herself but Freya and Rebekah standing in a circle around her, blocked her.

“No, sorry I just panicked.“ Josie rebuffed, intertwining Hope’s and her hand once more, raising them to her lips to press a kiss to the back of Hope’s.

Hoping to convey her gratefulness for Hope’s support. Afterwards attempting to give Caroline a reassuring smile. Caroline acknowledged it and resumed the tour. Rebekah giving her a concerned glance before following, leaving Hope and Josie for a second.

“Thank you.“ Josie whispered, peering down at Hope.

“Always.“ Hope grinned up at her and Josie couldn’t help herself, leaning down and giving her a soft kiss. Ending it only for Hope to follow her, standing on her tiptoes and luring her into a deeper kiss.

Hearing a loud cough at the end of the hall, all adults watching them with the Mikaelson sisters smirking and Hayley trying to appear disapproving with the corner of her lip twitching. Hope just poked her tongue out at them while Josie blushed, leading them back to the group to finish the tour.

* * *

“Look what the cat dragged in or should I rather say the wolf.“ The voice startled them, they all just agreeing to bring the luggage up to Hope and Josie’s new room. “I fear Mystic Falls doesn’t have a dog park.“ The witch grinned, leaning against the wall with her arms crossed over her chest.

“Finished wrecking men’s egos in online forums already? I thought your nerd knowledge was broader.“ Josie shot back, the adults looking confused at her.

“Oh honey, it is but my time is precious.“ Tilted head, forest green eyes glittering, a smirk on pink lips.

“Is it now? The bad pick up lines beg to differ.“ Josie smirked, drawing closer.

“Bad? Ouch.“ She fake gasped, placing a hand dramatically on her chest. But the grin found its way quickly back on her lips. “Kiss me if I’m wrong, but dinosaurs still exist, right?" Penelope wiggled with her eyebrows and Josie groaned covering her eyes.

“Finished with the Star Wars one’s already?“

“No, but the one’s on my mind might not be appropriate in front of your family.“ 

They grinned at each other until Penelope pushed off from the wall and leaped into Josie’s outstretched arms.

“Nerd.“

“Gorgeous.“ Josie laughed, rolling her eyes and playfully pushing Penelope back.

“I admit I had hoped for a remake of our first meeting.“ Penelope stated, checking out Josie obviously, who chuckled feeling her cheeks flush. 

“You would have liked that, wouldn’t you?“

“I would, such a shame. Perhaps next time.“ Penelope winked at her.

A stifled growl broke the silence and looking over her shoulder she remembered they had an audience. Flushing more at Freya’s and Rebekah’s twin raised eyebrows, Caroline’s confused look and Hayley’s crossed arms, amused grin twitching on her lips. 

Hope, glaring at Penelope. Her eyes blazing like Greek Fire, form tense.

“Guys, that’s Penelope Park, Penelope my family Freya, Rebekah, Hayley and Hope.“ Josie nodded at each of one.

Penelope smiled charmingly, shaking hands only to stop by Hope, who was trying to stare her into the ground.

“Josie I didn’t know you two were friends?“ Caroline pointed out while the tension between Penelope and Hope rose.

“We met a few months ago and stayed in touch. She was the one giving me the flyer for this school.“

“Needed a chance to see your pretty face again, sweet cheeks.“ Penelope quipped, teasingly putting a hand around Josie’s biceps and squeezing it under Hope’s heated glare.

Hope lips pulled back into a snarl, eyes flashing dangerously and magic clogged the air.

“Penelope.“ Josie warned, not knowing how much control Hope had over her werewolf side and not wanting Penelope to step over the fine line.

“Yeah, sweetie?“ Hope reacted quickly, roaring as she jumped forward, stopped from reaching Penelope by Josie stepping in her way.

Penelope unfazed met her glare, glancing at Josie. “I see what you meant. Fiery indeed.“ 

Josie wrapped an arm around Hope’s waist pulling her close, so Hope’s back was pressed along her whole front. “No wonder I have to listen to your ravings and gushing all day about the angel with a fiery hallow, a goddess walking among men invoking awe and fear in equal measure, the embodiment of a summer storm and a dazzling smile that could light up a black hole.“ Penelope teased and Josie felt her blush spread.

Yet she was thankful for Penelope’s words as Hope relaxed in her arms, pressing back, own blush spreading over her cheeks and contrasting lovely with her freckles. Steeling a peek at Josie, lips quirking up in a smile.

“An adequate description for your soulmate I see.“ Penelope smirked and Hope fully relaxed, realizing Penelope knew about them and their place in each other’s life.

“I like her.“ Rebekah exclaimed, patting Josie’s back.

* * *

“You sure you will be fine?“ Hayley murmured softly into her ear, embracing her tightly once more.

Josie nodded against her chest, inhaling her calming scent. Stepping back to smile up at her. Trying to ignore how her chocolate brown eyes were glistening in the afternoon sun, making it harder to swallow her own tears.

“You will call once a week at least, you come back to the mansion for vacation and the minute you want to leave you call and we are picking you up.“ Hayley reminded them both, hugging Hope next and giving Rebekah the stage.

Josie once more smothered in a hug, hand rubbing her back.

“I can’t believe you two will be miles away from us.“ Rebekah breathed, voice thick.

“You are gonna party the moment you are home. The first time in over seventeen years with no children at home. You won’t even get to the part of missing us with break being so close.“ Josie burrowed herself closer, feeling Rebekah slightly shake.

“No chance in hell, we already miss you.“

“Love you.“ 

“Love you, too.“ Rebekah ended the hug, wiping her eyes subtly and going for Hope who was still being embraced by Hayley, softly murmurs buzzing in her ears.

“Don’t have too much fun without us.“ Freya grasped her cheeks softly, placing a kiss on her forehead.

“You too.“ Josie grinned shakily, the reality of being without her family for the first time hitting her.

“As if. Those two will cry with sad music playing in the background the whole ride home and the moment we are home they will probably drink and thumb through family photos, moaning about how fast time goes by.“ Freya stated and Hayley gave her the finger, from where she was still hugging Hope.

“Go to hell we all know you will cry too.“ Hayley embraced the both of them once more, pressing a kiss against her temple.

“Okay, Okey, enough. Time to leave. We will be okay, you too and now it’s time to go, call when you are home safe. Bye.“ Hope pushed between them, slightly shoving the adults in the car’s direction.

Josie went up to her watching their family head for the car, Rebekah and Freya getting into the car while Hayley looked at them.  
“My babies.“ Her chin quivered.

“Mom.“ Hope scolded despite crying herself and gripping Josie’s hand tightly.

Hayley nodded, looking up to the sky, steeling herself before she pressed a kiss against two of her fingers and held them out for Hope, who copied the gesture. Shakily smiling.

“Love you.“

“Love you too.“ Josie and Hope answered unison, watching her get into the car, reversing, the three Mikaelson waving at them as they left.

“So what now?“ Hope asked after the car disappeared from sight.

* * *

“So that’s my room.“ Penelope waved over the room as they stepped in.

The room similar to the one Hope and Josie would share only the other side of Penelope’s room was empty.

“Yeah don’t have a roommate for the moment, luckily.“ Penelope noticed her stare and jumped on the bed, patting the space beside her.

Josie followed her, laying on her back and staring up to the ceiling.

“I think I have a few things to tell you.“ Josie started, nervously playing with her necklace.

“What? Don’t tell me you are secretly in love with little ol’ me?“ Penelope mocked gasped at her solemn tone, easing Josie as she couldn’t hold back her chuckle.

“No, sorry to disappoint.” Josie retorted, growing serious. “ut there have been new developments in my life and I think it’s time to tell you everything.“ Josie glanced at Penelope. “I don’t know where to start.“

“Take your time.“ 

“I’m a Mikaelson.“ Josie blurted out after a few tense seconds, eyes widening as she sat up turning to face Penelope. 

“It does not surprise you?“ Josie peered down at Penelope’s calm gaze and was even more confused as Penelope took her hand.

“You know our first meeting? You were nude except for the necklace and the bracelet you wore.“ Penelope reminded, playing with the silver M charm on her bracelet. 

“A tattoo is attention drawing even more if it’s a name. Neither nude nor with my shirt it was hidden. And Hope Andrea Mikaelson is a particular name.“ Josie blushed, averting her gaze.

“And a witch/wolf hybrid turning up out of nowhere, turning at will and living in New Orleans? Hybrids are rare and the only one famous is the Original Hybrid Niklaus Mikaelson, who also calls New Orleans his home.“ Josie met her gaze, surprised at Penelope’s non judgmental tone. “So too many variables were adding up, and I took an educated guess.“

“Why didn’t you say anything?“

“And spook you? The day I meet you, you looked ready to bolt any moment and afterwards I wasn’t even sure if you would keep contact. But you did and started to tell me more and more. I wanted your trust and not just back you into a corner so you had to confess. I wanted it to be your choice.“ Penelope explained, raking with her hand thru her raven locks.

“And you are alright with it?“

“I heard a lot stories about the Original family. Everyone has. You were never anything like the nightmarish stories they told us. It was easy to give you a chance, and you proved over and over it was the right call.“

“Thank you.“ Josie whispered, bringing in Penelope for a hug.

“Thank you for trusting me.“ They laid back down on the bed.

“There is another thing you should know.“ Penelope peeked at her curiously.

“Another reveal? You might lose your mysterious aura.“

“The Mikaelson family adopted me after my family died in a car accident. Or that’s what Klaus told me. Recently I found out my birth family was alive.“ Josie hesitated unsure of how Penelope would react to her relation to her worst enemy. 

“I found out thru the flyer you gave me, the picture that’s in it.“ Josie saw Penelope’s eyebrows furrow, deep in thought. “My birth name was Josette Saltzman.“

Oh my god.“ Penelope whispered, wide eyed. A hand covering her mouth. “You are the child they lost. The memorial in the trophy room.“

“Memorial?“

_For our little angel Josette Saltzman, gone too soon, never forgotten._  
_15\. March. 2014–17. April. 2019_  
_Unable are the loved to die, for love is immortality._

“Emily Dickinson.“ Josie whispered overwhelmed at the picture of her not older than four. Enclosed in a case with a few toys she recognized as hers and fresh flowers.

“We all know Alaric and Caroline lost a child. They always say they built this place for their daughters. Many also say it the loss caused Lizzie to be the way she is.“ Penelope stood beside her. “I saw her a few times down here.“

“I never had a place to mourn them.” Josie exhaled, her throat burning. “But I did. Everyday and someday I couldn’t remember their voices, then their faces blurred. Nightmares and memories mixing, growing fuzzy. Lizzie the only one I could remember in clarity.“ Josie confessed, the memory stinging.

Penelope pulled her into a side hug and Josie leaned her head on her shoulder.

* * *

“Josie.“ Fingers danced over her ribs lightly, making her shiver and tense. 

“Love.“ A whisper teased her ear, and she twitched mind fuzzy.

Soft lips touched her ear, her cheek, down her neck and back up. Placing feather-light kisses on her skin. 

Hope’s hand on her cheek, the pad of her thumb tracing over her lips before pulling her into a kiss. Moaning quietly and rising upwards as Hope’s lips leave hers. Following with her eyes still closed. 

Eyes blinking open and hands landing on Hope’s waist preventing her from teasing her more.

“Good Morning.“ Hope breathed against her lips, a bright grin enlightening her face, a hint of dimples poking through her cheeks.

Josie stole another kiss. “Good Morning.“ Shifting back with Hope sprawled on top of her.

“Had a goodnight’s sleep?“

“With you by my side? How couldn’t I?“

“Charmer.“ Her auburn hair was mussed from sleeping, freckles showing in the morning sun.

“Always.“ They grin at each other and Josie couldn’t imagine a better morning, raking with her fingers thru Hope’s red mane, scratching lightly over her scalp. Mussing it up even more and Hope leaned into the caress.

“So we have no classes until Monday, want to explore the school?“ Hope asked, resting her head on Josie’s chest, gazing at her and brows furrowing at Josie’s silence. “What did you do?“

“Nothing.“

“Liar you are making that face.“

“So I maybe have promised Penelope to spent time with her and I’m not keen on leaving the room.“ Josie hesitantly offered, seeing Hope’s eyes darken and the hand on her stomach tensed.

“Why?“ Josie didn’t answer her and Hope studied her closely, an eyebrow arching up.

“You don’t plan to stay in this room for the next two days?“ At Josie’s sheepish expression she sighed. “You can face Lizzie before the family dinner Caroline invited you too. Perhaps it would even be better.“ Hope reminded her.

“God no. I have two days to prepare for the dinner and meeting Lizzie and Alaric. I won’t just go out there and do a ‚Hey Lizzie it’s me your twin you thought dead, did you miss me‘. No, this meeting go off without a hitch. Flawlessly no room for mistakes.“ Josie rambled and Hope’s eyebrow raised even higher.

“I can’t persuade you otherwise, can I?“ Josie pouted. “I think it’s foolish to delay the inevitable but if you want to do this that way I’m here.“ Hope tenderly traced her features, giving her another soft kiss.

Nuzzling deeper, body shifting, straddling Josie. Hands ending up beside each side of Josie’s head. Brushing with her tongue over Josie’s bottom lips and deepening the kiss. 

Leaving Josie’s lips with a gentle bite and a little tuck before giving attention to Josie’s. Josie’s grip on Hope’s waist tightening and leaning her head to the side, giving Hope more access. Nuzzling with her nose, seeking her pulse point, nipping and sucking on Josie’s skin. 

Biting down.

* * *

“Wow.“ Penelope looked at the vivid purple mark on Josie’s neck, prodding it gently until Josie slapped her hand away. “Not even noon and someone got lucky.“ She wiggled with her eyebrows.

“Shouldn’t it have healed already?“ Josie inquired, rubbing her neck.

“First one?“ Josie nodded. “You told her you were spending time with me?” Another nod. “Hmm someone is marking their territory.“

“I told her you were a friend.“ Josie blushed, remembering how Hope had deliberately brushed against her. Josie rolling her eyes at herself. She had made sure her scent was on Josie.

“You said it yourself she hasn’t been a werewolf for long and from what I know they naturally are more possessive.“ Penelope explained, looking for her laptop and cheering as she found it under a staple of papers. “Ready for a horror movie marathon?“

* * *

“You spent the whole day watching movies?“ Hope asked her in the evening, sitting together and eating.

“Yeah and they were some truly terrible ones. I mean has none of them ever seen a horror movie?“ Josie groaned in between bites, nudging Hope with her foot. “And you?“

“Explored the school. We are the newest additions but two weeks ago two adoptive brothers started here. The one a werewolf named Rafael and one you wouldn’t believe it, Landon.“ 

“Landon? The name sounds familiar?“ Josie peeked up from her plate, scrutinizing Hope as she was silent.

“I met him once on a fair near New Orleans when Dad and I had a father and daughter day. We danced together.“ Hope reminded her.

Josie straightening up at the mention. This had been before Roman came into Hope’s life and she thinking back she could remember Hope’s smile and the faint blush she had as she recounted her day.

“Oh, and he is a supernatural?“

“That’s the weirdest thing, they don’t know. He shows no abilities but he can’t be compelled. They tried making him forget this place and leave and he didn‘t afterwards they locked him up, waiting until any vervain might have left his system but he still couldn’t be compelled. For now he is staying until they figure him out.“ Hope gesticulated while speaking and Josie heart throbbed.

Suddenly not hungry anymore and her wolf, unsettled and pacing. She pushed the plate away.

“And I met the Alpha of the pack Jed. He seems to think every wolf must bow down to him. He’s been trying to get Rafael to and now tried with me.“

Josie growled, her eyes flickering golden, Hope reaching for her hand, intertwining them.

“I said no and nothing happened. No reason to get worked up.“ Hope soothed, standing up and giving Josie a short peck. “I think I’m gonna read a bit into our school books.“ 

Hope grinned putting the plates away. “You wanna join?“ She said walking backwards, head tilted invitingly.

Josie was quickly by her side. Capturing her lips and gently pushing her down on the bed.

* * *

“Are you sure she won’t come down here?“ Josie asked, senses reaching out and listening for anyone coming near them.

“For the hundred time yes. After she wrecked the kitchen, she is more or less banned from being down here.“ Penelope said over her shoulder, concentrating on flipping the pancake. “Why am I the one making breakfast?“ Penelope spared her a glance, seeing Josie sitting on the nearby countertop eating a piece of beacon.

“Because you offered? And Hope is definitely the better cook between her and I. Additionally I might be banned from the kitchen without supervision and they mostly put me on cutting duty.“ Josie gave her an innocent grin, eating another piece of bacon as her stomach demanded more.

“You’re lucky you’re cute.“ Penelope pointed with the spatula at her. 

Josie had a retort on her lips as her heart-rate spiked, the fine hairs on her neck rising. Her wolf awakening and growling. Confused she took a heartbeat to recognize why her wolf was restless.

“Hope.“ Josie whispered, jumping off the counter and rushing off into her direction.

Mindlessly sidestepping students until she reached Hope, who was standing in the middle of the dining hall beside two boys, one taller broader shouldered one and a smaller lanky one with a mop of black hair. 

Josie’s warning bells going off at seeing the schools Alpha opposite of Hope, backed by his pack.

Josie growled loudly as she came to stand beside Hope, ending the stare down between them and earning the attention of the werewolves.

“Everything alright here?“ Josie asked glaring at the alpha, glancing briefly at Hope, to read her body language.

“No, we were just leaving.“ Hope held her chin high, giving all the wolves a glare, hand finding Josie’s and squeezing it.

“We are not finished here.“ The Alpha growled, eyes flashing golden and taking a step closer. “You three will submit, kneel before me and recognize me as your Alpha.“

Josie looked incredulous at him and shared a glance with Hope. “Not interested.“ Josie let her gaze wander over his form, lips curling back.

“We already have a pack and an Alpha. We won’t submit.“ Hope stated again, blue turning into golden, standing shoulder to shoulder with Josie. “Come on, we are leaving.“ Hope tugged at her hand, turning away, ready to head out.

“We are not done.“ A hand seized Hope’s shoulder, turning her around.

Faster than he could comprehend he was flying into the nearest wall. Josie snarling as she pushed him back. The other werewolves took it as a start sign, charging at Josie, who placed herself in front of Hope, meeting them head on.

Her wolf rising. Out for blood. Nobody harmed her mate.

Avoiding the first few swings. They were clearly not trained to fight. Making it easy to pick them off. 

A kick into the back of their knees, a punch in the sternum. Or in the face. Nose breaking with a crunch.

Getting hit, claws burning over her face, inducing a red haze to fall over her.

Her heart beating like a war drum. Warm liquid dripping from her eyebrow and running over her face. Bones breaking under her fists. Sharp stings changing into dull throbs. 

Knocked off her feet. Breath leaving her lungs with the force. A heavy weight pinning her down.

Furiously throwing him off. Ears buzzing and swaying for a moment. Evading his punches and kicking his feet out under him. 

Arm coming to rest along his windpipe and not letting go. Claws digging into her arms. He trashed in her hold.

Showing her teeth at the werewolf charging her once more. Prepared to rip into him with her canines while her hands were occupied with the Alpha.

“Stop.“ The wolves coming back to their feet fell on their knees with a flick of Hope’s wrist.

Whimpering as they hold their heads. The Alpha slumping in her grip unconscious as Hope’s magic emitted the air. Bearing down on all until it left only Josie standing. 

Chest heaving and catching the storm in darkened blue eyes. Hope’s tensed jaw, as she clenched her teeth.

Defeating them all with one move. Power radiating from her. 

Josie’s wolf howling, elated at the show of force. Rumbling. Preening under Hope’s gaze and wanting to show off. Prepared to leap into battle once more.

“Josie.“ Her voice was stern, penetrating the fog in Josie’s mind.

Pushing the wolf back. Blinking Josie looked down at the groaning, bloodied mess of werewolves lying around her. 

Senses confirming none of them were dead. Yet Josie could have killed them, easily falling back into the habit of razing the enemies of her family to the ground. Only this were stupid teenagers.

Mindless violence. In front of the whole school. Penelope must have followed her looking wide eyed at her and the injured students. The two boys had the same expression. 

Her gaze darting over the gathered students, she saw apprehension, fear, a few even in a defensive stance.

Sky-blue eyes. Widened and resting on her blood-stained hands. “Lizzie?“ Josie whispered, unconsciously taking a step forward.

Flinching as if struck at the look of fear, Lizzie backing away. Josie licked her lips, tasting the blood on her lips. 

God no.

Whirling around she rushed out of the dining hall. Needing to get out. Why couldn’t she control herself? First Caroline now Lizzie. Seeing the monster in her. She needed to get out. Her wolf clawing at her insides. Her skin feeling too tight. Needed the release of her wolf taking over.

It was painful to stop, coming to stand in the hallway, panting. A hand on the wall to support herself. Body aching all over.

“Josie.“ Hope came up behind her, gently gripping her shoulder. “You waited.“

“I promised.“ Josie mumbled, shaking as her wolf became intolerable.

“Come on.“ Hope took her hand, even with her claws extended, not caring they were digging into her flesh.

Guiding her outside and Josie couldn’t wait. Josie shifted not caring for her clothes. Agony spreading in every fiber of her being before the change was complete.

Seconds later a brown wolf and a white-furred one darted into the woods, scaring the wildlife.

* * *

“I can’t believe she saw me like that.“ Josie huffed, side jab, right hook, kick.

The sandbag wiggling under the force. Sweat running down her brows, dripping down her chin.

“She will understand, she grew up with werewolves and vampires around her.“ Hope soothed, sitting on the floor, leaning back and supporting herself with her hands on the floor. Panting, face red and sweaty from her own workout. Wayward strands escaping her ponytail and sticking to her face.

“Yeah and from what I know she has her own control issues. Talk with her about it.“ Penelope added, looking flawless compared to them, not the least wrecked as she had watched them letting off steam without participating.

“That would be a great conversation. ‘Hey Lizzie, I may have some anger issues and problems reigning in my wolf, which gets worse if someone threatens my loved ones. That’s why I’m at the moment on a ‚no killing‘ and ‚no unneeded violence‘ diet, cool? Cool.“ Josie mocked, hitting the bag so hard it exploded.

Covering her in sand, while Penelope reacted on time and enacted a protective barrier around Hope and her.

Unfaced as Josie coughed and sputtered, mouth filled with sand and rubbing it out of her eyes, shoulders slumping. “I don’t want her to fear me. I just- I-“ Josie stopped, looking down at her feet.

“You just what?“ Hope inquired softly.

“I want her back.“ Josie confessed, heart thudding. “I want back the mischievous girl getting us into trouble. The girl who practised spells with me, who slipped every night into my bed after Caroline left, whispering stories about great dragons. The girl who laughed so easily. I want my sister back.“ Josie rubbed her neck, throat closing up. 

“All this time I believed her to be dead, dreaming about her, missing her every day and even if she has changed, so have I. I just want there to be an us. Best friends forever.“ Josie admitted, not longer able to hold her tears back.

“Oh Josie.“ Hope was by her side, tenderly wiping the tears away, resting their foreheads together.

“You still can have that.“

“What if not? What if I messed up? Chance gone.“

“The family dinner is tonight, right?“ Penelope drew closer, grasping her shoulder and Josie nodded.

“We prepare, come up with a battle plan and you show her who you really are. Not only what she saw yesterday or what rumors she heard but the girl loving her family, the bookworm fascinated by myths and legends. The girl laughing over nerdy jokes. The gushing girl with the biggest heart eyes, falling all over herself for her soulmate.“ Penelope counted off on her finger, giving Josie an encouraging smile and another shoulder pat.

“Let’s do this.“ Hope clapped her hands together, standing on her tiptoes and giving Josie a quick peck.

* * *

“Whaaaa-? Oh, my- Don’t kill me. Please.“ The boy stuttered, his hands shaking. “I haven’t even finished highschool. Or done anything. Gods, I didn’t think I would die twice this fast-“

“Woah, MG calm down.“ Penelope interrupted his rambling, grasping him by his shoulders and tugging him down so they were eye to eye.

“Peez? What going on? Why-What?“ His brown eyes darted from Penelope, to Hope who stood with her arms crossed, lastly coming to rest on Josie. 

“You didn’t tell him?“ Penelope shot Josie a scolding look.

“Didn’t have time.“

“So you instead scared the living daylights out of him?“ Two gazes burned into her and a single arched eyebrow made her feel chided.

“No?“

“Dude, you appeared outta nowhere, kidnapped me and pushed me into one of the abandoned classrooms.“ MG pointed out, shrinking into himself as she looked at him.

Penelope groaned and Hope put a hand on her face followed by another pointed look from both. Since when were those two on the same page? What was happening?

“I apologize if I scared you.“ Josie begun as Hope nudged her. “I only wanted to ask you a question.“ Josie rubbed her neck, uncomfortably at asking a stranger for help, but he was Penelope’s friend.

“Okey?“

“I want you to tell me everything you know about Elizabeth Saltzman.“ MG glanced from her at Penelope and seeing her encouraging nod his face lit up, relaxing. A lovesick smile on his lips as he rambled.

* * *

“Are you ready?“ Hope asked from where she was sitting cross-legged on their bed, waiting for Josie to come out of the bathroom.

“I believe so?“ Josie leaned against the doorframe, shakily exhaling as she played with her tie, meeting Hope’s gaze shyly.

“A three piece suit?“ Hope breathed, eyes dark as she stood up, prowling up to Josie.

Elijah gave it to me for special occasions.“ Josie swallowed at Hope’s sudden proximity.

“Shouldn’t this be a casual family dinner?“ Hope trailed with her fingertips from the end of the cream colored tie up to the knot, playing with it.

“I need to make a good impression, do I look weird?“ Josie shifted in her place, feeling hot under her collar.

“You look stunning. I feel like I’ve been robbed of this sight for all my life.“ Hope bit her lip lascivious, cupping the nape of Josie’s neck.

Josie tilted her head, peering down at Hope as a blush dusted her cheeks. “Yeah?“

“Mhm.“ Hope’s midnight blue eyes raked down Josie’s body and Josie felt her gaze burn like fire on her skin, sending chills down Josie’s spine. “Perhaps you should postpone dinner.“ Hope husked, tugging Josie down by her tie and connecting their lips.

Leaving Josie moaning, running her hands down the curve of Hope’s back, pulling her closer. Her body pressed against hers and Hope licked into her mouth, their tongues brushing. Tasting so sweet; Josie’s thirst for her would never be quenched. 

“You have to go now or I won’t let you leave.“ Hope murmured against her, biting down on Josie’s bottom lip and soothing the soft sting with her tongue.

Josie whimpered as she backed away, panting. Exhaling and trying to calm her raging hormones, Hope’s half lidded gaze on her not helping.

“You sure you don’t want to come with me?“ Josie hesitantly asked, seeing Hope’s darkened eyes softening.

“Not this time. We want you to connect with them and with me there that won’t happen.“ Hope reminded gently, grasping Josie’s hands, thumb brushing over her inner wrist. “But I will be there afterwards. Waiting for you and if they do anything to upset you I am kicking their asses.“ Hope added seriously.

“Okey.“ Josie leaned down for a last short kiss, taking the flowers, the cake and the wine.

Giving Hope a little wave as she stepped out of the door. Shakily steeling herself and making her way to Alaric’s rooms.

* * *

The clinking of the cutlery was the only noise in the room. The air suffocating and Josie reached for her glass of water, glancing nervously at Lizzie, who was glancing briefly at her then her father.

Alaric Saltzman. Light brown hair, pale blue eyes. Tall. Human. Alcohol wafting from him, pungent and burning in Josie’s nose.

It had been a good start, Caroline greeting her at the door as she knocked. Giving her a smiling once-over and thanking her for the flowers and wine. Cyan eyes sparkling. 

Lizzie was standing slightly behind her, form guarded, arms crossed and gaze unreadable.

Josie had tried to look as friendly as possible giving her the key lime pie, which MG had assured her was Lizzie’s favorite. Earning a softer look and a little quirk at the corner of her lips. 

Giving Josie hope until Alaric coughed. Standing imposing beside his daughter, a hand placed on her shoulder and giving Josie a guarded look thru hazy eyes.

It went downhill from there. Empty pleasantries exchanged between Caroline and Josie, as she tried hard to remember everything Rebekah told her. Holding out the chair for both Caroline and Lizzie before seating herself.

Gaze darting from Caroline who tried to initiate a conversation, to her quiet sister, not knowing how to start a conversation thus only answering Caroline’s question to her best ability. 

Eating the food without tasting it, leg nervously bouncing up and down.

“So you were homeschooled?“ Lizzie suddenly asked, sky-blue eyes sparkling with curiosity.

Josie perked up and sat up even straighter in her seat. “Yes, Hope and I were taught by Rebekah, Freya and my mom.“ Josie offered, wincing at her slip as she saw Caroline tense.

“Your mom?“ It was the first time Alaric spoke up and his voice had a cutting edge.

Making Josie tense and grip her fork tighter. “Hayley Marshall the Alpha of the Crescent Pack.“ Josie elaborated seeing him purse his lips.

“And the Freya Mikaelson taught you magic?“ Lizzie’s whole attention was on her, her high walls seemingly to lower a bit and Josie could have jumped in joy.

“Yeah and Davina Claire. Freya knows so much magic, she has many grimoires and incantations, runes dating back to the viking time and that doesn’t even reach the knowledge Kol has. He studied magic all his life in many countries. There is so much we have forgotten or don’t even know about.“ Josie gushed and saw her excitement mirrored, flickering in Lizzie’s eyes like candlelight.

Giving her a rush of warmth. A way to connect. 

“Can you teach me?“ Lizzie leaned forward, a grin on her lips.

“Of course, we can start-“

“Definitely not!“ Alaric barked, his fist coming down on the table hard. “Lizzie will stay away from you.“ He rose from his seat.

Josie pushed her wolf down, trying to calm herself as she stood. “I think that is not your decision to make.“

“I won’t have her associating with a murderer.“ Alaric pointed at her, observing her cringing. “Yes, the rumors about you even reached the school.“

“Alaric.“ Caroline stood up, attempting to defuse the situation.

“No, I won’t have it. Everyone in New Orleans speaks about Klaus little shadow. The corpses left behind in the forest, mauled, ripped apart. She shouldn’t even be here in the first place, Caroline.“ He shouted, face turning red and Josie’s hackles rose.

“I’m sure they told you all about my family and me. They also told you they were the once coming for my family. Ambushing and attempting to murder Hope since she was a baby and all the years afterwards. Or the witches killing children for more power. The vampires draining blood from innocents, the feral werewolves heading for the town.“ Josie defended, feeling her eyes glow.

“Right like you defended your family and landed seven of my students in the infirmary with broken bones that won’t heal for days despite their accelerated healing. Whatever they turned you into I don’t want you near my daughter.“

“Whatever they turned me into?“ Josie repeated, apprehensive of what she knew was coming.

“Raised by a psychopathic abomination into a heartless, unnatural creature.“ Alaric spit and Josie freezed.

She had imagined many things meeting her family again but never this. Over the years she heard many things, had many curses thrown at her.

The room was silent as she gathered herself. Shocked. The blow only beginning to ache as she looked at Caroline, who remained silent.

A heartless, unnatural creature.

“This was a mistake.“ Josie murmured pushing her reaction down, not giving him the satisfaction of losing it and proving him right. 

She pushed her chair in. “Thank you for dinner, I will see myself out.“ She announced, giving them not a chance to react.

Leaving the room with forced slowness until she closed the door behind her. Vision swimming as, she darted off. Hollowly chuckling. That’s what she got for trying. It had been naïve to think they wouldn’t judge her. 

The night air was cold, stinging like antiseptic on her raw, bloodied emotions. Shaking as she tried to get out of the suit but couldn’t open the buttons. Slipping out of her grasp again and again. Her head throbbed and her throat closed up. She was ready to cry in frustration.

“I’m here.“ A pale hand took over, loosening the tie and buttoning open the suit. Peeling Josie out of the suit. “Just a minute longer.“ Josie reached for her steadying herself as her knees buckled.

Tears run down her cheeks at the first snap of her bones. Little hairline cracks and muscles tearing. Flesh ripping and breaking, spine arching as she laid on the ground. 

Her scream turning into a howl as all her other bones followed. 

Brain hazy, body drained from the day but emotions spiraling. Throwing her head back and howling into the night. Her heart beating against her ribs, digging into her like glass shards.

Another howl joined her, a warmth pressing against her and vanilla, wildness encompassing her like a hug.

Hope rubbing against her, nuzzling into her neck and licking over her face. Rumbling into her pelt. Josie whimpering as she leaned into the affection. Nudging Hope, who lured her into the forest with gently shoves.

* * *

“Josie?“ Josie’s head rose from Hope’s neck.

Feeling Hope tense as they were intertwined, curled against each other. Both wolves hearing the loud footsteps, twigs breaking and scaring the nearby wildlife away. Hope’s ears close to her head as they both rose.

“Josie?“ Her ears twitched, pinpointing the sound and cautiously following it. 

Hope close behind, stalking silently thru the forest. Paws digging into dead foil, the earth moist from yesterday's rainfall. Her nose twitching as she caught a familiar scent.

“Josie?“ Lizzie standing in the middle of the forest with the same white blouse she had worn for dinner, blonde hair still in a braid, yelling for her.

Josie observed her trudging, laying nearly on her belly to hide in the undergrowth. Hope nudged her, pointing with her snout from Josie at Lizzie. 

Message clear. 

Still Josie stayed watching Lizzie frustrated huffing and kicking dirt afterwards sitting down on a stone. Head in her hands. Shaking from the cold. 

Josie wasn’t sure if she could take another rejection.

Hope nudged her once more, gently biting her ear, nibbling at it and tugging it. Josie huffed, stepping out of their hiding place, apprehensive as Lizzie’s head shot up. Wide sky-blue eyes resting on them.

“Josie?“ Josie nodded, drawing slowly closer to give Lizzie the chance to back away. “I never saw a werewolf this close before.“ Lizzie added, voice awed as Josie stood in front of her.

Holding her hand out, palm upward. “Can I?“ Josie leaned into the hand, letting Lizzie feel her, hands raking thru her pelt. “It’s so soft.“ Lizzie breathed beaming afterwards then looking at Hope. 

Face falling and Josie could have cried, seeing for a moment the bright beam, reminding her of old memories. “I wanted to talk to you?“

Josie looked her over, turning to face Hope, who gently rubbed their cheeks together, licking over her snout before turning to leave. Josie watched the white pelt disappear from her sight. Heart full and warmth pumping thru her veins. So thankful for her mate.

“I wanted to apologize for what my Dad said.“ Lizzie glanced at her, lips pressed thinly together. “What he said wasn’t right and he should have never done this. I’m sorry I didn’t step in.“ Lizzie peered down at her. “I have heard so many things about you since I found out you were alive. Not all flattering and you being friends with my frenemy didn’t make it better.“ Lizzie wrung her hands in her lap. 

“But I could feel you. How much it hurt when Dad threw these things into your face, how ashamed you were after what happened in the dining hall. As I felt how scared you were to screw up our first meeting. Hiding from me, bringing me my favorite dessert.“

Maybe this conversation would have been better face to face but between choosing to have this conversation as a wolf or naked with her twin a wolf won out. Josie’s heart raced, and she was glad the fur covered any blush she could have. 

Lizzie being able to read her was scary and made her weirdly vulnerable. Lizzie touched her cheek, stroking over her ear gently.

“I don’t care what he said or the others. I want to get to know you. I spent so many years without you and I won’t spend another moment like that if I don’t have to.“ Lizzie admitted, open and meeting Josie’s gaze shyly.

“After all, we promised best friends forever.“ Lizzie pushed back a strand of blonde hair behind her ear. Not looking at Josie.

It overwhelmed Josie. Her twin. Her sister. She thought she would never get her back and now. She observed Lizzie, not knowing what to do. Yet as she saw the goosebumps forming on Lizzie’s arms she decided.

Josie hopped on the stone, curling up around Lizzie and resting her head in her lap. Poking with her snout Lizzie’s stomach and meeting her glistening eyes with a deep rumble. 

Feeling the tension in Lizzie’s body melt as she understood, borrowing her hand in Josie’s deep pelt and hugging her close.

Elation and giddiness. Hopefulness. Pushing back and forth in their connection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,  
> like always I hope you enjoyed reading the new chapter! :)  
> Thank you all for the good luck wishes and I wish everybody writing their finals or other exams good luck as well.   
> So I can’t really believe I wrote this chapter, the longest one with nearly 10.000 words despite me needing to learn.  
> Hopefully this counts partially for me as learning for my English final? 
> 
> So Salvatore School and the long-awaited reunion between the twins. I hope I did them and the story with this chapter justice. Also Penelope is back and having fun poking Hope and teasing Josie. 
> 
> The reunion of the twins on the fourth try didn’t end so bad but the beginnings of a connection with Caroline might have been broken apart and Alaric is deep in his Mikaelson hatred burried. After losing so much it’s kinda understandable and his alcohol issues are canon, soo we will see how this will go. 
> 
> So next week I have still finals and this time I truly can’t update because one of them is Mathematics and I really need to learn for that if I want to pass. 
> 
> Thank you for reading and until next time!


	12. Chapter 12

Josie swiped out Lizzie’s legs under her, watching as Lizzie fell on the mattress with a dull thump. 

Her wolf belligerent, growling and pacing up and down her mind. Ready to finish the fight and Josie rolled her eyes, taking a deep breath to keep it down.

“Keep your elbows up and concentrate on your footwork.“ Josie offered Lizzie a hand up, seeing her huff, brushing back a blonde strand of hair.

“I wanted you to teach me more magic, I didn’t sign up for this.“ Lizzie growled, her face red and sweaty and glaring at Josie’s grin.

“And I do. I also think you need to know a bit hand to hand combat.“ Josie explained, wiping the sweat from her face. “You won’t always have magic to defend yourself.“

Lizzie grudgingly nodded. “Are we done for the day? I don’t want to turn up like this for class.“ She wrinkled her nose and Josie chuckled, pulling her into a side hug.

Josie herself exhausted after her morning run.

“Get off me.“ Lizzie squealed pushing her away while Josie just hugged her closer.

“I don’t want to go to class at all.“ Josie chuckled, as Lizzie slipped out of her grasp, punching her shoulder while glaring.

“It’s not that dreadful.“ At Josie’s grimace she stopped. “Is it?“

“What they teach Hope and I already know.“ Josie shrugged. “And they don’t even teach you how to protect yourself.“

“Dad has been refusing to add offensive magic to the curriculum for years, he is-“ Lizzie trailed off.

Josie averted her gaze feeling her twin search out her emotions and stifled them, not wanting to think about him. Her wolf had not calmed down since the faithful dinner. 

Growling and always close to the surface.

It had been hard enough the last few days, avoiding him, which was still a lot easier compared to avoiding Caroline. Caroline seemed to be everywhere she went, waiting for her and face fixed in a sad puppy look.

Hope blocked her attempts to talk with Josie, hovering over Josie protectively, growling, teeth bared the moment Caroline got too close. Golden eyes glaring her into submission until she gave up for the day.

Hope had been ready to explode after Josie told her about what happened. The school shaking with her fury, eyes glowing and hands changing into claws, prepared to rip a few people apart.

Josie had to pin her to the bed. Hope struggling, trying to buck her off, snarling threats. It had taken a while to calm her down and Hope had only listened because she didn’t want to hurt Josie.

Panting and magic emitting from her, pressuring down on Josie like a sudden suffocating heat.

Hope still snarling until Josie explained why she couldn’t end them. Josie didn’t care if Hope ripped Alaric apart, perhaps a part of her would even enjoy it. Thrilled watching Hope unleashed, protecting her.

Yet Alaric was Lizzie’s father. He loved her and she loved him. Josie would allow no one to hurt her sister, so he had to live.

Caroline was another matter. Josie had stupidly hoped their relationship was heading somewhere. After years without her, she had hoped for something. Yes, she had the Mikaelson family, yet-

Caroline’s silence after Alaric’s words were a harsh wake up call. Her birth parents would never accept her for who she was, for who she loved and for who her family was. The only one worth the effort was Lizzie, so she concentrated on her. 

Learning about her, listening to her, spending time with her. Seeing peeks of the kid she had known and new, unfamiliar traits she wanted to learn about. Lizzie asking a hundred questions, at first hesitating then talking nonstop. Josie recounting her life and Lizzie attentive, reassuring Josie at the hard bits and on Josie’s side. 

Hope on the other hand was hovering, biting her tongue so hard she bled when they Skype-called home. Pursing her lips as Rebekah asked if something was wrong, noticing Josie’s silence and Hayley watching her worried. Looking away when Josie faked a smile and told them everything was fine. Silent afterwards as they got ready for bed.

So Hope stayed close, not leaving Josie alone except for her training with Lizzie, vigilant for any threats. Josie loved her for it, the reassurance she was worth protecting, was worth getting angry over. 

Hope was even more affectionate. From slow morning kisses, hands interwoven walking down the hallways, tracing with her thumb over her palm, to cheek kisses when they parted. From sitting at dinner Hope’s hand resting on her leg, animatedly talking with their friends, to being cuddled together on their bed while doing homework.

Hope raising their joined hands to her lips, placing a soft kiss there. Corners of her lips twitching as she told Josie how cute she was. More interested at observing the flush rise in Josie’s cheeks than pay attention to their droning on teacher. 

Josie came back to reality as an elbow dug into her side, already standing in front of Lizzie’s door. Lizzie smirked, wiggling her eyebrows. Reminding her she could feel Josie’s emotions. She poked her tongue out, leaving her giggling twin behind to head for her own room.

In desperate need of a shower. Inhaling deeply as she stepped into their room and stripping, carelessly leaving her clothes on the floor. Stepping into the shower and moaning as cold water rained down on her. Soothing her strained muscles. Nearly nodding off while showering.

Her wolf calmer afterwards and Josie left the bathroom, a towel wrapped around her body.

Josie put on some clothes yet she didn’t want to go to her classes. They wouldn’t learn anything new and she didn’t want to risk being ambushed by Caroline again. In addition, she was exhausted. Having not slept well, tossing and turning. 

Josie told herself she would only close her eyes for a few minutes, breakfast not really important. She would meet Hope and her sister in class.

Falling face first into their bed, relaxed as Hope’s scent encompassed her and drifted off.

* * *

Josie rumbled pleased as she woke up slowly, fingers carding thru her hair and leaning into the caress. Content burried under her blanket and her head resting on something soft. The steady rise and fall lulling her back to sleep.

Her eyes blearily blinking open, curling closer to the warmth. Confused as she caught sight of blond instead of auburn.

“Hope?“ Inhaling another scent.

“In class like you should be love.“ Josie’s head shot up from where it was resting at the familiar British accent. The movement so quick the world spun, and she nearly fell out of bed. 

Saved by the strong arms wrapping around her.

“Careful.“ Josie grinned disbelieving, leaping into her arms.

“Rebekah, what are you doing here?“ Josie laughed, Rebekah’s fingers dancing over her ribs before Rebekah hugged her back.

Swearing she heard a crack in her ribs with the force behind it.

“Can’t I visit my favorite people in the world?“ Rebekah asked, wiggling her eyebrows.

“Not when you should be in New Orleans and we talked yesterday.“ Josie rebuffed, trying to sound stern, the grin twitching on the corner of her lips betraying her. “We have only been here for two weeks.“

"And? Love can’t be measured in time. And our life can’t either. I’m over a thousand years old, if I want to visit my rule-breaking pups I will.“ Rebekah reminded her, grinning as Josie poked her in the ribs, displeased with the ‘pups’.

Josie shook her head, amused and resting her head back down on Rebekah’s stomach, calming as Rebekah played with her hair.

Listening to her familiar heartbeat, inhaling her scent and finding traces of her other family members.

“Does everyone know you are here?“ 

“No.“ Rebekah gazed down at her fingernails. “We had an agreement, we would let you integrate into your new surroundings before visiting.“ Josie raised an eyebrow, giving her a pointed stare. 

“I was around I had to deal with something and what Hayley doesn’t know won’t make her try to murder me.“ Rebekah smiled, adding. “And my diet was missing some vitamin tribrid.“

Josie just burried herself deeper into her. “I’m glad you are here.“ She mumbled, whining as Rebekah stopped her caress.

“Is everything alright? You sounded subdued the last few calls.“

“Just bored I guess and missing all of you.“ Josie averted her gaze, not liking to lie but not wanting them to worry and overreact.

Rebekah’s eyes bored deeply into her before she felt her sigh, letting it go or now.

“Josie?“ The door opened, showing Hope standing there, a worried frown on her face shifting to surprise at the Original Vampire in their bed. “Aunt Bekah?“

“My favorite niece!“ Rebekah, innocently spread her arms. “There is space for one more in the cuddle pile.“

Hope rolled her eyes, leaping onto the bed in a matter of seconds, bouncing and making Josie scramble out of the way.

Not escaping the tight group hug. “I was worried.“ Hope peered down at her, cupping her cheek softly. “They didn’t try anything, did they?“ Hope’s stare turned murderous, menacing sparkle included.

“They?“ Rebekah leaned closer, eyebrows scrunched together.

“Nothing.“ Josie saw Hope’s eyes narrow. “I mean we had a small disagreement with the local wolf pack here. We sorted that out.“ Josie needed to sell this. “After we kicked their asses.“

Rebekah’s posture changed, a smirk adorning her lips. “We expected nothing less, I’m so proud.“

Hope shot her a disapproving look and Josie knew they would talk about it later, for now Rebekah leaned back, holding her arms open. “So tell me everything.“

* * *

Josie observed her twin, rummaging thru her two closets. Clothes sent flying left and right. Lizzie with a frown on her face, hair disheveled and rambling on and on. Holding out one top in front of her after the other even if she already wore in Josie’s opinion a perfectly suitable white blouse.

“Josie are you even listening to me?“

“Of course I am. Still think you already look impeccable and I don’t get the hype of this meeting. I mean Yey to integrating a Student High Council but I don’t see the students get more power. And it is weird this council is only now formed.“ Josie stood up. 

“And this voting system is a popularity vote, at least for the witches and vampires. I mean shouldn’t it be after experience or responsibility.“

“The witches will have all that in a few moments.“ Lizzie straightened up her hair and her clothes, presenting herself to Josie. “How do I look?“

“Perfect.“ Josie drew closer, smoothing her collar over.

Lizzie gave her a shy smile and Josie could feel her nerves. “You gonna be awesome.“

Josie gave her an encouraging shoulder squeeze, and they left for the voting.

Josie gaze darted over the three fractions, seeing MG by the vampires, Penelope by the witches sending her a wink while her twin and her shared a glare and by the wolfs not longer Jed sat but the werewolf Hope had told her about Rafael.

Both headmasters present, standing on the podium together with Miss. Tig. Josie made a face, feeling their gazes burn into the back of her head.

Aggregating her wolf which had been silent. Now its ears leaned flat back, snarling.

Only Lizzie’s hand curled around her biceps stopped her from facing them, provoking them. Escorting Lizzie to her seat, Lizzie nodding to the seat next to hers.

Josie just gave her a thin smile, leaving her for the corner of the room, where she belonged.

“I just could heat his blood up inside of him until he explodes.“ Hope murmured the moment Josie was in earshot, linking their arms together and pulling her close.

“Lizzie’s father.“ Josie rebuffed facing forward, holding her head high and meeting Caroline’s sad puppy look with a cold, indifferent one.

“Our family could just adopt her after I murder her parents.“ Hope growled, her eyes flashing and Josie enjoyed the stricken grimace on Caroline’s face.

“I thought about just kidnapping her.“ Josie met Hope’s gaze and her arched eyebrow. “She would never forgive me.“ Hope’s smirk fell.

They were silent afterwards as the person representing the vampires was elected and Rafael accepted his new position. The last turn had the witches, and it was silent, tension rising as Miss. Tig unfolded the piece of paper. 

“For the witch representive, Josette Mikaelson.“

There were several reactions at once. Josie felt like someone stabbed her once more in the gut, betrayal and loss curling around it. The whole students turning to Hope and her, witches cheering while the vampires and werewolves yelled.

Josie felt Hope’s nails digging into her skin and her werewolf reeling, threatened under so many stares.

The worst thing, after these past two weeks Lizzie didn’t even turn around, fleeing the room. Josie had made sure not to do anything to upset her, their fragile relationship and now?

How could this happen, how could-

No. Penelope was smirking at her, flicking her hair over her shoulder.

God, she should have known. Penelope knew no greater pastime than antagonizing Lizzie.

Josie had said nothing because Lizzie gave as good as she got and Penelope wasn’t actively hurting her.

And now? Josie growled, and she saw the frightened step back of the people nearest to them.

“I am not a witch.“ The hall fell silent. “I will not represent them and I don’t see myself represented by either of the three fractions.“ 

Hope stepped in as she faltered. “We are tribrids. Not witches, not vampires, not werewolves but all three and we will represented ourselves in the council.“ Hope explained, staring everyone down and shooting a glare to the headmasters. 

Turning to Josie. “Go after her.“ She nudged her softly and Josie inhaled, nodding before rushing off.

“Jojo?“ Josie whirled around, pinning Penelope to the wall and baring her teeth.

“Don’t call me that after what you did.“ Green reflected golden. “You might have just burned down the bridges I’ve tried to rebuild.“ She heard Penelope’s heart race.

“Burned down? Lizzie needed to be knocked down a peg.“ Penelope dared to tell her and Josie had a hard time keeping herself in check.

Feeling her teeth and claws elongate as she leaned closer to Penelope. “You humiliated me in front of the school, which I could forgive. Humiliating Lizzie? Hurting her so much I could feel it? I can’t. Josie growled. “Perhaps I should have stepped in sooner.“

“Lizzie is not fit to be the representive of the witches. She is not objective, and she only wants it to be the focus of attention.“

Josie knew a part of it was true that didn’t mean she would allow anyone to hurt her family.

“You could have made yourself a candidate, this was out of spite and no matter how much I enjoy our friendship for now on you will never tease, needle or do anything else to Lizzie or you have to face me. Do you understand?“

Penelope nodded, gulping and Josie let her go following the waves of emotions emitting from her twin. Tracing it down to the kitchens were crashes echoed.

The kitchen in complete chaos, cutlery flying around, broken shards on the floor, kitchen utensil knocking against the walls.

Lizzie in the middle of her own hurricane, face in a grimace, screaming and magic buzzing around her. Eyes dark as a summer storm.

“Lizzie?“ Josie hesitantly stepped closer, ducking under a few flying objects.

Lizzie didn’t seem to hear her lost in her own breakdown.

“Lizzie!“ Josie tried again, getting hit by shards of glass, slashing over her cheek.

Drawing blood and sending her wolf into a frenzy.

The overwhelming wave of feelings from Lizzie, her barely under control one’s crashing against each other. Another object hit her over the head. The sharp sting dulling into a thump. Her vision for a second blurry.

Lizzie wouldn’t listen. Lizzie lost in her emotions. Not long and Josie would be too. So Josie did the only thing she could leap forward and pull Lizzie into her body

Groaning as Lizzie’s elbow hit her into the sternum, Lizzie twitching and wiggling in her grip. Limbs wildly flying around and catching Josie’s nose. Breaking it and Josie felt the blood run down, tasted it on her tongue.

“NO!“ Lizzie jerked against her, trying to get out of her grip, raining hits down on Josie.

Josie didn’t know how long it took, Lizzie squirming until she was exhausted. Falling limp into her grip and she sunk down with Lizzie in her arms.

Sobbing burying herself into Josie, falling silent after a while, slipping into an exhausted sleep.

Josie stayed with her, body throbbing, copper scent filling her nostrils. Holding Lizzie close, listening to her slight snores.

Only looking up as Caroline entered the kitchen. Eyes darting over the room afterwards resting on her daughters. Josie flinched at her presence, curling around Lizzie and baring her teeth as she stepped closer.

"Josie?“ Hope stepped in after her only caring about Josie as she crouched beside her. Grasping her chin softly and pressing a kiss on her eyebrow. “It’s okay, I’m here.“

* * *

Lizzie paced in front of her, stopping and opening her mouth before shaking her head and pacing once more. Hope hadn’t even wanted her to go after yesterday. Seeing her covered in her own blood. Scratches and bruises everywhere.

Yet Josie had persuaded her, telling her she would come straight back after. After all Lizzie hadn’t meant to hurt her. Something else was going on, even more prominent with the way Lizzie’s feelings were all over the place and she herself was restless pacing since Josie had sat down on her bed.

“When I was fourteen, they diagnosed me with bipolar affective disorder.“ Lizzie blurted out, wringing her hands nervously.

Josie observed her, seeing her twitch and fidget. “Thank you for telling me.“ Josie answered carefully and Lizzie glanced at her checking her and as Josie held her arms open for a hug she leaped into them.

Making Josie fall over so they were lying flat on the bed. Lizzie curling against her.

“Do you have any books about it?“ Josie hesitantly asked, wanting to know about it because she didn’t know much about it.

“You would read them?“ Lizzie peered up at her, grip on Josie’s shirt tightening.

“Of course. I want to know. I need to understand to be able to support you.“ Josie stated, warmth filling her from their bond and sinking into Lizzie’s tight grip.

* * *

Josie and Hope brushed their teeth. Sleepy, grinning at each other and elbows shoving into sides so they could look in the mirror. The room was quiet and alight in the morning sun. Josie could only focus on Hope.

Wearing a shirt from Josie, which reached the middle of her tights. Hair messily draped over one shoulder, looking like a waterfall of lava in the early morning light. The warmth radiating from her and their intermingled scents.

Josie leaned down, nosing softly along Hope’s neck, grinning at Hope’s giggle, leaning back into her. Josie rubbed their cheeks together, content.

Hope playfully hip checked her out of the way so she could spit out and Josie grumbled unhappily, taking afterwards her own turn.

Hope reaching for her hairbrush, attempting to tame her mane, nose scrunching up and an adorable frown on her face. Josie easily took the brush from her. Entangling knots with her fingers, afterwards combing thru it until it was smooth and cascading over her shoulder. Hope lost in the caress and Josie was sure she could hear a purr like sound coming from her and smiled.

“So much cuteness at such an early hour, some might get caries.“ Josie whirled around and the hairbrush flew through the air and the projection.

Both Hope and her growling, taking a second to realize what was going on.

“Aunt Freya?“ Hope exclaimed, darting forward to hug her and going thru.

“Astral Projection.“ Freya offered, miffed she couldn’t hug her niece.

“What are you doing here? Did something happen? Do we need to go back?“ Josie dashed around the room and pulling out the emergency bags she had packed for Hope and her, hopefully-

“No, no. Everything is well. Same old New Orleans. Hayley and Rebekah are fine, Klaus might be a lot more grumpy keeping Elijah on his toes."

Josie nodded, letting the bags fall and shoving them back under the bed. “What are these?“ Hope inquired.

“Emergency bags?“ Josie offered seeing their eyebrows twitch in synch. “What you never know, what might happen and Mikaelson’s are not the most loved people.“

“That’s why we put you here under the name. We debated if we should admit you under Marshall. Meaning you would have to hide your family, your history and parts of yourself and then someone could have used it against you.“ Freya explored the room. “And the Mikaelson name inspires not only hate but fear so people think twice about messing with you or they have the whole clan knocking on their door.“ Freya smirked and Josie shifted uncomfortably, especially at Hope’s burning gaze on her.

“Right did you need anything?“ Josie deflected, feeling Hope pinch her side.

“That’s what I wanted to ask. Do you need anything? Books? Magical supplies? Sweets?“

Josie and Hope shared a glance, knowing the family had agreed not to show up for now, only communication over Skype to let Hope and Josie settle.

Still it was typical for their family to ‘betray’ those rules and it had not surprised them that Rebekah was the first one. They had made their own bets who would show up next. 

Josie’s money had been on Klaus, knowing how much it must annoy him not to be allowed to step into Mystic Falls. Additional to the separation of his daughter.

Hope had bet on Freya meaning she had lost and had to wait for Hope to name her prize.

“We don’t need anything and break is in three weeks.“ Hope gently reminded and her aunt, who looked at her nails as if she hadn’t known.

A moment of silence. “So did you two already get into trouble?“

Hope and Josie shared a glance. “Oh you did, do tell.“ Freya’s mouth curved into a smile.

* * *

Lizzie threw a punch. Josie easily sidestepped, yet didn’t see the spell coming. Hitting her directly into the sternum. Pushing her into the wall, knocking the air out of her lungs.

Josie snarled as Lizzie came nearer, eyes flashing. Blinking the red haze away until she was back in control.

“Sorry.“ Lizzie offered her a hand, helping her up.

"No, you did great. I told you a real fight wouldn’t be fair, and you used the advantage.“ Josie gave her a smile, squeezing her hand. “My wolf is just antsy with the full moon.“

Lizzie beamed with pride. “Do you have to transform tonight?“

“I’m not forced too, normally I would change with my pack. With only Hope here we’ll see.“ Josie explained as Lizzie unwrapped her hands.

“Dad doesn’t like the thought about you two roaming the forest unhindered. He and mom had a fight about it.“ At Josie’s tense from, she placed her hand on her shoulder. “Mom made clear to him if he interfered he would face her.“

Josie swallowed, not knowing what to think. Caroline was attempting to earn her forgiveness, waiting for her, trying to talk and sending her smiles whenever she was near.

Lizzie also told her how miserable Caroline was and how much she regretted not stepping in. While Alaric had made his point clear, Caroline was not easily put into a box.

Leaving Josie torn because a part of her wanted Caroline in her life. Not just because of Lizzie, for the memories she had of her and the snippets Lizzie told her. How great of a mom Caroline seemed to be. Josie had a mom and Rebekah, a whole family yet there was still a piece of her interested in Caroline.

On the other side Caroline’s actions, or lack of them made the point that Josie could not trust her, couldn’t hope for her support and she couldn’t work with that.

Josie shook her head, noticing Lizzie’s concerned look. “I know he is your father however if he does anything stupid and ends up hurting Hope, I’m not making any promises.“ Josie stated, seeing Lizzie’s flinch.

There was a line and if Alaric crossed it, she would retaliate.

Show him what being a Mikaelson meant.

After a quick shower, they meet again at the breakfast table. Lizzie and Penelope still glaring at each other, even if Penelope had apologized to Lizzie. MG giving her twin the heart eyes and Rafael and Landon deep in conversation with Hope.

Josie’s wolf preened the second she entered and Hope’s whole attention focused on her. Grinning as she sat down next to her and Hope gave her a quick peck on the cheek, pushing a full-loaded plate to Josie.

Josie ignored it, stomach growling, yet nudging Hope softly with her nose, burying herself in her neck and inhaling her. Relaxing as Hope placed another kiss on the side of her head.

Only afterwards concentrating on her food, eating with her left hand because Hope occupied the other, placing their interlocked hands in her lap, while Hope continued her conversation with the boys.

Josie aware of the jealousy in the air, wafting from them. Although Josie might have wanted to react, her wolf and her on the same page, Hope had been clear when she told Josie to keep herself in check because she would be not be a prize or a trophy to fight over. 

Josie was her soulmate, her name tattooed to her skin and Hope indulged her with wearing things exposing Josie’s name. Soothing the possessiveness in Josie.

Hope herself liked to leave her marks on Josie, disgruntled as they never stayed long with the accelerated healing.

However, as the headmaster stepped in, all her calmness flew out of the window. As he dared to stop behind her, leaning down to whisper. “I stopped one Mikaelson and if you think you can turn this town into a carnage, I will stop you.“

Josie’s ears rung and her wolf howled at the threat. Feeling fur painfully sprout over her arms, her claws forming.

Yet it was Hope who growled and snapped, making Alaric take a step back. “You dare touch a single hair on her head and I will show you how a Mikaelson deals with a threat.“

Her magic was potent in the air, encompassing Josie and her eyes flickered with blue fire.

He had a retort on his lips as Caroline appeared next to him, giving him her own glare and urging him away, throwing an apologizing look over her shoulder.

“I will kill him.“ Josie gave her a look.

Hope didn’t seem to care, chest still rumbling with a deep growl.

“You will not.“ Hope glared at her, baring her teeth and Josie felt her wolf rise.

“We are leaving.“ Hope’s voice left no argument and the tight grip she had on Josie’s hand, emphasized it.

Their friend’s gaze followed them out of the dining hall. Hope didn’t stop leading her out and into the woods.

Josie pulled her hand away, annoyed at being manhandled and Hope whirled around a finger pushing into her chest.

"I’ve had enough!“ Hope hissed, her magic rising.

“Enough? You are the one who just pulled me around like a child.“

“You are the one undermining my feelings!“ Josie paused, watching Hope pace. “What?”

“Since we came here, they have hurt you, physically and emotionally, we lied to our family after all the problems lying brought us and you have downplayed what happened.“ Hope’s eyes flooded with tears, flashed golden. 

“I don’t under-“

“Of course you don’t.“ Hope threw her hands over her head. “If someone had called me an unnatural, heartless creature what would you have done?“

“I would have ripped out their throats so they would never had the chance to speak again.“ Josie immediately responded.

“And if you had found me covered in bruises and scratches, crying?“

“I would have killed the one’s responsible.“

“Would you let the one’s responsible near me?“

“They wouldn’t have done anything ever again.“ Josie answered perplexed, rubbing her neck.

“I did. Stand by while you were being called something so horrible. Where the one pulling shards of porcelain out of your skin, was the one waking you up after you tossed and turned in your sleep, whimpering. And yet you didn’t allow me to hurt them.“ Hope stopped pacing, turning to face Josie. 

“Do you think my love for you is weaker than yours? That it does not pain me to see you hurt? Watching people who should love you tear you down and give your own insecurities room to grow?“

Josie averted her gaze. Not wanting to think about how often she woke up from nightmares about her past deeds. Guilt tearing at her since the dinner. Waking up panting, sweating to Hope’s soothing shushing, holding her close, rubbing circles into her back until she calmed down.

If she had been in Hope’s shoes she would have already torn so many hearts out perhaps even burned the school down.

“Oh.“ Josie deflated, gaze darting over Hope’s face. Seeing the tears pooling in her eyes. “I didn’t think.“ She trailed off.

“Yeah, Oh.“ Hope rubbed her face. “You can be so infuriating.“ Hope shot her a glare. “I love you, you are so important to me how could it not hurt me, anger me.“

Josie drew nearer under Hope’s watchful gaze, reaching out for her and wiping the tears away. “I’m sorry. I should have realized.“ Hope leaned upwards, resting their foreheads together. “But I can’t let you kill Lizzie’s parents.“

Hope huffed, growling once more. “We can print out a photo and tape it to a punching bag?“ Josie offered, as Hope’s claws dug into her back lightly.

“One more misstep-“ Hope looked skyward. “If he dares to lay a hand on you, I will tear it off.“ Hope glanced at her sternly.

Josie nodded, placing a kiss on Hope’s forehead, then one to the tip of her nose. Hope surged forward and claiming her lips.

Stealing all the air out of her lungs, one hand cupping her neck and the other carding thru her hair. Making the world spin and it took Josie a moment to collect herself.

Hope gave her a last peck, sinking into Josie’s arms, her head resting on her chest.

“We should go classes already started.“ Josie hesitantly broke the silence.

"No, can we stay?“ Hope backed off. “I’m too restless.“ Josie nodded, feeling the same way.

* * *

Josie panted happily, stress bleeding away and tongue lolling out. Even on her back she felt safe and melted into the ground. Hope sprawled on top of her, chest still rising and falling from their tag game. Her white pelt knotted up with sticks and leaves.

Josie leaned forward pulling some out and Hope leaned into her grooming, her chest vibrating with a pleased rumbling sound.

Afterwards they stood, shaking their furs out and heading back to their clothes, changing back.

Her wolf satisfied finally laying down and Josie stretched herself, smiling at catching Hope’s lingering look. Hope taking her hand, entwining their hands on their way back to school.

The forest around aloud with the various sounds of nature, the trickling of a nearby stream, noises from the wildlife, bird calls and scurrying squirrels. The afternoon sun peeking thru the crowns of the tress. It was idyllic, a much-needed moment of peace.

So it was only natural when they stepped over the treeline into total chaos. Fearful screams, teenagers running around, a handful of teachers. 

Smoak came from the school, the smell of fire in her nostrils.

"What the hell?” Hope spoke her thoughts aloud, her grip on Josie’s hand tightening.

One wolf crashed against them, wide eyed as he looked up at them like they were the devil incarnated, rushing off.

"Hope!“ Miss. Tig was in the middle of the panicked students. “Josie!“ They drew nearer. "Calm them down before somebody gets hurt!“

Hope and Josie shared a glance. “Calm down who?“ Miss. Tig studied them, stopping to direct students around.

"Your family is here.“ Josie grinned, elated. “They are destroying the school, fighting with your parents.“ Miss. Tig gave her a scolding glare.

"Wait what?“ Hope shot Josie a look, both darting around the swarm of students and into the school.

Hearing the breaking and splintering off wood. Growls and furious snarling intermingled with crashes.

The first one coming into view was Rebekah holding a candlestick, a maniac grin on her face. “I knew I should have burned this house down ages ago.“ Curtains catching fire like the rest of the room.

"Aunt Rebekah!“ Hope shouted making her whirl around, eyes lightening up at their sight. “Loves!“ Rebekah pulled them into a bear hug, nearly scorching Josie shirt.

"What are you doing here? Especially terrorizing the school?” Josie inquired blowing out the candles.

Rebekah released Hope, who breathed relieved and gathered Josie even closer. “Hayley wanted to surprise you too, coming for the full-moon so you wouldn’t be alone. Us being us it turned into a family trip. And when we came here you two were missing, however we found your sister.“ Rebekah stepped back, throwing the candlestick away to grasp Josie’s cheek. 

“She told us it was nice we were coming, having felt your distressed, the storm of emotions you are drowning in since the dinner.“ Rebekah’s expression darkened, dark veins appearing under her eyes. "We were curious why that would be after you told us it went okay.“ Josie winced. “A quick peek in her mind told us otherwise.“

Her voice trailed off into a growl, her hands leaving Josie’s cheeks. “That’s the reason you were so silent in our phone calls, so cuddly at my visit and Hope’s comment.“ Rebekah shook her head, raking with her fingers thru her hair. “Why didn’t you tell us?“

Josie averted her gaze. “Because I didn’t want you to worry or overreact like this.“ Josie gestured around the room.

"Overreact? We entrusted you two to them and he called you these awful things after you tried so hard, Hope even send us a picture of the suit you wore for them.“ Rebekah snarled, her eyes pitch-black. “And they will answer for that.“

"You can’t kill them!“ Hope gave her a look, while extinguishing the rest of the room.

"We can, they will learn once and for all not to mess with a Mikaelson.” Josie didn’t know how but Rebekah broke of a chair leg and set it aflame with a match faster than she could blink.

Josie put her hands on Rebekah’s shoulders, keeping her in place. “Come on Rebekah, think Freya wouldn’t do this.“ Josie tried to convince her, knowing she couldn’t use Hayley with how overprotective she could be.

Rebekah threw her blonde hair over her shoulder. “Who do you think enchanted the fire so it wouldn’t burn living beings.“

Josie turned to Hope, who only shrugged. “Freya is here?“

"Yeah somewhere hunting down Alaric.”

"Who else is here?” Hope came to stand beside her, successful in her endeavor.

"Your mother, Freya and Nik.”

"My father is here?“ Now Hope’s eyes widened, worried, aware what her father was capable of.

"Yes, he must be-”

A crash and body flew thru the air hitting the wall beside them and sinking down on it. Blonde hair, covered in blood. Caroline’s face screwed up in pain, her fangs extended as she ripped out a piece of furniture out of her abdomen. Ducking.

Not a moment too late as a fist embedded itself where her head had been. Golden eyes, snarl on her lips. Hayley, her own face smeared with blood, clothes torn. Panting as a kick in the stomach from Caroline threw her back.

Rebekah vamp speeded to her, piercing her with the other end of the makeshift torch. Caroline screaming out as Rebekah pressed her to the floor, ready to end her.

Knocked away by Freya, who flew thru the air, crashing into her and toppled both over. Hayley coming to stand, shaking and holding herself up on the wall while Caroline also came painfully to stand.

Josie freezed, looking at Freya knocked out, Rebekah groaning and Hayley and Caroline glaring at each other.

The lull in the fight was disrupted another person crashed into the room, landing with a dull thump on the floor between Caroline and Hayley.

"I’m disappointed. After all these petty threats and promises of harming me for what I did and then I come here and learn about what you did to Josette.“ Klaus stalked into the room, glare directed at Caroline.

"It was a moment while you kidnapped and used our daughter for years!” Caroline speeded into his direction, ducking under his punch and kicking him where it hurt most.

He reflexively bent over and earned himself a blow right in the face, his nose breaking under the force. Seconds later Hayley collided with Caroline, both of them locked into a battle nearly to fast to be caught by Josie’s eyes.

Rebekah and Klaus coming to stand going for Alaric, who threw a vile of vervain at Rebekah, who screamed as it burned like acid against her skin, while Klaus kicked in the back of his knee, wrapping an arm around his neck.

"Time to lose your head.” Klaus muttered, eyes flashing.

"NO!” Lizzie appeared in the doorframe, face scrunched up as she held her hand out, Klaus falling to his knees groaning, holding his head.

"Don’t” Hope stepped forward her own eyes flashing and Josie intercepted her, holding on to her waist to stop her.

"Lizzie stop!” Josie hollered and relieved as her twin looked at her, gaze softening.

A split second later, Rebekah still rubbing her eyes, leaped on her throwing her away to stop her from harming Klaus. Josie screamed seeing her sister flung away, growling and casting a cushioning spell before she hit a wall, softening the blow.

Rebekah stumbled, face red and raw from the vervain, knocking into the Hayley and Caroline, which rolled around on the floor, clawing and biting each other.

Josie dashed for her sister, Hope close behind her, side stepping Rebekah. In the corner of her eye she saw Alaric standing up, throwing something. It was heading for Klaus. Without thinking Josie stepped into the way. 

Catching it.

Groaning. Warm, thick liquid pouring over her hand.

Looking down at the pale wooden stake piercing her side.

The throw had too much force behind it to stop it completely. 

Hope was by her side in seconds, screaming and throwing Alaric with a wave of her hand away. Gathering her close and sinking down with Josie, pulling her into her lap.

The fighting stopped, her family by her side in seconds as Josie panted, the wood digging into her burning.

"White oak.” Klaus whispered and Hayley crouched down beside her.

“We should pull it out.“ Rebekah fell to her knees and Josie’s vision swam, tasting blood.

"No, you could rupture something making her bleed out instantly.” Caroline leaned over her.

"We don’t know what the white oak stake has for effects on a tribrid.“ Hayley growled, softly grasping the stake. “It will be alright, sweetheart.“

Josie nodded, the pain starting to register, breathing becoming harder. “Hope?“ Josie coughed, soothed as Hope cradled her cheeks softly, leaning over her, connecting their foreheads, “I’m here.“

A second later Josie felt the stake being pulled out, pain exploding in her mind and she blacked out.

* * *

Josie blinked her eyes open, mind fuzzy, comfortably warm and content. Slowly coming to awareness and realizing she was in her own bed. Two forms sandwiching her in. 

On one side Lizzie, softly resting on her left shoulder, one arm intertwined with Josie’s and curled into her. On the other Hope, her cold nose pressed into Josie’s neck and an arm thrown over her chest.

Josie smiled, taking in the rest of the room. In one chair were Rebekah and Hayley squeezed together. Rebekah sprawled sideways over Hayley’s lap, head resting on Hayley’s shoulder. Hayley head falling over the rest, snoring lightly.

Freya was on another chair, curled together and Caroline too, sitting on the end of the bed, head bend over and resting on the mattress.

"You’re awake.” Josie’s eyes flickered to the corner of the room, adjusting to the darkness. “You had us quite scared, little one.“ Klaus drew closer, his brows furrowed together.

"Were you?“ Josie asked hoarsely and Klaus held out a glass of water for her.

She slightly sat up, hoping not to wake either Lizzie or Hope.

"You did.” His touch lingered as he took the glass back. “He intended the stake for me.“

"Really did he have your name engraved in it?” Josie joked, wincing as her side ached.

He leaned over her, softly pulling the covers back over her. “Don’t do it again.“

"Family protects each other.” Josie caught his gaze, his expression softening.

"I’m not done with groveling.“ He remarked lightly, taking the glass from her. “It would be a shame if you weren’t there to see it.“ The corner of his lip twitched. “Rest know, your body needs to heal.“

Josie smiled, feeling exhaustion creeping up on her. “Good night.“

“Good Night.“ Klaus kissed Hope’s cheek lightly, pausing for a heartbeat before leaning over and pressing a kiss against Josie’s temple.

"Sweet dreams, little one.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,  
> like always I hope you enjoyed reading the new chapter and everyone survived their finals! :)  
> First off, thank you for patiently waiting for this chapter. Secondly, I have finally an outline for what scenes this story still needs and how I want to end it. In my count I conclude it will be two more chapters meaning Chapter 14 will be the last. A lot more than I planned starting the story.  
> This chapter is dealing with a lot. A disagreement between Josie and Penelope, a misunderstanding between Hope and Josie. The Mikaelson’s not so good at letting go, sneaking into the school. And a fight between the Saltzman/Forbes and the Mikaelson clan. For now a little ceasefire with one down but we will see how this will play out and which consequences it brings.  
> Thank you for reading and until next time!


	13. Chapter 13

Hope woke up to her injured soulmate sleeping and her soulmates twin staring at her like a creep. Making her ignore the blinding sunrays and stare back.

Lizzie’s gaze on her heavy, brows scrunched together, deep in thought. Hope realized while sitting up that their family had cleared out, leaving the three alone. Josie sleeping meaning she was alone with Lizzie.

Hope had avoided being around Lizzie without Josie as puffer. Lizzie was Josie’s twin and Hope didn’t want to bring Josie into a situation were she had to pick a side. 

Their families shared history heightened the chances that someday a disagreement would break out.

With all the things her family had done to the Saltzman-Forbes and the stories her family had about them. Together with their Scooby Doo gang they had killed two of her uncles and literary stabbed Rebekah into the back. Even working together with Esther and Mikael to kill all the Originals.

There was much of bad blood. With Hope planning Alaric’s murder, no matter what Josie would say after yesterday he didn’t deserve to take another breathe. Caroline toeing a fine line before she would also find herself staked it was Lizzie who didn’t deserve her ire. Lizzie was the only one worth knowing.

The only one Josie would protect with her life. Their connection had survived twelve years of separation. Lizzie had given Josie a chance despite the rumors, despite her being part of the Mikaelson Clan

So even if Lizzie had hurt Josie, accidently. Josie had told her there were reasons for it but it was Lizzie’s secret to share, Lizzie was important to Josie.

Josie was important to her, meaning Hope needed to get along with Lizzie. 

From what she knew Lizzie, and her had two very different personalities, so her strategy had been not to be alone with her.

They were always polite to each other, recognizing the place of the other in Josie’s life.

Hope wasn’t even angry at Lizzie for hurting Klaus. She had protected her family and Hope and Josie had done the same. Lizzie had wanted to stop him, not kill him. 

Lizzie also didn’t choose for Alaric to be behaving like an ignorant, selfish, hypocritical man-child.

“You know it was really weird to be near you the first few days.“ Lizzie broke the silence, leaning against the headboard.

“It was weird to be near you too.“ Hope gave back, adding. “After all Josie and I believed you to be dead.“

“I thought the same about Josie. I only learned about you after Penelope made a remark of how me not having a soulmark didn’t surprise her.“ Lizzie made a face.

“Penelope is a bitch.“ Hope shrugged at Lizzie’s raised an eyebrow.

“What? Just because I agree with her on some things doesn’t change the part where she flirts with Josie relentlessly or was Josie’s first kiss.“

“The she-devil was her first kiss?“ Lizzie nose scrunched up. “I might get sick. What was Josie thinking?“

“Don’t ask me. But a soulmark has nothing to do with your future prospects of love. Rather with the difficulties you’ll face in your life and despite the soulmark had Josie and I some figuring out to do.“ Hope offered, squeezing Lizzie’s shoulder.

“That was just part of it. Did Josie tell you how we can feel the emotions of the other?“ At Hope’s nod she continued. 

“The stronger, the more we feel them. So it was quite the surprise when I looked at you and this overwhelming wave of affection would just hit me. With Josie than being around you it would only get stronger, all those adoring looks, the lovesick smiles I can see and feel them.“

Hope blushed, feeling the heat crawl down her neck. “What?“ Holy squeaked, mortified of the implications.

“I’m not talking about the sudden horniness I experience.“ Lizzie rolled her eyes and Hope’s blush darkened. “But feeling her emotions for you, it made me insecure. I mean why would Josie need me in her life if she had a soulmate? How could she love me when she loved you so much?“

“Just because she loves me doesn’t mean there is not enough love for you left.“ Hope swallowed, raking with her finger thru her hair.

“I know or I do now. After meeting your whole family. How fiercely Josie loves them and how much they love her it clicked. And then Josie defended me from you, from Penelope, your family. Making sure I was alright.“ Lizzie paused looking down at her still sleeping sister, twisted up in the blankets. 

“She loves you, loves her family, but she sees me as her family too,“ Lizzie beamed, her eyes lighting up with it. “And for me she is too.“

“What are you then afraid off?“ Hope inquired, seeing Lizzie’s expression darken.

“My father has made so many mistakes since Josie came here. The last one nearly killed her. Josie was willing to let him hurt her, disrespect her. She only told me if he dared to hurt you that he wouldn’t survive it. But now? Now he wielded a deadly weapon for your family and hurt her. If she is not out for vengeance than you and the rest of your family.“

Hope averted her gaze under Lizzie’s burning one. “You already planned his murder didn’t you?“

Hope’s silence was answer enough. “And your family doesn’t bluff. Everybody knows not to mess with the Mikaelson family. But you need to understand, my father never dealt greatly with his grief.“

Hope opened her mouth but Lizzie interrupted her. “I know it’s not an excuse for his behavior. My dad always tried his best with me after Josie was gone. He was patient when I would have a breakdown. Preserve all my mood swings. Played with me when nobody wanted to friends with me because they found me weird. Would play house or with my dolls. When everything gets too much for me he still meditates with me .“ Lizzie looked skyward, deep in thought.

“He also has his bad days. He has a drinking problem. Most of the time he has it under control but two days a year he loses it. On his wedding day when my uncle murdered my bio-mom and on my birthday.“ Lizzie, trembled and Hope grasped her wrist, brushing with her thumb over her pulse.

Watching her inhale and exhale.

“He hides it for most of the day, forcing a smile for me, trying to do his best. Only his eyes tell another story. Mom and I leave him alone after a while. Afterwards he disappears for a day or two and then comes back like nothing happened.“ Lizzie takes another breath. 

“He feels responsible for Josie’s death and now for how she was raised. He thinks by giving her Josette’s name he provoked fate. Cursed her. He visits Josie’s memorial every morning and only then he starts with his day.“ Lizzie straightened up. “So you have every right to be mad, to despise his behavior and him. But he lost so many people in his life and many at the hands of your family.“

Hope broke eye contact. Looking down at her hands. Hope couldn’t imagine how hard it must have been for Caroline and Alaric to lose Josie. 

She had only seen what it had done to Josie, and she had felt terribly guilty about her father’s actions.

Yet she had never felt the same sympathy for Caroline and Alaric. Her father’s actions directly influenced their lives, shaped them.

For Hope they had been threats. A threat that Josie might leave and never look back. Later on that they would mistreat Josie, attempting to sway her in their favor.

She had been right. Alaric making his stance clear and Hope would never forgive him.

“I never thought about it.“ Hope admitted, frowning.

“I see where your family comes from. Josie told me so much about them. But all you know about mine comes from your family who is biased. Only seeing the bad blood between our families.“ Lizzie gave her a thin smile as they sat in silence. “Your family will take you home, won’t they?“

Hope grimaced. “Most definitely. I mean my family was on the fence about this decision before. Only my mom and I swayed them. But with them knowing what Alaric has done and Caroline? With our studies here unnecessary? It’s most likely. I’m surprised mom and Aunt Bekah haven’t just thrown us over their shoulders and run home.“ Hope tried to lighten the mood and failed.

Watching how Lizzie pulled her knees to her chest, wrapping her arms around them.

“You don’t want Josie to leave.“ Hope finally understood where Lizzie was coming from.

She didn’t just want Hope to see her side, her family’s side but wanted her to step in. Hope rubbed her neck, glancing down at Josie. 

Knowing how unhappy Josie was. The only thing lifting her mood here was her twin.

Hope wasn’t fond of Mystic Falls or the Salvatore school either.

Sure the boys were friendly and Penelope and her were frenemies somewhat, she wouldn’t stay for them. 

For Josie she would and Josie would stay for Lizzie.

Her family would never leave them here. Not with everything that happened.

“I’ll try.“ Hope whispered, seeing Lizzie’s surprised look. “One more chance for this school and your parents. I try to persuade them to let us stay until winter break.“

“Thank you..“ Lizzie squeezed their clasped hands. “I need to see my parents. I’ll come back later for Josie.“ Lizzie stood stretching herself.

Leaning over Josie and softly brushing a strand of hair behind her ear. “See you later.“ Lizzie left the room.

“Curiosity sated?“ Hope peered down at Josie, who looked back up at her, wide awake. “You’re lucky she doesn’t know you like I do.“ Hope nudged Josie, who looked guilty.

“What you two were bonding, and she was a lot more straightforward with you than with me about her parents.“ Josie sat up. 

“Good Morning.“ Josie whispered, smiling softly.

“Good Morning.“ Hope cupped her cheek. “Do you have anything to say for yourself?“ She arched an eyebrow.

“Maybe?“ At Hope’s glare, Josie gulped. “Definitely. I’m sorry for getting hurt?“

“More like stepping directly into harm’s way.“ Hope tilted her head. “Are you okay?“

“I think so.“ Josie lifted her shirt and Hope nibbled at her bottom lip, seeing the prominent scar on her abdomen and now a new one right under her rib.

Josie poked it and flinched, the wound still raw and pink. “It was white oak.“ Hope offered, leaning forward her fingertips lightly brushing over it.

Observing how Josie shivered, her eyes blazing, “He wanted to kill Klaus.“

“I think he would have been satisfied no matter which Mikaelson.“ Hope glared, feeling the growl creeping up her throat. 

“And now we can’t even dispose of him without hurting Lizzie. Or tear his hand off.“ She huffed, meeting Josie’s stare. “What?“

“Your cute when you are in a murderous mood.“ Josie leaned closer, smirk adorning her lips.

“Really?“ Hope closed the distance between stopping right before Josie’s lips. Watching Josie close her eyes, her lips parting slightly.

“You aren’t cute when you keep getting hurt.“ Hope whispered, leaning back.

“What-“ Josie whimpered, opening her eyes and pouting as she followed Hope with her gaze.

“I don’t think you deserve kisses.“ Hope pointed out, standing up from the bed.

Josie followed her, watching as Hope changed her clothes. Hope noticing her staring and throwing her shirt into Josie’s face. 

“You should get dressed as well if we want to stop our family from murdering Lizzie’s.“

“I can’t do this. I mean I’m not allowed to murder anyone and my magnificent, wonderful, breathtaking girlfriend is withholding kisses.“ Josie whined, her wide chocolate brown eyes focused on Hope.

“What should I say then?“ Hope stepped closer to Josie. “My lovely, amazing, idiotic girlfriend keeps doing stupid things that get her hurt.“ Hope placed a hand on Josie’s stomach.

“Half of these stupid decisions are saving and protecting either our family or you.“ Josie murmured, inhaling deeply.

“Our family can protect themselves as can I and while I love how protective you are I don’t want you to keep getting hurt. It’s time for me to protect you even if it’s from yourself.“ Hope clasped her arms around Josie’s neck.

Softly playing with the fine hairs on Josie’s neck. 

“Will you?“ Josie’s focus was on her lips and Hope grinned, shaking her head. 

“Of course I will.“ Standing on her tiptoes to connect their lips.

Sinking into Josie, the familiar electrifying feeling of her proximity, the soft brush of a tongue against her lips. 

Swallowing Josie’s soft sight. Their foreheads pressing together and Josie’s hands reassuringly on her waist. Secure and alive.

“I love you.“ Josie mumbled against her lips and Hope chuckled, breaking the kiss.

“I love you too.“ They grinned at each other.

* * *

“Bloody bastard!“ 

“Rebekah don’t.“

“He deserves more than a stake!“

“We could burn him.“

“Take your hands off my father!“ All adults cringed, holding their heads while Lizzie’s hands glowed eerie red, absorbing magic from the school.

Meaning when Hope and Josie stepped in it was to their family bend over and the Saltzman-Forbes groaning. Caroline who had been in a headlock from Hayley with Freya near them, rubbing her neck. On the other side Klaus and Rebekah, the latter having pushed the white oak stake into Alaric’s leg.

Where it still pierced him, the wound bleeding and Alaric’s face ashen.

“Lizzie!“ Josie scolded her twin, who glared at her for a moment before dropping the spell.

Seconds afterwards Josie and Hope were squished together in a bear hug. Forcing the air out of their lungs and bruising their ribs.

“My babies!“

“The rascals finally awake.“

“You nearly missed the painful, gory execution of Alaric.“

“Klaus!“

“Dad!“

They were freed from their clutches with Hayley and Rebekah staying close. Rebekah grasping her chin and tilting it in every direction. Placing a soft kiss on her eyebrow.

“Are you well, love?“ Rebekah eyed her concerned, brows furrowed.

“I’m alright and you?“ Josie inquired, seeing the vervain hadn’t left marks on Rebekah’s face but still.

“We’re well.“ Hayley looked over Rebekah’s shoulder, having Hope still in a side hug.

“Josie?“ Lizzie leaned over her father, the stake in her grasp but not pulling it out. 

Looking at her pleadingly. Josie grimaced, glaring at Alaric, who himself frowned. Reigning herself in and stepping up next to Lizzie. Her twin was just lucky that Josie adored her more than she hated Alaric.

Giving her a nod and biting down on her wrist. Blood filling Josie’s mouth and holding her wrist out for Alaric.

“No!“ Rebekah clasped her hand, keeping it from Alaric. “Not after what he did.“ The blonde spat, dark veins appearing under her eyes.

“I don’t want her blood.“ Alaric shook his head, lips curled in disgust.

Josie felt Rebekah tense and heard at least three different growls behind her. Ready to lung at him.

“Dad!“ Lizzie moved the stake slightly and Alaric grunted with pain.

“You’ll stop this. You’ll take her blood, you’ll apologize and you’ll stay away from her.“ Lizzie glared down at her father, glancing shortly at Josie.

Josie could feel Lizzie’s anger, her embarrassment but also the plea and Josie couldn’t not answer it. 

Squeezing Rebekah’s hand, dropping it and holding her still bleeding wrist out for Alaric. 

He looked like he wanted to protest, yet the glares from both his daughter and Caroline stopped him.

He leaned forward and sucking her blood. Lizzie ripping out the stake in the same move. He gasping against her skin.

Josie growled, her wolf not at all pleased and the rest of her disgusted at sharing her blood with him. Of helping him after all that he did.

“That’s enough.“ Hayley darted forward, taking Josie’s hand.

Her eyes golden, canines extended, placing a tender kiss on the wound and watching it heal. 

Josie shivered, her wolf betrayed, snarling helping somebody who had hurt her pack.

The gaze of the whole family heavy on her.

“Thank you.“ Lizzie murmured, stepping closer and placing the white oak stake into her hand.

Josie took it, feeling the rigid sides. “We should destroy it.“

“No!“ Alaric shouted, attempting to stand only to be forcefully pushed back by Rebekah.

“One move and I’ll rip out your spleen and shove it up Caroline’s a-“

“Rebekah! Here are kids present.“ Hayley scolded only to grin wickedly. “It would make for a great picture.“

“Mom!“ Hope crossed her arms over her chest, rolling her eyes. “We can’t kill anybody.“

“What do you mean we can’t? Together we know at least over a thousand different methods.“

“Yeah, ask all the pissed of families of my victims.“ Klaus grinned, shrugging at the three glares from the girls.

“What I mean is we can’t orphan Lizzie.“ Hope clarified and Josie nodded, stepping closer to her.

Freya looked Lizzie over, lifting an eyebrow. “We can just adopt her after all it’s becoming a family traditions to bring strays home.“

“That was my first impulse too.“ Josie grinned, deflating at Lizzie’s pointed stare. “I mean I never thought of transforming into a wolf and kidnap my twin to bring her to New Orleans. Where she would learn to be part of the family and we would kick ass together with Hope like Charlie’s Angels.“ Josie gulped at the stares on her. “What?“

Hope held her head, afterwards looking skyward exasperated. “Nobody gets murdered today!“ Hope waved at Lizzie’s parents. 

“And neither does somebody get kidnapped.“ She glanced at Lizzie.

“We can call it an accident.“ Rebekah flashed her fangs, a lit match in her hand.

“Nobody needs to know.“ Hayley bared her teeth, standing shoulder to shoulder with Rebekah, sha-ring a smile with her.

“Moms!“ Josie scolded, perplexed as everybody turned to look at her once more. “What?“

“Did you just-“ Rebekah trailed off her vampiric features disappearing. 

Leaving her with a soft surprised expression.

Josie looked quizzed at her, seeing all the mixed expressions the other’s had. 

Stopping by Hope who entwined their hands. “You said moms.“ Hope emphasized the S and Josie eyes went wide.

Turning to Rebekah. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to imply anything or that you have to be or make you uncomfortable I swear-“

“But you wanted to call me that?“ Rebekah’s face was blank and Josie’s insides twisted, especially as Hayley rested a hand on the blonde’s shoulder.

“I mean, I guess-“ Josie rubbed her neck, averting her gaze. “You cared for me like one. I didn’t want to force anything.“ Josie whispered the last part, her throat dry.

Josie had no time to react before Rebekah smothered in a hug. The grip on her so tight, lifting her off her feet. 

“I could not love a child of mine more than you.“ Rebekah whispered and Josie felt her trembling.

Josie exhaled, sinking into the warm hug. Squeaking as she was completely lifted off her feet and thrown over Rebekah’s shoulder.

“Fine, they can live for now. Nothing can ruin this day not even them.“ Rebekah twirled and Josie laughed as the world spun. “We’re leaving.“

“Wait! Stop steeling my daughter!“ Hayley shouted after them and Hope added. “My soulmate is being kidnapped.“

Josie chuckling while Rebekah hasted away, winking at the upside-down faces in front of her. Seeing mother and daughter share a look, each having one eyebrow arched up. Hope jumping onto Hayley’s back.

“After them!“ Rebekah looked back at them, smirking.

Disappearing with Josie from sight and Hayley and Hope chased after them.

Josie swaying with the speed, righting herself until she was clinging to Rebekah like a koala bear would cling to a tree. 

Rebekah leaving the school grounds and speeding into the woods.

Stopping in the middle of the woods.

Rebekah giving Josie a look over her shoulder. “So two moms? Or am I gonna be mama? Mama Bear? Maman? Mommy?“ She wiggled with her brows, her eyes alight with love.

“How about mother.“ Josie teased, pronouncing the mother like a death sentence.

Chortling at Rebekah’s offended gasp and the poke in the ribs it earned her. “Young Lady!“ 

Letting Josie down.

“Hope was right.“ Josie groaned and adding at Rebekah’s questioning look. “She made fun of me with you and Hayley being my guardians. Telling me how I would be constantly mothered.“

Rebekah grinned, flipper her hair over her shoulder. “She’s a smart one.“

Josie couldn’t answer because the next second someone toppled her over. Pinned down by a white wolf. 

Panting happily and licking her square over the face. Slobbering all over her with Josie trying and failing to turn her face away.

“Hope!“ Josie laughed, sputtering. The mass of fluff heavy on top of her.

Hope barked, a spark in her golden eyes. Only stopping to nuzzle into Josie’s neck. 

Josie huffed, scratching behind Hope’s ears and smiling as the heavy head leaned against her caress. 

Rolling her eyes as Hope nibbled on her shoulder, teeth digging into her flesh. Afterwards rubbing her cheek on the spot. 

Josie shoved her lightly back and transformed herself. Her wolf happy to stretch its legs and rumbling as Hope bit into her ear and pulled on it. 

Yapping and snapping after her only Hope danced away evading her. Panting and yipping.

Josie growled, standing up and shaking out her fur. 

Eyes roaming over her surroundings and laughing, what sounded more bark like at seeing Rebekah pinned to the ground by Hayley in her wolf form.

Rebekah cursing about how her clothes got dirty and Hayley slobbering all over her face. 

The Original helpless against the assault of the Hybrid unless she wanted to hurt her. Accepting in the end her fate of being smothered by the mass of fur. 

Rebekah got unexpected help from the black wolf, jumping Hayley and rolling away with her. 

Play fighting and Hope was quick to aid her mother, pouncing on Klaus the moment he got back on his feet.

Klaus trying to buck her off while Hayley bumped against him.

Klaus finally getting Hope off his back, snapping after her and Hope darted off into the woods. With Klaus and Hayley giving chase.

Josie looked after them, turning to Rebekah, who was shaking her head, combing with her fingers thru her hair and dusting off her jeans.

Josie yipped and Rebekah looked at her, lifting a single eyebrow. “What?“

Josie circled her, brushing herself against her before nodding into the direction the other wolves went.

“I think I will pass on a wrestling match with wolves and leave you three to your playtime.“ Rebekah burried her hand into Josie’s fur.

Josie whined, making herself smaller, crouching and giving Rebekah a pointed stare. Not wanting her to leave just yet. 

“Go. I’ll be fine, love.“ Rebekah leaned down pressing a kiss against the top of Josie’s snout and waving her off.

Josie growled, biting down on her shirt and lightly pulled. Crouching once more. 

Understanding dawned on Rebekah. “You are not a horse, Josie. I can’t just-” Rebekah trailed off and Josie whined.

Her senses focusing on the happy yips she could hear in the distance. 

Pulling again on Rebekah. Rebekah groaned, rubbing her forehead.

“Just this once.“ Josie nodded eager. “And we won’t ever tell Kol about it. He would relentlessly tease me for this.“ 

Rebekah cautiously swung her leg over Josie, like somebody would by a horse. Sinking down, observing Josie for a wince or a flash of hurt until she was seated. 

Josie grinned, standing up and feeling Rebekah’s legs tense, arms wrapping around her shoulder. 

Giving her one last look over her shoulder before darting off following the noises of the others.

Rebekah laughed, leaning down to not hinder Josie’s movements. Josie jumping over undergrowth and hearing her whoop. Crashing into the clearing to the other wolves.

Which looked surprised up and Hope fell over making barking like sounds while Hayley darted to them. Brushing up against Josie and Rebekah. 

Klaus sitting regally, baring his teeth in a human like smirk.

Josie grinned, relaxed and warm all over. Catching Hope’s gaze as she rolled in the grass. Tongue lolling out and leaning up as Hayley nuzzled into her.

Josie threw her head back, letting out a long howl and felt at peace as three other followed. Grinning as she heard Rebekah join in her own attempt of a howl.

Trailing off and running and exploring the forest. They squabbling Josie fighting as best as she could with Rebekah.

“There you are!” Josie stopped where she had Hope pinned to the ground, her ear in Josie’s maw.

Freya standing in the clearing, hands on her hips, glaring. “You left me with them.” She made a disgusted face. “And had fun without me.”

“As the oldest you wouldn’t have fun rolling around in the forest, would you?” Rebekah grinned.

Screaming as Freya muttered some words, waving her head and all four of them where showered with ice cold water.

The wolves shaking out her coats, while Rebekah huffed, brushing with a murderous look her hair out of her face.

“You’ll regret this!” Josie pounced running at Freya who turned around running as fast as she could.

* * *

Freshly showered, with her hair still wet Josie was sprawled partly on Hayley and the bed. Sleepy and content. 

Klaus having gone off with Freya to take her of certain things, who was pouting and huffy. Poking her tongue out at Rebekah’s teasing.

Rebekah and Hope having left in search for something to eat, leaving Hayley and Josie dozing. 

Her wolf quiet and resting and Josie could have easily nodded off too. Soothed by Hayley’s calm heartbeat. 

“You made Rebekah really happy today.“ Hayley broke the silence and Josie peered up at her. “You did. Rebekah has always wanted children but being a vampire.“ Hayley didn’t finish but Josie knew what she meant.

“At first she was cold and a real bitch to me after she found out I was pregnant with Klaus’ child. Living together with Elijah and Klaus and her in the old mansion. Snarky with cutting remarks but from the beginning protective of the baby.“ Hayley told her a smile adorning her lips.

“She saved me more than once. Klaus and Elijah looked after me in their own ways. Klaus focused on the child and Elijah on me while Rebekah was for a while the only one looking after both of us. From bringing me the food I craved to staying up with me when I couldn’t sleep because Hope was restless. She was also the first one I told when Hope started kicking. I never forget the look of wonder in her face when she felt Hope’s kicks the first time. Similar to the one Klaus had.“ Hayley looked down at her, brushing a strand of hair behind Josie’s ear.

“She loved Hope from the beginning. The perfect aunt, stepping in when I was too tired. Singing to her, telling her stories. And then you came to live with us.“ Hayley grimaced, averting her gaze.

“Even if we hated the circumstances of how you came to us, we couldn’t be angry about it after a while. You were so sweet, so curious. We both took to you so easily.“

“I remember the day Rebekah compelled a seamstress and had you and Hope change into baroque fashioned dresses. Hope was done after two, annoyed and complaining how itchy they were. But you even if you felt the same stayed. Letting Rebekah dress you up even after Hope disappeared to play.“ Hayley rolled her eyes, fondly and Josie remembered the day.

“I also remember how frantic she was after you disappeared after the big fight. How furious she came back after every walk with you afterwards. Ready to tear Klaus apart.“ Josie looked down, not wanting to remember how often in the beginning these walks had ended in fights.

She defending Klaus every action while Rebekah tried to get her to understand her side. How often Rebekah had held her as she was sobbing into her arms after it had clicked. Not even sure anymore if she ever had meant something to Klaus aside from being his soulmates daughter.

Rebekah’s soft assurances and tight embraces. How Rebekah confessed in a low tone the long, in a way toxic history between Klaus and her. 

All the mistakes both of them had made, the cruelty Klaus had showed her. How she came to peace with it only after Klaus apologized for his actions, changing into a better brother.

Like Klaus had done for her, earning her forgiveness, showing her she mattered to him.

“I don’t know about everything Klaus and you did and sometimes I think it’s better that way. I’m so glad you had Rebekah to guide you. Someone who can understand you.“ Hayley chuckled. “I never imagined Co-Parenting with her but know? I can’t imagine raising you two without her.“ 

“You calling her mom means everything to her.“ Hayley sat up, biting her lip. “I know how happy but upset she was the first time you called me mom and kept doing it.“

Josie sat up as well, rubbing her neck. “I never wanted to hurt her. I just-. After everything-. Klaus never tried to be a parent, a mentor yes, but he always kept his distance in that way. You and Rebekah were always there, taking care of us and after I called you mom, I considered it for Rebekah too.“ Josie stopped.

“You were already a parent, already a mother, and it was easier to call you mom. Rebekah is Hope’s aunt and there was always this distinction while she cared for Hope she wasn’t her mother. After everything she did for me, caring for me. Kissing my scrapped knees, protecting me, loving me. I never wanted her to feel trapped if I started to call her mom.“ Josie inhaled, licking her lips. “And I was afraid, she would reject me that way.“

Josie blinked the tears in her eyes away, swallowing and Hayley cooed, pulling her close to her chest and rocking them both.

“Rebekah would have never rejected you. She always dreamed about having a family, a child of her own. And you were everything she ever wished for. She was smitten by you from the start. The way you would ask so many questions and listen so intensely to her explanations. How much you liked to read. How affectionate you were, adoring her, following her around the house. Rebekah does nothing by half and loving you.“ Hayley rubbed over Josie’s back. 

“Loving you was for her easy and all-consuming. I can’t count on two hands how many times I found her in the night watching over you. Or how she would pull me into libraries to search for books you might like.“

Josie sunk deeper into Hayley’s embrace. 

“I can’t believe you.“ The door opened and Rebekah and Hope stepped in, take out bags in their hands.

“What be glad I compelled him. I could have just ripped out his kidney and feed it to him in front of his cook for telling me they don’t do deliveries.“ Rebekah shrugged, eyes falling on them. 

“What happened?“ She speeded to them, checking Josie for injuries.

“Nothing.“ Josie wiped away her tears. “So you didn’t reduce Mystic Falls population, Ma?“

Rebekah stared at her mouth open and Josie could swear she saw tears shimmering in Rebekah’s eyes. 

“Not yet.“ Her voice was hoarse, and she cleared her throat. “Ma? I would also settle cooler mom or best mom ever.“ Rebekah teased, lightly placing a kiss against her forehead.

“Hey!” Hayley shoved Rebekah, who just laughed.

“Yeah no need to be modest. I'm amazing I just didn’t want to sound pretentious but Best Mother in the universe would be a deserved title.”

“If anyone has that title it’s me. I mean I’ve been a mother far longer.” Hayley stood up, pointing at Rebekah.

“I’ve been alive longer and compared to all the other mother’s I’m simply the best.” Rebekah winced as Hayley shoved her elbow into her side.

“The best? I was the one who had to teach those to maths and physics.”

“Only because you lost the coin throw.” Rebekah rebuffed. 

“You settled the matters of our education with a coin throw?” Hope intervened, giving them a look.

“It worked out didn’t it?” Hayley replied easily. 

“Because we are bloody brilliant.” Rebekah gave Hayley a high-five.

“Enough. I need food to endure this.“ Hope broke the moment and Josie laughed at seeing her already rummage thru the takeout bag.

“What? Turning burns a lot of calories.“ Hope defended herself mouth full.

“Hope!“ Hayley scolded.

“That aren’t the manners of a lady.“ Rebekah added and Hope rolled her eyes.

“Trying to burn a school down isn’t either.“ Josie laughed and Hope held out a fry for her, which she took.

Rebekah and Hayley shared a glance, grinning before also digging into their food.

* * *

Later on it knocked while they were all sitting in one bed watching a movie.

Rebekah vamp speeded over to open the door, her relaxed posture vanishing.

“What do you want?“ Rebekah blocked protectively the door.

“I-“ 

“I told her to come.“ Josie interrupted, appearing behind Rebekah and looking at Caroline.

“What?“ Two voices shouted while Hope crossed her arms, glaring at Caroline.

“We have matters to discuss.“ Josie gave Rebekah a thin smile. “It’s alright. I don’t think this will take long.“ Josie gave Hope a quick kiss, ignoring her stern look.

Waving and ducking under Rebekah’s arm and stepping out of the door.

Ignoring the stares burning into the back of her neck.

“Maybe we can take a walk?“ Josie asked and Caroline nodded, waiting for Josie to take the lead.

Stepping out of the school and wandering along the road.

“I was surprised as Lizzie told me you wanted to talk.“ Caroline begun, hesitating and glancing at Josie. “Why now?“

Josie took a moment to collect her thoughts. “Because Lizzie asked me to.“ Caroline looked away. “But also because I came to understand that I may have judged you too quickly.“

Caroline stared at her, tracing her features. “I wanted to apologize. I should have said something. Should have defended you.“ Caroline grasped the bridge of her nose.

“Why didn’t you?“

“I-, I guess it caught me off guard.“ Caroline stopped, glancing warily around. “I saw what Hope, and you were capable off in New Orleans. Klaus bragged how I should be glad he took you because he made you strong, made you nearly invincible. How easy it was for you to fight, to kill them. And then Alaric made his accusations about all the bodies and I heard the rumors but I didn’t believe them. Only did seven students need medical attention after a confrontation with you and then you didn’t deny what he said. Like it didn’t even matter to you. And before I could even comprehend it he said these things, and you ran off.“

Josie looked at Caroline, the worry lines on her face. Remembered what Lizzie had told Hope. 

“I have nightmares.“ Caroline looked up, focusing on her. “I was eleven the first time I killed somebody. It was a wolf who had betrayed our family and the werewolf I absorbed the curse from.“ Josie shivered, still remembering his screams. 

“Shortly afterwards I tortured my first person and a about a year later I consciously killed the first time. I did it as a wolf, killing a witch. I did it because Klaus told me it would protect our family.“ 

Josie swallowed, remembering the metallic taste in her mouth. “The first time I enjoyed killing was after a boy called Jamie Walker gave me this.“ Josie waved over her shoulder blade, the thick, pink scar.

“He manipulated me. Told me he was an orphan because of my family. Told me he had a little sister he would do anything for. It reminded me of Lizzie and what I would have done for her. It was the first time I went against Klaus‘ orders and he stabbed me, preparing to kill me. Klaus saved me and told me he knew where the rest of his people were.“ Josie closed her eyes, remembering the blood soaked, earth, the shrieks. “I tore thru them, my anger so hot, so blazing, so all-consuming.“

Josie glanced at Caroline. “I killed many people. After a while I felt nothing. It was my responsibility to keep my family safe. Especially because my birth family had been already taken from me. But they still haunt me. At night or sometimes I see their faces in a crowd. Klaus never understood it none of the Originals did. After so many years of living, of killing but Hayley did and Hope. Hope was the one to break the cycle. Telling me we could do better, be better.“ Josie smiled softly.

“So I kill when necessary but it’s no longer my first choice.“

“Thank you for telling me.“ Caroline said after a pause. “I don’t agree on anything Alaric said about you. The murders caught me off guard, I admit. As did your relationship with Hope. I couldn’t imagine that the relationship could be healthy because of what it was built upon. But seeing it with my own two eyes. How caring and protective she is made me realize that it was possible. And you being a tribrid changes nothing either.“

Josie eyed her surprised before nodding. “Lizzie proposed we’ll try out this whole school thing until christmas and then we decide if we stay or leave.“ Caroline turned to face her. 

“We talked with our family about it and they agreed under two conditions. We call every day and they may turn up whenever to check up on us.“

Caroline exhaled a smile on her lips. “I’m glad.“

“And I’m willing to try this again but this is the last chance.“ Josie made clear, adding. “And Alaric will stay away from Hope and me.”

Caroline nodded before looking at the horizon where the sun was slowly disappearing. “In my younger years I always dreamed about finding the one, or even get a soulmark. Finding the love of my life.” Josie looked at her puzzled.

“I stopped believing it after a while and then there was Stefan. He was kind; he was charming, and I loved him deeply. Some days I’m sure I will never love another person like I loved him but he was not the love of my life.“

Caroline paused, considering Josie. “The fifteenth March 2014. I met the love of my life or rather loves of my life.“ She smiled, her eyes shining brightly. “After I found out I was pregnant there were so many emotions. It should have been impossible after I turned and the circumstances were the worst. But I loved you from the moment I listened to your heartbeats. Knew I would love nothing more than you two the moment they placed you two into my arms.“

“I won’t need another chance.“ Caroline stated firmly. “I’ll do right by you and hope one day you’ll consider me family again.“

Josie gulped, rubbing her neck. “I hope so too.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,  
> like always I hope you enjoyed reading the new chapter! :)  
> First off, I’m sorry for any mistakes. I’m really sleep deprived and just glad I could update today.  
> Secondly, this chapter is really conversation heavy. So many things that needed to be addressed and Alaric lives for another day. And a lot of family feels and the conflict between Josie and Caroline hopefully put to rest.  
> Thirdly, I’m apologize but I’ll answer the comments of the last chapter tomorrow, my brain is just fried.  
> On another note I finished writing a Hosie one-shot, and I just wanted opinions on if I should post it in one go (It has 15K) or if I should break it up into chapters.  
> Thank you for reading and until next time!
> 
> Thank you for reading and until next time!


	14. Chapter 14

“I can’t believe you did that!“ Penelope was bend over, ribs hurting from laughing so much.

Josie had to wrap an arm around Penelope between her own chuckling so she wouldn’t fall from the roof.

“He did it to himself trying to humiliate me because my attention was elsewhere.“ Josie shook her head. “I mean I am part of the Mikaelson family, it would be a shame if I didn’t know these facts.“

“How red he got. Don’t think he’ll try that on anyone ever again.“

“The death glare Hope gave him should prevent him from making the same mistake twice. The best thing is, they can’t even give me detention for it.“

Penelope stopped laughing. Glancing at Josie and then to the horizon where gray clouds gathered. Taking a swig from the wine bottle they had burrowed from a certain headmaster. Wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

“I’ll miss you.“ Penelope passed the bottle to her.

Josie took a swig, grimacing at the taste. “You’re not turning soft on me, are you?“

“Pff what? I’m a coldhearted bitch.“ Penelope flipped her hair over her shoulder. “Don’t ruin my reputation with such rumors.“ Penelope glared at her and Josie stared back until they broke into laughter.

“I’ll miss you too.“ Josie confessed, rubbing her neck and offering Penelope the bottle.

“Are you the Death Star?“ Josie faced her, glaring. “Because you blow me away.“ Penelope winked, smirk adorning her lips.

“I take it back.“ 

“What? You should have expected it.“ Penelope wiggled with her brows and Josie punched her on the shoulder. 

“Should have-“ Her phone vibrated, and she grinned down at the caller’s picture.

“Good afternoon my love.“ Penelope snorted beside Josie and she shoved her elbow into her side.

“Do I even want to know what you’re doing?“

“No?“ Josie looked at Penelope, leaning too close over the edge and pulled her a bit closer. “Just saying goodbye to Penelope, did you want to?“

“Remember when we left class and I gave her a shoulder pat and told her we’ll see us in hell.“ Penelope snorted.

“I was so deeply touched by that, close to tears Mikaelson.“

“Don’t you need emotions for that, Park?“ Penelope gasped and Hope burst into laughter. “We need to leave if we want to make it to home today, so stop drinking on the rooftop.“

“What? How did you-“

“I can see you.“ Josie glanced over the edge, seeing Hope standing there and waving.

Josie stupidly waved back. Seeing Hope even from the distance roll her eyes but she still waved back with a smile.

“This is goodbye then.“ Penelope offered, a sad smile twitching on her lips.

“For now.“ Josie hugged her and Penelope grasped her tightly.

* * *

Josie listened to the footsteps. The steady thumping of the heart. Leaning closer to the wall, hiding herself from sight. 

Her senses straining and stopped breathing as the door opened. Nearly hitting her in the face but Josie stayed silent.

Watching as her prey put her books down on the desk, sighing and raking with her fingers thru her hair. 

Josie used the split second before her prey turned to close the distance, putting a bag over her victim’s head.

Hearing the heartbeat getting faster as her prey struggled, attempting to hit her which Josie easily evaded. Preparing to throw her prey over her shoulder as fire singed her.

Yelping and letting her go. “Jesus!“ Josie cursed, extinguishing her burning shirt.

“Josie?“ Lizzie followed her voice. “What the hell!“

“Sorry, no time for small talk, I’m kidnapping you.“

“What!“ Lizzie held her hands up. “Don’t you dare-“

Josie hit her with a sleeping spell, catching her twin as she went limp. Throwing her over her shoulder and leaving the room.

Although students looked at her weirdly, no one dared to say anything too afraid of her and Josie just grinned innocently, even waving at a few. Stepping out of the school and heading for her get-away car.

“You really did it?“ Hope tilted her head, a disbelieving smile on her face.

“I told her I would.“ Josie grinned back, leaning down for a short kiss. “Not my fault she didn’t believe me and I do believe it’s sort of a family tradition.“

“She’ll curse you to the next century for this.“ Caroline shook her head, getting into the car with Hope and Josie following her.

“Yeah, you definitely ruined her hair.“ Hope teased, helping her strap in Lizzie. “You know that’s a crime worthy of a death sentence for her.“

Josie gave her a grin. “Ma will save me.“

“You sure? She gets particular about her hair herself.“

Josie shrugged, meeting Caroline’s gaze in the mirror, giving her a soft smile.

“I’ll still have you.“ Josie bumped their shoulders together and Hope shot her a scolding look.

“Wouldn’t be the first time I had to save you.“ Hope entwined their hands and Josie pressed a kiss against them.

“Then I have nothing to fear.” Josie paused. “Ready to go home?“

“You know it.“

* * *

They were barely thru the door as they were attacked. Too many people, too many limbs and they were not able to escape. Being completely smothered in a hug.

Klaus the first one hugging his daughter and the rest of the family hot on his heels. With Lizzie still unconscious on Josie’s shoulder.

“My babies.“

“My pups.“

“The hell raisers returned home.“

They were both pinched and needled, examined for any injuries and wrapped into another hug.

“Caroline.“ Rebekah finally noticed the blonde vampire standing in the door.

The whole family giving her a once over and suspicious looks.

“We hope you had a pleasant car ride.“ Hayley elbowed Rebekah, faking a smile.

“We did, thank you for inviting us for Christmas.“ 

“Not like we had a choice.“ Rebekah murmured, getting elbowed again and a scolding look from Josie. “We prepared rooms for Lizzie and you. Hayley can show them to you while the girls get settled.“

Caroline nodded, giving Josie a shoulder squeeze before following Hayley with her luggage.

“Phew is it just me or can vampires suddenly age?“ Rebekah asked, following Caroline with her gaze.

“Behave Ma.“ Josie gave her a look but Rebekah either didn’t care or to realize, beaming at the title.

“You should get settled, love.“ Rebekah gave her a quick kiss on the temple. “And wake your sister up.“ Looking not surprised at seeing Lizzie thrown over Josie’s shoulder.

Josie nodded heading up the stairs with Hope in tow. Inhaling as they stepped into their room, relaxing at being home. 

Josie opened the door to the balcony, eying the Christmas decorations, all the lights adorning the many houses.

It would look even better after nightfall and she hoped Lizzie would enjoy the sight too. She dropped the sleeping spell on her sister. 

Waiting as Lizzie came slowly back to conciousness. Wiggling and groaning.

“Josie?“ Lizzie paused, still not seeing with the bag on her head. “You have five seconds to let me down or I swear to God-“

Josie helped her stand, positioning Lizzie so she would see New Orleans first and lifted the bag.

“I’m so going to murder you, don’t even think-“ Lizzie trailed off, catching sight of the lights and the foreign town. “It’s beautiful.“

“Welcome to New Orleans.“ Josie grinned, watching Lizzie take in the city, eyes wide and reflecting the surrounding lights.

Lizzie took a moment afterwards focusing on Josie. “Did you really kidnap me?“

Josie rubbed her neck. “Maybe?“ She grinned innocently as Lizzie’s eyes narrowed.

“Did you put a bag over my head?“

“Maybe?“

“You have five seconds.“ Lizzie glared and Josie didn’t hesitate, turning and running away with Lizzie hot on her heels.

Hope was unpacking their things and only rolled her eyes as they rushed past her.  
Josie toppling Elijah over and bumping into Kol. Jumping over the railing just as a spell flew over her head.

Running past Klaus with Lizzie yelling at her to stay still so she could aim. Yelping as another spell hit the wall beside her and ducking for another. Stumbling into the room where Rebekah, Hayley and Caroline sat. With seconds to spare leaping behind Rebekah.

“Save me.“ Josie coughed, ducking as Lizzie ran into the room a menacing glare in her face and her hand shining eerie red.

“What’s going on?“ Hayley looked down at her with a brow arched up.

“Sweetie.“ Lizzie caught sight of her mother, her hand sinking.

“Mom?“ Lizzie looked puzzled from where she could see the top of her twin’s head to her mother.

“The Mikaelson family invited us to spend Christmas in New Orleans. Josie wanted it to be a surprise.“ Caroline’s lips twitched, and she gave Josie a nonverbal I told you so.

Josie grimaced showing herself from behind Rebekah. “Surprise?“

Lizzie glared at her, brows furrowed. “I will get you for this.“ Lizzie gave her a wicked smile before turning on her heels.

Josie gulped watching her twin leave. Peeking up at Rebekah as she squeezed her shoulder. “That might have been not your smartest move, love.“ Rebekah teased and Josie sat down beside her.

Resting her head on Rebekah’s shoulder. “That may be true.“

* * *

“This is epic.“ Lizzie eyed the different things. “I mean these gingerbread displays and all these wonderfully lit oaks. A Christmas tree can’t be compared with this.“

Hope and Josie exchanged glances, grinning at Lizzie’s childlike wonder. Lizzie and Hope having linked their arms with Josie and they were strolling thru New Orleans. 

While for Hope and Josie it was a more familiar sight, having spent all their life in New Orleans it was refreshing to show it to somebody else.

“I always loved Christmas, it’s my favorite season.“ Hope offered, glancing around the many tourists. “And New Orleans also attracts the masses.”

“I wish it would snow down here.“ Josie paused looking around. “Imagine how beautiful white Christmas would be with all these lights and the snow on top of everything like powdered sugar.“

“It would be freezing.“ Lizzie shook her head. “For me this is already cold enough.“

“What?“

“No way. It’s not cold.“

“Easy for you two to say, you are walking furnaces with your puppy half.“ Lizzie rolled her eyes and Hope gasped while Josie elbowed her sister.

“Did you just call it puppy side? We’re deadly, magnificent predators feared by everyone.“ Josie stated and Hope nodded, her eyes flashing golden.

“Yeah? Because around you the only threat to my life is dying on diabetes because of all the snuggling and smiling and the heart eyes. And you two in your wolf form are even cuddlier if possible.“

Josie sputtered and Hope shot Lizzie a glare. “We said we would never talk about that ever again.“

“Talk about how I woke up, smothered by fur and too hot because two wolves broke into my room in the middle of the night and sneaked into my bed.“ Lizzie snarked. “I still find fur in my room after i cleaned everything.“

“That was one time!“ Hope defended, with Josie pouting beside her.

“We told you sometimes our animalistic instincts are hard to control.“

“The animalistic urges of two apex predators so strong you couldn’t stop yourself from cuddling me?“ Lizzie eyebrows rose and Hope fell silent.

“Maybe next time we’ll find ourselves in need of a toothpick.“ Hope’s expression hardened and she held her head high.

“Yeah as if. I’ll find myself sharing my bed with you two again, stealing my covers and taking over my bed.“

“We’re leaving. Good luck finding your way back alone.“ Hope tugged at Josie, marching away with Lizzie’s chuckles in the background.

“The nerve.“ Hope muttered a few death threats under her breath and Josie laughed.

“We both know you like her.“ Josie bumped into Hope playfully grinning at her darkened look.

“Where did you get the idea.“ Hope shook her head. “If she wasn‘t your twin, I would have already strangled her.“

“We both know that’s a lie, Mikaelson.“ Lizzie shouted from behind, waving over herself. “You can’t resist all this.“

Hope ignored her while Josie turned around. “You aren’t flirting with my soulmate, are you?“

Lizzie shrugged, a playful smirk on her face and Josie gasped, pulling Hope closer. “We are abandoning you.“ Josie faced Hope who tilted her head.

“Now you want to?“ Hope smirked and Josie sighed.

“As a good older sister I endured as much as I could.“ Josie replied mournfully, grinning at Lizzie’s ‘Hey’.

Lizzie catching up with them to punch Josie’s shoulder. “Three minutes don’t make you the older sister!“

“Three minutes count.“ Josie pointed out and evading another hit.

Lizzie huffed, crossing her arms and looked forwards while Hope came to a stop in front of her favorite bakery. Shooting Josie a pleading lock and Josie nodded.

“Hope wants to buy some baked goods, do you want to come with us or wait here?“ Lizzie glanced at her.

“I think I’ll be alright on my own, don’t want to die on an overdose of sweetness.“ Lizzie huffed, glancing from the shop window to the couple pointedly.

Josie nudged her teasingly growling before following Hope into the bakery. Evading the mass of people in the shop as best as she could.

Josie never liked great masses especially after her turn with all the heightened senses.

All the noises a human made from the beating heart to every intake of breath and that was only hearing. Smelling was often so much worse with all the perfume or cigarette smoke clinging to people.

“And are you enjoying showing Lizzie around?“ Hope squeezed her hand, pressed against her.

“I do, I’m so glad Caroline said yes. The whole Compound feels more cheerful. With no enemies attempting to murder us, no family feuds or lies between us. The whole family reunited and they trying include Caroline and Lizzie as best as they can.“ 

“I know even if mom has to wrangle in Rebekah’s more snide remarks around Caroline but I don’t think this will change. I’m just glad she proved herself and I don’t have the urge anymore to break her neck the moment she opens her mouth.“

Josie rolled her eyes at Hope’s amused smile, knowing how Hope held herself back in many moments in the beginning of their reconciliation.

“And Keelin is finally back, I wouldn’t have survived moping Freya any longer.“ Hope added and Josie burst into laughter.

“You shouldn’t say that if Freya heard you, she would grill you.“ Josie rubbed her neck. “And I don’t think I would fare better with out you.”

Hope peered up at her, eyes soft, cradling her cheek and brushing with her thumb over her skin. Standing up to her tiptoes to place a short kiss on Josie’s lips. “I wouldn’t either.“ Hope murmured against her lips.

Only creating distance as it was their time to order. Josie was so focused on Hope, quietening the surrounding noise it took a sharp twist in her gut to arouse her suspicion. Seeking Lizzie and listening the choked ‘NO’.

“Hope!“ Josie called over her shoulder, rushing out of the bakery.

Not caring for the curses and grumbles sent her way for bumping into other people. Listening for her twin and following her heartbeat. Leading Josie into a side alley.

At least eight vampires had surrounded Lizzie and one had her in a tight grip, forearm resting along Lizzie’s windpipe. Dark veins under his eyes, fangs extended.

“Get away from her!“ Josie hollered and Lizzie used the distraction to siphon from her capturer.

Striking him and breaking his neck with magic. Josie was faster than the others to react, defending Lizzie when the first came for her. Claws breaking into his chest and ripping his heart out.

The other one heading for her was beheaded with magic, Hope appearing next to her. 

The vampires knew they meant business being they were older ones and after they shook their surprise off they evaded most attacks. Staying out of range and only striking once and quick like vipers before backing off.

Lizzie reached for her hand and Josie grasped hers. Feeling Lizzie siphon magic out of her. It was a weird feeling, not painful because Lizzie didn’t intend it to be and Josie was giving it freely but weird. 

After all Josie siphoned not used to being siphoned. Her skin prickling and veins buzzing with it. It handicapped her, needing to stay close to Lizzie. Leaving her not much room to fight.

Yet Hope had their backs, stepping in the moment Josie or Lizzie needed her. All three standing in a triangle with their backs to each other. Not wanting to risk anything even if Josie was sure Hope and her would have been capable of rushing them.

They moved flawlessly together, Hope and Josie had trained for years together and had seen a few battles and Josie had trained Lizzie.

Only one poor fool survived with Josie’s hand wrapped around his heart. Squeezing it and he groaned in agony. Blood running out of his mouth. 

“What did you think you were doing?“ Hope growled, eyes flashing.

“Get fucked you Mikaelson bitch.“ Josie dug her claws in, wolf roaring and enjoying seeing him in excruciating pain. “Feeding.“ 

“Our family is off limits.“

“Family? She’s a fucking tourist.“ He gasped out it trailing off into a pained scream.

“She is part of our family. Spread the word if anybody dares to lay a hand on her.“ Hope grasped his chin tightly, making him look at Lizzie as Josie spoke. “I will rip them apart limb by limb and offer the rest to the werewolves.“

Josie pushed him away. “Do you understand?“

The vampire nodded glancing up at the three. With Hope’s and Josie’s werewolf features visible and the eerie red glowing of Lizzie’s hands they made quite the striking picture.

“Do you?“ Josie crouched down, eyes boring into his, thrilling at the fear wafting from him. “Then get on with it.“ He scrambled away, disappearing.

“Are you alright?“ Both Hope and Josie asked Lizzie concernedly, checking the blonde for any harm.

“I’m alright.“ Lizzie nodded, exhaling shakily before leaping into her sisters waiting arms.

Not caring one bit about the blood covering Josie. She took a deep breathe wolf settling as Lizzie pulled Hope also into the hug. “Get in here, Mikaelson.“

Josie laughed, shaking her head and even more as both Lizzie and Hope looked at her with matching lifted eyebrows.

“Charlie’s Angels.“ Josie stated, chuckling as both elbowed her.

* * *

“Bloody hell! You should think after a thousand years on earth, wrapping gifts should come easy.“ Rebekah cursed, somehow tangled in wrapping paper.

Hair disheveled and a murderous look crossing over her features.

“You never wrapped presents before?“ Josie looked up from her gift, concentrating on not letting it slip. 

“We celebrated so many Christmases and birthdays together?“ Hayley brows drew together as she sat cross-legged on the floor with her own gift in her lap.

“Well, many gifts didn’t need wrapping beside blood and innards and for the others I just paid the housekeeper to wrap them.“ Rebekah pushed her failure away, sinking into the pile of discarded wrapping paper.

“What? And I had to learn this? Do you remember how bad the wrapping of Hope’s first gifts looked?“ Hayley glared at Rebekah while putting the finishing touch on her gift.

“A smart person knows when to delegate tasks.“ Rebekah shrugged and Hayley stuck her tongue out, flipping her off.

“Very mature moms.“ Both looked at Josie, sharing a silent conversation, twin predatory smirks painting their lips.

Josie had only a second to realize what would happen. Trying to escape her fate but Rebekah was faster, pinning her down and Hayley mercilessly poked and prodded at her ticklish spots.

Laughing and squirming. No chance to escape. Tears welling in her eyes as her muscles contracted and a squeak escaped her as she tried to talk.

Freed as her savior appeared, Hope pouncing on Hayley and giving Josie the chance to free herself. Running away with Rebekah giving chase.

* * *

“The first batch is in the oven.“ Caroline clapped excitedly, standing on the opposite side of the kitchen island.

Wearing a chef hat and a hot pink apron stating ‘No bitchin’ in my kitchen’. 

“First batch? How many are we making?“ Josie inquired, warily eying the empty baking trays around her.

Nose crinkling and Hope nudged her accompanied by a scolding look from Lizzie.

“As many as we can make.“ Caroline answered gleefully. “Nothing rises the holiday spirits more than christmas cookies.“

Josie furrowed her brows, baking not her forte and after hours of wrapping gifts and decorating the compound, she felt restless. Her wolf antsy. 

Josie felt a pinch in her side and she glared at Hope who nodded at her bowl.

Grudgingly Josie started mixing ingredients together once more. Head hurting from the ever playing Christmas tunes. Not knowing how much longer she could endure hearing them while Caroline hummed them cheerfully.

This could be used as a torturing method. There were only so many times someone could listen to ‚Last Christmas‘ and not consider murder. Preferably the whole radio station staff or the singing artist. Shutting them up forever.

Her bloody thoughts must have transcended through their bond because Lizzie whisper shouted. “Stop that.“ And flicked flour directly into Josie’s face.

Josie sputtered, her nose twitching. Growling and retaliating with her own flour. Grinning at Lizzie’s shocked gasp as it didn’t hit her apron but her shirt. “Payback is a bitch.“

Her twin’s eyes widened and with a flick of her wrist an egg was hurtling towards Josie. Josie ducked in time and it burst on Hope’s collarbone running down her chest.  
Hope’s eyes flashed and Josie grinned at Lizzie’s ‚Oh shit‘ before an egg hit her on the shoulder.

“Girls!“ Caroline tried to prevent the coming war.

Sadly, too late and not even Caroline survived the following food war unscathed and in the end they had only one batch of cookies.

* * *

After exchanging gifts and the wish-burning ceremony they all sat around the table. The whole family gathered with Klaus sitting on one end and Hayley on the other. 

Kol and Davina had come back into town and Freya and Keelin were also reunited. Eyes rarely leaving the other, whispering together and lost to the world.

Elijah was sitting beside his brother and sharing an anecdote with Caroline. The blonde did only talk with Klaus when necessary still furious with him. Not able to stand his company for long. 

Rebekah therewhile was sharing stories about back in the day, shortly after they were turned with Lizzie. Around Lizzie wrist glittered the bracelet Josie had gifted her.

Connected to both Hope and Josie’s magic so in an emergency Lizzie had magic to draw upon. Lizzie played with it absently while listening to Rebekah and it warmed Josie’s heart. There first shared Christmas after twelve years.

Hope nudged her and Josie turned to face her, smiling gently as Hope bumped their noses together, entwining their hands. “Ready to share the last surprise?“ Hope whispered and nodded at Hayley who smiled.

Josie clinked with her fork against her glass drawing the family’s attention.

“We have one last gift for the girls.“ Hayley declared and Rebekah and Caroline nodded.

“We spent a lot of time trying to come up with the perfect gift, especially because you two will leave school.“ Caroline added and Lizzie grimaced, averting her gaze.

They hadn’t spoken at all about that part and it made Josie only happier for what their mothers had planned out.

“But we came up with a solution or rather a plan. After all you three are still young and two of you have been homeschooled for nearly all their lives.“ Rebekah piped in, winking at Lizzie.

“So we thought because neither of you has seen much of the world yet it’s time to brighten your horizons. To show you more of the world.“ Hayley paused, grinning. “And the best way to start would be a trip to Europe.“

“What?“ Lizzie glanced confused at her mother then to Hayley. “I need to go to school.“

“Your grades are great and we three have enough knowledge to continue teaching all three of you so you can pass your final exams.” Caroline explained, proud at the shock flashing over her daughter’s features.

“You’re kidding.“ Lizzie gasped in disbelief, looking at Hope and Josie both beaming. “You knew about this?“

“For a bit.“ Josie confessed and Hope added. “Ready to explore the world with us, Saltzman?“

“Explore the world?“ Lizzie looked at the adults. “We’re really doing this?“

“If you want, sweetheart. I talked with your father about it and he wants at least every three days a call but he is on board with this.“

“We are going to Europe?“

“We bring Europe to its knees.“ Josie joked and Rebekah laughed as Lizzie leaped at Josie to hug her.

Afterwards embracing Hope too. “I can’t believe this.“

“Better believe it, because we are off in a week.“ Hayley offered excited.

“We?“ Hope inquired, seeing Hayley’s secretive smile.

“Girl’s trip.“

Josie looked up from their embrace. “What?“

“We are all going.“ Freya replied, arms wrapped around Keelin’s shoulder who nodded and Davina replied with a ‘Hell yeah’.

“You mean we eight fly to Europe leaving the boys behind?“ Josie asked disbelieving.

“Europe won’t know what hit them.“ Rebekah smirked, flipping her blonde waves over her shoulder.

“Oh God.“ Hope whispered and Josie burst into laughter, already knowing this would be a trip the world would remember.

* * *

“Hiding out here?“ Josie didn’t look away from the city beneath them, breathing in the cold night air. 

“Perhaps.“ Josie paused, rubbing her neck. “I think your broodingly, vampire staring has rubbed off on me.“

“Brooding? It’s calculating, visualizing one’s goals.“ Klaus chuckled, coming to stand beside her.

“Did you do that before kidnapping me?“ Josie asked and Klaus winced as if stuck. “I forgave you, this is merely curiosity.“ Josie added.

“Not before as you know I watched the soulmark appear on Hope’s skin and decided then. Afterwards there were many nights spent brooding. Even more after you found out.“ Klaus confessed, brows furrowed.

“Did you reach your goals then?“

Klaus eyed her before looking over the city. “No.“ He simply stated and it was Josie’s turn to wince. “I didn’t want to reach them anymore.“

“My first thought was of how you could be another line of defense for Hope and I had in my head for the longest time to make you her perfect protector. Making family your highest priority, raise you to be courages and cunning. Prepared to do anything for Hope. Loyal to a fault.“ Klaus trailed off and Josie couldn’t look at him anymore, turning away.

“And you were. Always protective of her I only had to turn the spark into a fire and it was easy to do so. Then I changed you, strengthening you, making you nearly invincible. The same as Hope so she would never know the loneliness I knew of being the only one of your species. And you excelled, listening to me, not shying away, getting stronger with every challenge. So clever if a bit impulsive and I relished in it. Watching you grow into what I wanted you to be.“ His voice grew more silent as he talked and Josie swallowed.

Remembering with a sour taste in her mouth how eager she was for his acceptance, of his scraps of affection. Her many terrible actions.

“It didn’t change when the rest of the family found out. I still thought I was right, that I was doing what was necessary for our family. No matter how much they shouted and threatened, I still thought me to be right.“ Klaus inched closer to her.

“It only changed after you found out about your family. The fury in your eyes but it was the disbelief, the betrayal in them which scorched me, marked me. Seeing the trust, the love you held for me extinguish was more painful than your hand around my heart.“

“After this I started to realize what I had done. All my talk about making sacrifices and putting family first, to be loyal and then I was the one betraying you. Was the one forcing you to make sacrifices, was the one betraying you. Some say you only realize what you had after you lost it and I did. Missing you by my side, not only while fighting but all the bantering, the sarcastic remarks. Thinking I lost you hurt more than I could ever have believed.“ Josie peered up at him, seeing the shadows hushing over his features.

“I always thought the greatest gift you could give me was your blind and utter devotion to Hope. To protect her when I could not and then you gave me the chance to earn your forgiveness. You didn’t discard me after everything, even if you had the right to and I wanted nothing more than you forgiveness. But even when I tried to it was in the back of my mind that maybe you could never completely forgive me. My betrayal to profound and one misstep and I would lose you forever.“ Klaus looked skyward, exhaling deeply.

“Only for you to surprise me once more. Stepping between me and the white oak stake without a moment of hesitation.“ Klaus met her gaze.

“After everything you still did it and it finally dawned to me. You didn’t just try to learn to forgive me but you did. Risking your life for mine and in my thousand years of living there were few occasions I was so afraid. Afraid to lose you. Afraid I wouldn’t get to show you how much you mean to me. Not only to Hope or our family but to me.“

He licked his lips, his eyes and whole form portraying vulnerability as he reached for her shoulder. Placing his hand there. leaning down to look her directly in the eyes.

“So no, I didn’t reach my goals, but I never was so happy not to because you exceeded every plan, every expectation, every goal i ever had for you. You’ve become a treasured member of this family, helped reunite us in so many ways. Become an inspiration to me and I will be there for you as long as I breathe not only because you’re Hope’s soulmate but for you.“ He stopped, hesitant for a moment.

“I love you, little one. Always and forever.“

Josie broke, clutching her chest as the tears she tried to hold back, escaped her. Falling into Klaus arms as he hugged her, rubbing over her back. 

Making soothing noises. Healing wounds, putting insecurities to rest she didn’t know were still aching and bleeding. Encompassed in his arms, secure from the rest of the world. 

“Love you too.“ Josie mumbled against his shoulder, not resisting as he hugged her even tighter, resting his head on top of hers.

Not knowing how long they stood there like this before Hope interrupted them. “Everything alright? You’ve been a long time out here.“ Josie backed away from Klaus.

Turning away and hurriedly wiping her tears away. “I think we are alright, my littlest wolf.“ Klaus gazed from Hope to Josie who nodded.

“More than alright.“ Josie chuckled, leaning against Hope as she drew closer, pulling Josie into a side hug.

“I hear your mother calling. Don’t disappear for too long.“ Klaus stated, placing a kiss against the crown of Hope’s head and squeezing Josie’s shoulders before leaving them alone.

“You two were out here for a long time .“ Hope didn’t directly ask but Josie knew she was curious.

“We had a lot to talk about.“ Josie gazed down at Hope. “I think we both needed it.“

“So I don’t have to kick his ass again?“

Josie laughed, pulling her impossibly closer. “No ass kicking today.“ 

Hope hummed, resting her head on Josie’s shoulder. “Did you get everything you wished for?“

“My sister and Caroline are here, together with our family and I have you.“ Josie breathed Hope in. “I don’t think I could be any happier today.“

The corners of Hope’s lips twitched with a smile as she grasped Josie’s hand. “Can I try?“

Josie observed her, confused as Hope turned to face her, taking both of Josie’s hands in hers.

“I love you.“ Hope breathed and stopped Josie from replying. “The first time I saw you I immediately knew you would be a huge part of my life. My first friend.“

“I remember. You didn’t let go of my hand and bounced around like a Superball.“ Josie teased and Hope shot her a silencing look.

“And you were the best friend I could wish for. Indulging all my shenanigans, playing for me whenever I missed my dad and all the hours of painting and reading side by side. All the times we sneaked into each other’s rooms and stayed awake all night, making up stories until we fell asleep.”

Hope licked her lips, glancing away. “You’ve always been my warmth chasing away the coldness trying to leech on to me and I believe even without your name on my shoulder I would have found you and I fallen in love with you. Because no one ever made me feel so much as you do. Made me cry so hard, made me furious enough to bring buildings to the ground or made me feel so vulnerable.“

Josie grimaced, remembering how often Hope had cried because of her. How often Hope grew furious with her because she wasn’t looking after herself.

“Hey.“ Hope grasped her chin, making Josie look at her. “Neither made me anyone feel as safe or made me laugh as much as you do. And I can’t imagine loving anyone as passionately, deeply, all consuming as I love you.“ Hope traced circles into Josie’s cheek. “No one made me ever feel this brave.“

Josie reflected the smile Hope gave her, blushing and enamored with the way Hope’s eyes sparkled.

“We made each other many promises over the years.“ Hope hesitated for a second. “And I would like to promise something else because I like to think I make you as happy as you make me.“

“You do.“ Josie whispered, brushing with her thumb over Hope’s knuckles.

“We have Always and Forever and I know my love for you will never falter and that I choose you every second, every minute, every time and I want to promise you this in front of everyone we love.“ Josie’s eyes widened as Hope kneeled down in front of her.

“So Josette Mikaelson, will you marry me?“

Josie froze as Hope pulled out a ring box, opening it and showing her a solid white gold ring with many small, sparkling stones. Josie’s heart stumbled, going into overdrive. “I had a six-year plan.“ Josie sputtered and Hope lifted one brow.

“What?“

“I thought I would wait until we are twenty-four. We would have finished college, had degrees and would stand with two feet in life.“

“You would have made me wait six years?“ Hope snorted, the corner of her eyes crinkling. “I barely can’t wait another minute. Especially if I don’t get an answer.“

Josie crouched down. “Yes, of course my answer is yes.“ 

Josie whispered a summoning spell until she had her own box in hand, opening it for Hope to see. 

“I presume your answer will also be yes.“ Josie chuckled wetly as Hope’s eyes widened.

Hope shakingly tracing the ring. “Of course it’s yes.” 

Hope gasped, beaming as they exchanged rings, softly putting them on their new places. Staring in disbelief at each other.

“I love you.“ Josie whispered, Hope pouncing on her and toppling them over.

Threading her fingers into Josie’s hair and pulling her in. Their lips meeting frantically, desiring to be nearer, to be closer, to show the other how much they meant to them. 

The kiss growing slower, more tender. Lips brushing like a whisper together. Feather-light, barely there. Leaning their foreheads together as their grins got too big to continue kissing.

“At least we won’t have problems choosing a last name.“ Josie teased, breathlessly.

"Mrs. and Mrs. Mikaelson.“ Hope nudged their noses together.

They both shoot up as something crashed. Rebekah, Freya and Hayley suddenly laying on the balcony floor on top of each other. All staring at them with shiny eyes, tears running down their cheeks.

“Mom?“ Hope asked and saw the rest of the family in the doorframe.

"Did you spy on us?“ Josie laughed, shaking her head as the three adults on the floor tried to untangle themselves.

Nagging each other and pushing the other back down while attempting to stand up.

Hope stood, offering Josie a hand. Afterwards crossing her arms, looking at their family. Lizzie didn’t even care, running into Josie’s open arms and grabbing for Hope as well.

“I can’t believe this.“ Lizzie chuckled. “I’m gonna be Maid of Honor.“

Josie beamed and suddenly they were embraced by the rest of the family.

“Who said that, I will be the Maid of honor.“ Rebekah replied, crushing Josie in a hug.

“What’s with me?“ Hayley and Freya exclaimed, shooting each other looks.

“We’re engaged, not planning the wedding yet.“ Hope wheezed as she freed herself from the hugs.

“When then? I can’t wait to see you two in white, walking down the aisle.“ Rebekah noted, brushing a stand of hair behind Josie’s ear.

“I think we’ll have along engagement.“ Josie answered and Hope nodded.

“Then let’s celebrate.“ Klaus shooed them all back inside.

* * *

Josie grinned, Hope sitting on her lap, arm around Josie’s shoulder. Laughing as Keelin told a story about her work and a reculant patient. 

Rebekah and Hayley sharing a loveseat next to them. Hayley bursting into laughter and only Rebekah steading her stopped the wineglass in her hand from spilling.

Lizzie in a deep conversation with Davina while Kol and Elijah seemed to argue about something. Josie’s heart so felt so full. Her whole body warm from her toes to her head and her heart hadn’t stopped racing yet.

Playing with the ring on her finger and every so often glancing at Hope’s.

“You made me impossibly more happy.“ Josie whispered into Hope’s ear, placing a kiss on her cheek as Hope turned to her.

Beaming, her eyes alight and soft. Cupping Josie’s cheeks and pulling her in for another kiss.

“I think it’s time for a toast.“ Klaus drew their attention, whiskey glass in his hand. 

Conversations stopping as they faced him.

“Many would say the Mikaelson family, the Original family lived for over a thousand years. I would disagree, being made into this, running away from our father and all the terrible things we have done, doesn’t count as living.” The Mikaelson siblings shared somber glances. 

“For me living began with Hayley coming into our lives. Forcing us back together, giving us metaphorically and literally Hope.“ They all chuckled and Hope gave her father a smile.

“It took a while even after Hope’s birth to be a family not only in name. We had many hardships. We had many disagreements. We had many fights and I think the last piece of our families redemption, the one thing that made our family bond grow deeper was Josie coming to live with us.”

"Not under the best circumstances but Hope and Josie brought this family back to live, giving us hope, making us better. So for me our life begun with our happiness and I don’t think our family was ever happier than now.“

Josie looked at all the others, the couples who shared glances, siblings smiling at each other and reached for her sister. Lizzie grasping her hand.

“So we raise our glasses to Hope and Josie. And I wish you two all the happiness and love you deserve and I hope our family will continue to flourish. Always and Forever.“

“Always and Forever.“ They said unison, grinning at each other.

Fingertips tracing the ring on her finger. Smiling as she met Hope’s gaze, leaning down for another soft kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,  
> like always I hope you enjoyed reading the new chapter! :)  
> It’s hard for me to believe this is the last one. This turned out longer than I could have imagined. I mean in the beginning I planned for five chapters and now this is Chapter 14. I hope the ending wrapped up everything nicely.   
> I have no plans for a sequel and promise nothing but maybe someday I’ll add to this stories universe with other ideas.  
> I wanted to thank everybody who gave kudos to this story and commented. The comments always gave me extra motivation to keep writing and I’m thankful and appreciate every single one. Especially the ones who stuck with this story from the beginning.  
> So thank you for reading! <3 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you for giving my story a try. English is not my first language therefore I'm always looking to improve.  
> So if you have any ideas for improvement or critiques please feel free to leave a comment! Title is from Billie Eilish's song " you should see me in a crown."  
> Thank you so much and I hope you enjoyed the read!


End file.
